All Of The Stars
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: Sarah Gilbert is back home after she unwillingly had to stay away for 7 months. Now Sarah is back and she needs to get her life back on track. How will that turn out when she s thrown into the supernatural world of Mystic Falls? Starts at season 2. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my new attempt to try to write another fan fiction. I`m not sure if it`s any good but I`ve been playing around with the thought of this story for a while. I hope you`ll like it and please let me know :) **

**Read, Review and enjoy! **

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC_**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Who Are You Now?<strong>

**_July 2009. _**

_I stumbled out of my bathroom rather drunk. It was the only way to dull the pain I`ve experienced since my parents died. I`m only 17 turning 18 next week and just finished my junior year in high school and shouldn`t be drinking. But hey, who cares right? I clearly don`t. _

_ I looked at the picture on my nightstand; it was a picture of me with my parents and the one-year younger little sister of mine. Perfect little Elena. Everyone loves her, even after everyone knows that if she hadn`t called mom and dad to come get her from that stupid party I asked her not to go to, my parents would still be here and I didn`t have to feel like this. I felt disgusted by it all and wanted no more than to end it all. I felt the anger rise in my body and all of my senses became extremely agitated. I picked up the frame, threw it against the wall in pure anger, and then trashed my room. _

_"Sarah! What are you doing?!" My aunt Jenna came crashing through the door with my dear little sister on her tail. _

_"What does it look like?" I said and picked up the glass from the broken picture frame. _

_"I`m trying to end it all." I said and cut my wrist. The blood was going everywhere and the next thing I knew, Jenna held me tight in her embrace whilst she tried to stop the bleeding. I gave up trying to get away from her and sobbed uncontrollably. Jenna weren`t able to calm me down but my brother, Jeremy could._

_ He managed to get Aunt Jenna to call 911 and they rushed me to the hospital. Everything was such a blur but all I knew is that I didn`t want to see either Jenna or Elena. Jeremy sat with me for hours not wanting to leave me and I finally fell asleep, exhausted from crying my eyes out. The last thing I heard was; _

_"I will always be there for you Sarah. No matter what." Jeremy whispered and kissed my forehead._

_The next morning, I woke up in the hospital room to the whispers of my family talking to the doctor. _

_"She can`t stay here anymore. It`s not safe for either of us. We can`t handle her anymore." I heard aunt Jenna said._

_"I agree. She needs help. She can`t go on like this." I heard Elena say. _

_"Is there something you can do?" I heard Jenna ask the dr. _

_"There is a facility down in Denver that may be able to help her. They offer education, so she could keep up with her senior year in high school." The dr. said and that was when my brother spoke up. _

_"You can`t just send her away. She`s our sister and she needs us." He argued back. _

_"She just tried to kill herself in front of us Jeremy and you know her history. She`s been depressed before and losing our parents only brought that on even stronger." Elena tried to reason with her little brother. He was only nearly 16. He didn`t understand as much as she did. _

_"This is the best for her and we need to this now because the minute she turns 18, she can decide for herself." The dr. said. _

_"But won`t she leave the minute she turns 18?" Aunt Jenna asks. _

_"If we admit her now, the treatment will be binding for 7 months." Jenna and Elena nodded but Jeremy refused. _

_"I really don`t like this. What if it was I who reacted like this? I know for sure that I wouldn`t want to be separated from my own family, when they needed me the most." Jeremy said and walked into my room, leaving the other three behind. He could see that I was awake and closed the door quickly. _

_"Hey. You`re awake, finally." He said and hurried over to the bed giving me a hug. He was careful not to come in contact with my bandages. I hugged him back carefully. _

_"How are you feeling?" He asked me but I didn`t want to answer that. _

_"They are talking about me, aren`t they?" I whispered quietly. Jeremy didn`t want to answer me. _

_"They want to send me away." I stated more than asked. _

_"I don`t want you too but Aunt Jenna is in charge and she says it`s for the best even though I don`t agree." Jeremy said and stroked my hair._

_"I don`t want to leave Jeremy. Please make them stop this." I said with a pleading voice. That was when the door opened, the others came in, and they told about what was going to happen. I didn`t want to go quietly and started screaming and refused them of getting closer to me. I threw stuff at them and told them how much I hated them. Elena started to cry and left the room as I told her how much I hated her. _

_I couldn`t stop anything from happening and already two days later, I was discharged from the hospital and my uncle John came and picked me up. He was the only one besides Jeremy I wanted to see and he drove me to the facility in Denver. During my last two days in Mystic Falls, I didn`t see or talked to any of my friends. _

_Uncle John and Jeremy helped me set up my small room at the facility. They both promised me that they would visit me every weekend. When they finally left, I was all by myself in a place where I didn`t know anyone, far away from my family and friends. How was I going to get through this without them? That night, I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present day. <em>**

**_Six and a half months later_**

I was brought out of the memory of how I ended up in this place sitting on the brown couch in the psychiatrist office, fiddling with my hands, looking at my lap.

"Have you dreamed about those days a lot lately?" the dr. asked me and I forced myself to look at him.

"I think so. At least for the last few days. I keep thinking about how it`s been so long since I`ve been back home and how long it`s been since I`ve seen my family and friends." I said with a sigh.

"I thought you were close with your brother and uncle." The dr. stated and looking through his papers.

"Well, you`re relatively new here and to answer your question, yes I am close to them but I haven`t seen them or heard from them since before Christmas and I haven`t seen Jeremy since right before Halloween. I got a card from my uncle and some gifts just before Christmas but that`s it." I said and looked at the Dr. sitting opposite me. He was handsome for sure, with his gorgeous eyes and handsome smile. And don`t forget the accent, British. For the last two months, this man had been my Dr. because I scared all the others away and he has managed in those two months, more than any other doctors could do. I had opened up and I started to heal. I felt comfortable around him and he made it easy to talk to him.

"How about your Aunt Jenna and your younger sister Elena?" He asked looking at their names in my files.

"I haven`t seen them since I threw them out of the hospital room when I tried to kill myself last July." I said and looked down at my wrists. The scars were visible, they had a pinkish color, and I felt disgusted by them now and pulled my sweater down my arms. The Dr. noticed but decided not to ask me about them today.

"Do you feel any anger about not hearing from your family?" He asked as he scribbled on his notepad.

"I don`t feel that much anger anymore, only hurt and left with a lot of questions." I said.

"Such as?"

"I know that it was a reason they did this but I keep wondering why they didn`t at least try to contact me. Send a letter or an email, something just to let them know that they`re there. I`m left with the questions; Do they hate me for what I did? Do they miss me or think about me at all? How are my friends doing? And things like that." I said wiping away a tear that escaped my eye.

"I don`t think that they hate you for what you did but maybe they are afraid of the thought of losing you." The Dr. said and gave me a smile.

"Well, they have a strange way of showing it." I muttered under my breath. The dr. could see that I was struggling with the terms of my family and changed the subject.

"So, how is school going?" He asked me.

"Well, I have a good point average but it seems like I have to spend 6 months in high school back home because of the lack of P.E in this place." I said shrugging.

"That`s good that you`re keeping up with your academics. How do you feel about moving back home and attend your old high school?"

"I think everything will be different but kind of nice too. I just hope I can take the pressure of dealing with all of the drama they made me leave behind. Seeing my ex-boyfriend again." I thought back at when I broke things off with Tyler Lockwood. He is one year younger than me but that didn`t stop us from seeing each other. He was my first love but when my parents died, we became distant and we broke up a month after my parents died.

"And I`m worried to see my parent`s grave. I don`t think I`m ready to see it yet." I said looking up at him.

"You have to do things at your own speed. You have to take control over your own life and take things gradually. Do not overdo things. Take it slow and as far as your ex-boyfriend goes; He`s a fool to not take you back. You`re too beautiful to let go." When he said that, my heartbeat picked up. I couldn`t understand how he could say things like that to a patient. He was my doctor for crying out loud! I was going to reply that comment but our time was out for the day.

"Well then, Ms. Gilbert. I believe we a scheduled for a new appointment in three days' time and that will be our second to last before you`re leaving." The Dr. said as he closed his notebook.

"Seen you then, Dr. Smith." I said shaking his hand before leaving his office. That man knew how to make a girl blush that`s for sure and it didn`t hurt that he was good-looking but he was my therapist in the end and I knew that. That doesn`t mean a girl can`t dream right.

I had just gotten back to my room when someone knocked on my door. I opened it up and it was the doctor than runs the facility I was staying at with a worried expression on her face.

"Hello Dr. Martin is there something wrong?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Good afternoon Sarah. May I come in?" She asked and I opened the door wider. Dr. Martin sat down in one of my chairs.

"What`s going on?" I asked.

"Sarah, I just got a phone call from the sheriff`s department back in Mystic Falls telling me that your uncle and one of your friends have had an accident and is in the hospital." She said seriously and I felt my heart clench.

"Are they alright?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don`t know anymore but your family will need you to come home and since you only have another two weeks left here, you`re allowed to go if you wish too." She told me and I didn`t have to think twice about it. I wanted to go right now.

"I have to go back home." I said panicky.

"I though you would say that and that`s why we`ve arranged with the movers to take your things back already today and there`s a car with your name on it outside. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her.

"Thank you Dr. Martin." I whispered happily.

"You`ve earned it, Sarah. You`ve come a long way in these last few months and I`m so glad to see the woman that you`ve become. I wish you all the best." Dr. Martin told me and with that, I started packing a few of my things in a bag.

Everything happened so quickly and before I knew it, I was standing by the front desk discharging myself from the facility. I did get some papers and I got my own therapist back in Mystic Falls that I had to make appointments with once I got back. I also got my prescriptions for my medication before I hugged everyone goodbye. I was a little scared of going all by myself, so one of the doctors, James Linn drove with me the few hours back to Mystic Falls. It felt good in one way but mostly because now I could finally confront my so-called family.

* * *

><p>When I finally reached Mystic Falls Hospital, I ran out of the car and through the doors before James even could get out of the car.<p>

"Sarah wait for me!" He shouted after me but I didn`t listen. I ran to the front desk out of breath.

"Excuse me, but I`m looking for John Gilbert." I told the nurse.

"Are you family?" She asked not looking up from the computer.

"I`m his niece, Sarah Gilbert." I told her quickly.

"He`s in recovery but he`s sleeping right now." She said when James caught up with me.

"Are you ok?" James asked me.

"As soon as I can see my uncle then yes." I said looking at him.

"Sarah?" I heard from behind me. I looked up and saw the local sheriff.

"Sheriff Forbes. What are you doing here?" I asked and walked closer to her.

"It`s so good to see you." She said and hugged me tight.

"Liz, tell me what`s going on here?" I pleaded her.

"It`s Caroline. She`s in surgery. She, Matt and Tyler where in an car accident and it`s not looking good." She said whilst crying. I held on tightly, not wanting to let the woman go.

"There`s more too." Liz said and let go of me.

"There was a fire in your father`s old practice tonight after the parade. Tyler`s father is dead." Liz told me and I thought I would fall to the ground. The mayor was dead, John and Caroline was in the hospital. What the hell is going on? I thought. James could see my facial expressions and made his way over to us.

"Maybe you should go home to your house, Sarah. This could be too much for you." He tried to say.

"I`m not going anywhere." I snapped at him.

"I have to make sure that you are being taken good care of." James argued back.

"She`s fine with me." Liz told him and he nodded. James gave me a hug.

"Remember that if you need us, you know who to call." He said in my ear.

"Thank you for everything." I told him a little sadly.

"Also, can you tell Dr. Smith that I`m sorry I`ll miss the last two sessions with him?" I asked.

"I`ll make sure he knows." James said before leaving me behind with Liz. I was standing with her signing some papers when a man approached us and I had to admit he looked good with his raven hair and icy blue eyes.

"Liz. I came as soon as I got the message. Is she ok?" He asked and he looked concerned.

"She`s still in surgery. They`re doing everything they can." Liz told him. The man looked quickly at me. Measuring me up and down.

" I`m Damon Salvatore and who is this charming girl?" He said taking my hand kissing it. God what a sleaze ball.

"My name is Sarah…" Then the nurse interrupted us.

"Ms. Gilbert. You`re uncle`s awake now. He wishes to see you." She told me.

"Thank you. Can you show me the way?" I asked the nurse and she nodded. I turned towards Liz again.

"Come and find me when you hear anything ok?" I said to her and quickly glanced at Damon who looked like he was trying to figure something out before I walked down the hall after the nurse, wanting to see John. I opened the door and walked in. I looked at my uncle and he didn`t look so good and I let out a little sob. It made him open his eyes slowly.

"Hey pumpkin." He said hoarsely and I walked over to the bed.

"Hey Uncle John." I said taking his un-injured hand in mine.

"I know you have every excuse not to come visit me but don`t you think this is a little extreme?" I said with a little humor.

"It`s nice to see you in such good shape Sarah and I`m sorry that I didn`t visit you these last couple of months." He said weakly.

"It`s ok John. You`re not the one I`m most upset with. It`s my other family I`m most hurt by." I said kissing his forehead.

"Not to worry. I`m home for good." I said smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena`s p.o.v <strong>

So much has happened tonight and I don`t understand how all of this is happening. John was apparently my biological father and he was stabbed and Caroline`s in the hospital after a car accident. I ran into the hospital to find my friend Bonnie. I found her at the front desk.

"Bonnie, how`s Caroline?" I asked worried.

"She`s weak. They don`t know if she`s going to make it." Bonnie told me and I couldn`t understand anything.

"What?" I managed to get out as Bonnie hugged me.

"Is there something that you can do? A spell or something?" I asked frantically.

"She doesn`t know how." Damon said as he approached us.

"Do you?" He asked Bonnie.

"No. I don`t."

"No you don`t because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie shot back and Damon only frowned before turning to me.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said and I couldn`t let that happened.

"No, no way." I said quickly.

"Just enough to heal her, she`ll be safe here in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon told me but I still couldn`t agree.

"It`s too risky, I can`t agree to that." I said

"Do it." Bonnie said surprisingly and it made both Damon and I to look at her.

"This is Caroline, we can`t let her die. Do it." She told Damon.

"If I do this. You and me, call it a truce?" He asked.

"No but you`ll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said and left us. Damon turned to me again.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we have to talk about what happened tonight." He said.

"Yes, one of the tomb vampires got into my house and stabbed John." I told him.

"What, When? After I left?" He asked and I didn`t understand anything.

"You were there?" I asked.

"Come on Elena, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier on the porch?" He asked but I still looked like a question mark.

"We kissed Elena." He told me and that blew me away.

"Ok, I don`t have time for this Damon." I said trying to walk away from him but he grabbed me.

"Hey, if you want to forget what happened tonight, fine but I can`t." Damon told me as Jenna came into the hospital.

"Elena! I came as soon as I got your message. How`s John?" She asked.

"Where have you been?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"At the fire department I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna told me.

"No, you didn`t." I said.

"Yes I did."

"No Jenna you didn`t." I told her not knowing what was going on.

"Yes I did!" Jenna argued again.

"Oh, you`ve got to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed making both Jenna and me to look at him. He covered it up quickly and looked back at us.

"Hey, by the way. Is there a Gilbert that you haven`t told us about?" He asked me and it made my stomach turn.

"What are you talking about?" both Jenna and I asked.

"Earlier, I ran into a girl, big blue eyes, and long curly milky brown hair and looks a lot like an older version of you." Damon said and I looked over at Jenna.

"Sarah!" We both said at the same time and ran towards John`s room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

John had fallen asleep again and I needed to go and get me some coffee if I were supposed to stay up with him all night. It hadn`t occurred to me to call Jenna, Elena or even Jeremy. Right now, John and Caroline was the most important thing. I was standing at the coffee machine when I heard a voice behind me.

"Sarah, is that you?" I turned around and looked directly at Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. Yes it`s me." I said and walked over to him.

"I`m sorry about your father." I told him and gave him a hug. Tyler hugged me back tightly and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I`m glad you`re back." He told me.

"Sarah!" We heard from behind me. I turned around and looked at Jenna and Elena.

"Hey." Was all I said as Jenna practically jumped into my arms and sobbed.

"I`ve missed you so much." She whispered. Elena kept her distance from me and that even got me angrier.

"Oh, really? You missed me so much that you couldn`t keep in touch with me for almost 7 months?" I said raising my voice but I knew I had to contain myself.

"No, this is not the place to talk about this. I`m here for John and Caroline and that`s it." I said walking pass both Jenna and Elena. They both walked after me.

"Sarah we need to talk about this." Jenna said.

"No, we don`t not right now anyway." I said as I reach John`s room. Elena stopped me from going into John`s room.

"Elena now is not the time." I told her. By this time, that man Damon from before, came over to us.

"Look, John is sleeping and he won`t even know that you`re there. Please come home with us so that we can talk. Please." Elena pleaded me.

"Elena`s right, Sarah. You can`t do anything for him now." Jenna agreed. I really didn`t want to leave him but finally I agreed to go home with Elena and Damon.

"Fine but I`m only going to talk to Jeremy. You, I can`t look at right now." I said to Elena stomping away from all of them.

In the car on the way home down familiar streets, I clutched onto my bag and didn`t say anything. Damon looked at me and tried to gage in a conversation but it didn`t go so well.

"So, you`re Elena`s big sister am I right?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Ok. I didn`t even know that she had one, that's all." I tore my gaze from the window and looked at my so-called sister in the front seat.

"You didn`t even tell people that you had a bigger sister?" I asked horridly. Elena didn`t even answer me. By then we reached the house that I hadn`t been in for nearly seven months.

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" I spat as I walked up the stairs to the front door. I just walked right in and was met by an unknown man at laying on my living room floor.

"Uhm, who are you?" I asked him but then Elena and Damon came inside.

"Stefan, what happened?" Elena asked franticly.

"Katherine happened." Was all he said and I didn`t understand anything.

"How`s Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Fine under the circumstances. He`s sleeping right now." the boy Stefan said.

"Wait, what happened to Jeremy?" I asked.

"Little wonderboy tried to kill himself with painkillers." Damon said and I gasped.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed and I ran upstairs to look for my brother. I was terrified. I ran down his door and there I saw him, asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful and that was good. I sat down on the bed beside him and that was when I started to cry. This was all too much for me. I didn`t want to wake him up but of course he woke up from my sobs.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Jeremy said sleepy.

"Yeah, Jeremy I`m home." I said as he hugged me.

"I`ve missed you so much!" Jeremy exclaimed and hugged me even tighter.

"Then why did you stop coming to see me? You promised you would come and see me every weekend." I told him but I couldn`t be angry with him. Jeremy sat himself up and took my hand.

"I have to tell you something and it`s not going to be easy to hear but I need you to listen to everything I have to say, ok?" Jeremy told me and I nodded.

"I promise I will listen." I said and Jeremy started to tell me the unbelievable story about the vampires of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person`s p.o.v <strong>

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan about Katherine.

"No." Stefan said as he was pacing back and forth.

"Well, she does know how to make an entrance." Damon sighed.

"But she did say something about managing to fool one brother. Do you know what she meant by that?" Stefan asked his brother.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I came by earlier tonight." Damon said as Elena came back.

"I wanted to tell Jeremy but I couldn`t now that Sarah is up in his room. She too fragile for me to tell her about all of this. But I can`t lie to her too." Elena said.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I am not alright. I thought that with all of the tomb vampires gone, things would get better." She said.

"I know we all did."

"Katherine was in this house, that means that she`s been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Move." Damon said simply with a grin on his face.

"That`s very helpful thank you."

"Katherine wants you dead and there`s zero you can do about it, you would be dead but you`re not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said.

"Right and we need to know what those other plans are, not provoke her in the process." Stefan told mostly Damon.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked but Damon wouldn`t answer right away.

"Well, not to make things even more awkward than it already is, now that Elena`s supposable sister is back in town. I kissed Katherine." Damon said.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan said.

"You know when two lips pucker and make kissing noises." Damon taunted Stefan who tried to attack him.

"Don`t be too obvious Stefan." Damon told him and that was when Elena got up from her chair.

"Woah! He kissed Katherine not me. I wouldn`t do that." Elena said.

"We don`t have time for this guys. There`s a reason she tried to kill John." Elena started but then they heard someone shout from upstairs.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" They heard someone roar and it made Damon smile.

"You were saying?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I couldn`t believe everything Jeremy told me was true. This was all too weird for me but when he showed me Elena`s diary, I had to believe him.

"Ok, say that I believe you and that the wonder brothers downstairs with our sister are both vampires, that doesn`t explain why you stopped visiting me." I told him.

"Well, right before Halloween, Damon managed to turn Vicky into a vampire and she tried to kill me and Elena. Stefan had to kill Vicky to save the both of us. I was too broken up about it, so Damon compelled me to forget everything including my arrangement with seeing you every weekend. Elena told him to erase everything I used to do and start over again. I knew that you were my sister but I couldn`t talk about you." Jeremy explained and I was two seconds from exploding.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I roared and I leaped off the bed making my way through the door.

"Sarah, please calm down." Jeremy tried to explain but I didn`t listen. I stomped downstairs. I spotted my sister and the two vampires looking at me. In another circumstance, I would have been terrified about being in the same room as them but right now, I was too angry with my sister.

"You have some nerve!" I said as I reached my sister.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about." Elena tried to argue but I lost control and slapped her hard across the face. Damon moved closer to me but I glared at him.

"You`re next on my list vampire boy, so I suggest you back the hell off!" I told him and it surprised me that he actually listened.

"In what world gives you the right for you to ask the pompous ass over here to erase the memory of visiting his sister every weekend? Were you really that ashamed of me to even let Jeremy have the pleasure of seeing me? Was it only because we were closer than you two ever was?" I roared but Elena still didn`t say anything so I kept going.

"I never felt more alone than I did right there and then. For the last four months, I didn`t hear from any of you only Uncle John but he stopped coming around to see me around Christmas. Was that your doing as well?" I asked and I could see the tears forming in Elena`s eyes.

"Sarah, I…" Elena started.

"I can`t believe that in the first place you and Aunt Jenna would just send me away but I was going to talk to you about it and maybe we could start over but this, I don`t think I can forgive." I said fighting to control my tears.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Go on Elena. Tell your boyfriend what I did that was so terrible." I urged on but she couldn`t even speak.

"Well, let me tell you boys. Hi, I am Sarah Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy`s big sister. In July last year I had I breakdown and tried to kill myself." I said showing the scars on my wrists.

"Then they sent me off to a rehab center in Denver before I turned 18 so I couldn`t decide for myself if I wanted to go or not. But that`s not the worst part. Neither she nor Jenna even contacted me during those seven months I was gone. I sent letters and emails but nothing. What kind of family does that?" I said panting for breath. No one said anything. It was an absolute silence around us. Everyone looked at Elena and she looked really uncomfortable and I just gave up.

"I should never have come back here." I said and picked up my bag and walked out the door.

"Sarah wait! I didn`t mean for it to happen." Elena called after me.

"I`m sure you didn`t but let me ask you; did you ever mention me to your boyfriend?" I asked one last time.

"I didn`t even know that you existed before meeting you now." Stefan said quietly and that`s when I knew that I in reality didn`t have a home anymore.

"I`ll find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Wouldn`t want to screw up your world even more than I already have." I said walking down the driveway. I was angry, hurt and didn`t have anywhere to go really. I had been walking for five minutes, when a car slowed down beside me. It turned out to be Damon.

"You know, walking around here in Mystic Falls at night is not safe." He told me but I kept on walking.

"Does it look like I care?" I said and ignored his presence.

"At least let me drive you back to the hospital." Damon said but I kept on walking.

"Come on sunshine, help me out here."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." I asked as I stopped and finally looked at him.

"Because I haven`t given you a reason not to trust me." Damon stated and in theory, he was right. I really didn`t want to walk all the way back to the hospital so I decided to go against my instincts and got in his car.

"Thank you." Damon said and drove off towards Mystic Falls hospital.

"You`re only doing this because Elena asked you to." I stated after a few minutes of silence.

"And why would I do that?" He asked me curiously.

"Because I can see from a mile away that you`re in love with her." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Everyone usually is."

Damon didn`t comment on my statement and we drove in silence until we reached the hospital.

"I know it`s not worth much but Elena feels really bad about what happened back at the house. It`s been a long day for her. She`s been through a lot." Damon said as I stepped out of the car.

"That may be true Damon but that doesn`t justify her not talking to me for seven months and making you compelling my brother so he would stop seeing me." I explained.

"Sarah, if I had known that I would have erased you, I would never have done it and for that I`m sorry." Damon told me and it made me smile.

"Thank you Damon." With that, I closed the door and walk back inside the hospital.

It was more quiet here now and beyond visiting hours. I found Liz sleeping in a chair next to Matt and her blanket were on the floor. I picked it up and covered her. She woke up looking at me.

"Sarah? Is something wrong?" She asked me alarmed.

"No, I just couldn`t stay at home so I came here and hope that it`s ok." I whispered not wanting to wake Matt up.

"Of course it`s ok to stay. I think your Aunt is still here somewhere. Maybe it`s a good idea to talk to her." Liz suggested.

"I will." I told her and walked over to Uncle John`s room. He was sleeping and Jenna was sitting next to him even though I knew they didn`t like each other. She looked up at me and I knew that she was hurting too.

"Hey. How is he?" I asked quietly.

"The same. He`s been asking for you tough." She said and patted on the seat next to her.

"I`m sorry about my blowout earlier." I told her but Jenna only shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We handled everything wrong and I`m so sorry for that. I never meant for you to feel abandoned." Jenna was in tears. I couldn`t stand being angry with Jenna and hugged her tight.

"Why are you hear now? Didn`t you go home with Elena?" She asked.

"I did but I blew up on her and couldn`t stay there so I decided to go back here. Jenna, I don`t think I can live in that house right now, not when there`s so much tension there. I need to do this gradually and then maybe I can live with you again." I said. Jenna didn`t like it but she agreed with a little doubt.

"You should try to get some sleep. I`ll make sure to wake you if anything new happens." Jenna told me and I nodded. I went out to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took my night medicine before returning to the couch in the room. I laid down and looked over at Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna? Do you mind playing with my hair until I fall asleep like you used to do when I was little?" I asked. Jenna only smiled at me and walked over to the couch. She played with my hair and finally I found a little peace. I managed to fall asleep with one thing on my mind;

I wish I could have talked to Dr. Smith one more time before returning home. In my mind, I wasn`t ready for this at all.

The next morning, Jenna was gone and John was awake. I stretched out as well as I could and turned to look at him.

"That didn`t sound good." John said with a little laugh.

"Well I slept on the floor of my bedroom the first few weeks at the rehab center, remember? I think I can take an old couch like nothing. Good morning Uncle John." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" He asked as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Well, I feel like I should try to talk to Elena without blowing up like I did on here yesterday." I said with a sigh.

"Probably a good idea." John said. After changing clothes, I needed a coffee.

"Do you want something from the cafeteria?" I asked as I put on my shoes.

"No thanks. I think I`ll pass. Besides, I have this great hospital food to enjoy!" He said sarcastically and I couldn`t help but laugh.

"I`ll see you in a little bit." I told him as I walked outside and noticed Matt and Bonnie talking. I hadn`t seen them for months and wanted to talk to them. I overheard to two of them talking.

"Matt, have you been here all night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt said.

"No one else?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan`s elder brother stopped by here last night." Matt said and he looked tired.

"How is Caroline?"

"See for yourself." Matt said and showed Bonnie the way to Caroline`s room.

"Is it ok that I join too?" I asked from behind them. The both of them turned around at the same time.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"What`s the matter quarterback? You don`t remember how I look? It`s only been what, seven months." I said with a smile. Bonnie ran up to me and hugged me.

"We`ve missed you so much. Elena told us you didn`t want anyone to know where you were." She told me.

"Well, Elena told people all kind of stuff." I said with a shrug.

"Hi Matt." I said and gave him a hug as well.

"Tyler told me that you were back in town, I just didn`t believe it." He said as he kept his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, believe it brother. Now, can I come and meet Caroline?" I said with a smile and Matt nodded. He and Bonnie walked in first. I could hear the same old Caroline.

"Jersey Shore is on." She said in her cheerful voice. Bonnie ran in to say hi and to give her a hug. Caroline was one of my best friends besides Matt and Tyler. And I was a little nervous to meet her again.

"So, we have a surprise for you." Bonnie said as Caroline light up the room.

"Well don`t just sit there. Give me." She demanded as she laughed.

"See for yourself." Bonnie said and cocked her head in my direction. Caroline was speechless.

"Hi!" She said with relief.

"Hi to you too Ms. Forbes." I said not moving.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come over here and give me a hug before I`ll jump out of bed and on you." She said and I did what she asked.

"I`ve missed you so much." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I`ve missed you too." I told her and the three of us girls sat together in bed and just talked about everything. Well, almost everything.

Matt tried to get a word in but it was rather difficult for him. We sat like this until Liz came into the room.

"I`m sorry to interrupt you girls and Matt but Sarah, I think it would be a good idea for you to come with me to the memorial for Mayor Lockwood. I know that you`ve just gotten back but you were one of Tyler`s best friends before…" Liz started.

"Of course I would come Liz. Just give me time to change and I`ll join you. Unless you need me here, Caroline." I looked at the happy girl in bed.

"You should go. Both John and I will be here when you get back." Caroline said and gave me a hug.

"Ok. I`ll talk to you later." I said and ran back to John`s room and praised the lord that I packed one of my black dresses in my bag. The rest of my stuff wouldn`t return before tomorrow. I put on a light black jacket so I could hide my scars and I tried my best to get my hair in line but my curls were all over the place. Oh, well it just had to stay that way.

* * *

><p>I walked out to Liz and took the police car out to the Lockwood mansion. It was bigger than I remembered. Was I only gone for seven months? I thought to myself. Tyler were standing at the entrance greeting people. It looked like he was bored. I was about to walk up the stairs when Damon suddenly stood beside me just as handsome as the night before.<p>

"Well, don`t you look nice after a night in the hospital." He said with a smirk.

"Oh god! You`re not hitting on me are you? Because that would be pathetic." I said with a grin.

"Can`t a guy just give a gorgeous girl a compliment?" Damon said defensively.

"A guy can, you can`t. Besides, I`m going to talk to my ex now if you don`t mind." I said taking a step up.

"Really? Lockwood is your ex –boyfriend?" Damon asked me.

"Well yes. Is that so hard to believe?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No not really but you could do so much better." He told me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok. I`m leaving now." I said and walked up the stairs to meet Tyler.

"Hey Sarah. You didn`t have to come here today but I`m glad you did." Tyler said to me.

"What, why wouldn`t I be here? We may not be together anymore but that doesn`t mean that we can`t be friends and I`ll always be there for my friends." I said and gave him a hug. Damon only rolled his eyes and walked inside, leaving me alone to chat with Tyler.

"So how you been these last couple of months? I haven`t seen you since that night you.. uhm.." Tyler said looking away. I knew he was referring to the night I tried to commit suicide and pulled on my sleeves a little.

"Well, I`m doing much better. I have to go to therapy and take my meds but I feel a lot better." I said with a sad smile.

"That`s good to know. I`m really glad you`re back." Tyler said again and hugged me. If felt safe to be in his arms but I didn`t feel the same way about him anymore. Too much had changed. Suddenly, we heard a truck coming down the road and it was a truck I`d know anywhere. Tyler and I looked at each other.

"I can`t be?" I asked him with a smile but of course, we both knew whom it was. The man looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn`t the oldest Gilbert. I heard some rumors that you were back in town." He said and smiled at me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It`s been a long time, Mason." I said into his neck.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler said and Mason let me go.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? In my mind you`re twelve years old."

"Well, that`s two years older than the last time I saw you uncle Mason." Tyler said and hugged his uncle. I was only eleven the last time I saw Mason but he was my favorite person to play with when I was at the Lockwood`s when I was little. That`s why he remembered me so good and we greeted each other as we did.

"It`s good to see you both. The last I heard, you two were going strong." Mason said.

"Well, it`s good to see you too Mase but we`re not together anymore." I said and got a little awkward.

"Ah, my mistake." Mason said with an understanding.

"Come on, let`s go inside." Tyler said and took both Mason and me inside the house.

"So any exciting news?" Mason asked me as we went over to get coffee.

"Not much. I just got back yesterday and I really wished I could have stayed away those two more weeks like I was going to do but things change." I said.

"Yeah, Carol told me what happened with you and I know how uncomfortable it can get to talk about it but until you want to or need to, I`m here." Mason told me.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a hug. Carol came over to us.

"Mason! I`m so glad you could come." She said and gave him a hug.

"Of course I would come. He was my brother after all." Mason said.

"And Sarah. It`s so good to see you back here. All though I wished that you came back at a different time and that all of this didn`t happen." Carol said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know but that`s how it is and I`m so sorry for your loss, Carol." I told her sincerely. I may not have liked Richard Lockwood, that man was a giant ass but he was still Carol`s husband, Tyler`s father and Mason`s brother.

"Thank you Sarah." Carol said with a sad smile. I looked around and saw Bonnie.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and left the two of them but not before I heard Carol talk harshly to Mason.

"Stop looking like at her like that! She is Tyler`s ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends. You shouldn`t be looking at her like that." Carol whispered but I still heard it and it made me blush. Bonnie had disappeared and I found myself at the food table, still blushing by the way.

"So, the older Lockwood made you blush huh? Tell me, what is it with the Lockwood boys that gets your panties in a twist?" Damon asked behind me and I turned around and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Stop that you idiot!" I said before turning towards the table again.

"Ouch!" He said sarcastically as Bonnie appeared behind us.

"Did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler as well?" Bonnie asked Damon but stopped when she saw me.

"It`s ok. I already know." I said and the conversation continued.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon said.

"Don`t you want to know why?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a none – vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us."

"Wait, what now?" I asked shocked but they both ignored me.

"Speaking of your guilt, how`s Caroline?" Damon asked smugly and I hit him in the arm again.

"She is much better." Bonnie said and that was the truth.

"You`re welcome." Damon said and I remembered Jeremy said something about vampire blood that could heal wounds.

"No you`re welcome. You get to live another day." Bonnie told Damon coldly.

"No good deed goes by unpunished with you does it?" Damon mocked Bonnie. I felt as if this conversation got boring fast and I wanted to leave.

"It doesn`t undo the bad. I know what you are Damon. You may have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me." Bonnie said.

"Me neither!" I shot in as I raised my hand. Damon only rolled his eyes at my statement. That was it. I didn`t want to listen in to that conversation anymore and walked outside. I spotted Elena standing alone and I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I knew I had to talk to her.

"Hey. I know that I said many things to you last night and I`m sorry. If you still want to, we could still talk it out so that we can get on with our lives and I can move back in so that we can be a family again." I said before I lost my courage. Elena just stood there looking at me, as if she didn`t know what I was talking about.

"Are you ok?" I asked as Bonnie came outside to us, fuming with anger.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He`s walking around like he`s some kind of hero for healing Caroline, when it`s his fault that all of this happened in the first place." She said blowing of some steam.

"I`m sorry Bonnie. What Damon`s done is awful." Elena said but I could still feel like something was wrong.

"Ok, all better. Hateful Damon – moment over." Bonnie said and touched Elena. I could see that she reacted to something and she suddenly got nervous.

"Uhm. I`m going to find Tyler, pay my respects. Sarah join me?" Bonnie said and grabbed my arm to get me out of there.

"Bonnie? What`s going on?" I asked worriedly as she took out her phone to call Elena.

_"Elena? Where are you?" _

**_"Bonnie, I know I`m late. I was trying to find Sarah at the hospital but I`m getting in the car right now. Be there in five."_**

Elena hung up the phone but how could she still be at home and here at the same time? Then it hit me. Katherine. Elena`s doppelganger. Both Bonnie and I turned around to face the one vampire I actually had time to fear in the last 24 hours.

"We haven`t officially met. I`m Katherine." She said smugly and I just felt like we were never getting out of this alive.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said holding onto me.

"Of course you do. You`re the best friend but you. I hadn`t expected to see you here. The last I heard, you were going to the nut house after you tried to kill yourself last summer. Sarah Gilbert. The oldest of the Gilbert clan." Katherine said with a smirk. How did this Katherine chick know so much about me?

"I`ve been piecing every bit of Elena`s life together. Isobel told me that it was a bit of a puzzle." She said to us.

"Who is Isobel?" I asked but Bonnie only shook her head.

"I`ll tell you about it later." She told me.

"I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I`ve met the delicious ex-boyfriend Matt who`s sweet on Caroline and then There`s you two. The witchy best friend and the mentally unstable older sister." Katherine said and that comment made we want to strangle the vampire.

"Did I do good?" She asked and I tried to move forward but Bonnie held me back.

"Aw what`s the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" Bonnie and I tried to push past Bonnie but Katherine flashed in front of us. Bonnie tried to use her powers on her but she wasn`t strong enough.

"I`ve been around for a long time Bonnie. You`ll have to do better than that." Katherine said and suddenly had Bonnie pinned up against the wall. I couldn`t do anything but then the doors flew open so that everyone could see if something happened. Katherine seemed impressed.

"Katherine." That guy Stefan stood in the doorway.

"Stefan!" Katherine said with a smile. So she liked him. This was just too weird.

"Leave the both of them alone." Stefan told her.

"Ok." She said and let go of Bonnie. Before she left, she turned around and waved at me, making me sick. I looked over at Bonnie.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You?"

"Well, right now I just wished that I was back in my room in Denver. It`s so much better and safer than this." I said with a shrug.

Then I saw Jeremy and Jenna walking through the door. He looked at me and he looked happy that I was there. He came up to me as Bonnie went outside to talk to Elena and Damon.

"Hey. I`m so glad that you`re here." He said and hugged me.

"Of course I would be here." I said as I looked at Jenna over his shoulder. She was smiling at me before delivering the food she had brought for the Lockwood`s.

"Could you really consider coming home?" He asked me and I knew that this wasn`t the best place to talk about this.

"Come here." I said and took Jeremy with me to the back where I knew from experience that no one dared to go near. They mayor`s office. We walked through the doors and I saw Tyler sitting there, drinking alcohol.

"Oh, sorry." Jeremy started.

"Bathroom`s down the hall." Tyler said without looking at us. I could tell that Tyler was not having a good time and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I`m sorry about your dad." Jeremy said trying to show respect.

"Today has been a day of sorry`s for people that don`t give a crap." Tyler told us and gave me the flask. I only shook my head. Alcohol and me don`t mix very well.

"When our father died we had the house full of strangers telling us what a great guy he was." Jeremy said but we both knew that I wasn`t capable to even greet guests back then. I was too much of a mess to even meet anyone.

"Anyway. We both know how hard it is." I said grabbing his hand.

"Well, in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said before looking over at me.

"Yeah, you`re right. Your father really was a dick." I said because I knew more about the family relationship than anyone else did around here. I was dating Tyler for almost two years before we broke up. Tyler looked down at the flask.

"I found this in his desk." He said and handed it to Jeremy.

"Don`t worry, he won`t mind, he`s dead." Tyler said but Jeremy was looking at me.

"Fine, you can drink this one time but if I catch you doing it again, I will hurt you." I said and got up from the couch.

"I`ll leave you boys alone and you." I said pointing at Tyler.

"Don`t give him too much. I don`t want to hurt you." I said with a smile. As I was about to walk out, Mason came in and he could tell that something was up.

"What`s going on here?" He asked us.

"Nothing." Tyler said quickly. Mason took the flask from Jeremy.

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" He asked Jeremy calmly. I took a hold of Jeremy`s arm and dragged him out of the office, knowing that Mason needed to talk to Tyler alone. I turned around one last time and I could see Mason staring at me for a moment before turning towards Tyler.

Jeremy went to find Jenna and Damon stood beside me in an instant. I was to new with this vampire thing and jumped two feet in the air.

"Don`t do that you idiot!" I said as I tried to settle down my heartbeat.

"Oh sorry sweet cheeks. I didn`t know I had that effect on you." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked.

"So I was thinking that you are going to be my new best friend." I he said and I had to laugh.

"And why is that?"

"Because we are the coolest people in the world and we got to stick together." He said in all seriousness.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we owe it to the world." I sighed and looked at him.

"Fine but let`s get one thing straight; I`m nothing like Elena and I will never be anything like Elena so please, don`t treat me like that, Ok?" I asked.

"Ok, deal." He said grabbing my arm and leading me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked not sure what he had in mind.

"We are going to find your sister and my brother. Apparently Katherine has done something again." Damon said and brought me out to the garden where Stefan and Elena sat for themselves.

"I tried to track her." Damon said when we reached them.

"Oh, cover up Fabio. You have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out. It looks like Katherine`s trying to steal your guy." Damon said and I punched him arm on the arm. He glared at me.

"What? It`s my duty to tell you when you`re being an ass." I said and looked back at Elena and Stefan.

"It`s not what`s happening." Stefan tried to argue.

"Isn`t it? I mean it`s only fair after I went after your girl." Damon said and it just got more awkward.

"I`m going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy. You guys come find me when you`re done." Elena said and I followed her.

"Hey. We need to talk about what happened last night." I said as I stopped Elena.

"I agree but I think we should wait until tonight, ok? It`s too much going on. Can you promise me that you`ll stay at the house tonight?" She asked me and I wanted to say no but I didn`t want to mess it up again.

"Ok. I promise I will try ok. Is that good enough?" I asked and Elena only nodded.

"Come on. Let`s find Jeremy and Jenna." Elena said and we walked back to the mansion. I decided to leave with my aunt and my brother because I was deadly tired and wanted to relax a little before I went back to the hospital to spend some time with John. As I walked to the car, Mason ran after me.

"Hey, Sarah wait up!" I turned around and I had to smile.

"Is it something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all I was just thinking we should catch up more and maybe take a coffee at the grill while I`m here. Only as friends. It would be weird considering you`ve dated my nephew." He said with a grin.

"Uhm. Yeah, maybe. I`ll call you." I said before getting in the car. Jenna looked at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me with a high-pitched voice.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Did you just agree to go on a date with your ex – boyfriend`s hot uncle?" She asked and Jeremy pretended he was gaging.

"Oh god no! It`s not like that at all. We are just old friends wanting to catch up. I swear Aunt Jenna, sometimes you have a dirty mind." I said as we drove away from the mansion. I couldn`t help but to look back to see if I could still see him.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house, I was completely drained and was actually too tired to go back to the hospital. I needed to take my medication and walked with my brother into the living room and what I found there surprised me. It was Uncle John zipping up his bags. I think he was just as surprised to see me.<p>

"Jeremy, Sarah." He said and that made Jeremy look up as well.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked and I could understand why he was angry but I didn`t want John to leave.

"I`m packing. I`m leaving town." John said looking at me and I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"So you figured you would kill all your evil vampires and then you`d leave town?" Jeremy said and I couldn`t help but agreeing with him.

"Not all but enough, for now. Could you tell Elena I said goodbye?" He asked us and I nodded my head but Jeremy wouldn`t hear it.

"Why don`t you tell her yourself." He said walking away.

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate vampires. It`s what I know, it`s what your father knew." John said and it agitated Jeremy more.

"Our father would have seen them differently." Jeremy said.

"He may have done things differently but not the way to see it." Jeremy looked down and noticed something.

"That ring on your finger that is supposed to protect you, that`s my father`s right?" He asked and that was when I saw the ring.

"Yes." Was all John said.

"Then why didn`t protect him? Why is he still dead?"

"What happened to your parents wasn`t supernatural. It was an accident. There is nothing that can save us from that." John said and I couldn`t hold my tears in any longer. They both looked at me but I didn`t want any attention for it and they could see that.

"I wonder what he would have thought about all of this and me." Jeremy said and I knew he missed our father just as much as I did. How could I have been so selfish?

"He`d think that you`re still young and still trying to find yourself. You both are and you both are a Gilbert. You`re going to expose this town`s darkest secret and with that, comes responsibility." John said as he put his arm around me.

"I don`t believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy said and I could see why.

"Sooner or later, you`re going to have to." With that, John took his bags and walked to the door. I didn`t want him to go but I knew that I would see him again.

"Uncle John?" I called after him and he turned around to look at me.

"Don`t be a stranger, ok?" I said as I held onto my brother.

"I promise, Sarah. I`ll talk to you soon." Then he walked out of the door and what felt like, out of my life. I walked upstairs and took a shower. I used Jeremy`s and Elena`s bathroom because I couldn`t use the one I shared with Jenna. I shared the same with my parents. Elena came in when I brushed my teeth and she sat on the counter.

"Hey. Can we talk now?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yes but we`ll have to make it quick. I have taken my meds and they`re making me sleepy." I said honestly.

"Ok. I just want to say that I`m sorry about everything that`s happened. It was wrong to do all those things I did. Not calling or sending you letter or emails." Elena said with a shrug.

"I know Elena and I`m sorry for lounging at you yesterday but it was too much for me all at once." I said tiredly.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She asked and I sighed.

"I think we should take one day at a time and just hope for the best. I`m willing to work for it, if you are." I told her and she jumped off the counter to give me a hug.

"Of course I am. All I want is my sister and my family back together." She said before I went into Jeremy`s room.

"Wait, aren`t you sleeping in your own room?" She asked me.

"No it`s a little too soon, so in the meantime, I`ll share a bed with Jere." I said and I could hear Jeremy groan but he really didn`t mean it.

"Good night Sarah." Elena said before closing the door.

"Good night." I said as I collapsed on the bed ready to let sleep take me. Jeremy was changing to go to bed when we heard loud talking from Elena`s room.

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy asked and walked through the bathroom with me on his tail. It surprised me to see Damon standing there and he looked upset.

"Elena? What`s going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It`s nothing Jeremy. Take Sarah and go back to bed." Elena said and I had a bad feeling about this.

"No Elena, it`s not ok. He wants to be a vampire." Damon said as I turned around to look at Jeremy. Before I could blink, Damon had Jeremy up against the wall pinned by the neck.

"No Damon don`t!" Both Elena and I said but he didn`t listen.

"You want to shut out the pain, it`s the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away and all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" In that moment, my world came crashing down. Damon snapped Jeremy`s neck right before my eyes. It was the worst feeling in the world. Jeremy`s dead body fell to the ground and I couldn`t breathe. I couldn`t hear any sound not Elena screaming, I couldn`t see the way Damon looked at me. He knew why I broke down in the first place last year. This wouldn`t be good for me at all. Damon disappeared and I managed to crawl my way over to Elena. I was completely in shock and I just grasped a hold of his shirt and didn`t let go. I put my ear onto his heart and just waited for his heart to start beating. He wasn`t dead. I refused to believe it. I couldn`t even tell that Elena noticed that he had the Gilbert ring on his finger. Not until Stefan came by and physically had to move me away.

"He`s dead, Jeremy is dead." I repeated at the verge of another breakdown. Stefan got down on my level and he almost had to slap me out of it.

"Sarah, listen to me. Jeremy is going to be fine. He`s wearing the Gilbert ring. He will come back and you`re not going to lose him." He told me as he shook me. For a moment, I managed to focus.

"Is he coming back, are you sure?" I asked trying to steady my panic attack. Stefan confirmed it three times before I believed him. I sat down next to Elena with my head on her shoulder as she held Jeremy in her arms.

"He saw the ring, that`s why he did it." Stefan tried to find an explanation.

"He didn`t see the ring." Elena said as tears streamed down her face.

"It`s Katherine. She got under his skin; she undid everything good about him."

"There`s nothing good about him." I said suddenly and Elena agreed.

"If he wants to be hated then he got his wish. I hate him Stefan." Elena said as she started to cry for real. I clung myself to her at the same time as he came to us. In the next moment, Jeremy gasped for air and he was in panic. I didn`t blame him, he was dead and now he wasn`t.

"It`s ok. He`s ok." Stefan said. Jeremy reached out his hand to me and I grabbed it tightly.

"He killed me. Damon killed me. Jeremy said and he was shaking so badly.

After some time, we finally got Jeremy in bed and I laid down next to him. I had to take an extra sleeping pill in order to sleep. I held on to Jeremy until he fell asleep and I made a mental note to contact my new therapist first thing in the morning but right now, all I could think about is my hate against Damon and how much I needed to talk to Dr. Smith right now. However, he wasn`t here and I doubted that I would ever see him again. With a deep sigh and the sound of my brother`s heavy sleep beside me, I let the sleeping pill do its magic and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

_Caroline was sleeping soundly in her bed at the hospital when she suddenly had the feeling she wasn`t alone in her room and woke up. She got spooked when she saw someone in front of her bed. _

_"Elena?" _

_"Hello Caroline." She said calmly. _

_"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked sleepily. _

_"My name is Katherine I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brother`s a message from me."_

_"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline didn`t understand anything. _

_"Game on." Katherine said and smothered Caroline with a pillow. Caroline tried her best to fight her but she couldn`t get it off. With one last struggle the last of life left Caroline for good. _

_Caroline Forbes was dead._

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think and I must say, I have no Idea who to pair Sarah with, so please help me decide!<strong>

**I know that the character seems a little helpless and heartbroken but she will get better as the story progress. **

**Until next time :) **

***cathrineoriginal***


	2. Chapter 2 Glow

**Wow! Thank you for all the followers and favorites after the first chapter and to all of you that either reviewed or sent me a PM. I means a lot to me. **

**Here is the new chapter for "All Of The Stars"**

**This is not as long as the other one but it gets the message out :) **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Glow<strong>

**Third person p.o.v**

_Caroline shot up from bed in the middle of the night. What the hell happened last night? Elena came by but said her name was Katherine. How was that even possible? Caroline didn`t understand anything. She felt a little on the edge and stood up to see if there were anyone nearby. There were no one out in the hall except one nurse sitting at her station. _

_"Excuse me, where is everyone?" Caroline asked. _

_"It`s the middle of the night hun." The nurse said._

_"It is? Oh, have you seen my mom?" She asked. _

_"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stopped by." The nurse told her. _

_"She did? Yeah she did but she told me her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked, feeling very hungry. _

_"Breakfast comes around 7." _

_"But I`m hungry." Caroline argued like a little girl. _

_"You should go back to sleep." Caroline turned around to walk back to her room when she smelt something weird. _

_"What is that smell?" She asked and by now, the nurse had grown tired of her questions. _

_"Back to bed!" She said before leaving Caroline behind. Caroline tried to get her sudden rush of emotions under control and that was when she noticed the smell across the hall. It was a blood bag and she felt as if it was calling for her. She walked towards it and was about to grab it when the nurse suddenly stood behind her. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked. _

_"I don`t know." Caroline said dumbfounded. _

_"You need to go back to bed." The nurse said and followed Caroline back to her room. What the nurse didn`t see, was that Caroline managed to take the blood bag and studied it. This is the smell that was calling for her and she really wanted it. Slowly she took it up to her mouth and started sucking on it. She felt disgusted and threw the bag away. She tried to ignore it but it called out for her again and before she knew it, she dove over the bag and drained it, even though she felt disgusted by it. _

_Caroline Forbes was now a vampire and she had no idea that she was._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v<strong>

Jeremy woke me up the next morning. It was Friday and it was the day at for the carnival. Who was the idiot that arranged the founder's day parade on a Wednesday and then have the carnival a few days later, that I couldn`t understand.

"Why are you waking me?" I asked my brother pulling the cover back over my head.

"Well, it`s Friday and that means school." Jeremy said.

"Hah! I`ve already talked to the school. I`m not going back until Monday" I said triumphant.

"Yes that may be true but the truck with your things just arrived and you have to help Elena set things up for the carnival tonight. I knew I`m screwed and tried my best to get up.

"It should be illegal to get up before 8 am you know!" I called after Jeremy. He only laughed at me and I walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Jenna poked her head in.

"Good morning. I hope you`re not going to be angry at me but I sort of called the therapist`s office to set up your first appointment. I figured that you had enough to think about, with John leaving town, you returning and everything." Jenna ramble on.

"It`s ok Jenna thank you. When is my first appointment?" I asked as I combed my hair.

"They could get you in first thing Monday morning, so you should also go to school today to clarify your absence the first two hours of school." Jenna told me.

"Ok, thank you." I told her as I followed her downstairs. I told the truckers where they could put things. I decided I could use weekend to pack my stuff away. Now I needed to get to the school and Jenna let me use her car. I was kind of excited for this carnival thing. But I was always a sucker for cotton candy and merry go- rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Mason and Tyler were out jogging in the woods not long from the Lockwood mansion. The boys were having a pissing contest and started racing each other back to the house. If was fun for the both of them and they needed to blow off steam. Especially after Tyler`s outburst late last night and Mason was the only one who could calm him down. They came back inside Tyler beat Mason only by a breath. They walked inside and took something to drink.

"What was that? Seven?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"More like six. I don`t count the last one and you crawled it." Mason was mocking Tyler.

"What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually past you with her walker." Mason chuckled.

"Yeah well. Shoes off, mud and my mom don`t mix well." Tyler said and Mason did as he`s told.

"So all this anger and aggression you`re talking about. You notice the difference when you exercise?"

"Dude I play three varsity sports, I work out four times a week and run three. I would say no." Tyler told him.

"Have you had episodes? I mean, what happens exactly?" Mason asked.

"Starts out normal and then I get angry over nothing. I`m an angry guy and I just emphasize and go off." Tyler explained.

"You black out?"

"Yeah. It`s like I go blind with rage." Tyler said and hands Mason another bottle of water.

"Is there a pattern, like once a month only at night?"

"All I know is that I lose myself and by that time I become something else." Mason felt bad for Tyler. He knew what he was going through but he didn`t say anything about it.

"Since we`re talking in bonding; What`s going on with you and my ex? I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday. I have to say dude. That`s a little creepy." Tyler said and smirked at him.

"There`s nothing to tell. I mean, it was good to see her again after all those years and yeah she is insanely beautiful. How you could let her out of her life." Mason looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Dude, you`re whipped." Tyler said laughing.

"Stop it!" Mason said and threw his towel after him.

"All I`m saying is that; Even though I have to admit that this is a little weird, I say go for it." Tyler said to Mason`s surprise.

"I`ll always care about Sarah but the most important thing is for her to be happy and to have someone to turn to. Just don`t hurt her or I will have to kill you." Tyler said punching his shoulder. Mason laughed a little and thought about the gorgeous girl that is Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I walked through the carnival in the search of my sister. I found her soon enough and she was talking to Bonnie.

"Hey!" I said and actually feeling a little happy, despite having witnessed that Damon tried killing Jeremy yesterday.

"Wow. You`re in a good mood considering what happened yesterday." Elena said and I sighed.

"Well. I decided that I want to look forward. Jeremy is safe and alive and I couldn`t be happier. Plus I have my first therapy session on Monday so I think I can hold it together until then. So, what are we discussing?" I asked and looked to Bonnie.

"Katherine." She said and it made me shutter.

"No offence, Elena but she`s even a bigger bitch than you." I told her and got a foul look from my sister.

"So not funny." Elena said hitting me in the head with her clipboard.

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, she is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth to the cafeteria." Elena said not wanting to talk about Katherine.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn`t just resemble you like a family member. She was you."

"I don`t know, I can`t explain it ok, it`s creepy. That`s all I got." Elena said handling some stuffed animals.

"How do you know she`s not out there still pretending to be you?" I asked as I helped her with the stuffed animals.

"I don`t know but I can sit here and be tortured by the not knowing, or I can get these prizes to ring toss." Elena said handing me some more animals.

"Well, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy? Or tried to kill Jeremy." Bonnie asked and I cringed when she mentioned his name.

"No Bonnie I haven`t. I don`t want to talk about Damon or anything else vampire related ok and neither will Sarah." Elena said firmly and for once, we had my sister and I an understanding.

"Copy that." Bonnie said trying to be funny.

"We`re human and we have to do human stuff otherwise we`re going to go crazy." Elena stopped herself looking at me.

"Sorry. I wasn`t thinking." She started and I wanted to get angry but I stopped myself.

"It`s alright. I can take it." I said forcing myself not to be so touchy about everything she says and does.

"And I`m sorry too. Let`s focus. We have to make Caroline proud. Or she will kill us. I don`t know how she does this all the time." Bonnie said and it made me laugh. Sadly enough, it was the truth. You did not want to mess up something Caroline was passionate about.

"Well, that`s because she`s not human obviously." Elena said checking another item of her list, just like a true Forbes would do. Caroline would have been proud of her if she could have seen it. I ran inside to talk to the office about Monday and I have to say, I have not missed this at all. After my talk with the office, I ran into Stefan and my little brother and Jeremy looked rather pissed off. Not that I blamed him. Stefan`s brother actually snapped his neck yesterday. Stefan gave Jeremy a vial.

"It`s the same stuff as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said.

"To protect me from compulsion." Jeremy stated.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"Like poison?" I asked curiously, as Stefan handed me my own vial.

"Yeah. It`s very poisonous. It will keep them out of your head." Stefan told us.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked.

"I don`t know. A certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan explained.

"Like a stake to the heart?"

"Right but it has to be wood."

"Aren`t you confident with yourself to telling us all the ways to kill you." I said and Stefan started to laugh.

"If I thought that you were going to kill me, we would have a completely different conversation." Stefan said sternly.

"Well. Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said and I latched onto his hand.

"I want you two to forget about Damon. He`s much stronger than you and right now he`s not stable. Try and move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back to life by a magic ring but that`s not the worst part. He killed me in front of my big sister who just got back from rehab after our parents died. How do you move on from that?" Jeremy said and I had never thought about how my reaction had affected him and I felt a warmth in my heart. Jeremy really loved me and even though he was the one to be killed, he still thought about me.

"Well, today we have a nice little distraction in the curtesy of Elena. Hi Elena!" Stefan managed to rope himself in before she could understand what he was talking about and I had to laugh a little.

"Hey. Ok, Jeremy." Elena started but Jeremy cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah set up the goldfish toss, sell 300 goldfish. It`s going to be epic." Jeremy said sarcastically and walked away from us. I decided to follow him.

"Jeremy wait." I said and took a hold of his arm.

"What now, Sarah?" Jeremy snapped at me. I tried to stay calm but he didn`t make it easy. All I did was giving him a hug.

"Thank you. For being my brother and looking out for me." I whispered and I was glad that he hugged me back.

"I`ll always be your little brother." He told me.

"So. Do you want to help me with the goldfish?" Jeremy asked me even though he knew how much I hated it.

"No, no. I`m not touching any stinking goldfish." I said, trying to get away.

"Relax Sarah. They`re in a bag. They can`t get you." Jeremy said and held up a bag. Just looking at the thing swimming around in the bag was creeping me out.

"Keep that away from me!" I warned and when Jeremy started to run after me with it, I ran through the crowd screaming. Elena watched us with a smile on her face. She thought it was good to see us like this. To see me smiling and coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Stefan came back to the boarding house and walked into the living room finding Damon pouring himself a bag of blood into a glass. When he noticed Stefan, he smirked at him.

"Would you care for one?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I`m not hungry, just ate." Stefan said.

"Are you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said only to mock his little brother.

"I`m just happy that`s a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said but Damon could see straight through him.

"I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think that I`m going to explode. Does Elena worry too?" He asked with a smirk.

"I bet I`m your every conversation." Damon said smugly.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked but Damon quickly dodged the question.

"I think the Lockwood`s have a dirty secret. Because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn`t so they`re not vampires, they`re something else."

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked not so much convinced.

"Well, would you rather ha**v**e some unknown supernatural element running ramp in our town? Fine I`ll drop it." Damon said.

"We haven`t seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she`s up too." Stefan said.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying and eternal love for you. So, I`m going to let you deal with her because I have more important thing to do like explode." Damon said as he started to walk away from his brother.

"Are you sure about that? What about Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"What about her?"

"She tried to kill herself after her parents died and she wasn`t even in the car. You killed her brother right in front of her 24 hours after she`s out of the facility she spent the last seven months of her life. Do you feel any remorse for that?" Stefan said before leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

After I`d been chased around the carnival by my brother I got very tired and had to go home for a while. If I didn`t, I would never have been able to help during the evening. Therefore, I picked Jenna up from the town square where she had met some friends from college to study and drove us home.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Jenna asked me as we parked the car.

"Honestly, I don`t know. I guess I`m just tried from everything. For the last seven months, I had a strict routine with a small group of people around me. A team of four people that I saw every day. All of that got ripped away just like that and I was thrown back into my old life and it`s not the same. People just seems to forget that I have trouble with going back to normal." I said.

"You will get it back." Jenna reassured me.

"I don`t know if I will but the last thing my therapist said at my last lesson with him, was that I needed to do things at my own speed and not overdo stuff and take things gradually but being back here makes me forget. I think that everything can go back to normal because I want it to. I just have to have the patience for it to happen." I told my aunt.

"Your doctor sounds like a smart man." Jenna said with a smile.

"Yeah. He was my rock and he really helped me and I have to say that his extremely good looks didn`t hurt either." I said with a smirk.

"Did you have a crush on him?" Jenna nudged me in the side.

"No. I was just daydreaming a little. That`s all." I told her but she didn`t look convinced.

"Will you stay home now, or will you go out again?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch.

"Well. I was thinking that maybe we could make some food and watch a movie or something." Jenna suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said but when Jenna said making food, she meant ordering Chinese. There was no way Jenna or I could cook to save our lives. When the food arrived, we sat in the living room eating straight out of the boxes, trying to use chopsticks but we couldn`t and food flew everywhere. It was so much fun and of course, we talked about boys.

"So. Elena told me that you`re going out with the history teacher at school, the one that replaced Tanner. Alaric was it?" I asked digging into my aunt life. I like it!

"Well yeah. We`ve been going out for a little while now. I really like him but it`s hard you know, dating." Jenna sighed.

"Tell me about it. I can`t even think about going out with Tyler again. That part of my life is over but the weirdest thing, it doesn`t scare me." I said with a sigh.

"I should hope not." Jenna said loudly and I looked like a question mark.

"Oh, don`t play dumb with me missy. I saw the way Mason looked at you yesterday."

"Aunt Jenna! He`s like 10 years older than me and he`s Tyler`s uncle. That just nasty!" I went into defense mode. Sure I liked him but I couldn`t be attracted to him like that. It was too weird.

"Don`t get your panties in a twist. All I`m saying is that if you think that it`s something there worth pursuing, don`t let it hold you back. Don`t be afraid to fall in love again and I`m not talking about Mason in this scenario." Jenna said.

"I appreciate it Aunt Jenna but I just got back and it`s too soon for me to even start dating. I`m too mentally unstable to do so." I told her.

"I know. What I`m saying is that you shouldn`t begin to distance yourself from boys. Maybe they can help you more than you think." Jenna had a good point. I shouldn`t be afraid but it was hard.

When the night came, Aunt Jenna drove me to the carnival. I wasn`t exactly sure what I was supposed to do but I knew I didn`t want to help at the fish toss. I saw Elena walking around with her clipboard. I walked up to her.

"Hey! I`m reporting to duty." I said like a military salute.

"Hey Sarah." Elena said with a sigh and just then, Bonnie joined us.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob Tees." Bonnie informed us.

"Ok. I can grab some from the science class. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena informed us and she looked stressed.

"Hey. All good Elena. Take a breath and look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie said with a smile and I agreed.

"You mean I can do more than reek vampire havoc?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Imagine that." I blurted out making the two other girls laugh.

"I`m sorry! Dr. Smith told me that I should try to speak my mind more." I said with a blush and that they noticed.

"Wait. Did you have a crush on your doctor in Denver?" Elena asked.

"What? No!" I argued halfheartedly.

"You so did." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Anyways. How are you going to fix the speaker?" I tried to fixate all the focus off me and onto something else. Elena turned around and saw one of the workers.

"Hey, Carter right? You`re with the carnival?" Elena asked him.

"That would be me." Carter said and then he noticed Bonnie.

"Wow. What do you need beautiful?" He asked her and Bonnie completely melted.

"Ehm… what do you know about karaoke speakers?" She asked all ditzy.

"Why don`t you just show me the problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah Bonnie. Why don`t you do that." I said rubbing it in. Bonnie blushed as she showed Carter the way and I couldn`t help but laughing. That`s what she gets for teasing me.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked Elena as I went through her list.

"No, no. No working for you today. You just got back and you need to enjoy yourself." Elena said and took the list away from me.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Go, have fun. Try to live a little." Elena smiled at me and pushed me forward. I turned around to tell her to stop but she was already gone. Oh well. I can have fun.

I walked around not really knowing what to do but then I saw Damon talking to Jeremy. This was not good. When I saw Damon holding Jeremy in a death grip, I ran forward and tried to push Damon away.

"Damon, are you crazy? Let him go!" I told him and surprisingly, Damon did as he was told and he looked at me with a hint of regret.

"If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." Damon said to Jeremy and showed him his Gilbert ring.

"I will shove this ring so far up your ass you really have something to choke on." Damon told him and threw the ring back at him.

"Leave now." I growled at him as I held on to my little brother. Damon only rolled his eyes and left us alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jeremy but he ripped himself out of my grip.

"I`m fine." He snapped at me and walked away from me.

"Jeremy, wait!" I said but he didn`t listen. I face palmed myself.

"My life can`t get more complicated than it already is." I muttered under my breath.

"And what does the prettiest girl at the carnival alone?" I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned around and looked straight at Mason.

"Hey." I said with a blush.

"I just had a little trouble with Jeremy." I said and looked back to the place where he disappeared.

"Would you like me to keep you company?" He asked me and I couldn`t think of a reason why he shouldn`t.

"Yeah, ok." I said and walked with him through the carnival. It was actually nice to spend some time with him.

"So. How is it to be home?" He asked me as we walked over to the ring toss.

"Well, it`s different. Nothing is what it used to be. Everything has changed or maybe it`s me that changed." I said with a sigh.

"You know what they say." Mason said and picked up a few rings.

"What?" I asked.

"Sometimes, change is good." He told me with a smile that could make flies drop and I felt myself more and more drawn to him. Mason threw his first ring and won. He won himself a cute unicorn horse, all fluffy and pink.

"Aw, I must say Mason. A fluffy unicorn really suits your personality." I said as I patted him on the back. Mason gave it to me.

"Here. Every girl should have the experience of getting her first stuffed animal at the carnival." Mason told me with a grin.

"Well thank you kind sir." I said with a smile and accepted the stuffed animal. Mason and I walked around together and it felt nice to have someone to talk too. Mason bought me cotton candy as well. He was being a real gentleman. It was so good and I felt like I was in heaven.

"You really are an animal when it comes to sugar." Mason said with a laugh.

"I can`t help it, cotton candy is like the best thing ever invented." I said with all seriousness.

"I can see that." Mason said as he used his thumb to wipe away some candy that had been stuck on my lip. My heart rate picked up and I wanted something to happen but Tyler interrupted us.

"Hey! I`m going over to the arm wrestling booth. Do you want to come?" Tyler asked us and we joined him.

"This should be fun. Tyler hate losing." I said with a laugh. Mason and I watched as Tyler won round after round against his teammates and he was getting cocky.

"I think it`s about time Tyler was brought down a couple of notches." I said looking up at Mason trying to hint that he should give it a go.

"You think? Well, maybe we should do something about that." Mason said with a grin and walked up to Tyler.

"I bet I can take you." Mason told Tyler.

"Ah, so you`re showing off to my ex-girlfriend. Classic move. Bring it on." Tyler said with a grin. Mason won over Tyler as if it was nothing.

"Ok, he`s a champ. Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"Stefan would like to have a go." Damon said suddenly, standing right behind me.

"Yeah sure, I`ll give it a go." Stefan said and walked up to the table. I turned towards Damon.

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?" I asked quietly.

"Stefan could seriously hurt him!"

"Relax, Stefan won`t hurt your boyfriend over there. We`re just testing something out." Damon said.

"Like what?" I asked. As on cue, Stefan lost to Mason and I knew that he lost on purpose.

"You didn`t put in any effort at all." Damon spat at his brother.

"Yeah I did." Stefan said and that surprised me.

"Come with me." Damon said and left me behind. I wanted to follow them because I wanted to know more about what was happening but before I could follow them, Mason walked up to me.

"What did you think about that?" He asked me. "Well, it did show that you`re a man. So tell me; do you find the need to crush teenagers?" I mocked him.

"Haha. You`re a funny one aren`t you?" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. Then of course, Elena called me.

_"And what do you want little sister?" _

**_"Hey. I need to talk to you. Could you come and meet me in the history classroom right now?" _**

_"Well sure I can." _

Elena hung up the phone and I looked up at Mason.

"I`m sorry. Elena needs me. Catch up later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Mason said quickly but he looked disappointed. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and it made me blush.

I left him and walked back into the school, thinking about what he made me feel. I remember quite well where this history classroom where. I spent three year torturing Tanner in that room. Ah the memories.

"Glad you could join us." Damon said sarcastically when I finally reach the classroom.

"Shut up Damon." I spat back.

"Why was it so important that I had to meet you here?" I asked my sister.

"Well, I`m here to inform you that blondie Barbie is now a vampire." Damon said.

"Wait, what? Caroline?" I asked in a high voice. Damon ignored me.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her. A+B equals?"

"But why?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon told us and I wanted to slap the living crap out of him for some odd reason.

"And she said game on? What does that even mean?" Stefan tried to understand.

"It means that she`s playing dirty and she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked again.

"Caroline must be going out of her mind, she doesn`t know what the hell is happening to her.

"I think she does. All my compulsions from the past started wearing off in the minute she was in transition." Damon told us.

"We have to find her." Stefan stated.

"Yep and kill her." That didn`t sit well with me.

"Absolutely not! If you do oh so help me God!" I warned him.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl?" Damon asked me and walked closer to me, making Elena and Stefan even more nervous.

"What was it that you said earlier to Jeremy? Oh yeah, it was something like this; I`ll shove a stake so far up your ass, you`ll really have something to choke about." I told him before walking away from them in a fit of anger. I had to find Caroline before Damon did. I couldn`t let him kill my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Tyler was walking to the parking lot leaving the carnival. Mason was busy with Sarah and he didn`t see the reason to stay behind anymore. Suddenly someone just bumped into him.

"Watch where you`re going." Tyler told him and by him, it was Carter.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You`re kidding right?" Tyler asked him and without warning, Carter shoved Tyler hard.

"You better back off. You hit me again, I swear to god." Tyler warned but Carter kept on attacking him and that was when Tyler lost it. Before it could get ugly, Mason appeared out of nowhere and broke them apart.

"What the hell man?!" Mason said keeping Carter at a distance but then he attacked Mason instead and he stumbled over a car. That got Mason angry and he leaped forward jumping over Carter whilst his eyes flashed gold.

"Your eyes." Tyler said dumbfounded. Mason turned around and punched Carter to the ground.

"Let`s go." Mason said and helped Tyler out of there.

When they arrived back at the Lockwood mansion, Tyler broke the silence.

"Ok, now we`re home, safe territory. Enough with the silence." Tyler argued.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason said and walked away from him.

"What was that move you pulled?"

"Brazilian martial arts. I took some classes a while back." Mason told him.

"Don`t lie to me." Tyler said.

"I`m not lying."

"I saw something." Mason walked back to Tyler.

"You didn`t see anything."

"I saw your eyes. They glowed." Tyler stated.

"Reflection of a car light maybe, I don`t know."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You want to know what I saw. You saw me get pissed off because I had to pull your ass out of a fight." Mason told Tyler and that made Tyler walk away.

"Oh and by the way, if you ever pull something like that with Sarah…" That was all that Tyler said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I walked around wondering where Caroline could be and I didn`t know if she was still here. I heard some faint screaming in the distance and followed the sound. I started to run and when I came around the corner, I was horrified. Caroline was killing that guy Carter. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards her.

"Caroline! Stop!" I yelled but Carter was already dead and Caroline was freaking out.

"Oh my god! I can`t believe I did that." She tried her best to get the blood of her hands and face and I tried to sooth her.

"Caroline it`s ok. Everything will be ok. I promise." I did the dumb move of touching her. She looked at me as veins appeared on her face and her eyes turned red.

"I`m so sorry Sarah but I`m still so hungry." She said and before I could run away, she shot forward and buried her fangs in my neck, making me scream in pain. It was the worst feeling I`ve ever felt. Cutting you`re wrists doesn`t compare to the pain I felt. Caroline jumped away from me like something burned her and then I remembered I`ve been drinking vervain. Thank you Stefan.

"I`m so sorry Sarah. I didn`t mean to hurt you." Caroline sobbed.

"I know Caroline. I know." I tried to ignore the throbbing pain I felt in my neck because I knew I couldn`t leave her like this. Since Caroline now couldn`t drink my blood, I could comfort her the best I could and kept my arms around her. Not long after, Damon came towards us. When he saw how I looked, he rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at my wounds.

"Like you care." I snapped.

"But yes, I`m ok." I said. Damon turned towards Caroline.

"He`s dead. I killed him. What`s wrong with me?" She asked on the verge of breakdown.

"Hey. It`s ok. I can help you." Damon said and I knew that something was up.

"You can?"

"I have too."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"The only thing I can do."

"I`m going to kill you."

"Damon!" I said but he didn`t even listen.

"Please don`t! I don`t want to die." Caroline sobbed.

"But you`re already dead." Damon told her but Caroline refused to believe it.

"NO I`m not. Don`t say that ok. Just help me." Caroline was freaking out again. Damon hugged her and for a moment, I thought he was actually going to help her through this but that was before I saw him raising the stake.

"Damon, don`t!" I screamed and in the same second, Stefan came and forced the stake out of Damon`s hand.

"Stefan!" Damon exclaimed. Elena came running but Caroline was terrified.

"Stay away from me. You killed me!"

"No, Caroline, that was Katherine." Elena tried to explain.

"No, then why did she look like you? and why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan we need to get her inside." Elena said and Stefan walked over to them.

"Come on Caroline, come with me." Stefan said and took her hand.

"She will die it`s only a matter of time."

"Yeah, well that time isn`t right now." Stefan said and tried to leave with Caroline.

"Yes it is." Damon said and lunged for her. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood in front of everyone, the stake nearly piercing my skin and that made Damon stop.

"Damon she`s my friend. She`s Elena`s friend." I said without hesitation.

"Whatever happens it`s on you." Damon said.

Elena finally noticed the puncture wounds on my neck.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked looking at my wounds.

"Yes I`m fine. It was an accident." I tried to make excuses for what happened.

"Caroline?" Bonnie came forwards.

"No, you`re not. You can`t be." Bonnie said as she touched her and the looked at me. Caroline felt as if she had betrayed her. Elena made Stefan take Caroline out of there and stayed behind with me.

Elena found a first aid kit and helped my clean the wounds. Bonnie was a mess and she was crying.

"I can`t believe this is happening." Bonnie said as she paced back and forth.

"Don`t pout about it. We got a body to bury." Damon said as he returned with a shovel.

"Unless you`re calling the shots." He told Elena and me. We only scolded at him.

"Sucks to be you buddy." Damon said and suddenly he crumbled in pain. It was Bonnie who did it to him."

"I told you what would happen if someone else got hurt."

"I didn`t do this." Damon managed to get out.

"Bonnie, it wasn`t his fault." Elena tried to say.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said as gasoline slowly crept towards Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly and then fire appeared.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena tried to say but she didn`t listen. Damon caught fire and screamed in pain.

"Bonnie stop it, you`re killing him." I ran through the flames and grabbed her so she broke the connection.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked screaming and ripped herself out of my grip.

"Because this isn`t us. This can`t be us." I said and Bonnie broke down, running towards Elena instead. The girls walked off but I didn`t follow. I looked back at Damon who slowly got up.

"I hope you`re happy with yourself." I said crossing my arms. Damon didn`t answer me and just walked up to me cutting his wrist open.

"What are you doing?" I asked alarmed.

"Healing you." He told me and before I could say anything, he shoved his wrist onto my mouth. I didn`t have any other choice than to swallow it and it tasted like hell. It didn`t take long before I could feel my neck healing and Damon let me go. I touched my neck and the wound was gone. I looked up at Damon.

"Thank you." I said.

"You saved me and now I saved you. Don`t think for a second that I care." Damon told me and left me standing all by myself and all I wanted to do was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v <strong>

Carol and Mason walked together through the house talking.

"I think it`s good for Tyler to have you around here Mason."

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason told her.

"Oh and I can see if I gave dig up that stone that you were looking for. It`s bound to be tucked away between Richards old things." Carol said with a smile before walking up the stairs. Tyler joined Mason in the hall.

"Hey man, are you heading out?" He asked him.

"In a minute. Good night mom."

"Night Tyler." Carol said and disappeared. Mason looked at Tyler.

"Hey I`m sorry about earlier, are we all good?"

"Yeah, we`re good." Tyler said. Mason touched Tyler`s shoulder and walked towards the living room when his phone started ringing. He had to smile when he saw whom it was.

_"Hello?" _

**_"Hey, I`m sorry I just ran off today. Family drama." _**

_"That`s ok. I had some family drama of my own to take care of. Are you ok?" _

**_"Not really. I was just wondering if the offer for coffee and a talk still stands." _**

_"Of course it does. I can pick you up at home in ten." _

**_"Ok, thank you. Bye."_**

When he hung up the phone, he sensed that she was having a very bad night and it made him feel angry and sad. All he wanted was for her to be safe. Mason picked up his keys and headed out the door. Sarah needed him and he sure as hell were going to be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

How I got home by myself, I don`t know. I ignored every call I got from Elena and Jeremy. Jenna was occupied in the kitchen so I just walked upstairs to change. When I looked in the mirror, I looked horrible. I had blood all over my neck and clothes. I tore the clothes off and threw them away before taking a shower and scrubbing myself almost sore. When I finally felt clean, I took on a new set of clothes and picked my phone up and dialed someone`s number.

**_"Hello?" _**

_"Hey, I`m sorry I just ran off today. Family drama." _

**_"That`s ok. I had some family drama of my own to take care of. Are you ok?" _**

_"Not really. I was just wondering if the offer for coffee and a talk still stands." _

**_"Of course it does. I can pick you up at home in ten." _**

_"Ok, thank you. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked downstairs trying not to show that I was on the verge of tears.

Jenna had company from Ric and they seemed like they had a good time with each other.

"Hey Jenna? I`m just going out for some coffee with some friends if that`s alright." I called from the hall.

"Yeah ok. I`ll talk to you later." Jenna called after me as I walked outside to wait for Mason. Exactly ten minutes later, Mason`s truck stopped down by the road. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body and walked towards the car. I opened the door and jumped in.

"Hey." Mason said quietly.

"Hey." I said and closed the door. Mason only looked at me and could tell that I had a rough evening. He reach over to stroke my back and I just broke down completely.

"Hey. Come here." He said and wrapped his strong arms around me. I leaned into him and just cried. It felt good to just let everything go and I felt safe in his arms.

"Everything will be ok." He whispered in my ear.

I really wanted to hope for that but right now, I couldn`t see it even though I wanted too.

"Let`s get you that coffee." Mason said and started to drive down the road.

"Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" Mason asked as we sat on the hood of his car drinking coffee in the parking lot outside the Grill.

"It`s a really long story and I don`t know where to start or how to tell it." I said truthfully. I knew I couldn`t tell him the whole truth.

"Why don`t you start from the beginning and we`ll see how far we can go." Mason told me and brought me closer to him.

I put my head on his shoulder and started to tell him what happened in the best way that I could.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I liked it and I like Mason together with Sarah. Some of you wants Sarah with Elijah, some with Damon, Klaus or someone from the scooby gang. All I can say is that you really gave me a few good ideas and I know more on how I will go on with the story :)<strong>

**I also have to say that I think Damon is treating Sarah rather poorly in this chapter. He`s not being very nice to her and keeping his distance. Maybe there`s something behind it? Who knows? **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>*LycanBeks: Thank you! You have a good point about the demons but I won`t reveal what I have planned out just yet but thank you for the suggestion :) <strong>

***Guest: Thank you! Your suggestion is noted :) **

***totalRandum: I`m glad you liked it and your thoughts have been notified :) Here is the update for you!**

***grapejuice101: Thank you! Here`s your update :)**

***FizzWizz2011: Thank you very much! Here is your update :) **

***hayden: Your suggestion is noted :) **

***Guest: It feels like you have very strong feeling towards Elena. Glad you like Sarah though.. Good to know :) **

****Skyeward MusicLover: Thank you! Your thoughts are noted :) **

***Guest: I was actually thinking the same thing but I`m not revealing anything yet ;) **

***kineret: Thank you! Maybe it wasn`t too hard to figure out but you`re the only one who`s commented on it. You`ll just have to wait and see though ;) **

***Klaus`sGirl: Thank you! It looks like you get your wish about Mason but more than that or future relationship, I don`t want to reveal ;) **

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Your rooting is counted for :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Moon Rising

**The next chapter is here for you! I`m really on a roll here now, but I haven`t forgotten about my other story. I promise. **

**I liked writing this chapter. It`s a good mix of several things. Both a little humor, arguing and revelations. **

**Read, review and enjoy :D **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising.<strong>

**Third person p.o.v**

The next morning, Elena left early to go to the boarding house. She wanted to tell Sarah and ask her to come but she came home so late last night from her coffee with Mason and she wanted to let Sarah sleep even though she was dying to know what had happened between her and him last night. But then again, if Damon`s allegations were right, then how safe was he for her sister? That was why she had invited Ric to come to the boarding house for a talk about just that. Ric knocked on the door and Damon answered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Damon asked.

"Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon to coffee?"

"Elena mentioned that you needed my help." Ric said and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah we hoped you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood family?" Ric asked.

"We wouldn`t but your dead vampire wife might." Damon said tauntingly.

"Isobel`s research from when you were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said to Ric.

"Isobel`s research here in Mystic Falls was focused on the folklore legends, at the time I thought most of it was just fiction." Ric told them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon stated sarcastically.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked more seriously.

"The lycanthrope." Ric told them.

"Like werewolves?" Elena looked just as skeptical as the two vampires did and she got more and more nervous for her big sister by the second.

"No, no way. Impossible." Damon stated.

"Is it?" Stefan asked him.

"I have lived over 160 years and I`ve never come across a single one. If werewolves exists, where are they?" Damon asked everyone but no one knew what to say.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood`s?"

"Because the vervain didn`t affect the mayor on Founder`s day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler."

"And on the school carnival yesterday, his uncle Mason exhibited unhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. We figured that they`re some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan told Ric.

"We were hoping Isobel`s research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said with hope in her voice.

"Well, her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she`s technically still a missing person." Ric said.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked but Ric didn`t know if he wanted to go and snoop through Isobel`s things.

"Ric, we don`t know what we`re dealing with here. If this wolfman thing is true, then I`ve seen enough movies to know that this is not good. If Mason Lockwood is, Lon Chaney then the Tyler punk may well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means that we`re screwed." Damon said and then Elena knew for sure that Mason Lockwood were no good for her older sister but she knew she couldn`t just tell her to stop talking to him. She needed to show her evidence on that he couldn`t be trusted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I had a big smile on my face. Last night`s talk with Mason really helped. We talked together for hours and it made me feel good. I managed to keep the vampire stuff out of conversation but I told Mason about how much Damon got on my nerves and he understood that well. He got the same vibes from him. I looked at my phone and saw that I`d gotten a text from no other than Mason.

**_M: Good morning Sunshine. Thank you for a lovely talk yesterday. Hope you had a good night`s sleep and that you`ll have a great day. Don`t forget to take care of yourself and tell your sister how you feel about what happened last night._**

Looking at that text made me smile and thinking about how we left things yesterday. I got the feeling as if he wanted to kiss me but instead, he just kissed my forehead, making my knees go a little weak.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower but this time, I used the shower in the bathroom I shared with Jenna. I figured I had to try. I didn`t feel that good about it so it was rather quick. I ran out of there and into my room, which made Jenna peek her head out of her own door.

"Sarah? What are you doing? Did you use our shower this morning?" She yelled through the door.

"Yes I tried." I yelled back.

"Good for you." Jenna said and stood in my doorway.

"Hey, I know you`re still not fully forgiven me or Elena but I want you to know how sorry…"

"Aunt Jenna, seriously. I know, I know you`re sorry and I still feel that I can`t tell you everything that`s going on with me and I`ve started to feel that being here, makes me fall back into my old routines and I don`t want that." I could see the sadness in Jenna`s eyes. Yesterday was a good day for the two of us. Today, not so much. I don`t know what to say but my emotions are all over the place now and I needed more time.

"I understand." Jenna looked like she was about to cry but tried to keep it together. She realized how badly hurt I was and that I couldn`t just forgive everyone overnight. For example, I was beyond mad at my little sister for just leaving me with Damon last night at the carnival. What stroke me as most odd, was the fact that my neck wound healed but the scars on my wrists didn`t. I tried to give Elena a chance but she just took Bonnie and left without even dragging me along. Sure, she tried to call me a few times but that was it and when I came home last night, she was already asleep and I couldn`t exactly wake her up to yell at her. I was dreaming away about the text I got from Mason and felt like a little schoolgirl. I heard that Elena and Stefan came back from wherever they had been but it was still early. I heard them talking in her bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked her.

"Which part? The digging through my birthmother`s life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena said.

"Either, both." Stefan said.

"Well, I`m sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so and then I have to talk to Sarah about it." Elena said and that was when I showed myself.

"Talk to me about what? The fact that you left me at the carnival with a murderous vampire to take care of your friends or the part that you want me to come with you to Duke because you don`t want to go alone with Damon." Elena jumped when she heard the sound of my voice and actually looked embarrassed. She tried to speak up but I wouldn`t let her get the chance to speak.

"I thought yesterday that I would give you a chance and try to get my life and our bond back on track but once again I got kicked in the ass by you. On what planet do you think that I would go with you to Duke?" I asked her. Elena didn`t know what to say and kept her mouth shut. That made me just more upset and angry.

"Why do I even bother?" I said mostly to myself, threw my hands in the air before leaving to go into my own bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Mason.

**_S: Good morning to you too. I had a very nice time with you yesterday and I know it`s much to ask but do you want to do something today? _**

There was a knock on my door, I turned around to see whom it was, and it was Stefan.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure I guess." I said staring at my phone.

"I know that things aren`t that good between you and Elena but she is really trying to make it better." Stefan told me and that made me angry.

"Well, she has a darn funny way to show it. I`m so sick of how she`s always thinks about herself and not caring about how it affects other people." I said harshly.

"Ok, look at it this way. If you go with them to Duke, you can get us some more answers about what the hell that`s going on here and you have my blessing to torture Damon as much as you want." Stefan said with a playful and hopeful tone and that made me turn around and look at him.

"Do you mean I can do what I want and still don`t have to deal that much with Elena?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Whatever you want. Plus, you can get to know your history teacher a little better." Stefan said with a smile. I sighed, got up and got my bag.

"Fine! I`ll go but not because of Elena. I would prefer that she didn`t talk to me for the time we are there." I said as I threw some items in the bag.

"Who knows, maybe this trip is exactly what you need to get to talking again." Stefan told me and of course, he would say anything for his precious Elena. The fool was in love with her.

"Well, we`ll just have to see. Won`t we?" I said and lifted my bag off the bed and walked to my door where Elena stood.

"Thank you…" She started but I cut her off.

"I`m not doing this for you." I spat as I walked pass her. I walked downstairs and saw Ric and Jenna standing in the doorway talking to each other.

"Are you going as well?" Jenna asked me when she saw the bag.

"Yup. Stefan talked me into it." I said shortly to her before turning to Ric.

"Hi! I`m Sarah. The niece with all the problems you didn`t know she had." I said before walking outside without stopping. I could hear Elena coming right behind me.

"Hey, are you ok? I`m so sorry Jenna. It`s me that she`s most angry with, not you." I heard her say to our Aunt.

"Well. Please take care of her and make sure she takes her meds." Like I would forget that. Damon stood against Ric`s car with a smirk on his face but when he saw me, I turned into a frown.

"Are you coming too?" He asked with a groan.

"Why? I thought that you didn`t care." I said before jumping in the car after I gave Ric my bag.

"Touché." Damon said.

"I`m sorry you can`t come too Stef." He said tauntingly to his brother and Elena looked like she could murder him.

"Call me if you need anything. You too Sarah." Stefan told the both of us.

"Relax brother. I`ll take good care of them." Damon told him. Elena scolded ay him before obviously kissing Stefan in front of him. I suddenly felt a little bad for Damon. I knew how he felt about my sister. Even though it grossed me out that both of them wanted her mostly because she looked like Katherine.

"Ok, time to go." Damon said and I looked out at Stefan.

"Hey Stefan? Could you please tell Caroline that there`s no hard feeling about what happened yesterday? I forgive her." I asked Stefan and he nodded.

"I`ll let her know." He told me before Elena closed the door. As the car drove off, Elena turned and looked at me.

"Why is it so easy for you to forgive Caroline and not me?" Elena asked me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Caroline didn`t ignore me for seven months, you did." I said before turning to my book and plugged in my headphones. I got a text message from Mason and now I felt a little bad for him.

**_M: Yeah, I have some free time now during the day but I`m busy tonight. Maybe an early lunch at the Grill or something._**

**_S: I have to cancel on you. Stefan talked me into going to Duke today. I`ll talk to you when I get back. _**

I sighed a little before turning back to my book but now I couldn`t enjoy it as much as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Tyler were in his father`s old study that now belonged to his mother, who took over as mayor after he died. He had many questions and he wanted answers.

"Have you ever been down at those old ruins in the woods?" He asked his mother.

"The old Lockwood Estate?"

"Yeah. What do you know about it?"

"It was the original plantation house, beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn`t burned to the ground, we would probably be living there." Carol told her son.

"What`s the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler tried to see if his mother knew anything about them.

"We don`t talk about those rooms."

"Why not?"

"Well, this is the south honey but no one like to reminisce about the slave days." Carol said as they heard Mason walk through the front door. He had just finished reading the text he got from Sarah and he was actually glad she went out of town especially when it was a full moon but he was sad that he didn`t get to see her. He could hear Tyler and Carol talk together in the study.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"We`re just talking about the old Lockwood property. I`m thinking about having some friends over to the swimming hole."

"Be careful. If anything happens on property, this family is liable." Carol said and Tyler promised to be careful. Mason was a little worried about it but he just had to trust that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara`s p.o.v <strong>

Elena had dozed off after my continuation to ignore her but I was staring out into nothing completely in my own thoughts. So when Damon spoke to me, I jumped ten feet in the air. At least it felt like it.

"How are you doing back there? Are you sad that you had to give up time with your boyfriend?" Damon asked me but I didn`t answer him.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me is getting kind of old." Damon said and it surprised me that Ric came to my defense.

"I don`t think any of them is pretending, you did kill their brother." Ric said and I liked him more and more by the minute.

"There`s something about that statement you`re not thinking about. He came back to life."

"Thanks to a ring you didn`t know he was wearing." I said without looking at him.

"Why are you so sure I didn`t know?" He asked me.

"Did you?"

"Yes." He said and I scolded at him. I knew he was lying.

"You`re lying." I stated.

"Sarah, I`m not lying! It`s a big tacky thing. It`s hard to miss." Damon said and I was feeling angry again.

"Hey Ric. Can you please be a darling and tell Damon what a giant ass he is?" I asked nicely. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"You`re a giant ass." Ric said, turning his head to Damon.

"Oh, come on!" Damon exclaimed and I couldn`t help laughing.

"Sarah, 1, Damon, 0." I said loudly to myself and it made Elena wake up.

"What`s going on?" She asked.

"Ric and I are stating what an ass Damon is because he didn`t see the ring before killing Jeremy."

"Ah, then I agree." Elena said as she yawned. Damon started to feel a little alone in the car and I didn`t really care.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Stefan and Bonnie where at Caroline`s to help her get a daylight ring. Bonnie had never done it before but she promised she would try because she promised Stefan. Caroline studied the ring they had brought to her and the girl as she is she had to complain.

"So I don`t get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"Hey, if you don`t want it…" Bonnie tried to say.

"No, she wants it." Stefan said quickly. Caroline sighed.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now comes the time when I explain the rules." Bonnie said.

"The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So if you do anything to hurt anyone."

"I`m not going to hurt anyone." Caroline told her.

"You`re a vampire. That means the urge to kill will always be there and you`ve already hurt Sarah." Bonnie spat and Stefan tried to stop it before it went out of control.

"Caroline knows that and she feels sorry for it. Sarah has forgiven her, what she hasn`t forgiven is the fact that her sister and someone she considers a friend just left her while she was bleeding alone with Damon at the carnival." Stefan said and that made Bonnie feel bad.

"Bonnie, you`re supposed to be my friend." Caroline said calmly.

"I can`t ignore what happened, ok. If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn`t gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie told her and Caroline did as she was told.

"Did you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival or even hurt Sarah?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"He`s still dead and Sarah is still hurt." Bonnie said but the last part were meant for herself as well. She had hurt Sarah too but it was easier to blame Caroline than herself.

"Do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked but Caroline didn`t say anything. Bonnie then started to chant under her breath whilst the sun shines on the ring. A few seconds later Bonnie were done with the spell, closed the drapes and gave the ring to Caroline.

"All done." She said, Caroline took the ring and put it on.

"So that`s it? I mean nothing witchy happened. No flickering lights no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?" Caroline was beginning to get snarky.

"Caroline." Stefan said slowly.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked." She said and by now, Bonnie have had enough and pulled the drapes wide open. Caroline prepared for the worst but nothing happened.

"It worked." She said smugly.

"What if it hadn`t Bonnie?!"

"She`s all yours." Bonnie whispered to Stefan before walking out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I didn`t know I had fallen asleep before Damon actually threw a magazine at my head and waking me up.

"Damon! What the hell?"

"Rise and shine porcupine we have arrived and you`re snoring like a lumberjack or something." He said to me.

"I do not. You`re stupid and I don`t like you." I said as I walked out of the car but Damon wouldn`t leave me alone. He tried to trip me all the time towards the stairs.

"Damon, stop it!" I said to him and was getting angry.

"Damon please leave the girl alone. I`m going crazy over here!" Ric said and threw his hands in the air.

"Thank you Ric. At least someone has manners." I said before walking away from Elena and Damon.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Ric explained to us and I found it interesting. We walked up to a girl sorting through some papers.

"Hi! I`m Alaric Saltzman, I talked to you on the phone earlier." Ric said to the girl.

"Yes. Of course, I`m Vanessa Monroe research assistant, comparative folklore." She said eying Damon up and down and it made me want to barf.

"Let me grab Isobel`s keys." Vanessa told us.

"I`m sorry, this is my friends Damon, Elena and Elena`s big sister Sarah. I hope that this isn`t too much of an imposition." Ric said as I waved like a retard.

"Please, Isobel`s office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I`m a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa looked at Ric.

"No, I`m afraid not. That was something the four of us new was bullshit but I weren`t going to tell that to her. Vanessa opened the door to Isobel`s office for us and I loved old rooms. There were things everywhere and I just loved it.

"I`ll grab the lights. You guys take a look around. It`s fascinating isn`t it?" Vanessa left the room and we started to look around.

"Hey Sarah, catch." Damon said and threw something at me. In reflex, I took it and noticed it was a human skull. I panicked, screamed out and dropped it on the floor, making both Ric and Elena to jump.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" I said angrily and the bastard only smiled.

"I live for it." He said and I was fuming with anger and muttered things under my breath only he could hear and that made him snicker.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked about Vanessa. I was standing right beside Elena when Vanessa returned and once again, I pushed Elena out of the way at the same time that she fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Damon hovering over me with an arrow in his back. He looked at me quickly before falling to the ground in pain. Ric took care of Vanessa and pinned her to the wall, Elena were shocked and I tried to help Damon. He got up on his own but he couldn`t get the arrow out.

"Sarah, would you take the arrow out of my back please, I can`t reach it." Damon asked me nicely. That was new. Even though I`ve only known him for like three days.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Elena asked me as I made myself ready to pull the arrow out of Damon.

"Because, that`s what you do for family." I said and pulled it out, making Damon grunt.

"And it gives me pleasure to bring you even more guilt than you already have." I said and dropped the arrow.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said slowly.

"You`re not killing her." Elena said.

"Watch me."

"If you kill her, I`ll never speak to you again." Elena did not just say that did she?

"And what makes you think you have power over me? Because I took an arrow for you? Newsflash I took one for your sister, not you. You are severely overestimating yourself." He told Elena and for once, I agreed with Damon. That was weird.

"Oh right I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead. Do whatever you want." Elena said.

"You`re trying to manipulate me." Damon stated.

"If I was trying to manipulate you, you mean by telling the truth then ok. Guilty." Elena told him. All of this was so complicated. I followed Ric out of the office with Vanessa who was freaking out. It was kind of fun to watch.

"Please. I freaked! You would have done the same thing. It is not possible. Katherine Pierce can`t be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. I read Isobel`s research." She told him.

"Then you should know how possible this is." Ric said.

"Even I believed it right away but then again, I`m crazy." I said with a smirk and not making thing easier for Vanessa. Ric gave me a look and I knew I had taken it a little too far. Damon and Elena joined us.

"I`m Elena Gilbert, Isobel`s daughter and the descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore that you just shot." Elena explained.

"I would be extra nice to me right now." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. Oooh, big scary vampire.

"Look, we need your help, we need to see all of Isobel`s research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena explained. This was going to be a long day. Right now, I wished that I had stayed back in Mystic Falls and had a normal day with Mason instead of this crap but as the history buff that I am, I couldn`t help finding this interesting.

We walked back into Isobel`s office with help from Vanessa this time and it was papers everywhere. I didn`t even know what I was looking for. Vanessa picked up a box and handed it to Elena.

"This box contains the research from when Katherine arrived at Mystic Falls, April 1864." Vanessa said.

"Is this all that there is about her?" Elena asked as I started to look through the files.

"All that I know of." She said and Elena sighed. She picked up some vervain and gave it to Vanessa.

"Here."

"Does vervain really work?" She asked.

"Nope! Not at all." Damon said from the other room.

"Can he hear us?"

"No that would be creepy." Damon whispered.

"Well you are creepy, so that sums it up quite nicely." I said looking up from my file. Damon only winked at me.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you`ve got to do is ask." Damon said with a smirk.

"Oh god! There`s an image I`ll never get out of my head." I said with a groan and Vanessa blushed.

"No, that he can`t do, he`s very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena told her and that actually made me laugh. Elena can be funny if she sets her mind to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<strong>

Now that Caroline finally had her daylight ring, Stefan took her out for a hunting trip in the woods, far away from people. Caroline wasn`t entirely sure about this but she was willing to try anything.

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" She asked Stefan uncertain.

"Chase it, catch it and feed on it." Stefan repeated for her.

"Isn`t killing cute defenseless animals the first step to become a serial killer?" She asked.

"Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire but if you`re not serious about this then please tell me now."

"Of course I am. I swear that I am it`s just that I haven`t been out in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me. But I`ve been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I`m kind of freaking out about the fact that I may have lost my best friend because I bit her." Caroline rambled on. Stefan tried to hold a serious face. Even though Caroline was a vampire, she sure acted like a normal teenage girl with normal teenage issues.

"And now you`re laughing at me." She stated.

"I`m not laughing at you. None of this is funny, trust me." Stefan said.

"It`s just that when you become a vampire all of their natural behavior get sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as a human, I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain and felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire, all of that got magnified."

"So you`re saying, now I`m basically and insecure neurotic control freak on crack?" Caroline realized.

"I wouldn`t say it like that but. Hey let`s hunt ok and then after that, we`ll go to the swimming hole. And for the record as I`ve said before, Sarah doesn`t hate you. She loves you and she has forgiven you. She`s just out of town with Alaric, Damon and Elena." Stefan said.

"Wait, how did that happen? Sarah is mad at Elena and can`t stand Damon." Caroline exclaimed.

"Because she needs to know what Mason is before she gets too attached to him and I thought that maybe this would be a good chance for her and Elena to talk and get things out in the open." Stefan said.

"You know, no matter how much I love Elena, what she did to Sarah, was not cool. Don`t be surprised if it takes a while." Caroline said more excited now that she knew she was going to the swimming hole.

They party was already going on at the fullest and many people where there having a good time. Matt was standing by his truck filling up his cup with beer, thinking about Caroline and the fact that he couldn`t swim because of the stupid cast on his arm. Tyler came up to him.

"Is it me, or did Amy Bradley`s ass get hot?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"All class, all class. So I guess this means you no longer think that you can work things out with Sarah?" Matt asked.

"No. I think we`re better off as friends. Besides, she and Mason has gotten very close since he came back to the memorial on Thursday." Tyler shrugged.

"What? Are you serious? Wow. That`s a little weird." Matt said.

"Yeah well. It is what it is. So where`s Forbes?" Tyler asked.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed.

"Are you guys on the outs already?" Tyler made an 'I feel sorry for you' face.

"No, we`re fine. I`m fine, I`m just not sure what she is." Matt said honestly as Mason`s truck stopped up by the road.

"What`s your uncle doing here?" Matt asked.

"I don`t know, I thought he would be with Sarah." Tyler said and walked up to him.

"Are you busting us, or are you joining us?" Tyler asked Mason.

"Neither, why don`t you just make sure that everyone is out of here by dark." Mason told him.

"Why? Do you need the place for yourself so you can take Sarah out here or?" Tyler smirked at his uncle.

"No, it`s not like that."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went with Elena and your history teacher to Duke and I have no idea why." Mason told him a little upset.

"Can you make sure that there`s no one here after dark or not?" Mason asked again.

"Why? What happens after dark?"

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason said and it made Tyler laugh a little.

"You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don`t be a party killer." Tyler whined.

"Hey, I didn`t say stop partying, I just said you have to take it elsewhere." Mason said with a grin.

"Alright. We`ll be out of here." Tyler promised. Mason drove off and let the teenagers get back to business. He didn`t mind that they were drinking. If they didn`t do it here, they did it other places. He just hoped that Tyler did as he asked, it wasn`t safe for the kids out there in the woods tonight.

Matt was still playing at his beer duty when Amy came up to him.

"Hey Amy." He said politely and handed her a new cup.

"Thanks. You know you`re missing all the fun in the water." She said with a flirty tone.

"Well, this thing is not waterproof so."

"Too bad. So, there`s a full moon tonight. Are we going to light a fire later and tell ghost stories?" Amy asked with a smile. Before Matt could respond, Caroline showed up.

"Matt!"

"Caroline! I`ve been calling you." Matt said, glad to see his girlfriend again.

"I know, I got hold up but I`m here now so." She said and turned towards Amy.

"Hey Caroline" Amy said a little uncomfortable.

"Go and find someone single to stalk Amy." Caroline said compelling her so she would leave.

"Seriously?" Matt said.

"She was flirting with you."

"She`s harmless. You don`t have to be rude." Matt told her.

"You`re mad." Caroline stated.

"You`ve been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend. It`s kind of lame, Caroline." Matt said before leaving her behind and he was quite upset with her. Stefan came up to Caroline.

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her." Stefan stated.

"Well, she deserved it." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan explained.

"Why is everyone sticking up for Amy Bradley?" Caroline said angrily.

"Hey, don`t let the jealousy get the best of you." Stefan tried to calm her down.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. That`s just freaking great."

"I told you that this wasn`t going to be easy."

"Yeah well, I might as well just have stayed dead. This entire personality thing is killing me." Caroline said in defeat, making Stefan laugh at her.

"Shut up Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

Elena and I were still going through some of the papers but came up with nothing at all. It was so frustrating.

"Any luck?" Damon whispered in my ear making me jump. I hated when I snuck up on me like that.

"There`s nothing in here about Katherine that we don`t already know." Elena told him.

"You know it`s a bummer that we are not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon told us.

"Now who`s manipulating who?" Elena asked him and I just rolled my eyes. She was trying so hard not to show how much she actually liked him even though she didn`t want to show it.

"Hey guys check this out." Ric said and I tried to hurry over to him but like the unlucky person I am, I caught myself on something and fell smack onto the floor.

"I`m ok!" I yelled and got up. Everyone was looking at me and that made me blush. Ric shook his head and gave Vanessa the book he was reading.

"There`s no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said and I could feel the wheels turning in my head. I didn`t understand anything of what she was saying.

"All of this translates roughly into the curse of the sun and the moon." Vanessa explained.

"It`s native American." Ric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story was 600 years ago; werewolves and vampires plagued the Aztecs. They terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa told us.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If there was a choice, it wouldn`t have been called a curse." She said and I was more confused than ever.

"So, what does this mean exactly?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It means that your boyfriend might be one and your ex- boyfriend might be one as well. You see, it`s not smart to mix between two from the same family." Damon told me.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct in centuries of rivalry has made them hunt their prey of choice. Vampires." Vanessa said and that made all of us look at Damon.

"Well if werewolves were hunting vampires I would know about it." Damon said with certainty in his voice.

"Not if there aren`t that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" I asked a little concerned.

"To protect themselves, legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa told us and made us all something to think about. This could be dangerous and I`m not sure I could handle it. If Mason really was a werewolf, Damon would kill him and I couldn`t let that happen. I cared about Mason and didn`t want him to get hurt.

Elena went outside to talk to Stefan on the phone and I stood in the window, looking at the moon who was getting higher by the second and I was wondering what Mason was doing right now, if the werewolf story was true I mean but everything else were true, so why not this? Were he scared? Did he hurt people? Would he hurt me? All these questions circle in my head and I almost didn`t notice Damon standing next to me.

"You look lost." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Lost in thought I mean. What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Nothing that concerns you. You made that very clear yesterday." I said and walked away from him. Elena came back inside.

"Well, I managed to warn Stefan so hopefully they will be alright." She said. We continued to look through a little more of Isobel`s stuff, even though we`ve been looking through them all day. Then I found a picture of Katherine and showed it to Elena.

"Hey, have you ever done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of one self." Vanessa said.

"Does Isobel have anything that explains the link between Katherine and me?"

"That is all she had on Katherine unfortunately but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It`s not very uplifting."

"And more things we already know." I said almost banging my head against the wall. I was starting to get tired and I needed sleep soon.

"I just want to know why we look alike." Elena said and I couldn`t blame her.

"It`s a head scratcher isn`t it?" Damon said and it made Elena turn to look at him.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?"

"Well, if I know anything, I`m not going to tell you. Not with that attitude." Damon said.

"That's good Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what; Friends don`t manipulate friends. They help each other." Elena said, I sat down in a chair and put my head on the table. I had a massive headache and had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I really needed to get home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Damon and Alaric could see how tired Sarah really were and it didn`t surprise them to hear soft snoring coming from the office. They looked at her and figured it was about time to leave soon.

"What`s going on?" Elena said as she came out of the bathroom and that was when she saw her sister fast asleep with her arms tucked under her head.

"We should get her home. She`s exhausted." Elena whispered to the boys.

"I`ve got her." Ric said and walked over to Sarah. He carefully lifted her up and she didn`t even stir. Elena walked out to the car first and tried to get the door open but it`s locked.

"Here, let me help you." Damon said and unlocked the door. Elena tried to get into the car but he stopped her.

"You`re not going to be able to hate me forever." He told her.

"Can we just go now please?" Elena asked as Damon took an old book out.

"You didn`t dig deep enough." Elena looked at the binding.

"Petrova? I saw this on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"How did you know that?"

"Back when I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too you know. Let me know what you find, I`m very curious." Elena got in the car when Ric walked over with Sarah.

"Can you hold her while I get the door?" Ric asked Damon and he nodded. When he got Sarah in his arms, she snuggled even closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her sweet scent hit his nose and he hadn`t noticed that about her earlier. It did something to him even though he didn`t want to admit it. He blamed Elena`s hostility against him. Sarah seemed so innocent in her sleep and he felt the urge to protect her. Damon placed Sarah in the car as carefully as he could and Elena helped him supporting her so that she could get her seatbelt on without waking her. Elena could see the concern Damon held for her older sister and he had only known her for a few days. This could turn ugly very quickly.

_Mystic Falls_

Tyler managed to drag Amy Bradley with him down to the old Lockwood cellar and he was making out with her. The other ones at the party had already gone elsewhere just as he promised Mason.

"Wait, wait. No I`m sorry." Amy said stopping Tyler from kissing her neck.

"What`s the deal? Come on." Tyler said and made a move to kiss her again.

"No wait I can`t. I`m not into it." She said honestly.

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I don`t know. I`m not even sure if I was flirting with you, I like Matt." Amy said.

"Ouch. Uhm, ok." Tyler felt as if had been kicked in the balls. It`s not every day he gets stuff like that thrown in his face.

"I should go, I`m sorry." Amy walked away from him and for the first time since he broke up with Sarah, he was actually turned down by someone and it hurt his pride a little.

After Stefan`s talk with Elena, he walked around in the woods to see or hear after Mason and to look for Caroline. That was when he suddenly heard an animal growl and he followed the sound. Stefan found Mason`s car in the middle of nowhere. He walked up to it and noticed claw marks on the ground and he thought he saw movements inside of the truck. He noticed two yellow eyes looking at him and suddenly a wolf came through the back window. Stefan tumbled to the ground and watched as the wolf took off through the forest.

"Caroline." Stefan mumbled for himself and took off through the forest. He had to find her before the wolf did.

Caroline were walking around in the forest with Matt. It was deadly quiet around them.

"This seems like the spot." Matt said.

"For what?" Caroline asked but were silenced by a kiss that turned out to a full-blown make out session. Suddenly Matt pulled away at the sound of growling.

"Did you hear that?" he asked put Caroline were to fixated by the blood rushing in his veins and pushed him against a tree and kissed him more roughly. She completely lost herself when Matt cut his wrist and attacked him drinking his blood. Stefan came out of nowhere and got her off.

"Caroline stop!" He told her and she regained focus.

"What did I do? I have to help him." She said and tried to get past Stefan.

"I know you do but we need to leave the woods right now." As on cue, Caroline heard the growling.  
>"What was that?" She asked alarmed.<p>

"Matt stay down do not move. Caroline, you and I are going to run. It will follow us and we will lead it away from Matt ok. Run as fast as you can do you understand me?" Caroline nodded.

"Go, now!" Stefan pushed her forward and took off after her. When Caroline reached the old Lockwood cellar, she stopped.

"Wait! What is that?"

"It`s a werewolf, he will kill us and he can." Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked and out of nowhere, the wolf attacked Caroline. Stefan managed to get the wolf away from Caroline but it stood up ready to attack again. Without knowing why, Tyler stood up for the two vampires.

"No!" Tyler roared and the wolf focused on him. The wolf looked at him for a few seconds before it took off in the forest. Caroline and Stefan found Matt again and compelled him to forget what happened to him. It was the best thing for him not to remember it. Caroline felt horrible as it was.

Tyler walked around in the woods in search of the wolf. He found Mason`s car and saw the damages. He picked up some clothes not understanding what was going on.

"Do you want to toss me those?" He heard from behind him and looked at a very naked and dirty Mason. He did as he`s told and he started to realize things.

"It was you." He stated and Mason nodded. He didn`t know what else to do and they both knew what the other were thinking. How would they keep this hidden from Sarah?

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v<strong>

I woke up sometime during the drive back to Mystic Falls. At first I couldn`t understand what was going on. The last thing I remember where me staring at the picture of Katherine Pierce.

"What`s going on? Where are we?" I asked rather sleepy.

"We`re on our way back home. You fell asleep in Isobel`s office so we figured it was about time to head home." Elena said and I stretched a little.

"Oh. Well sorry to ruin your road trip." I said with a yawn.

"There were nothing more to find anyway." Damon called from the front seat before looking at me with the hint of a smile and I could not understand why he would do that towards me.

"How far are we from home?" I asked.

"It`s not far. 20 minutes maybe." Alaric said. I looked out the window and my mind was twirling. Could I feel safe with Mason? Did I want to feel safe with Mason? I knew he just got back here and things were moving so fast but after what I learned today, I knew that he was a werewolf but he was still the guy I knew. Elena touched my arm and got me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Where`s your head?" She asked me and I didn`t know what to say.

"I`m just tired I guess. It`s been a long day." I replied the best I could. When we finally got home, I felt relieved. I just wanted to relax and go to bed soon. Alaric walked into the house first and I volunteered to take our bags from the car. That way, I got some time for myself. I was standing closer to the stairs when I heard the conversation between Damon and Elena on the porch and I couldn`t walk up to them and interrupt their talk. It was too important.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy`s neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked.

"No, no I didn`t." Damon said after a brief pause and I knew that already. He just had to admit it in order for us to move on with our lives.

"Katherine were really pissing me off, I snapped and I got lucky with the ring. I don`t know what I would have done if he wasn`t wearing it. Elena, I`m sorry." Damon said to her and I had to hold back my own tears.

"I`m glad that you`re honest with me and the answer to the question about our friendship; is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena told him.

"You knew that already didn`t you? You used me today." Damon stated.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know."

"I thought you said friends don`t manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said and walked down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me. Elena went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Well I guess you`re angry with me too." Damon said to me but I shook my head.

"I was never angry with you. I just feel sad and hurt for myself and for you because you let one person in this world define who you are, when you can be so much more than that." I told him honestly.

"So I haven`t lost you forever too?" He asked me.

"No you haven`t but then again, you don`t really know who I am or what I`ve been through these last few months and I don`t know you. We don`t know each other and I`m not yours to lose." I said before walking past him and through the door. I meant every word I said and it felt good to say it out loud. I leaned against the door and Jenna came out to meet me with Ric on her heel.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I just need to go take a shower. It`s been a very long day." I said and walked up the stairs. I took a long shower and threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie before walking downstairs. Elena were talking on the phone with Stefan in her room so I decided to take a cup of tea before going to bed. When I stepped into the kitchen, I could see Jenna and Ric standing there kissing each other with such passion and love that it made me think about my own situation and I knew what I had to do. I silently backed away without any noise and took Jenna`s keys. When I reached the door, I turned around and called out.

"Hey Jenna? I`m just going out to buy some ice cream. I`ll be back soon."

"But we have ice cream here." Jenna called from the kitchen.

"Yeah but not the kind I want." I said before walking out the door. I got into the car and drove off.

I felt nervous the whole time I driving but the minute I saw the Lockwood Mansion I felt calmer somehow. I stopped the car and got out leaning against the hood of the car. Do I knock on the door? Do I call him? Just then, I got the answers to my questions. Mason looked out the window and waved at me. Two minutes later, he walked out the door and towards me.

"Hey." He said and I could see how tired he was.

"Hey. You look like shit. No offence." I said with a smile.

"None taken. I`m dead tired but glad you took the time to come by." He said with a smile.

"How was your trip to Duke?" He asked me.

"Tiring and uneventful at least for me but I guess the others had a good time." I said wrapping my arms around me. It was now or never. I thought to myself.

"The trip gave me time to think about stuff."

"Like what?" Mason asked.

"About myself and how I need to move on, take some risks." I said with a sigh.

"And what did you figure out?" He asked me. Before I could stop myself, I took a few steps forward and kissed him. I can tell he was shocked about it but it didn`t take him long before he responded and kissed me back. It felt like I was on fire. My whole body responded in a way I`ve never experienced before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his hair. Mason tangled his hand in my messy, curly hair and pressed me even closer to him. After a while, we broke apart slowly and I pressed my forehead against his.

"So worth it." I whispered before letting go of him and got back into my car. I could see it in Mason`s eyes that there was something there. Lust? Want? Adoration? I don`t know but I didn`t want to spoil the perfect moment we just shared.

When I got home, I felt as if I was floating on a cloud or something. I closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn`t help smiling for myself and closed my eyes for a second. I didn`t even noticed Jenna talking to me at first.

"Hey! Earth to Sarah!" She said and I finally looked at her.

"Where is the ice cream?" She asked when she saw that my hands where empty.

"Uhm. They were sold out." I lied.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked me worriedly.

"Yeah. Everything is great actually." I said with what felt like a flushed face.

"I think I will go to bed." I said and walked up the stairs in a dream – like state. Elena came out of the kitchen and stood beside Aunt Jenna.

"What`s wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"I really don`t know." Jenna said looking back at her other niece. I walked into Jeremy`s room and just fell backwards on the bed. He took off his headphones and looked at me.

"What`s up with you? Why does it look like you`ve been running a mile?" He asked me.

"Let`s just say that I had a really crappy day but this evening made it so, so much better." I said with a girly grin.

Right now, for the first time in months, I actually felt happy and I had to admit to myself.

I was crushing on Mason Lockwood and I had it bad.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I have to say; I really really liked the ending of this chapter. <strong>

**I really hope you liked it as well and please leave a review :) It makes me feel happy and I makes the story more fun to write :) **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*woezz: In this chapter you see that she isn`t so forgiving as it seems. Sarah needed to try to live her life like she always has but she got burned and it is clearer in this chapter. There is a lot of tension between the two sisters. <strong>

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Maybe you`re right :) It does seem like Damon can`t leave her alone and he likes pushing her buttons.**

***grapejuice101: Thank you! I thought about leaving Sarah in Mystic Falls but I figured it was better to go along to Duke and it was so much fun to write. Haha! Damon were being a real douche.**

***Tacardadiac14c99: I`m sorry you feel that way and you do have a point. In this story, I`ve included Mason and there`s not that many stories with him out there either. My mind is always open :) **

***Bronzelove: You just have to wait and see ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 Barbecue From Hell

**Yes. I`m back again! I am so glad you like this story and that I get so much positive feedback. **

**Hope You`ll like this chapter too:) **

**Read, review and enjoy! **

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Barbecue From Hell<strong>

**Third person p.o.v**

**_Lockwood Mansion 1864_**

_Katherine were dancing with a human Stefan. _

_"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine flirted with him and he tried to kiss her. _

_"No touching Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She told him. _

_"I thought you didn`t believe in rules." Stefan said to her with suspicion. Stefan looked over to his brother and he did not look happy. _

_"My brother still seems pretty upset that you chose to escort you." Stefan told Katherine. _

_"Well, Damon needs to concede that you are a better dancer. Huh, it seems like he found someone else to occupy his time." Katherine said. Stefan looked over and he didn`t understand. _

_"Sarah?" Stefan didn`t understand why he would dream about his girlfriend`s big sister. _

_"Stefan, don`t!" Katherine said but Stefan kept going. He followed them through the door and suddenly he was at the Grill. _

_There he saw Elena and Sarah standing by the pool table. _

_"It`s your turn." Elena said and held out the stick for him. He smiled and walked towards them but Damon and an unknown person cut him off and walked over to the girls. Both Elena and Sarah looked really happy and the unknown guy kissed Elena tenderly. _

_"It hurts doesn`t it? Now you know how I feel. Don`t fight it Stefan. You know she`s just going to break your heart, finding someone human to spend her life with. You loved me once, you can love me again." _

Stefan woke up with a jolt. It was only a dream. Elena were snuggling up next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He told her but then he started to think. Elena slept at home last night. This wasn`t her. Stefan shot out of bed to get away.

"Katherine." He spat out.

"You have to admit. I`m getting better at this." She said with a grin.

"It was easy getting inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" Katherine asked. Stefan tried to attack her but she were too strong for him.

"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." She said with cockiness.

"Elena I can understand but why Damon and Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"Even if you want to admit it yet or not, Sarah is going to be a part of your life. She will become one of your best friends or something and you and I both know that your worst fear is Damon doing something to either of the Gilbert girls." Katherine told him honestly.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you Stefan."

"Why are you back?"

"Well, there`s three reasons; You, you and you."

"I can`t quite get that down. It just get stuck in my throat." Stefan told her.

"But I know that under that hot body of yours, is the man that fell in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I woke up with a smile on my face and I could just feel that this is going to be a good day. The sun was shining and I really felt good for a change. I got dressed and almost skipped downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said to Ric and Jenna who was standing in the kitchen, making lunch.

"And good morning to you too or should I say midday. I can see that the good mood from yesterday is still effective." Jenna said with a smile.

"Well, when you have a reason to be happy, then I don`t see why not." I said grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel before sitting down.

"Why? Is it wrong of me to be happy?" I asked alarmed.

"No, of course not! I`m happy that you`re like this. I just wish I knew what or who made you like this." Jenna looked intrigued.

"Well. I don`t kiss and tell." I said with a grin and I could see that Ric were starting to catch on.

"Do you know what we should do today? We should have a barbecue." Ric said with a smile.

"We should? Why?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I would like to know who you went to school with. So I was thinking about we could maybe invite Mason Lockwood?" Ric said and I choked on my coffee. Jenna looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I was a little too greedy with my coffee that`s all. I think a barbeque would be a good idea." I said trying to cover up my nervousness.

"Great! I`ll call Mason!" Jenna said and picked up her phone.

"And I`ll go out and buy food." Ric said and walked to the door.

"Can I go with you Ric? I need to go to the Grill for a bit." I asked as I jumped of my chair.

"Yeah sure. I can drop you off." Ric told me. When we got outside, I stopped Ric.

"Hey. What`s going on? Something`s not right here." I said to him.

"There`s nothing wrong. It`s just a barbecue, that`s all." Ric said and got in the car. If it was all innocent, why did I have the feeling as if something bad was going to happen?

Ric dropped me off at the Grill and I went inside. I found Elena with her head in a book. It looked old.

"What are you reading?" I asked and she looked up.

"What? Are you talking to me today?" She asked before turning back to her book.

"Not really but I just needed to tell you that Jenna and Ric are having a barbecue today." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"That`s exactly what I said. Ric`s out buying food as we speak."

"Well, this should be fun." Elena sighed.

"Hey, look at all of this." Elena said and showed me some writing. I sat down beside her to look at it. It was a language I didn`t understand.

"I can`t understand anything. Where did you get this book?" I asked.

"Damon gave it to me. It turns out Katherine`s birth name is Katerina Petrova and she was from Europe." Elena told me and it was a lot to take in.

"So is this some kind of diary or something?"

"Or family history, I don`t know." Elena said as we continued going through the book for a while, maybe two hours or something. We were both in our own worlds when we suddenly felt someone beside us. I looked up and saw Damon.

"God! Don`t do that!" I told him trying to steady my heart.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"So this is where you spend your time when you`re not stabbing people in the back." Damon said and I kicked him in the leg.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth that is not stabbing you in the back. It`s using your own tactics against you." Elena told him and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I made myself clear Damon. I want nothing to do with you."

"Ok. See you at Jenna`s Barbecue." Damon told us.

"How did you know about that?"

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know him. So I told Ric, who told Jenna…"

"Does Jenna know that you`re going because I`m pretty sure she doesn`t like you." I told him.

"I`m hoping a peach cobbler pie will loosen that up a little." Damon said with a smirk. I shook my head and I got up but turned towards Damon first.

"Damon, I`m begging you. Leave Mason alone and don`t make yourself another enemy just because you don`t know the guy." I said and then walked out of the Grill. I started to walk towards home, when Elena stopped beside me.

"Come on, jump in. I can give you a ride home." She told me. I didn`t actually want too but I didn`t want to walk all the way home either, so I took her offer. I didn`t say much on the way home. I was too excited to see Mason again.

When I got back to the house, I went straight upstairs. I didn`t want to wear sweats to a barbecue, so I found some leggings and a nice tunic, so nothing too fancy. I didn`t know how long I was up there but suddenly someone started talking to me.

"So I had this weird dream last night." I had a big smile on my face and turned around.

"Oh and what did you dream about?" I asked and leaned against my dresser.

"I dreamed about a very attractive girl who came to my doorstep and told me about her day and out of nowhere, she just took a risk and kissed me." I felt a faint blush appear on my face.

"Well. This girl of yours sounds like she went for what she wanted." I replied. Mason chuckled at me and moved closer. I felt my insides tighten and my heart go crazy.

"Yeah but then this weirdest thing happened. I woke up and then she was just gone, leaving me all alone." Mason said huskily.

"What a stupid thing to do." It almost came out in a whisper.

"I thought so too but then it got me thinking. It was somewhat mysterious and it left me wanting to do it again." Mason told me and brushed his fingertips along my cheek.

"Too bad it was just a dream." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, about that." Mason said before slowly placing his lips on mine. Once again, my senses went out of control and the kiss grew more passionate by the second. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. I was very aware of him touching me and before I knew it, he had me pinned up against the wall, not that I complained. His hands traveled down my sides and hitched them up under my knees so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I knew where this was going so I had to push him back a little and I was panting like a mad man.

"Ok. As much as I want this to happen, I don`t think it`s such a good idea to do this with the house full of guests." I told him. Mason sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You have a point. This is not the best time." he said and kissed my forehead.

"I should probably go to the bathroom." He told me and let go of the grip he had on me.

"Oh? Was it that hot for you?" I teased him.

"Not only that but I had to come up with a reason to go up here in the first place." Mason said to me before going into the bathroom. I tried to control myself and walked down the stairs. Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked and Jenna handed me some plates to place on the other side of the table.

"Thank you for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction. " Elena said as she filled up some bowls with chips.

"Well, she`s not the plus one I am worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker." I called from the other side of the table.

"Come on Jenna be nice." Elena said.

"Be nice? I`ll be nice when he learns to keep his paws of off you or you for that matter." She said looking at me.

"No problem there." I said under my breath. Aunt Jenna turned to me.

"Please don`t tell me the guy you`ve been all smiley about is Damon?" I almost dropped the knives.

"Aunt Jenna! You are disgusting!" I said as I walked over to her.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said as he walked into the kitchen. My heart rate picked up right away and I tried to figure out what to do. I could see it in Mason`s eyes that he loved the way I was acting. He was enjoying this.

"That would be my exit." Elena said and walked away.

"You`re here for ten minutes and already you have me back under the bleachers." Jenna said to him.

"Just like old times huh?"

I was really trying to get away and as Ric came into the kitchen, I found my cue to leave. I walked out to the hall and met Caroline. I hadn`t seen her since the carnival and now she were almost in tears.

"No, no. None of that. You know that there`s no hard feelings. Everything is forgotten ok?" I said to my best friend.

"Ok." She said steadying her breath. We walked outside to Elena who were trying to call someone.

"Was that Stefan?" Caroline asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"He hasn`t called me back and I don`t know if I should worry."

"I`m sure he`s fine. God, I can`t stop eating! Stefan says it is a great way to sublimate the cravings. It`s horrible to fight the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline told us.

"I know, Stefan really hates that part, so."

"Yeah. He hates that you`re a constant temptation."

"He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he`s with you, trust me it`s there. That`s why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said but she suddenly looked at me funny. Ric came out to us.

"Hey, food`s ready." He said and Caroline jumped up. Elena walked in first and I was about to go in when Caroline held me back.

"What`s going on with you?" She whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"It`s something different about you. Are you hooking up with someone?" She said a little louder.

"Caroline! I`m not answering that." I told her.

"You totally are! Who is it? Do I know him?" She urged on.

"Ok. I`m not going to answer that either and now I`m going in to eat." I said.

"I`m going to figure it out you know." She said as we walked inside.

"But I`m not going to tell you." I argued back we kept on like this until we noticed everyone were watching us.

"What`s going on?" Jenna said.

"Nothing!" Both Caroline and I said at the same time before finding our seats. I sat down at my usual spot that happened to be next to Mason and I`m sure he planned this. It was an awkward silence around the table at first because no one knew how to start a conversation. The Ric was the first one to break the ice.

"So Mason, did you and Jenna hang out a lot in high school?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, we were in the same crowd. We`re about the same age so." Mason replied.

"You should have seen Mason in school. Every girl lined up pining after him. He was the class stud." Jenna said and it was clearly that she`s had one too many shots already. I did not like this topic, I felt very uncomfortable and this did not go unknown by Mason, Caroline or Damon.

"She`s making it seem so much worse than it was." Mason told him.

"And where you ever an item?" Great! Ric were already playing the role of the overprotective boyfriend.

"No, Jenna were too caught up in Logan Fell land." He said and then I felt a hand caressing my thigh. It surprised me and I dropped my fork on my plate with a loud bang. Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and picked it up again but I couldn`t concentrate on my food at all. Mason`s hand were distracting me and I knew he did it on purpose. I tried to make him stop by discreetly trying to move his hand away under the table but instead, he laced my fingers with his.

"Anyway. It`s nice to see that you`ve caught yourself such a great guy, Jenna. You deserve it." Mason said with a smile.

"Ah! To be young and in love." Damon said sarcastically and for some reason he looked at me.

"Sarah is seeing someone!" Caroline suddenly blurted out, making everyone yet again looking at me.

"Caroline!" I yelled out with wide eyes.

"What? I just broke up with Matt. I need to live vicariously through someone. Stefan and Elena are too boring. No offence." Caroline told Elena.

"I know she`s been acting strange since she came home late last night. She told me that she was going out to buy ice cream and came home empty handed." Jenna added.

"Could we please stop talking about this?" I asked. Damon were looking between Mason and me. He knew, of course he knew. Even Elena knew.

"So are you going to tell us who you left to see yesterday?" Jenna asked again. I was really losing my patience here.

"Come on Jenna, give the girl a break. You knew how it was back then. Let the girl have some privacy." Mason said playfully to Jenna.

"I guess you`re right. I`ll figure it out eventually. I`m just concerned because I want you to be safe. Are you being safe?" That`s it! I am not taking this anymore and dropped the fork.

"I`m not hungry anymore, If you`ll excuse me." I said as I took my plate and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. God I hated drunk Jenna. I dropped my plate in the sink and just leaned into the counter with my head in my hands. This was not happening I thought to myself and all I wanted to do was to just walk out the door and never come back. How were I suppose to deal with this? I decided I couldn`t dwell on that now and started to do some dishes after the grilling, even though the other ones were still eating. I had to occupy my mind. I didn`t know how long I was scrubbing the counter top but I felt like I just had to do it. I was cracking and I didn`t know what else to do. I heard some movement from the dining room and the first person to come into view were Damon with a few plates. He put the down in the sink.

"So, Mason… Really?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Damon, not now ok. I`m not in the mood to talk to you, so please just leave me alone." I warned him.

"Didn`t you learn anything at Duke yesterday? If we`re right about the Lockwood`s they could be dangerous for you to be around." Damon told me, and it made me huff.

"Because you are so much safer." I spat at him and it made him shut up.

"Well, try telling that to your heartbeat that." Damon said with a low voice and that was when I pushed him away.

"Get away from me!"

"Damon! Leave the girl alone will you!" thank god Alaric came to my rescue. Elena, Caroline, Jenna and Mason all came into the kitchen.

"Just leave things on the counter, I`ll clean up." I said without looking at anyone.

"You don`t have to do that." Elena and Jenna said at the same time.

"Yeah, well I want to. I`m not in the mood to be surrounded by people right now so." I told them and turned around towards the sink again, filling it up with soap water. Ric took Jenna out in the living room and I scolded at Elena so badly that she fled too. Caroline wanted to stay and help, probably out of quilt.

"Caroline. I can do this."

"I know you can but I want to help." She said.

"And I told you I wanted to be alone!" I exploded and threw things a little hard into the sink, making a few plates break in two. With that, I left the kitchen and then I had to walk past Mason and I could tell that he felt bad for me. I walked into my bedroom and laid down on the bed. Maybe I was overreacting but I felt so exposed. After a few minutes, there was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow but the person didn`t go away. Alaric stepped into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Look. I know I can`t defend what Jenna and the others did but they didn`t mean anything of it." He told me.

"Yeah well. They should know better." I said with a deep sigh.

If I promise to keep Jenna and the others in check, will you please come downstairs? Damon has taken out Pictionary and I think I need some assistance." Ric smiled hopefully at me.

"I`m not sure if I`m in the mood for that now." I told him honestly.

"Please do it for Mason then. You have no idea how badly he wanted to go up here but he knew that would only do things even worse for you and it`s killing him." Ric said and that made me feel bad.

"You won`t tell anyone? I don`t know what this thing with Mason is and Damon is hell bent on making his life a living hell and if Caroline finds out, the whole town knows about it by tomorrow.

"I promise I won`t tell anyone and I`ll make sure Elena doesn`t either. I can`t promise you anything about Damon though." Ric said and gave me a hug. The talk with Ric really helped and I followed him downstairs. I could hear everyone laughing inside the living room. Caroline where at the board, trying to draw something. She may be cute but the girl can`t draw to save her life.

"Is it a bird, a plane? Is it SUPERMAN!" Jenna yelled.

"No! Come on seriously! Can`t anyone see what this is?" She asked with a high-pitched voice. I looked at the drawing once and I could see what it was.

"It`s Dumbo." I said and everyone turned towards me.

"How did you know that?" Jenna and Elena asked at the same time.

"Because Dumbo were one of our favorite movies when we were kids." I said and it made Caroline crack a sad smile.

"Ok. Enough of this sentimental crap. Now it`s my turn." Damon said and took the marker away from Caroline. I sat down on the couch next to Ric and Caroline but I glanced at Mason. He looked at me trying to read my face, I just smiled at him, and he knew that I felt better. After that, I tried to enjoy myself and after a while, I felt more relaxed and I found out that Jenna and the others actually amused me with their enthusiasm.

"Dress, ballerina!" Jenna said.

"Oh! Puppy, puppy with a tutu!" Caroline almost jumped off the couch and knocking me off it at the same time.

"No!"

"Dog, hound dog. You ain`t nothing but a hound dog!" I couldn`t hold my laughter anymore.

"Dancing with wolves." Mason said, making everyone look at him.

"Mason wins… Again." Damon said.

"Hooow is that a wolf?" Jenna asked as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink.

Elena were taking out the peach cobbler Damon brought as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He said.

"Would you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asked.

"I want her to like me."

"Well, you have to do a better job than getting her drunk." I said before leaving the kitchen as Jenna entered it. I wasn`t in the mood for pie, so I walked upstairs and made sure that I had everything ready for school in the morning and that I had everything I needed before my therapist appointment at nine. Everything was ok and when I came downstairs again, Caroline and Elena left, thank god. I needed some space from them right now. Jenna was really going at it and now she was setting up guitar hero with help from Ric. I shook my head and then I heard the conversation in the kitchen.

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero. I think it`s time to stop this." Mason said with a smile.

"I happen to like guitar hero. So you are barking up the wrong three my friend." I face palmed myself. This was going too far.

"Ok, you`ve got to stop with the innuendos. You win, you`re hilarious." Mason said and thank you lord for that.

"Thank you."

"Do you think that I don`t know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked.

"It doesn`t matter. I`m not your enemy, Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said.

"That was a mistake."

"Really?" That`s it. I have to say something.

"Would you stop?! This is going out of proportion." I said as I made myself known. That was when Mason knew that I knew.

"What happened in the woods yesterday wasn`t something that was planned. Stefan and Caroline were at the wrong place at the wrong time. It will not do anyone any good to continue this." I told the both of them.

"I`m not taking any sides in this but don`t make this harder than it already is. Now, I want you to shake hands and even though you can`t stand each other you just have to managed to be around each other." I were almost shaking but the boys didn`t say anything back to me and just shook hands. I knew Mason meant it but it was worse with Damon because I didn`t know what he was thinking. Damon scolded a little at me as he walked past me but I didn`t care.

"So you knew." Mason stated.

"Yeah, I`ve known since the minute I got back. Jeremy told me about the vampires and yesterday I learned about the werewolves." I told him honestly. Mason didn`t say anything else and put his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"You`re amazing, you know that?" He whispered as he kissed my head.

"I like to think that I am." I said into his chest and it made him chuckle. I really wanted to kiss him but Jenna were screaming from the living room.

"You have to come now Mason, or we`re forced to start without you."

"Go, have fun." I said letting him go.

"You don`t want to join?" He asked.

"No. I have some cleaning up to do here, so I think that I should do that. Go kick her ass, or Damon`s. It`s totally up to you." I said hopefully. Mason laughed at me and left me to clean the kitchen. It really looked like a mess. I was totally in my own world and that was how I liked it. I used my time with the cleaning whilst I gritted my teeth to the way Jenna was screaming into the microphone. Oh poor supernatural creatures with supernatural hearing. I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Caroline and Elena were driving towards the boarding house to go see Stefan. Elena had tried to reach him all day and came up with nothing.

"Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it." Elena said to Caroline.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said with an attitude.

"Why are you being like this?"

"That`s my own drama. I`m sure the two of you will beat the odds. Not that there`s any study to pull odds from. What is the success rate for vampire/human couplings? I`m guessing no."

"Ok, Caroline." Elena felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Let`s talk about something else. How about the fact that Sarah is hiding whom she went to see last night. I could hear her heartbeat and she is hiding someone and I think that it is someone we know." Caroline said.

"I think that Sarah is too fragile to even have a relationship or to even tell us about it. I think we should just leave it be and let her decide when she wants to tell." For once, Elena actually thought about her sister.

"I bet you she`s back with Tyler again and she doesn`t want anyone to know."

"Caroline, she`s not back with Tyler."

"You don`t know that. For all you know, she could have met someone in Denver."

"Did she?" Caroline asked but Elena didn`t answer.

"You know something, don`t you? You know whom she went to see yesterday." Caroline stated.

"Yes I do but it`s not up to me to tell. I need to be there for my sister and this is clearly a way for me to show that she can trust me again." Elena told her. At the same time, one of the tires of the car went flat.

"Oh crap." Caroline said and pulled over. Elena sighed. This was not happening this was not her day.

Back at the Gilbert house, it was starting getting dark and it was time for the party to leave. Sarah were tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"So I take it there`s no takers to grab some beers at the grill?" Mason asked.

"It`s like I`m with a bunch of adults here."

"I prefer the term role model." Jenna said and Sarah made some noise about that making her glare at her oldest niece.

"Ok but thanks for having me." Mason said and gave Jenna a hug.

"Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, look forward to it." Ric replied. Damon walked up to them.

"You know I should be going too." He said glaring a little at Sarah before he glared at Mason.

Sarah and Mason looked a little at each other before he walked out the door.

Damon turned his attention towards Jenna.

"Jenna, you were a wonderful hostess." He said and it made Sarah almost barf.

"And you are a terrible artist."

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

"No." Sarah slipped out before she could help herself. Jenna glared at her.

"I`m still deciding."

"Good enough for me." Damon said and opened the door.

"Bye. Goodbye sunshine." He said towards Sarah.

"Oh, bite me." She said and that made the vampire smirk.

"My pleasure doll face." He said before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I felt so relieved when Damon finally left my house. I couldn`t stand that man. I decided to go upstairs to get ready for bed but then Jenna stopped be.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me.

"What was what?"

"The way you acted just now towards me and Damon. Are you saying that I`m not a good role model?" Ric tried to stop her but she didn`t listen.

"I`ve never said that."

"Then why did you just react like that, that`s just disrespectful." She said to me as she followed me into my room.

"Disrespectful? You want to talk about being disrespectful. Fine let`s talk. Let`s talk about the way you treated me when we were eating earlier. I told you I didn`t want to talk about my personal life in front of everyone and still you didn`t back down. Did I hear any apology? No, you just continued on and then sent your boyfriend to deliver the apology. No offence Ric." I almost screamed and Jenna didn`t know what to say.

"Just get out of my room, I can`t look at you right now." Ric knew that it was about time to get Jenna out of there. When I finally got the chance to lock the door, I walked over to my closet and took my bag out. I found out I couldn`t stay in the house tonight and gathered my things I needed for tomorrow and slowly walked out of my room. I could hear Jenna and Ric talking inside her room so I went down as quietly as I could. Without any noise, I slipped out the door and walked down the porch before I vanished down the street.

I didn`t know where to go at first but I kept on walking until I saw the Lockwood mansion. I hurried over the driveway, up the stairs and knocked on the door. I knew that Mason wasn`t there yet so I hoped that Tyler or at least Carol was home. I was so glad when I saw it was Tyler who opened the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" He asked me when he saw how badly I was shaking.

"I uh. I had a huge fight with Jenna and I couldn`t stay at home." I told him and he opened the door more for me so I could go inside. He took my bags from me and hugged me.

"You know it`s ok to cry." He whispered in my ear.

"I have cried so much lately, I don`t want to cry anymore." I told him.

"Let`s get you to bed ok? I think it`s time for you to get some sleep." Tyler took my bags and brought me upstairs. He walked as far down the hall as possible in the other end of where his bedroom were.

"You can sleep in here." He told me and opened the door. It was a really nice room and I like it.

"I like it." I said and gave him a small smile.

"I would think so. It`s Mason`s room." Tyler said and smiled.

"Tyler. I`m sorry about all of this. I didn`t mean for this to happen. I mean, he`s your uncle and I know it`s complicated." I told him.

"Hey. I don`t care about that. All I want is for you to be ok, to feel loved and most importantly feel safe." Tyler told me.

"Well. It`s a good thing I`m surrounded by werewolves then." I laughed a little but instantly regretting it.

"So you knew already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found out last night. Hope you`re not mad." Tyler only laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I`m not mad. I could never be mad at you Sarah. Now get to bed. I`ll tell Mason that you`re here." Tyler said before leaving the room. I took out my favorite t-shirt and changed for bed. I was so ready for bed it should have been illegal. I made myself comfortable and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Elena and Caroline were still waiting for the tow truck to arrive and Elena was getting impatient.

"Are you sure the tow`s coming? We`ve been waiting forever."

"I know it`s weird but they said they would be here by now." Caroline told her.

"I`m just going to call Jenna." Elena said and took her phone out.

"No just let me try the tow people again and I`ll use my aggro voice."

"We can just walk from here." Elena said and tried to start walking.

"I can`t just leave my car here."

"Fine. Then I`m so desperate that`ll call Sarah."

"Just give me a minute Elena."

"What part of me being worried for Stefan don`t you get?"

"What`s the rush? Why are you rushing to a relationship that is doomed to work?" Caroline snapped at her.

"I know that you are upset about Matt and the fact that Sarah got angry with you today but would you stop projecting over on me and Stefan, please."

"I`m not projecting anything. You`re human, he`s a vampire. You`re going to be in your seventies in diapers and he`s still going to be smoking hot. And you will never have his children Elena and let`s face it, you`re too maternal not to have children." Caroline told her.

"Where is all this coming from?" Elena asked her.

"I`m just trying to be your friend."

"Ok. Do me the favor and stop trying. There is the tow, I`m going to walk." Elena said and tried once again to leave Caroline but she held her back.

"No Elena don`t." Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline let me go, you`re hurting me."

"Don`t leave me alone." Elena didn`t listen and left her anyway.

Mason had just stopped his truck close to the Grill to grab some beers before heading home. He needed to relax a little after the barbeque. The only good thing about it had been Sarah and he could see how rough it could get for her in that house. He spotted Damon walking towards him but he knew that this wasn`t a friendly visit.

"Damon? What more dog jokes?" He asked.

"Nah those got old." He said before jamming a silver knife into his chest. Mason fell to the ground. Damon felt victory rising and open up his truck so he could throw him in there.

Mason just pulled the knife out and threw it away.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason said.

"Duly noted."

"I was actually going to honor what Sarah asked earlier about stopping all of this but know this. Now you`ve made an enemy." Mason said before getting into his car again.

Elena had finally arrived at the boarding house calling out for Stefan. She carefully walked through the house and suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked right at Katherine.

"You must be Elena. I have to say, you`re not as pretty as me." Katherine said.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

"You`re asking the wrong questions." She said and disappeared when Stefan came upstairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, not really." Elena said shaking her head.

Mason finally got home to find Tyler sitting in the living room.

"How was that barbecue?" He asked.

"Not great. You still pissed?"

"Are you still keeping secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Then I`m still pissed."

"I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple of places it can be." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Do you think that this is some kind of joke? If you know where it is, then tell me." Mason said.

"Tell me how to trigger the curse." Tyler demanded.

"If I tell you then you will not be able to think about anything else and I don't want that for you."

"I think I can handle knowing."

"You think you can handle it though guy? You have no idea."

"Do you want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler asked and then Mason had enough and pinned him to the wall.

"Tell me how to trigger the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody. Human blood, you take another person`s life away from them and the curse is yours forever. Can you handle that?" Mason asked him as he let him go. Tyler was completely shocked.

"Now, I will answer all of your questions but right now, I really need a shower and just go to bed." Mason said. Tyler could understand that and that was when he remembered Sarah upstairs sleeping.

"Oh yeah about that…." Tyler said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v<strong>

I woke up from the commotion downstairs. I didn`t remember where I was at first but then I remembered the fight with Jenna and me being at the Lockwood`s. I looked at my phone and could see that Jenna had called me a dozen of times and my voice mail had just as many. I put her phone away and laid back down trying to fall back to sleep. It got quiet once again before the door opened. I turned around and saw it was Mason. He looked at me with understanding and a sad smile. Mason closed the door and came over to the bed.

"Hey." I said sadly, as he sat down on the bed bedside me.

"I hope it`s ok that I`m here. I didn`t know where else to go." I whispered.

"Of course. You can stay here for as long as you need. What happened anyway, after I left?" Mason asked.

"I got into a huge fight with Jenna and I just couldn`t stay there. It was so horrible, Mase. I feel like I`m losing my family even more every day." I said honestly. Mason grabbed my arms and pulled upwards so that he could wrap his arms around me.

"Hey. I`m sure you will fix this, ok. You just have to hold on." Mason told me and moved some of my hair out of my face.

"You will be fine sunshine. I promise." He told me and kissed my forehead. I started to shiver.

"Hey. You told me earlier that you found out about the werewolf curse before you met me yesterday."

"Yeah. So?" I asked wondering where he wanted with this.

"Why did you come? When you already knew whom I was. Most people would have run in the other direction. I smiled at him, loving the insecurity in his voice.

"I decided that I didn`t care. You are still the guy I`ve always known. Nothing as simple as a werewolf curse would change my mind about you." I told him honestly.

Mason looked at me for a moment, as if he was deciding something. Then he just kiss me. This time it was firmer and held more passion than the kiss we shared earlier today. I was getting lost in his embrace and my body where on fire. Mason slowly pulled away but I wasn`t having that. I didn`t want all of this to end so I leaned forward to kiss him again and he let me. I knew that this probably wasn`t the best time to do so but I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and both he and I knew we wouldn`t be able to stop. Mason shifted on the bed and I helped him out of his shirt. I pulled him, as close to me as I could and as we lay back down I knew that this was where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be. Mason gave me butterfly kisses down my jaw and neckline and by that point;

I just gave into the pleasure and delight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it was difficult to write but at the same time not. As you can see, dinner parties don`t always go as you plan them too. I have a plot in worked out in my mind and I just hope it works like I want it to do. <strong>

**We`ll just have to see:) **

**Until Next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*grapejuice101: Thank you! I hope this one answered to your expectations. Damon is being sort of jealous of Mason but he`s not showing it that much ;) <strong>

***ThisIsMeAndYou: I think you`re right. As you can see here in this chapter. About the Mason/ Katherine thing; I haven`t quite decided yet but I do have an Idea. :) **

***Guest: Wow.. Haha! I guess you don`t like Mason that much. But hey; that`s your opinion. I like the guy. :) **

***Skyeward MusicLover: I liked the kiss between them too :) I will not reveal what will happen just yet. I like Mason and Sara together :) but You`ll never know what will happen. **

***Guest: Thank you for your opinion! A lit of things can happen. You just have to wait and see :) **

***Guest: Haha! It`s nice to know how you feel about him ;) but you do make a few good points ;) **

***lexiemichelle: Thank you so much! I kind of like Damon and Sarah they way they are now. All the battering back and forth. **

***samon`s fan: Hi! Sorry I haven`t been specific about that. I will clear that out in the next chapter. I promise :) **

***FizzWizz2011: Thank you! and here it is!**

***Jana: I`ll just throw the response on all three chapters in one :) About friendship with the originals: From the very start, I`ve seen her as a good friend to Rebekah. I can`t wait to write their friendship into the story.**

**You`re thoughts on the last chapter, really got my head going. You gave me a lot to think about and I thank you for that! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble In Paradise

**Next chapter is here! I really appreciate all the reviews and PM`s I get, so keep them coming! Hope you`ll like it!**

**Read, review enjoy! **

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries", only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble In Paradise<strong>

I had been staying at the Lockwood`s for almost a few weeks. Six weeks to be exact. I went to school and made it to my appointments with my new therapist. Him I didn`t like. I barely talked to Aunt Jenna and Elena but I got Jeremy to pack some things for me and bring them to me. He didn`t like that I was staying there but he understood and because of that, he stayed at the Lockwood`s as well at times. Caroline had been asking all this time about me sleeping with Tyler but I still stood my ground and told her that I wasn`t sleeping with him. It didn`t occur to her that Mason and I could be an item. Even though we really weren`t. I didn`t know what we were really.

I woke up a Thursday morning a little disorientated and very warm. What the hell happened last night? Oh yeah. I had a fight with Jenna yet again and left the house in a rage. I froze a little when I felt strong arms wrap around me. Mason snuggled against me in his sleep and I couldn`t help but think about the escapades we did last night. Despite everything, I was still glad I slept with him. He made me feel safe and sane.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." I told him and kissed him slowly.

"I have to say. Not the worst way to wake up." He said caressing my face and it made me smile.

"I have to agree. I`ve had worse mornings." I laughed a little and kissed him again. I realized I could have stayed here all day but then I started to panic. I had a therapist appointment at nine. I turned around quickly and looked at the clock. 8.15.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and got out of Mason`s arms. I ran around the room like a maniac. A naked maniac at that.

"What`s going on?" Mason asked me.

"I`m late! I have a doctor`s appointment at 9 and then I have school." I told him. Mason only laid in bed looking at me amused.

"You`re not helping you know" I almost growled at him.

"Sorry. I can`t help it." I was dressed in a hurry and tried to get control over my tangled mess of hair.

"I give up." I mumbled to myself before returning to bed to kiss Mason goodbye.

"I wish you could stay." He told me.

"I know. I just need to get an education first." I said as I tried to get up but Mason held me back and I didn`t want to argue.

"Ok. Five more minutes." I said in defeat.

"Good girl." Mason whispered before kissing me deeply. I was sure of getting late to my appointment but then someone came barging in the room.

"Hey Sarah. Do you need a ride…" Tyler stopped when he saw us and closed the door quickly.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just saying that I could drive you to the doctor but we need to leave now." Tyler said through the door.

"Uh yeah. I`ll catch up in two minutes!" I yelled back before turning to Mason.

"That`s my cue to leave and besides. You have so much more to look forward too later." I whispered in his ear before I left. Tyler were waiting for me down stairs.

"No school for you today?" I asked.

"No. There`s no school at all for anyone. It`s the Historical Society Volunteer Day picnic today so everyone is helping out there." Tyler told me.

"You must be kidding me right? What`s up with this school thing in this town?" I exclaimed.

"Pretty screwed up or should I say screwed like you were last night." Tyler said as he started the car. It made me blush.

"You heard that?" I asked quietly.

"Sarah. I think the whole town heard. I`m just glad my mom wasn`t home." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"How are you holding up after knowing about how to trigger the curse?" I asked and I could see Tyler get lost in the memory of how when we both where told the story of how Mason turned.

**_Flashback _**

_Florida one year ago. _

_Mason was finishing up his drink at one of the bars he usually hangs out in and throwing money on the table before leaving. What he didn`t see was the look he got from one of his friends. It looked murderous. _

_When he got outside, someone pushed him in the back. _

_"Whoa Jimmy easy. Let`s get you home." Mason told him. _

_"Screw you I know about you and Marla." Jimmy said and shoved him again. _

_"What are you talking about? You`ve had too much to drink…" Mason started but Jimmy kept attacking him. _

_"Dude. It`s Mason. You know me. I`m not fooling around with Marla, you know that." Jimmy didn`t listen and kept on punching him and making Mason angrier by the second. Jimmy knocked him to the ground, punching him even more. When Mason finally got back up, he threw Jimmy down to the ground hard. The man hit his head and Mason could see blood pouring from the back of his head. Mason started to panic and tried with all his power to wake him up. _

**_Back to the present. _**

_Tyler and I were listening to the story and we were shocked. Well I felt sorrier for him. _

_"Wait. The guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked him. _

_"He kept coming at me. He had it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason explained. _

_"Well, were you?" _

_"No, no. I wouldn`t do that. He was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me, it was self-defense." Mason said and looked over at me. Out of all people, he wanted me to understand. _

_"And you triggered the curse." I stated. _

_"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don`t sedate myself down, I`ll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful Tyler. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck, anything. If you have a death at your hands, you`ve got a lifetime of this. You don`t want it, trust me." Mason said and I felt really bad for the both of them but it wasn`t a reason for me to get scared of them._

Back in the car with Tyler, he looked a little tired.

"I`ve been well but Uncle Mason was right. After I found out, I`ve not been able to think about anything else." Tyler told me and I grabbed his hand.

"It`ll be ok. I`m here to help you." I told him.

"So are you excited about the picnic today?" Tyler asked me.

"Ugh. No. I don`t want to go." I said as I looked out the window.

"Why?"

"Because my entire family will be there and I don`t want to meet them." I told him.

"Mason will be there."

"Yeah I know but what good will that do me? I can`t exactly show myself with him." I said.

"Why? He is your boyfriend. You shouldn`t care what everybody else think." Tyler told me.

"What am I supposed to do Tyler? Just say 'screw' you guys, I`m happy?" I asked.

"Yes. That`s exactly what you should do." Tyler said.

"Screw them Sarah. This is your life. Live it." I smiled a little at him before jumping out of the car.

"Yeah, I`ll try." I said before locking the door. I looked up at the therapist`s office and I was not looking forward to this.

I walked into the waiting room and told the receptionist that I was here. It only took a few minutes before my new doctor came out to greet me.

"Ms. Sarah Gilbert! Welcome back!"

"Hey Dr. Samuel." I shook his hand and walked into his office. I tried to make myself comfortable on his gross couch and faced him.

"So Sarah. The last time you were here, you told me a little more about your family. Have you talked to them at all in the last few days?" He asked me.

"Well, I tried to talk to them yesterday but we got into a fight yet again."

"About what?"

"About me not moving back home and they means it`s about time to forgive and forget but I can`t just forget everything and trust them again. Elena has been a little better though. It has surprised me that she hasn`t told anyone about my boyfriend." I said.

"Elena is your sister?" Dr. Samuel asked.

"Well, not exactly. My parents adopted her when she was born and my uncle is her biological father. It`s only Jeremy and I who have the same parents. Miranda and Grayson is my biological parents."

"I see and have you always had a restrained relationship with her?"

"No, not when we were younger but when she reached her teens, I already started with my depressions and that strained our relationship even more."

"Why did you become depressed in the first place?" He asked but then I closed up. I didn`t want to talk about it. We sat in silence for a long time I didn`t like this at all. I felt like all the work Dr. Smith did were on its way out the window.

"How is it going with your boyfriend?" Dr. Samuel tried.

"It`s good. Or I want it to be good. Where not going out that much because of how people in this town talks.

"Are you afraid what people will say?"

"No It just feels like because it is a secret, then no one cares and then we are good."

"So you think by going public, the talk of the town will destroy your relationship?"

"Something like that." I said. After another dreadful 20 minutes, I could finally leave and I somehow felt worse than I did before the appointment. I met Matt at the Grill and he drove me out to the picnic. He could see that I wasn`t at my best.

"Hey, I take it the therapy didn`t go so well today." He said.

"No it was crap. How that man can have a practice I can`t understand." I said as I rubbed my temples.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Caroline watched as her mother pack up things for the picnic. This surprised Caroline.

"Are you off today?" She asked her mother.

"The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today. You signed me up remember?" Liz said.

"Yeah I know. I just assumed you`d bail." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Nope, I`m spending the whole day with my daughter and I`m excited to see Sarah. I haven`t seen her since she was at the hospital when you were hospitalized." Liz said.

"You`re going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I`ll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on give me one day. I`ve been buried in work mode, I`ve barely seen you."

"Well, be warned. I`m in a mood." Caroline said and tried to walk away.

"What were Elena doing here so late last night?" Liz asked her daughter and it made Caroline tense up.

"Elena wasn`t… Yes, Elena was here. She just needed someone to talk too. She and Stefan are going through a rough patch." Caroline said

"Hey are you ok? I haven`t seen Sarah around you in a long time. You were always so close now it seems like you`re not even speaking to each other anymore. Did something happen between the two of you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, just me and my big mouth." Caroline mumbled.

"No everything is fine. I was with her at the Gilbert house yesterday. It was so much fun."

"Really? Then why did Carol Lockwood tell me that Sarah has been living at her house for over a month?" Liz asked and Caroline got angry.

"Then why do you ask?" She yelled and left her mother to go to the picnic by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v<strong>

Matt parked the car and I walked around a little for myself. I didn`t know what I was doing there but it was good for me to be out around people. I saw Elena and Caroline talking and I didn`t want to talk to them right now, so I decided to get some coffee.

"So, I really need you to talk to me now. It`s been too long and I can`t take it anymore." Caroline said suddenly standing next to me.

"Jesus, Caroline! Don`t scare me like that." I said.

"Sorry. I just want you to forgive me for what I said at the barbecue. You know that I always know how to put my foot in my mouth." She said.

"Caroline. I`m not mad at you. I just, I need some time but you are my best friend and I want to tell you things and I want you around…" Caroline cut me off with a hug.

"I`ve missed you." Caroline said in the crook of my neck.

"I`ve missed you too, Care-bear." I said and patted her on the back. Caroline inhaled a breath and went ridged.

"Oh my god!" She said and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You smell like sex. I knew you were getting some."

"I don`t know what you`re talking about." I said and fiddled with my cup.

"Sarah Gilbert! You are blushing. Why can`t you just admit that you`re seeing Tyler again." Caroline said and it made me look at her in annoyance.

"Care, for the last time. I`m not sleeping with Tyler!" I exclaimed.

"Really? And you expect me to believe that you live in the Lockwood mansion and not getting laid?"

"I`m not saying I`m not getting laid. I`m just saying that it`s not Tyler." I said a little too quickly and realized that I made a mistake.

"Wait what? Then who are you…." Caroline stopped herself.

"Oh. My. God!" Caroline said.

"Caroline. Don`t freak out ok." I told her but she nudged me in the arm.

"OH MY GOD! You`re sleeping with Mason!" She stated.

"Ssssh. Please and yes." I said actually relieved that she knew.

"Yes I am but please don`t say anything to people. I don`t want it to get complicated."

"Why?" She asked and then she saw my expression.

"You really like him, don`t you? And you`re afraid that when everybody knows, everyone will care and try to meddle with it." Caroline told my worst fear.

"Yes. I like the way things are right now. It`s simple and it`s only the two of us. Not the whole town too." I said with a sigh. Caroline hugged me.

"I can understand that you`re worried but don`t let this town define your relationship. If this is really something you want, then go for it. Don`t be afraid to show it to others." Caroline told me.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. All though, It`s a little weird that you`re dating you ex`s uncle." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it." Just then Mason`s truck stopped up on the hill and it made Caroline smile.

"Go. You deserve this." Caroline urged me forward. I gave her a smile and walked up the hill towards Mason. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey. How did the therapy go?" He asked me.

"Not so good. He`s no good. He doesn`t understand me you know and it`s exhausting." I told him honestly.

"I`m sorry sunshine. I wish there were something I could do for you." He told me as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Actually you can. You could just put your arms around me and tell me that everything will be ok. That is something you can do for me right now." I said quietly. Mason looked at me and then he smiled.

"Come here." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." Mason whispered in my ear and I felt safe.

"I was told to take another risk again today." I told him.

"Oh yeah? And what`s that?" He asked.

"To kiss my boyfriend in public." I told him and that made him look at me.

"So I`m your boyfriend now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I`m afraid so." I said caressing his cheek.

"Well then. We need to do something about that risk of yours." Mason said and crashed his lips against mine. It felt so free to do so and there were no one other in the world but the both of us. I felt the kiss all down to my toes. When we finally broke apart, I was out of breath.

"Well, that was one hell of a kiss." I whispered.

"You`re my girlfriend now. That`s how I treat them." Mason told me.

"Oh? So you`ve been with so many women? Huh?" I couldn`t help but laugh.

"You`re so funny." I gave him one more kiss and helped him with the truck. Stefan approached us.

"Hey Stef." I said continuing with the boxes.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore?" Mason asked.

"The nice one." Stefan said.

"And sadly he`s right." I told Mason.

"The one offering an apology." Stefan told us.

"Not interested." Mason said and I could understand why he said so.

"My brother acted impulsively."

"You think?"

"If you and Damon go at each other`s throat, someone is going to end up hurt." For some reason, Stefan looked at me when he said that and I had to admit that he had a point.

"Why don`t we try to just bury the hatchet and call it a truce." Stefan tried to fix Damon`s mistakes.

"You know, I tried to make the same offer to your brother but he turned it down. With a knife."

"He made a mistake. I`m here to make sure that you don`t make another one." Stefan told him.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said to Stefan before he tried to leave.

"Hey. Damon have only something to fear under a full moon am I right. You`re not strong or you would have killed Damon by know. But here`s the deal. There`s one of you and two of us. It seems like you`re the one to watch your back." Stefan told him.

"If he comes at me…" Mason said.

"He won`t." Stefan promised before Mason left.

"This will turn ugly." Stefan told me.

"Yeah. I just wish Damon…" I started but then I got cut off.

"Are you wishing about me?" Damon said from behind me.

"Yes I said and turned around. I`m wishing about doing this." I said and slapped him hard. Stefan chuckled a little.

"Don`t believe for a second that you`re any better." I said to him and walked away from them to find Mason. I walked around for a little bit and then I saw him talking to Liz. It looked like they were in a heated conversation. I walked a little closer and heard him mentioning Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"That`s impossible. I know Damon Salvatore; do you know what he has done for this town?" Liz asked.

"I know that it`s a lot to digest." Mason started.

"No, no, no. I watched him kill vampires. He`s a part of the council." Liz defended the Salvatore brothers.

"Think about it. When did the attacks start? When the Salvatore brothers came to town." Mason told her.

"They walk in the sun Mason." Liz argued.

"They have evolved. It`s not 1864 anymore. They figured it out Liz." Mason tried to reason with her.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason said and looked at the brothers. I was occupied and couldn`t hear the rest. When Mason walked away from Liz, I caught up with him.

"Mason. What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous this could be?" I said to him but he didn`t look at me.

"I have to do this, Sarah. It`s in my blood. I can`t ignore this, if I don`t do it, then I won`t ever forgive myself if someone else gets hurt." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Mason. Do you realize if this ends badly, they will kill you?" I told him.

"But they won`t. Ok? I promise." He told me.

"You don`t get it do you? If you die, I don`t know what to do. If I lost you, I don`t think that I`ll survive that." I whispered. Mason took grabbed my wrists and caressed my scars. He understood what I meant.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He said and kissed me once before leaving. I stood there without knowing what to do. This wasn`t happening, why couldn`t they just leave each other alone? I stood there in my own thoughts when Carol came over to me.

"Well, well. You`re showing off in public now. That`s kind of bold, don`t you think?" Carol said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and looked at her.

"I`m talking about you and Mason. I know his type. He think it`s fun and game but then he gets tired of it and then he leaves. He always does. What you and him are doing back at the house where you`re always welcome to stay, are up to you. But in public you have to think about it twice. It doesn`t look good that he`s dating a girl in high school." Carol said but it didn`t look like she was being mean on purpose.

"Carol. I know you mean well but I need to do this. I can`t be ashamed of this relationship and if Mason decides to leave, then so be it. I have to do what it`s best for me but I can`t tell him what to do or feel." I said truthfully.

"You`re falling for him, aren`t you?" Carol stated more than asked.

"I don`t know. I think so. All I know is that I can`t imagine my world without him." I told her. Carol could see I was telling the truth and she smiled at me.

"You were never like this with Tyler and you dated for almost two years. If you`re this serious about him, you have to show him that you mean it." Carol told me and gave me a hug.

I had never seen her like this before and it surprised me. I looked around for Mason but couldn`t find him anywhere. Caroline came over to me.

"Hey. Do you want to help Elena and me with some painting…." Caroline could see the worried look on my face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it`s just Mason. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Between the two of you? I`m pretty sure that you guys will be ok. Judging by the way, you sucked faces earlier." Caroline nudged me.

"Yeah. Maybe you`re right." I said I picked up a paintbrush. Elena joined us and Caroline started to complain about her mother.

"It`s like she thinks that she`s suddenly is mother of the year. Just when I`m trying to avoid her the most." Caroline told us.

"Sorry. I`m rambling. You guys don`t want to hear all this."

"Oh no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked.

"Well. I was a bitch. Which seems to be the way to go for us. So how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight. He`s been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might me jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said. I knew my sister better than anyone and I could tell that she was lying but I couldn`t ask her about it now. There was a reason for her to lie to one of her best friends.

"You said that Katherine is dangerous. Well maybe he`s got a point." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know that she`s dangerous and I know that she`s just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up." Elena said.

"Well. My boyfriend thinks that he can survive anything and that`s not good at all." I said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he thinks that he`s invincible and I`m afraid that it will turn around and bite him in the ass."

"I think that every guy is like that." Elena told me. We kept on painting whilst Elena kept staring at Stefan.

"Oh no. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline commentated.

"I`m going to go talk to him." Elena told us a walked towards him even though Caroline tried to stop her. We looked at each other and I could see that something was up. Suddenly Damon stood beside us.

"What`s her problem?" He asked.

"Don`t worry about it." Caroline said.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don`t worry about it." Caroline repeated and continued with the painting. Damon then turned his attention to me.

"Are you going to apologize for slapping me in the face?" He asked me. I tried to ignore his arrogant ass but he made it difficult.

"Are you going to leave my boyfriend alone and not try to kill him?" I asked back.

"I can`t promise that. Sorry." He said smirking at me.

"Then no. I`m not going to apologize for slapping you and I can`t wait to do it again." I said and gave him my brush before leaving them behind. Elena and Stefan got into a fight and from the looks of it, broke up. I couldn`t help but feel bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Tyler had taken the girls Aimee and another girl named Sarah back to his home to do some drinking in the company of Jeremy.

The girls were dancing around, having fun. Sarah were dancing around Jeremy whilst Aimee headed over to Tyler.

"Hey. Where is mine?" She asked about the drink.

"Have at it." Tyler said and poured a drink for her.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah`s got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee said.

"Well, good for Sarah."

"Look I`m really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I`m usually not like that." She told him.

"No need to apologize." Tyler told her.

"So is it true that your ex-girlfriend is living here at the moment?" She asked.

"Yeah. She`s been living here for little over a month now." Tyler said.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Didn`t you hear? Sarah Gilbert is dating Tyler`s uncle." The other Sarah said from the living room.

"Where did you hear that?" Tyler asked as Sarah came over to them with Jeremy in a tow.

"Oh please. I got a message from one of my friends who`s at the picnic. She told me that Sarah and your uncle were sucking faces in the public." She said.

"Well. I guess the cat`s out of the bag." Tyler murmured. Sarah suddenly noticed Jeremy`s sketchbook.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Ah, no, no. No way." Jeremy said quickly.

"I want to see." Aimee said.

"Yeah, let`s see. What does Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler said.

"Ok yeah, check it out." Jeremy told Sarah and she looked through the book.

"Oooh! Scary demon wolf thing." She said and it made Tyler nervous. He took the book away from Sarah and looked at it.

"What`s all this about?" He asked.

"Just some sketches. Do you still draw Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

"A little but not much. You know I got some sketches that I`m actually working on. Come on I`ll show you." Tyler said to Jeremy. They walked into his father`s old study and Tyler closed the door. Whilst Jeremy looked for the drawings, Tyler pinned him against the wall by his neck.

"What are those pictures about huh?" He asked.

"Tyler I can`t breathe." Jeremy choked out.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?"

"Because I know." Jeremy said and Tyler let him go.

"You know what?"

"I know what you are." Jeremy said and it surprised Tyler.

"How do you know about this?" He asked.

"My uncle John left an old diary laying around. A crazy Gilbert that wrote about this curse that was running in our family." Jeremy said.

"Curse about what?"

"Werewolves. It`s crazy right? but then Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was just too weird and considering he`s my sister`s boyfriend, I have a right to be concerned. Is it true? Does Sarah know?" Jeremy said.

"About my uncle? Yeah and Sarah knows." Tyler confirmed.

"But you are not?" Jeremy asked.

"A wolf? I`m sorry. A werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud makes me feel like I`m crazy."

"I don`t think so but then again, I have always believed in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said.

"My uncle said that you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like murder or an accident. I have to cause death and boom! Next full moon I`m howling on all fours."

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He`s not here for me. He`s here for this." Tyler said and took out a stone from his pocket.

"Or he came for only this but now; I think that your sister is just as much of a reason." Tyler said making Jeremy completely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah`s p.o.v <strong>

I was hadn`t seen Mason in a while so I began to feel let out and wanted to go home. I stood by the lemonade stand, having a drink when I suddenly felt familiar arms around me.

"I`m sorry for earlier." Mason whispered in my ear.

"It`s ok. I just hope that things doesn`t go badly that`s all." I said and leaned into his embrace.

"Do you want some lemonade?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mason said and that was when Damon joined us. He looked at the way Mason were holding me close to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Mason. Slapper." He said to me. Mason looked at me in surprise.

"I sort of slapped him earlier." I mumbled making Mason laugh.

"Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Doing my part." Mason said honestly.

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Yeah, nice guy." Mason told him.

"Well he`s a lot nicer than me." Damon said and I huffed.

"That`s for sure." I muttered under my breath.

"Nice is overrated." Mason told him.

"That`s what I think." Mason threw away our cups and grabbed my hand.

"You have a good day Damon." He said and took me with him away from Damon and I complained.

"Thank you for not making a big thing out of the strained moment between you and Damon." I said burying my face into his chest.

"I thought about what you said and it got me thinking and I realized you had a point." Mason told me and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly he let go.

"Hey, I`m just going to take away some trash ok? I`ll talk to you in a little while." Mason told me and I nodded.

"No funny business ok?" I asked him or more told him.

"Ok." He said and kissed me once before leaving. I watched Mason walk away and I got that bad feeling again. Caroline came up to me.

"I know you don`t talk that much to your sister but she`s hurting right now and she needs some support." Caroline told me.

"I don`t know." I dragged it out.

"Come on. This is a time to show who bigger of a person you are." Caroline said and she had a point. To have a broken heart sucked.

"Fine. I`ll go with you." I said and Caroline dragged me along with her. We found Elena down by the river away from the picnic. We sat down beside her and I could see that she was sad.

"You ok?" Caroline asked.

"Nope." Elena said shortly, not making eye contact with us.

"You know, maybe it`s for the best."

"No Caroline this is not for the best. Nothing of this is for the best." Elena snapped at her.

"I`m sorry, ok. I don`t mean to take it out on you. On any of you. You`re just being a good friend."

"No I`m not. I`m not being a good friend. Not to you and not Sarah. All I`ve done since I became a vampire, is to hurt Sarah." Caroline said with a sad smile. Suddenly Caroline looked up and saw her mother.

"Where is she going? Is she leaving?" Caroline asked us and got up to go talk to her mother. Elena and I looked at each other for a few seconds before following Caroline.

"What`s going on?" I asked as we reached her.

"I don`t know. Something`s up." Caroline said worriedly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the picnic and Elena followed us.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I just need to hear better." Caroline told us as we reached a hill.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Something`s wrong guys." Caroline said and looked around.

"Oh god!" She said suddenly and I got that same feeling once again. Something`s wrong.

"What`s going on?" Elena asked.

"It`s Stefan and Damon." Caroline said and took off running through the wood with Elena and me on her heel. All I could think about was to keep everyone safe. Especially Mason and I ran as fast as I have ever done. I almost didn`t see Caroline stopping.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They`ve been here." Caroline said and noticed the blood on the ground.

"What are you three doing here?" Mason said and I jumped at his presence.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena. I have seen him and Damon too." Mason said and I knew that he had been lying to me.

"Where is he?"

"You don`t need me for that. I`ll let your friend her sniff them out. Does your mother know what you are? I`m happy to tell her." Right now, Mason were being a giant jackass, I hated it, and Caroline wanted to hurt him. Mason took a hold of my sister and I gasped.

"Not so fast. Necks breaks easy around here." Mason said and I got angrier by the second.

"I can take you." Caroline told him.

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah I do." Caroline said and kicked his ass. There and then, I didn`t feel sorry for him. Caroline and Elena looked at me.

"Go. I`ll stay here." I said. Caroline and Elena ran and I stood there waiting for Mason to get up. Ever so slowly, he stood up. He knew that I was angry and at that point I don`t think that being beaten up by a vampire is worse than my wrath.

"Are you ok?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yeah. I`ll live." He said still avoiding my gaze.

"What the hell where you thinking! Do you know how bad this could get? If Elena gets to them on time, they will find you and they will kill you. You promised me that you wouldn`t do anything and then you turn around go behind my back and you do this." I almost yelled at him.

"Sarah…" He started.

"No! I can`t talk to you right now I`m too angry. I`ll catch a ride home from someone else. See you at home." I said turning around without looking at him again.

"Sarah!" Mason called after me but I didn`t listen. I couldn`t talk to him right now.

I couldn`t find anyone to drive me home, so I took a cab. I could hear voices in the house when I got back to the mansion. I opened the door and saw the other Sarah from school run up the stairs.

"I want Jeremy to come and get it." Sarah said and I could tell she was flirting with him.

"Come on Jeremy. Come upstairs with me and I`ll show bad of a drunk I can be." She told him.

"Ew! First, gross. That`s my brother. Second, he`s all good thanks." I said and Sarah didn`t look happy to see me.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Whoa! You shouldn`t be drinking." Jeremy told me and I knew he was right.

I could see Tyler arguing with the other Sarah in the staircase and Sarah suddenly without warning, fell down the stairs.

She wasn`t moving and Jeremy, Tyler and I shared glances. What if she died? Then she started laughing.

"Fooled you. You pushed me down the stairs." Sarah said.

"He didn`t mean too ok." Jeremy said and helped her up. Aimee took her to the living room.

"Call them a cab and get them home now." I ordered both Tyler and Jeremy.

"You go home too Jeremy and do not argue with me on this right now." I told him and for once, he didn`t say anything back and did what I told them to do.

When the others finally left, I went in to talk to Tyler. He sat there with his head in his hands.

"I didn`t mean for this to happen. She was just being stubborn and I wasn`t thinking." He said to me. I looked at the stone Mason had been looking for.

"You had this all along, didn`t you?" I stated.

"Yeah. I found it at the night of the carnival but I wanted to know about what Mason was hiding before giving it to him but then when you came into the picture, it didn`t seem so important to him anymore." Tyler said.

"But today scared me. The way it made me feel when I thought, she was dead. I didn`t care and I never want to feel like that ever again." Tyler looked so afraid and I felt bad for him.

"You need to give this to him and you need to tell him what you`re feeling because this isn`t good for you." I told him as I handed him the stone before leaving the study.

"Wait. Why didn`t you go home with Mason tonight?" Tyler asked me.

"Well. Your uncle was a big jackass to me today so I told him I would get home on my own." I said and walked away leaving him alone. I was starving after a long day of therapy and the picnic so I went to the kitchen to make some food. I wasn`t the best cook, so I just decided to heat up some soup and hope that I don`t burn it. I took out some bread from the freezer too. It felt good to eat a little and have a cup of tea whilst reading a magazine. I could hear Mason came home and went to talk to Tyler but I tried not to care. I was washing up after myself when I heard the kitchen door open but I didn`t turn around.

"Did you talk to Tyler?" I asked him.

"Yes I did. He turned in for the night." Mason told me carefully.

"And did you get the stone?" I could tell he wasn`t surprised that I knew that Tyler had it.

"Yeah I did."

"Well good for you." Mason walked closer to me but I just moved away from him, putting things away.

"Please don`t be mad at me." He pleaded me.

"I`m not mad at you Mason." I shot back.

"I can tell that you are."

"No Mason you can`t. Do you not remember that conversation we had earlier today? I`m so scared of losing you and stunts just like this one, will get you killed. Do you understand that?" I yelled as I turned around to face him. Mason didn`t say anything only stood there looking at me. He did understand why I was reacting like this.

"I`m sorry sunshine. I really am." Mason told me. I sighed and walked up to him placing both my hands and cupped his face.

"I`m so scared of losing you because I`m falling in love with you and I promised myself I wouldn`t let this happen for a long time and then you happened. I need you safe." I said before leaving him in the kitchen. Mason walked after me and grabbed me to spin me around. He crashed his lips to mine in a demanding, loving kind of way. I couldn`t resist him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. Without difficulty, he brought me upstairs to the bedroom and I let him have his way with me. I didn`t have any control when it came to this.

I was falling completely in love with Mason Lockwood and I didn`t know if he felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Mason looked at the girl sleeping in his bed. Sarah were laying with her head on his chest and he listened to her steady breathing and heartbeat. She was so beautiful it hurts. Mason kissed her forehead and wanted to go sleep but he knew that he had to do something about the moonstone. Then a text buzzed on his phone.

**_"Meet me in the woods in ten minutes." _** That was all it said and he knew he had to get up.

Mason managed to remove Sarah without waking her. She snuggled her pillow and sighed deeply in her sleep. Mason walked silently out of the room and made his way out of the house without waking anyone. He walked through the woods until he saw the car waiting for him and he got in.

"I`ve been waiting." Katherine told him.

"What was that stunt you pulled with the Salvatore brothers today?" She asked.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said.

"I told you to stay away from them."

"You told me that you didn`t care."

"I don`t. I need you to not get distracted on finding the moonstone." Katherine said and she could see the look on his face.

"You got it."

"I got it." Mason confirmed. Katherine made a move to kiss Mason but he pulled away.

"What? This is a first." Katherine stated.

"I`m not in the mood. I have the moonstone. It`s safe but I`m not in the mood for you and me." Mason said.

"It`s because of that girl. Sarah Gilbert. You care for her." Katherine said.

"Goodbye Katherine. I`ll talk to you later." Mason said and got out of the car and left her behind. He made it back to the mansion and into his room. Sarah were still sleeping and she looked so peaceful with her hair all over the place and the sheets wrapped loosely around her exposing her upper body. This girl was perfect in her own fragile way and he wanted nothing more than happiness for her. Mason undressed and got into bed. Sarah woke up a little when he pulled her against him.

"Mason?" She said sleepily.

"Sssh. It`s ok, go back to sleep." He whispered. Sarah sighed into his chest.

"I love you Sarah." Mason told her quietly thinking she was asleep.

"I love you too Mason." He heard Sarah say before she fell back into sleep. It didn`t take long before Mason fell asleep as well but what none of them knew was that Katherine were standing in the room looking at them, mostly at Sarah.

"Oh you poor little thing. You`ve just made an enemy my friend and it`s not going to be pretty." Katherine said as she looked down at the sleeping Sarah Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. <strong>

**until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*grapejuice101: As you could see, things were very difficult for Sarah and Mason and now Sarah`s pissed Katherine off without even knowing it. That should be interesting. ;) <strong>

***Skyeward MusicLover: I`m glad you liked it and that you`ll continue to like it :) **

***Guest: I don`t know about that later on but I have a plot planned in my mind and I`m excited to be writing it :) **

***leximichelle: I love their realtionship too! you`ll get your answers very soon I promise. I just hope people will appreciate what I`ve planned next :) **

***Guest: Haha! I understand what you`re saying. He can be boring at times. I`m looking forward to write about her upcoming friendship with Rebekah. That will be epic! **

***Bronzelove: I love their relationship too. They are so good for each other. **

***Jana: I`m so glad you like it! It means a lot! I like how he treats her. She feels more sane around him and **

**I think he helps her in a good way :) **

***samon`s fan: I`m so sorry. I didn`t mean to brake your heart. I hope I didn`t destroy everything for you ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 Without You

**I'm back with a new chapter! I had some trouble writing this, not because it was hard but I was working all weekend and it was an stressful and emotionally hard weekend to work. I just didn't have it in me. **

**I hope you'll like this one, even though it's quite sad. **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries", only my OC_**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I think that the number one cause of pain on a human's heart is lack of gratitude. I know that sounds odd and a bit far fetched but hear me out for a second. For most of us, we associate loss as a sad &amp; horrible thing. Once something we love has slipped through our fingers we can't help but feel the empty hole in our lives where it once stood. Even when it's all said and done and we are finally moved on from whatever we had lost that was so beautiful, we still feel it."<br>_**

**_*unknown*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Without You<strong>

_I knew I was dreaming. I was running and I didn`t know why I was running but I was scared. Someone was in pain and trouble. I ran through a door and then I saw Damon. I was wondering why he was standing there but he had the biggest smirk on his face. _

_"What the hell are you doing Damon?" I asked him. _

_"Doing what I should have done in the first place." He told me with no remorse in his eyes and suddenly, he were covered in blood. I looked at his hands and saw a heart. My eyes trailed down his body and that was when I saw it. There, by his feet, a man laid dead and it was someone I knew very well. I felt my insides burn and not in a good way. Mason`s lifeless eyes stared right at me and I started screaming at the top of my lungs but there were nothing I could do. I tried to reach Mason but I could not move any closer to him no matter how hard I tried. _

_"Mason! Please you cannot be dead! You promised me you`d never leave me!" I cried out. _

"Sarah! Please wake up!" My eyes shot open and it felt like I was gasping for air. At first, I did not remember where I was at first. I looked over to my left and saw Mason looking at me with concern. He was alive.

"Oh thank god! It was just a dream." I exclaimed and then I started to cry.

"Hey. What's going on? You were screaming and calling my name." Mason told me.

"I dreamed that Damon killed you. He ripped out your heart and I couldn`t do anything to stop it. It was horrible." I told him and Mason felt so bad for me. He brought me closer to him and held me tight to his embrace.

"It was only a dream. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." He told me to sooth me. I looked at him and I felt a smile creep up on my face when I thought about what he had said to me last night.

"What?" He asked.

"You told me you loved me last night." I stated with a blush.

"That I did." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked afraid of it not being true.

"Of course it was. I love you Sarah." He said with certainty.

"I love you too Mason. Don't ever doubt that." With that, Mason kissed me and I knew where this was going but then I remembered something.

"Oh! What did you do with the moonstone now that you finally got it from Tyler?"

"It's safe. That's all that matters."

"What do you need it for anyway?" I asked but I could tell by his expression that he didn't want to tell me.

"It's ok Mase. You do not have to tell me. I understand why you would keep it from people." Mason looked at me as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Sarah. I trust you, it is just so important that I need to keep it for myself until the time is right and for that I am sorry." He told me.

"Fine, be like that. Then you can go without the sex." I said and the face he gave me was priceless. He was terrified and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You should've seen your face." I told him and laughed even harder. Mason gripped my hips and flipped me so that he was hovering above me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told me.

"I can't promise you that." I said with a smile and then he kissed so passionately that my toes curled and I thought that they would never go back. He stopped for a second to look at me and I caressed his face. How could anyone be so perfect and beautiful? I really did love him and I never wanted to let him go.

"It's too bad that I have to get up soon. There's going to be a party here on sunday and I told Carol that I would help her out. I'm surprised that she hasn't barged in her yet, telling me what to do." I said with a sigh.

"Well what do you know? I have to help too. We can be late together." Mason whispered before kissing me again and I knew that I was doomed.

After finally being able to get out of bed, I took a shower and got dressed. Mason was complaining that he wasn't allowed to join me.

"Don't pout. You'll get your chance some other time." I told him as I put on my top.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said and I had to laugh.

"You mister, are a very grumpy man when he doesn't get what he wants." I told him and kissed him once before dragging him out the door. Mason wouldn't stop tickling me as we walked down the stairs and I screamed out in delight. Everyone downstairs looked at us but we didn't care.

"Mason, Sarah! There you are finally." Carol said as she approached us with a rather handsome boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes walking beside her.

"Hey Carol. We told you we would come and help." Mason said.

"Yes but people have been here for the past two hours and that makes you late." Carol told us with a fake smile.

"Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Aaron Fell. He just move to town." She told us and we turned towards the boy.

"Another Fell? Wow, Hi! Nice to meet you. I`m Sarah Gilbert." I said and held out my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Aaron said and kissed the back of my hand. Mason didn't like it and kept me steadily by his side.

"Hey, Mason Lockwood. Sarah boyfriend." Mason introduced himself and shook his hand a little harder than necessary. I could see something change within Aaron when he touched Mason. It was as if he could see into his soul.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Lockwood." Aaron said with a grin. I liked him. He's nothing like the other Fells. First, he had charm.

"I have to go outside to help. I'll talk to later." Mason told me and kissed me.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I said smiling as he walked away.

"I have to go take care of something but can you make sure Aaron feels at home? He doesn't know that many here yet." Carol said to me and I nodded.

"Sure. I can keep him company." I said with a smile.

"Great! Well Aaron, you're in good hands. Sarah here is the girl to talk too. Enjoy yourself both of you." Carol said before she left us alone.

"So, you're a Gilbert. Then why are you living here with the Lockwood's?" Aaron asked me as we walked together outside to help with things there.

"It's a long and very complicated story but let's just say that this is the best solution." I said with a sigh. Aaron gave me a smile.

"Ah, enough said love. I know a thing or two about family feuds and problems. I'm a Fell remember." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're right but I have to ask. Why are you British?" I asked quickly and being rude at the same time.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. I've been living in England the most of my life and now it was time for me to come home. My parents died a long time ago and I wanted to experience their old life here." Aaron explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. My siblings and I lost our parents in May last year, so I know how it feels." I said with compassion. I looked up and saw that my boyfriend was staring at us. He scolded but I just ignored it.

"You're boyfriend seems overprotective of you." Aaron said looking in Mason's direction.

"Yeah sometimes I think it's a little too much but I love him and that's all that matters right?" I asked with a smile.

"Right you are, Sarah." Aaron said and continued to help me with the decorations out by the tables. After a while, I began to get tired and thirsty.

"What do you say to something to drink?" I asked as I wiped my forehead. It was only mid-April but the weather was warm.

"I would like that very much." Aaron said and followed me to go inside, and that was when I noticed Bonnie. I haven't talked to her in weeks and it was good to see her again.

"Hey Bonnie. How are you?" I asked and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"You know. Feeling bad for not talking to you for a long time." Bonnie told me.

"And I`m not speaking to Caroline at the moment so." I knew she felt bad about the fact that she didn't talk to her because of her being a vampire.

"Anyway. Bonnie I want you to meet Aaron Fell. Yes as in the Founding family Fell. He just moved here from England. Aaron held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie." Aaron said politely.

"Hey, you too." When Bonnie grabbed his hand, she suddenly grew weird. I didn't understand what was wrong.

"I have to go and find Elena. I'll talk to you later." Bonnie disappeared before I could say anything to her.

"Sorry about that." I said as we walked inside. The first person I saw was my aunt Jenna. She had just been talking to Carol but she saw me and decided that she should talk to me.

"Hey Sarah. Could we talk for a sec?" She asked me as she walked up to me.

"I'm really not in the mood for that right now Aunt Jenna." I said and turned away from her.

"You have to talk to me some time Sarah." Jenna told me.

"Yeah well, now is not that time." I said and Jenna gave up.

"The complicated story?" Aaron asked me.

"The first part of it, yeah." I said with a sad smile. I did miss my friendship with Jenna but I was stubborn and she knew it.

"Sarah. Will you excuse me for a moment?" Aaron asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah sure. Catch you later." Aaron grabbed his drink and walked back outside and I decided to stay inside to help Carol out for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Bonnie walked over to Elena who was making some final touches.

"You're here."

"I'm here." Bonnie said and looked around.

"Caroline is not here, she's not coming. I told you." Elena said.

"I'm just making sure."

"You know eventually, you`ll have to talk to her."

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you`re on her side?" Bonnie asked.

"There are no sides Bonnie."

"Come on. Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Loosing Caroline was bad enough. I didn't think I would lose you too. I can barely even talk to Sarah and I don't think that she'll ever talk to me again. " Bonnie told her.

"Come with me." Elena said.

"Where?"

"Not here. Some place quiet."

Elena took Bonnie's hand and took her away from everyone. Aaron watch the closely so he could keep an eye on the teenage witch.

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Jeremy had decided to tell Damon about what Tyler told him about the moonstone. Damon had called Ric and told him to get his butt over to his house with everything he had on werewolves. Ric walked through the door with a big brown box.

"Ric!" Damon exclaimed. Alaric made a stop when he saw Jeremy there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy told him.

"Does Elena know that you're here? Does Sarah know?" Ric asked.

"Not exactly and Sarah can't know. She will kill me if she knew I was working with you about taking care of her boyfriend." Jeremy explained. Damon walked over to the box and opened it up.

"What do you got?" he asked.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

"Ah, Vanessa the 'hottie.'" Damon said with a smirk.

"Vanessa yes. Do you remember that Aztec curse she told us about?"

"The sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah…"

"An Aztec curse. Cool!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Supposedly vampires and werewolves run freely until a shaman put a curse on them to withhold their powers and since then, werewolves could only turn on a full moon and vampires were weakened by the sun." Alaric said.

"Mostly of them anyway." Damon said wiggling his finger where he had his daylight ring.

"According to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse, is the key to unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood thinks he can use the moonstone to break the curse?" Alaric said.

"If we start believing some supernatural witchy-woo legend, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler." Jeremy said.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon mocked him.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's the same book that tells you that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said and finished his drink.

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Elena told Bonnie about everything that happened with Katherine.

"I can't believe it."

"Katherine has done everything in her power to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle of it all." Elena explained.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It is that I didn't even know that you guys were fighting in the first place."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it very clear with what you said with the whole vampire thing. So that makes me the odd man out?"

"No, Bonnie of course not."

"I know where I stand, Elena and I know where you stand but where do we stand?" Bonnie asked.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean for this craziness with Caroline to get in the way of that but she needs you too."

"Not yet. She's a vampire. I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie said and walked away from Elena quite upset. She went back but were stopped by the boy she met earlier.

"You seems like you're in a hurry." Aaron said to her.

"Yes. A hurry to get away from you." Bonnie spat and tried to walk away from him but Aaron stopped her.

"Now that's not the way to talk to a fellow witch Bonnie Bennett." Aaron said lowly.

"I knew what you were. I just don't know you and therefore I don't trust you." Bonnie told him.

"Well, what if I told you that I have information for you about the infamous Katerina Petrova?" Aaron told her and he could see that she was deciding what to do.

"Tell me more." Bonnie said and seemed interested.

"Ah, first we need to find your vampire friend." Aaron said and brought Bonnie with him.

Mason was walking around outside with some boxes. He felt his insides freeze when he saw no other than Stefan Salvatore helping with the outdoor dance floor. He tried to compose himself as he approached him.

"Stefan. I didn't expect to see you here or anywhere."

"I had this little accident but its fine now." Stefan said.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine too but from now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." Mason said and tried to get away from Stefan but bumped into Bonnie and the boy from earlier, Aaron.

"Excuse me." Mason said before leaving. Bonnie gasped and looked up at the tall Aaron.

"You saw it too didn't you?" Aaron asked.

"Saw what? And who are you?" Stefan asked.

"This is Aaron Fell. He's a witch too. This is going to sound strange but when I touched him, I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked and Bonnie looked up at Aaron.

"I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her."

"No Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss Mason neither would she do something like that to her sister." Stefan started to realize what was going on.

"You didn't see Elena. You saw Katherine." He said and that made Aaron clap.

"And the broody vampire catches on." Aaron said with a smirk.

Jeremy were looking for Tyler and found him helping Matt with the decorations at the outdoor dance floor.

"Hey man. So I did a little research on that moonstone you showed me." Jeremy said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know curiosity, boredom."

"What did it say?"

"Well it turns out it's a part of an Aztec legend but I have to make sure that it's the same kind of stone. Could I check it out again?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it." Jeremy didn't know what to say at first but knew he had to play it cool.

"Yeah sure. It's probably just a stupid folklore anyways, forget it." Jeremy said before leaving and it made Tyler look like a question mark. He shook his head and continued with his work. He almost jumped into the air when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw Sarah almost in tears.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked alarmed, knowing how fragile she was.

"Have you seen your uncle around?" She asked.

"No not for a while. What did he do?"

"You don't want to know but I'm going to kick his ass." She said almost growling from hurt, anger and sadness.

"I think that he's in front of the house." Tyler said and with that, Sarah stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I was trying to avoid Jenna for the time being and did some small work inside the mansion. Carol approached me.

"Sarah dear, I hate to ask this of you but could you bring this box upstairs? It's some of Richard's old thing that I don't want laying around for the event." Carol said to me.

"Yes of course." I said and took the box from her. I walked upstairs and put it inside the storage closet. I closed the door and I could feel someone behind me. I turned around and face someone I first thought was my dear old sister but I knew better.

"Katherine." I stated.

"Hello older Gilbert. I have to say. You've really gotten on my nerves these last few weeks." She said as she circled around me as if I was her prey. I thought that she was going to kill me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh you stupid girl. You don't know do you? Who do you think talk Mason into finding the moonstone in the first place?" I froze up when she mentioned both Mason and the moonstone.

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I have my reasons and I was actually going to kill him when I had the stone but then again, he was too good in bed for me to kill him." Katherine told me and I froze up.

"You're lying. Mason would never sleep with a skank like you." I stated.

"You are so naïve little girl. He even told me that he loved me at some point and called me sunshine." Katherine said and that really hurt me. Mason always called me Sunshine. Katherine rambled on about her and Mason and I felt sick. I couldn't take it anymore and ran away from her. I had to find Mason and ask him about this. I didn't want to believe her but something in me told me that Katherine were telling the truth. I walked outside to see if I could find Mason but I couldn't see him anywhere. I spotted Tyler and walked over to him. He almost jumped ten feet into the air but turned around to look at me.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked me alarmed, knowing how fragile I was.

"Have you seen your uncle around?" I asked.

"No not for a while. What did he do?"

"You don't want to know but I'm going to kick his ass." I said almost growling from hurt, anger and sadness.

"I think that he's in front of the house." Tyler said and with that, I stormed off.

I walked around to the front of the house and saw Mason taking some stuff out of one of the trucks. He turned around when he heard me coming, calling his name.

"Hey Sunshine." He said with a smile and that made me almost throw up. Mason could see that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked trying to reach out for me but I wouldn't let him.

"I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth." I said to him.

"Of course. I have nothing to hide from you." He told me and made me even angrier.

"Really? So you couldn't even tell me that you've been sleeping with Katherine Pierce?" When I asked him that, he dropped the box in his hands and that confirmed my worst fear.

"I can't believe this. How long where this going on?" I asked trying to contain my tears. I could see he was trying to decide what to say.

"I asked you a question." I said.

"I met Katherine a year ago. She was with me when I triggered the curse." He told me honestly.

"And how long where you seeing her?" I asked as calmly as I could. Mason didn't answer me right away and it made me realize something else.

"Oh my god. You were still with her when you came back into town weren't you?" I stated more than asked.

"Yes I was but that doesn't change what I feel for you. I broke it off the minute you kissed me for the first time." Mason told me.

"I can't believe this. Did you love her?" I asked. Mason didn't want to answer.

"Mason Lockwood! Did you or did you not love her?" I raised my voice.

"Yes. Or I thought I did but that was before I met you. I thought that I was in love with her but you taught me what love really is. Don't ever think that I don't love you. I even told her the last time I saw her that I wasn't in the mood for her." Mason said and that made me stop.

"Whoa! When was that?" I asked.

"Yesterday, after you fell asleep. When I was in the car with her, I realized how much I loved you and I told her no. You mean everything to me Sarah. I can't live without you." Mason said.

"Well, you just have to try." I said and tried to walk away from him but Mason stopped me.

"Mason, just let me go!" I said ripping myself out of his grip.

"I can't look at you right now." I said and he let me go this time. I ran inside trying to fight my tears and I had a hard time breathing. I grabbed onto the wall and I didn't know what to do. I saw Jenna standing across the room and she could tell that something was wrong. She came almost running towards me.

"Sarah what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I can't breathe. Please take me out of here." I said and Jenna wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's get you out of here." She told me and brought me out of the mansion. This was the worst feeling ever and I couldn't understand why he didn't tell me the truth but I was glad that Jenna didn't ask any questions about my reactions. I needed to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Damon and Stefan brought Bonnie and Aaron to a secluded area where no one could hear them.

"This is as far as I go." Bonnie said. Damon stopped and looked over at Aaron.

"What's up with boy-wonder here?" Damon asked and suddenly his brain felt like burning mush."

"Do you want to ask that again?" Aaron asked.

"No."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor." Stefan said.

"That's going to happen."

"So predictable. That's why I brought her in." Damon told his brother.

"I know about how you feel about helping us out but since you and the new guy is the ones that linked Mason to Katherine and we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out. Pretty please." Stefan said.

Bonnie looked over at Aaron and he nodded.

"We're listening." Bonnie said.

"I have to take this call to tell Elena what's going on. Can you play nice?" Stefan asked before leaving them. Damon and Bonnie were arguing between each other and Damon thought Bonnie had all the answers.

"All you have to do is to touch Mason Lockwood again to see if you can see Katherine again." Damon said.

"My visions or Aaron's visions doesn't work like that. We don't get to ask questions." Bonnie said.

"How inconvenient. All though, let's talk about the witchy juju – thing you do with me, you know the fun one where my brain burst into flames. What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurism. Your blood vessel pop but you heal quickly so I'll do it over and over again." Bonnie said.

"Is vampires specific?" Damon asked.

"It'll work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability. I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie said.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf and Katherine is evil. They're the bad guys."

"That may be so but Sarah loves him and with her, he's a brand new person." Bonnie said.

Damon decided to ignore that.

"They're a threat to Elena and Sarah but you witch, are going to get over yourself and help us." Damon said.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a please on the end." Stefan said and Damon agreed.

Mason felt helpless after Sarah blew up in his face. He knew that Sarah where still angry and all he wanted were to make things right with her. He walked outside and saw that he couldn't get anywhere. He looked at some people and went over to talk to them.

"Hey, can you remove your van? I'm blocked in." Mason said in a hurry. The guy in front of him said that he would move his truck. As Mason tried to get into his truck, he saw a girl struggling with something and as the guy he is, Mason helped her.

"Hey, how did you get stuck by doing this yourself?" Mason asked.

"All the guys baled, something about draft picks, I don't know." Bonnie said as Mason helped her.

"Let me give you a hand." Mason said and in the next second, Bonnie gave him an aneurism. Mason fell to the floor in pain but all he could think about was the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Bonnie said before Damon knocked Mason out.

Damon took Mason's keys and made sure no one knew that they were going away. Stefan looked up at Damon.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sarah loves him and I know you have some kind of emotion for her. Don't blow it," Stefan said. Aaron took a step back.

"I can't be a part of this. I'll be here but I can't do more than we already have." He said and disappeared.

Bonnie helped Damon back at the boarding house with Mason, even though they both knew that Sarah would hate them for what they have done.

"Here is his bag as requested." Bonnie said and dropped a bag on the floor.

"Grab that corner." Damon told Bonnie as he laid out a white rag on the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet."

"I knew you would say something like that." Bonnie said, as things got more serious.

"You're judging again." Damon said as Bonnie stepped forward.

"He's not going to be under any much longer." Bonnie said.

"Well, it seems like he's used to be tied up." Damon said ad took out some of the chains from the bag Bonnie brought with him. Damon started chaining Mason up to the chair.

Bonnie tried to get information about the moonstone from Mason. She tried everything.

"What are you doing? Damon asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone, I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie said.

"Oh good. Find out who gave it to Katherine and find out where she is. And find out what they're going to do with it once they get it." Damon said. Bonnie tried to concentrate.

"The moonstone is somewhere small. Dark, there's water." Bonnie said.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? It can't be right." Bonnie said.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked.

"I told you. I only get what I get." Bonnie told him. Just then, Mason woke up from his sleep and grabbed Bonnie's arm. She got spooked and left Damon.

"Hey judge-y; Thank you." Damon said. Bonnie only smiled at him. Damon looked down at Mason. He had heard the majority of the fight between Sarah and him earlier.

"Come on. Wake up wolfboy." Damon said and slapped Mason across the face. Mason woke up, the first thing that went through his mind was Sarah, and he knew that being tied up in a chair at the boarding house wouldn't end well. Damon was hell bent on making his life miserable. He was planning to make his life a living hell. Mason tried to get away from everything.

Damon warmed a poker in the flames. Mason tried everything to get away. Damon looked at him.

"Someone's feisty." Damon said. Without warning, Damon stabbed Mason in the chest with hot iron. Mason was screaming out in pain.

"You can hurt. Good to know." Damon said. He looked at the stab wound.

"Oh. You heal quickly. Not good." Damon told me.

"I guess I have to keep applying pain." Mason cried out but Damon didn't stop.

"So Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up too?" Damon asked but Mason couldn't answer.

Mason felt so much pain but all he could think about was everything else.

Stefan got a call from Bonnie, telling him that the moonstone where hidden in a well. Stefan found one and looked around it with the 'help' from Elena.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said.

"I know but I am. What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said breaking the lock. He grabbed a flashlight and looked down the well. Stefan decided to jump into the well.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said before he jumped into it.

Stefan hit the bottom but he started burning. The water were filled with vervain." Stefan couldn't move but he tried to scream.

"Elena!" He screamed.

"Stefan?" Elena asked and Stefan panicked. He tried to get up but the walls were laced with vervain.

Elena tried everything to get all the help he needed. She looked around after something to use.

She grabbed the chains from the well and she tried everything. Suddenly Caroline stood beside her.

"Stefan is down there and I can't get the chains." Elena rambled. Caroline were about to jump in but Elena stopped her.

"No! It's filled with vervain." She said and then Caroline went after the chain and helped Elena with getting down to Stefan. By the time Elena had put the chain around her chest, Bonnie were there to help.

"Ready?" Caroline asked and Elena climbed into the well. Elena got Stefan out of the well and found the moonstone at the bottom of the well. When she got back up, she gave Stefan some of her blood, even though she knew that Stefan didn't want to but right now, she didn't care.

Damon were still torturing Mason.

"Where did you two meet? Damon asked. Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you. You are supernatural and I'm sure she couldn't compel you. I assume she's doing the best she can." Damon said. Then Jeremy walked into the living room.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon said.

"I found something in Ric's boxes of stuff." Jeremy said.

"Oh! What is it?" Damon asked.

"Wolfsbane. Toxic to werewolves. I guess it means that you can use it against them." Mason knew he was screwed.

"I believe they are toxic." Damon said and took the wolfsbane.

"What is Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" When Mason didn't answer, Damon took the plant and caressed Mason's chin. He cried out in pain. Jeremy didn't like it and his mind went to his eldest sister. What would she say if she knew about this?

"Why is she here?" Damon asked.

"She was here with me. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Mason asked.

"How rude of me. I just realized that I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon told him and shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!"

"Wrong answer." Damon said and then Jeremy spoke up.

"If he was going to say anything he would have done it already." Jeremy looked scared. He didn't want his sister to lose her boyfriend.

"The well! You can find it there." Mason screamed.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it is or what it does."

"I was getting it for Katherine."

"Why?"

"She was going to use it to life the curse."

"Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break the curse that keeps them from turning every time they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that maybe she loved me and I loved her but that was before I met Sarah." Mason choked out.

"No I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine just used you, you moron. How do you think Sarah will react when she finds out about this?" Damon asked.

"I'm done talking." Mason told him.

"Yes you are. It's time to take a walk Jeremy."

"I'm staying."

"No you should go."

"I'm staying Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy held his ground.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him. Tell Sarah I'm sorry and how much I love her." Mason said.

"Damon, this is Sarah's boyfriend." Jeremy managed to say before Damon pinned him to the couch.

"You wanted to be a part of this. Well here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf, he'll kill me the first chance he gets. Sarah's boyfriend or not. This is how it has to be. So you suck it up, or you leave." Damon told him as he let him go. Jeremy couldn't watch this and left. He tried to call Sarah but she didn't pick up.

"Damn it Sarah!" Jeremy hopped into his car and drove towards the Lockwood mansion faster than he could even think. He had to get to Sarah as soon as possible.

He picked up his phone again and this time he called Carol.

**_"Hello?" _**

_"Hi Mrs. Lockwood its Jeremy. I'm sorry to bother you but is Sarah there? I tried calling her cell but she doesn't pick up. _

**_"No she left with your aunt a little while ago. I think that she's at your place."_**

_"Oh, ok. Thank you." _

Jeremy spun the car around and drove towards his house. He was afraid; he didn't stop to think about what this would do to Sarah. She would never forgive him for his involvement.

Back at the boarding house, Damon looked down at Mason and he knew that Mason knew that he was going to die.

"You know I look at you and see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon told him.

"I love her." Mason told him.

"Now I'm confused. You love Sarah, or Katherine. Because if it is Katherine, she's only going to rip out your heart. Let me do it for her." With that, Damon plunged his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

Mason Lockwood was dead.

Afterwards, Damon wrapped Mason up in the sheet he had put on the floor. Stefan walked inside with the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked.

"Yep." Stefan said and threw the moonstone at him.

"I see you actually went through with it." Stefan stated as he looked down on Mason.

"It had to be done."

"Don't be too surprised when Sarah tries to kill you." Stefan said but Damon wouldn't listen as he picked up Mason's belongings. He sent a text to Carol from Mason's phone and told her that he was leaving town for a while.

"Huh. Three missed calls from the same number. I wonder who that could be." Damon said to his brother.

"Damon don't provoke her." Stefan said but before he could do anything about it, Damon pressed the call button.

**_"Mason. I've called you three times already. You were supposed to be here with the stone hours ago." _**

_"Wrong boy toy." _

**_"Damon. For once, you surprised me. I assume Mason's with you?" _**

_"He's right beside me, although his heart is across the room." _

**_"You shouldn't have."_**

_"I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much and I think he loved you at some point but moved on to something much better." _

**_"You have no idea of what you've just done." _**

_"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." _

**_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B and if that fails, I have a plan C and then a plan D. You know how the alphabet works don't you? Send my love to Stefan and good luck with Sarah." _**

Katherine disconnected the call and Damon looked over at his brother.

"That may have been the stupidest thing you've done all day." Stefan said shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I felt heartbroken. Mason was sleeping with Katherine when he came back to town. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Aunt Jenna brought me back home and she tried to make me feel better.

"I'm sure you and Mason will figure things out." Jenna tried to sooth me.

"Yeah well, he's been lying to me the whole time we were together. It feels like he cheated on me or something." I said accepting the cup of tea Jenna made for me.

"I'm sure if you just let him explain, then you'll be back together in no time." Jenna told me.

"I'm not so sure." I whispered. Jenna just hugged me and I let her, I think that she was just happy about me being back at the house. I sat on the couch looking at my phone. It surprised me to see that Mason hadn't even try to call me or see me. It was two hours since I left the mansion with Jenna.

"I really don't want to leave you but I have to go pick up Ric. He's coming to dinner and his car isn't working.

"It's ok. Just go. I'll be fine." I said to her before she left. Five minutes after Jenna left, Jeremy came running through the door.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" He yelled at me. I looked surprised at his outburst.

"I'm sorry. I had a huge fight with Mason and I didn't feel like talking to anyone." I told him.

"That is why I tried to call you. Damon has Mason and I think that he will kill him." When Jeremy said those words, I jumped up. I'm maybe mad at him and hurt but I loved him. I didn't want him to die.

"Take me to him now. Or I'll manhandle your car keys out of your hand and go there myself." I told him and Jeremy walked back outside as I put my shoes on. I ran out to Jeremy's awaiting car and prayed silently for Mason not being dead.

"You're not driving fast enough!" I yelled at him.

"I'm driving as fast as I can Sarah. I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"I can't be dead Jeremy. He just can't be." I whispered trying to keep as calm as possible. When we finally arrived at the Boarding House, I jumped out of the car before Jeremy could stop it. I ran with everything I had through the doors just in time to hear Stefan tell his brother;

"That may have been the stupidest thing you've done today." I reached the living room and that was when I broke down. There on the floor beside Damon's feet, Mason laid dead.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, making the two vampires to look at me. I rushed forward and dropped down on the floor screaming for him to wake up. Damon looked torn, he'd never expected me to react the way I did.

"You can't be dead. It's not true. Mason I love you." I whispered whilst stroking his face.

"Come back to me. I love you, I love you, I love you." I pleaded as the tears streamed down my face. Jeremy tried to reach out for me but I wouldn't let him touch me. I looked up at the two vampires and I just knew who killed him. Before I knew it, I attacked Damon hitting his chest and really going at it.

"You. Killed. My. Boyfriend!" I said between the blows. Damon didn't move or do anything. Right now, he looked at me with a regretting look. I was so angry and hurt, I couldn't even think straight.

"I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!" I screamed at him and he just let me continue. Stefan had to drag me away at some point because I was so exhausted from crying, screaming and from hitting the vampire in front of me repeatedly.

"Take her home. We have to get rid of the body." Stefan said to Jeremy.

"No! Please. I can't leave him!" I pleaded through my tears.

"Take her home now." Stefan repeated and Jeremy had to carry me out of the Boarding house whilst I was crying and screaming for Mason. He couldn't be gone this was all a dream. I was going to wake up and he would still be here, lying next to me in bed. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. That was the words repeating in my head the entire ride home. Jeremy didn't dare talking to me but he kept on looking at me watching my every movement in the car. I knew he was scared of what I would do to myself. He knew it would be a good chance that I would try to kill myself again. I didn't even notice us stopping outside the house. My mind where elsewhere. Jeremy looked at me again but I was unresponsive to anything.

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" He asked me but I still didn't answer. Jeremy got out of the car and opened the door on my side. He picked me up and carried me as if was nothing.

"We can't tell Aunt Jenna about Mason being dead. It will raise too many questions." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Just follow my lead." Said as he opened the door. Jenna was back with Ric and they came rushing when they saw Jeremy carrying me.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Jenna asked alarmed.

"Mason left town after their fight earlier today. He's not coming back." Jeremy told them but Ric knew that wasn't true. They look Jeremy gave him told him the truth. Mason Lockwood was dead.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jenna said as Jeremy put me down.

"I think I'll just go shower." I told them and turned to walk up the stairs. I would never forgive Damon for this but killing him wouldn't help. It wouldn't bring Mason back no matter what. When I reached my room, I wanted to break down but somehow I couldn't. Mason was dead. His heart removed from his body. I suddenly felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth and everything I had eaten that day, came back up again. I couldn't stop hurling and felt someone holding my hair back. I glanced up and it surprised me that it was Elena.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I never wanted this to happen to you. You don't deserve this." Elena told me. I really should be angry with her as well but I couldn't. It wasn't possible to find it in me to yell.

"I need to take a shower." I repeated as I finally stopped vomiting.

"I'll find you a new set of clothes." Elena said going back to my room. I wanted to scrub away everything but I knew I couldn't. After my shower, I walked out to Elena. She never left my room because she was afraid of me being alone.

"You don't have to babysit me you know." I said as I pulled my sweats on.

"I don't want you to be alone." She told me truthfully. I turned to look at her and she was expecting me to blow up any second but I just sighed.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." I said before vanishing downstairs. Jenna met me by the stairs and she could see that I was barely holding it together.

"We've made dinner. Do you want some?" Jenna asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm starving." I said with a smile and that surprised Jenna. She couldn't understand why I was acting like this. Elena came downstairs right after me.

"Is she ok?" I could hear Jenna asking Elena.

"I think she's in denial. She can't seem to grasp that he's gone." Elena told her.

"This could end ugly." Jenna muttered under her breath.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked looking around.

"He went up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Ric told me and I could tell he felt bad for me. I tried to ignore the look because it made me want to break down once again. I forced myself to not looking at him. Elena looked over at Jenna in the kitchen. She seem distracted with a phone call.

"Who is she talking too?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Did everything go ok today?" Ric asked.

"There were a few hiccups but yeah." She said.

"So killing my boyfriend was just a hiccup to you?" I finally snapped quietly just so Ric and Elena heard. Before Elena could reply, Jenna walked over with the phone.

_"Of course, I understand."_

"Elena it's for you." Jenna said handing her the phone before going back to the kitchen.

**_"Hello Elena." _**

_"Katherine." _

**_"Did you enjoy your alone time with Stefan this morning? I will always know Elena. I will always be one-step ahead of you. When are you going to figure that out? Did you know how easy it was to get inside your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" _**

_"No!"_

**_"Jenna has been my little spy for days now but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested would be a much better place if she would just…" _**

I followed Elena's stare and saw that Jenna was about to plunge the knife into herself.

"Jenna no!" I screamed but I was too late. Jenna stabbed herself with the knife. I watched everything happen in slow motion. I yelled out for Jeremy to call 911 and he was terrified. The ambulance arrived quickly and I was at that point at the verge of an enormous breakdown. I wanted to kill Katherine for what she did. If she hadn't seduced Mason, he would still be here alive and now she hurts my aunt Jenna.

Jeremy drove us to the hospital as Ric rode with the Ambulance to the hospital. Jeremy and I sat in the waiting room together as Elena went to see what was happening. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Jeremy asked me but I just shook my head.

"I can't talk about it. If I talk about it, I'll think about it and I will not recover. I can't." I rambled on. Jeremy understood what I was saying and just kept his arms around me. A few minutes later, Elena came back to us.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked as we stood up.

"The doctor told Alaric that she got lucky. She's going to be ok." Elena told us and I felt a little relieved.

"Does she remember what happened?"

"No, nothing. That was a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine want to hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena was really broken up about this and started to cry. What surprised me was that we all hugged each other tightly. I should be screaming at her but this is family. This is my aunt and now we needed each other.

"It's going to be ok." Jeremy said.

"No, it's not."

"She's going to pay Elena and Sarah. I don't know how but she'll pay." Jeremy told the both of us. After a while at the hospital, Jeremy and I drove home and Elena went to talk to Stefan. She needed to break things off with Stefan before anyone else got hurt. I was so emotionally exhausted and I did't know what to do. I sat down on my bed not knowing what to do. Just a few hours ago, I saw my boyfriend lying dead on the floor. I had attacked a vampire with my bare hands. I had lost my boyfriend.

My aunt was in the hospital, my boyfriend was dead. My worst nightmare came true. I broke down. I completely broke down. I was sobbing so hard I almost couldn't breath. Jeremy heard me and came running into my room. He saw me clutching my chest and gasping for breath. I was having a panic attack and Jeremy knew he had to calm me down somehow and held me so tightly he managed.

"Ssh. Sarah. It's going to be ok." Jeremy rocked me back and forth.

"He promised me that he wouldn't go anywhere, he said he wouldn't die. Why did he lie to me?" I sobbed. Jeremy didn't know what to answer and just held onto me. He stayed with me trying to get me to sleep. I stopped struggling after Jeremy almost forced me to take my meds. I knew they were too strong for me to fight anyway.

"I don't want to dream." I whispered to Jeremy, ever so sleepily. Jeremy held me even tighter and didn't let me go for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v <strong>

_Elena was crying. She had just broken things off with Stefan for real this time and she was on her way out the door when Damon appeared. _

_"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think." Damon said. _

_"That doesn't matter Damon. She won. Katherine won." Elena said crying and about to walk out the door when she turned around and walked back to him. _

_"One more thing." Elena said and slapped him hard across the face. _

_"That was for what you did to my sister. She's barely holding it together because of you and she'll never be the same ever again." Elena told him and walked away from the Boarding house. Praying that her sister wouldn't do anything drastic and that they would get through the pain together._

* * *

><p><strong>So big emotional chapter this time. I hate that I killed Mason off but it was the only way to do it. <strong>

**Hope you don't hate me. I also liked that for once, Elena stood up for her sister and did something about it. **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*ThisIsMeAndYou: I know, I feel so bad for her too. I do hope it gets better for her soon. <strong>

***Skyeward MusicLover: Here is your update :) **

***Bronzelove: How did you like her reaction to Damon killing Mason? **

***grapejuice101: It was heartbreaking alright. How will Sarah react the next time she sees Damon? That won't be pretty. **

***Guest: I hated killing him off but for what I have in store for this fanfic, it had to happen. **

***Guest: Well, Mason is gone. I liked Mason and Sarah together. I think they were good for each other but now it's all over. **

***lexiemichelle: Thank you so much!**

***samon's fan: I don't know what's going to happen right now. It's all such a mystery. **

***Jana: They were really cute together. Katherine is a bitch and really screwed with Sarah's head. I'm glad you liked the way I displayed the Lockwood's. I'm glad she's close to them too but how will it turn out now that she knows that Mason is dead and she can't tell them anything? **

***kineret: Thank you so much! I both love and loath the vampire that is Katherine Pierce :) **

***ddluzelle: Thank you! It's nice to know that you like it. You know Katherine, she is vindictive ;) **


	7. Chapter 7 Masquerade

**I'm back! I have to say thank you to everyone that gave me reviews on the last chapter and that you're all curious about the character Aaron. There's more with him in this chapter and I have to thank *HubrisP*. Together we managed to make a good OC character and we had so much fun writing that into the story!**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes.. **

**Enjoy, read and review! **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade <strong>

_Ten… _

_Come on. You can do it._

_Nine… _

_Really?_

_Eight, seven, six…. _

_All you have to do is to look. Look and then deal with the fact that you're all messed up. _

_Five, four, three. _

_Just do it. You can't hide away forever. You know how it looks. You're going to be a mess all day anyway. _

_Two, one… That is when I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red, puffy eyes and I looked like something the cat dragged in. _

_"Crap!" _

I had woke up early and went out for a jog. I never did that before but I had to do something with myself. I had just lost my boyfriend two days ago. When I woke up on Friday morning he was still here. He told me he loved me and now I would never be able to hear those words from him again. I was a mess and alone, not knowing what to do with myself anymore. After my morning run, I had taken a shower and now I was finally calm enough to actually trying to function. I stood there frozen looking at myself. All I wanted was for Mason to walk through my front door. I couldn't think like that and got dressed before going downstairs. I could hear Elena upstairs getting ready for picking Jenna up from the hospital. I poured myself some coffee and staring into nothingness. My mind was racing and I had troubles with my thoughts. Jeremy came downstairs with Elena and they both looked at me with concern. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me and that was when I realized I was crying. Elena knew that I was hurting we all were hurting.

"Are you ok?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I can't do this. I don't know how I can move on. I can't be on my own." I told the both of them.

"You're not alone Sarah. We're always going to be there for you." Jeremy said.

"That's funny. Mason said the same thing but you see how that ended." I told them both and the thought of him only made me cry even more.

"Sarah, I think you should talk to someone. A professional." Elena said.

"And I don't mean that as a bad thing. You see how badly it turned out last year. We can't send you away again." I looked at my sister and I knew she was right but I didn't want to talk to Dr. Samuel. I couldn't stand that man. I let go of Jeremy and picked up my phone. I remembered something Dr. Martin told me before I left and decided to call her.

**_"Hi and welcome to Colorado Clinical and Forensic Psychology. How can I help you?" _**

_"Hi! My name is Sarah Gilbert. I was a patient at your facilities a little while back. I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. Martin please." _

**_"Certainly. I will connect you with her, just one moment." _**

It was ringing for a few seconds before someone finally picked up.

**_"Hello, Dr. Martin speaking." _**

_"Dr. Martin? Hi it's Sarah Gilbert." _

**_"Oh, Sarah! What a nice surprise. How are you?" _**

_"I'm not going to lie, Dr. Martin. I'm not doing well at all." _I had a hard time not to cry again.

**_"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you seeing your doctor back home?" _**

_"Yes but we're not getting along that well. I don't like him at all." _

**_"You always had problems with doctors back here as well." _**

_"I know and I really need to speak to Dr. Smith. Is he available by any chance in the near future?" _

**_"I don't know how to tell you this but Dr. Smith decided to leave us just a few days after you left. He talked about another job offer and he said he had to take it. I don't know where he is now." _**

When I heard those words, I wanted to just give up. The only one I could ever talk to in this world had disappeared off the face of the earth.

_"Oh! Ok. I guess I shouldn't bother you then." _

**_"Sarah. If you need help, we can give it to you. You could come back here for a few days if you want too." _**

_"No. I'll figure this out on my own. I have to learn to stay on my own two feet right. I'll talk to you later Dr. Martin." _

I disconnected the call and turned to face my siblings.

"Well, that was a dead end. Dr. Martin said that Dr. Smith left the facility not long after I did. She doesn't know where he is." I told them as Matt rang the doorbell. I could see that Jeremy didn't want to leave.

"Jeremy. I'll be fine. I'm not going to try to kill myself again." I told him.

"I don't think that you should be here alone." He argued.

"No just go. Really. I'm fine." I said yet again.

"Sarah. I just watched you have a meltdown in the kitchen. You're not fine." Elena told me. Just then, Alaric came through the door.

"I can stay here with Sarah. You three can go. I need to talk to her anyway." He said to them. Jeremy agreed to this with doubt but he figured he had to trust that Alaric would look after her. I handed Ric a cup of coffee after my siblings and Matt drove off to the hospital to pick up Jenna.

"Why aren't you going to the hospital?" I asked as I dumped down on the couch.

"I was with Jenna all night and she asked me to go home and take a shower and then come over here to make sure that you were ok. She cares about you, you know." Ric told me and I knew that was the truth.

"I know she does and I care about her but I can't talk with her about Mason. She can't know that he's dead." I said with a lump in my throat.

"Are you ever going to talk to Damon again, after what he did?" Ric asked as casually he could. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I think it's way too soon. He killed Mason two days ago and I can't think about that today. It's too hard you know. I'm never going to see him again and it hurts. He's never going to…" I stopped talking. It was too hard to say. He was gone and that was that.

"How am I ever going to be able to look Tyler in the eyes and lie to him about his uncle?" I asked Ric with a sad voice.

"We'll get to that problem when we have too. For what it's worth, Sarah. I'm sorry you lost the one you love. No one deserves that." Alaric told me.

"Thank you. You know. I'm not mad at Damon. I'm just hurt in so many ways that I won't be able to forgive him but I'm not mad at him." Ric looked over at me with awe.

"You truly are a remarkable person." He said and gave me a hug. After that, we sat for the most in silence. Dr. Martin tried to call me a couple of times but I didn't pick up. I didn't want too. Dr. Smith was gone anyway. Just before Jenna and the others came home, Damon had called Alaric and he had to leave even though he didn't want to leave me to help Damon but I said I didn't mind. When Jenna finally came home, I felt a little better. I rushed over to help her but she stopped me.

"Please stop fuzzing. I'm fine." Jenna told us.

"The doctor said you had to take it easy." Elena said.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip you stiches, hemorrhage and die, ok?" Jeremy filled in.

"Well the only thing I'm going to die from is embarrassment. I walked into a knife, hoe does somebody do that?" Jenna asked.

"It was a freak accident." Elena told her.

"It happens."

"Yeah. I've done it a million times at the Grill." Matt said.

They helped her on the couch and Jeremy and Elena went to the kitchen to make lunch. Matt stayed with Jenna and me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Uhm. Not so great, I wish I could take back yesterday but I can't." I said with sadness in my voice.

"What's going on?" Matt asked us and Jenna looked at me when I didn't say anything.

"Sarah and Mason had a fight yesterday and he left town." Jenna said with a sigh. Matt looked at me with sympathy.

"Sorry Sarah." Matt started.

"Well, there's nothing to do about it now." I said getting up from the couch.

"You could be the bigger person and call him." Jenna said from where she was laying. That made me freeze and I tried everything not to start crying again.

"No, no I can't." I said with sad voice. Jeremy and Elena felt so bad for me. Jeremy held his arm around me.

"So what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Make lunch." Elena told us.

"About Katherine."

"We're not going to do anything, Jeremy."

"She tried to kill Jenna and it's her fault Mason wanted the stone in the first place. She needs to die." I said lowly.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe." She argued.

"What if she tries something else? She could go after me or Sarah next anyway." Jeremy stated.

"She won't."

"With all due respect Elena, you don't know that." I said.

"Katherine only went after Jenna because I didn't do what she said and I'm doing it now. Me and Stefan are over and she wins." Elena said and I actually felt angry because this wasn't just about her.

"You're being naive and you know it." Jeremy told her before leaving. Apparently, we think more alike than I thought.

"Where are you going?" I asked Jeremy.

"Out. I'll be back." He said grabbing his jacket. I didn't take that for an answer and followed him outside.

"Jeremy. Can you please just tell me what is going on?" I pleaded.

"I just can't sit here and watch that bitch destroy our lives even more so I'm doing what I think is best." Jeremy told me. I felt my stomach turn and I was afraid.

"Jeremy, I want to join you. I want to help you take down Katherine." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You do realize that I have to go to Damon and Stefan for help. I can't put you through that. Not this soon after Mason died." When Jeremy told me he had to get help from Damon, I stopped. I couldn't face him yet.

"Jeremy. I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait until later? I have to go." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, sure. We can talk later." I told him and he got into his car and drove off. I had a bad feeling about this but I couldn't get him to stop. I walked back into the house and I had a bad feeling of something bad happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Katherine entered her room at the bed & breakfast with shopping bags. The owner helped her with the remaining bags.

"Where should I put these?"

"Right there. Thank you Mrs. Flowers. You've been such wonderful help."

"It's my pleasure dear. Let me know if you need something else." The nice woman said before leaving Katherine's room.

"I will." Katherine said before she rolled her eyes.

"What an annoying woman." She muttered under her breath. Katherine examined some of the clothes she had bought when she felt the presence of someone behind her. In the blink of an eye, she had a woman pinned up against the wall.

"Whoa Kat! Chill!" The woman said.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a vampire." Katherine told her.

"Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl." The woman said and gave Katherine a hug.

"I'm glad you made it." Katherine said.

"You called, I came."

"Like you had a choice."

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you." She said and picked up a mask.

"Now, and where do one wear this?"

"To a masquerade ball, tonight. Do you want to be my date?" She asked the witch whose name was Lucy. She looked at Katherine with a certain look. She knew that the vampire were up to something.

Lucy were looking through dresses whilst Katherine fixed her hair with a hair straightener.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked.

"I'm impersonating my dullest doppelganger Elena. She has the worst taste. I wish she could be more like her big sister. I may not like her because of her stealing Mason away from me and almost ruining my plan but hey, the girl has good taste." Katherine said.

"Well. Elena may have bad taste except in men." Lucy said holding up a dress and Katherine didn't approve.

"Isn't there a risk to impersonate her in front of the entire town?" Lucy asked.

"I've gotten quite good at it actually but everyone's going to be in masks. All though the oldest Gilbert is not that easy to fool." Katherine admitted.

"This party is some sort of benefit. It's for a good cause Lucy." Katherine grinned.

"Ok but have you ever seen the moonstone before? I always thought that it was some made up legend." Lucy said.

"I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do with it?" Lucy asked but she understood when she saw the look on Katherine's face.

"You want me to break the curse." She stated.

"Let's just get the stone first. What I really need is for backup. I can't imagine Damon and Stefan are just going to hand it over without putting up a fight.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to do something drastic? Didn't Elena already break up with Stefan? Wait, you're going to do something to her sister? Are you going to kill her too?" Lucy asked.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" Katherine said with a smile.

**_Salvatore Boarding house. _**

Stefan had called Bonnie to get her to come over. Even though she didn't know what was going on. They were plotting the murder of Katherine Pierce and Jeremy himself couldn't be happier about it. Not after what she did to Jenna. The doorbell went off and everyone turned to the door. Caroline was the one to open the door and she was glad that Bonnie finally was there and maybe they could work together on this.

"You brought him with you? Why would you do that?" Caroline asked in her high-pitched judgmental voice.

"Because dear, I am a member of the Founding families and a Warlock. If you don't want my help, Miss Forbes, I am sure there will be other more grateful Founders that will!" growled a well-spoken voice, calm and cold in its fury.

"Yes, we do need his help. I got Stefan's message. What's going on?" Bonnie asked at the same time as Jeremy came forward.

"We're going to kill Katherine." He said with determination in his voice.

"As in the infamous Katerina Petrova, we are going to hunt her? Over a century and a half overdue, isn't it?" Aaron asked.

"I can explain that." Stefan told the both of them.

"Please." Both Bonnie and Aaron said.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Stefan stated as he showed both Bonnie and Aaron over to the table where Alaric, Damon and Jeremy was going through some weapons. Alaric was showing them how to use them. He picked up one of the weapons to demonstrate.

"For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve; press the trigger when you're ready and…" Alaric released one of the stakes. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, you wanted me to show you how to kill vampires."

"If you want to get close to Katherine, you have to be smarter than her." Aaron spoke up.

"Well wonder boy, tell us something we don't know." Damon said making Aaron raise an eyebrow.

"Oh don't feel bad about the nickname. He does that with everyone. Just try to ignore it." Caroline said sympathetic.

"Or, I could just do this…." Just like the day before, Aaron made Damon's brain burst into flames and he fell to the floor in pain.

"I get it. You're powerful." Damon spat out.

"I like you." Jeremy suddenly said to Aaron with a laugh.

"Well, there's always more than what meets the eye my friend." Aaron said with a wink.

Stefan took Bonnie away from the rest of the group and she knew why.

"I know you love Elena and that you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people can get hurt."

I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that and what Katherine did to Jenna crossed a line. She needs to be stopped before it happens again.

"And how do you expect to keep it from her?" asked Aaron, butting his head into the conversation. "Tie her up and throw her in a closet?"

"No… Katherine knows that I'm not going to try something in a crowd full of innocent people, so that gives me an edge and I can catch her by surprise."

Bonnie turned towards Aaron.

"Could we do a form of sealing spell? Isolate her in some way?"

"It is entirely possible, ambitious to consider, but possible..." agreed Aaron, deep in thought. "Maybe a similar spell as your Ancestor used with the Tomb?"

"Maybe. We can look into that and see what we can come up with."

After some planning, everyone knew what they were suppose to do. Alaric still had some troubles with not going with them.

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?"

"No. I need you to stay with Elena and Sarah. I don't want them to know." Stefan informed him.

"It might be difficult to keep this from Sarah. She really wants Katherine dead and I don't know if we can stop her." Jeremy had concern for his older sister and how she would react to all of the things happening.

"We could just eliminate the very existence of Katherine from her mind once she is dealt with," offered Aaron, with a shrug.

"I don't think that erasing the memory of Katherine will help. She's a part of what happened with Mason and I don't think she's ready to lose anything that reminds her of him at this point and you don't know how my sister work. She wouldn't be able to deal with it if she suddenly got her memory back one day." Jeremy felt the need to stand up for his older and fragile sister.

"My magic has the power to rewrite everything in her mind, it would obliterate Katherine and rewrite everything surrounding Mason's death in her memories. Maybe make it an accident or somesuch," answered Aaron, hands raised defensively.

"You can do that?" Caroline broke the silence that followed.

"I am just that good!" announced Aaron, proudly. "I could woo Jeremy here into bed and he wouldn't even believe it had been me by the time I'd be done!"

That statement made everyone stop what they were doing and Jeremy blushed like he's never done before.

"Uhm. If I let you do this, do something with my sister's memory, how do I know you won't just undo them when you feel like it?" asked Jeremy concerned when he managed to regain himself.

"If you want, I'm sure we could make it a binding contract... a little intimacy. Like the wedding night after a marriage!" announced Aaron, a sly and mischievous smile upon his face.

"I'm beginning to think that you shoot for the other team there wonderboy." Damon looked at their newest helping member.

"And who asked you, slutty Masochist?" scowled Aaron over his shoulder, making a twisting motion with his right hand and sending Damon to his knees, gripping his head in agony.

"Ok, we get your point. No need to break my brother in half in the process." Stefan shot in as he helped his brother up.

"Well, I am sure he deserved it at one time or another," shrugged Aaron innocently, his eyes locking onto Jeremy's again.

"Yeah, that guy will always deserve it." Laughed Jeremy and that made Damon even more pissed off.

"Jeremy's got a point. You did kill Sarah's boyfriend in cold blood." Caroline told him.

"Anyway, back to business. Alaric stays home with Jenna, Elena and Sarah." said Stefan and wanted everyone aboard the plan.

"Agreed, them later me and Jeremy make a delicious deal. Would Sarah like have Damon strapped down and tortured as... recompensation?" asked Aaron, not looking away from the Gilbert boy.

"Actually, Sarah told me earlier that she doesn't want that. She says that no matter what he did, she's not mad at Damon. She says she won't forgive him but being mad at him isn't going to bring Mason back to her no matter what." said Alaric to the whole group.

"Fair enough, but what about you, Jeremy?" asked Aaron, rubbing a hand over Jeremy's shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Uhm… Whatever Sarah wants, Sarah gets." Said Jeremy feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable all at once.

"Then it's settled. Tonight Katherine Pierce gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

Matt stayed with Elena, Jenna and I for lunch and I had to force myself into eating. I wasn't hungry but Jenna made me eat. After a while, Matt got up to leave and Elena decides to follow him to the door.

"You know you're welcome to stay here. Alaric is coming over and it's going to be pizza and bad movies." Elena explained to Matt.

"I'd love too but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwood's. Aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Not after what's going on with Stefan and me, and Sarah isn't going because she don't want to do anything that reminds her of Mason." Elena said looking over at me.

"I've got to go, there's something I have to do." Matt said quickly.

"Like what?"

"Just something. I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt said with a smile.

"Well then, have fun."

"Yeah, me in a suit. I'll look like a penguin."

"That you do!" I yelled from the living room.

"Stop it! And you look great in a suit." Elena told Matt.

"You and Stefan will work it out and I'm sure that Mason will come to his senses and come back running before you know it Sarah." I knew that Matt only tried to comfort me but it killed me on the inside.

"Thank you Matt." I said and leaned back into the couch. Jenna was studying me carefully. She could see how off I was.

"Hey are you ok? I know you've gone through a lot the last few days but you look so disconnected from yourself." Jenna stated.

"I'm not doing so great. I don't know what to do aunt Jenna. I feel lost." I told her honestly.

"Everything will work out fine Sarah and I think that you should call Mason. You're miserable without him and I bet he's just as miserable as well." Jenna said and it was so hard for me not to tell her the truth, even though I wanted too.

"I don't think that I'll ever get him back Aunt Jenna. I think that maybe he didn't love me the way I loved him." I had to force the words out of my mouth and it hurt me badly.

"I don't believe you for a second. That man loved you with everything that he have. Did you know that I already knew at the barbecue? I could see the way you were looking at each other. That was the real deal." Jenna said closing her eyes. Oh if she only knew. Elena came back into the living room.

"Can you stay with her for a while I just have to get something upstairs." I asked and almost ran upstairs. When I finally reached my room, I closed the door and fell to the ground. I picked up my phone and dialed Mason's number.

**_"Hey, this is Mason Lockwood, I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I will call you back when I can. Bye." _**

_"Hey Mason. It's me. God I miss you so much. I don't know how to do this without you. I can't believe that you're gone. You told me that you would never leave me. Why did you go? I'm falling apart without you and I can't do all of this without you. Please come back to me. I love you so much Mason. I love you, never forget that bye." _

I hung up the phone and felt like crying. This wasn't happening. I felt like I was crying my eyes out and laid one the bed. I cried myself to sleep without knowing that a vampire was sitting in the tree watching me with sad eyes. It was just two hours later when I heard my phone ring.

_"Hello?" _

**_"Hey Sarah it's Tyler. I know you're not doing so well right now after Mason left but I really need you here at the ball. I'm freaking out without Mason around and I know that you do too. Please come." _**

_"I don't know Tyler. I don't feel like going to a ball right now." _

**_"Please. I need you. I know it's selfish but I need you here." _**

I wanted to say no. I wanted to just hang up the phone and not talk to him but this was Mason's nephew and also my ex-boyfriend. I knew he needed me.

_"Fine. Just give me an hour or so and I'll be there." _

**_"Thank you Sarah. It means a lot." _**

With that, Tyler hung up the phone and I knew now that I could not stay here, I had to be there for Tyler and maybe he could help me getting over this at some point.

I went through my closet and found a nice strapless black dress. Normally, I wouldn't be wearing something like this but I was in mourning. I was allowed to wear black. I did my hair and my makeup beautifully before walking downstairs. Aunt Jenna and Elena looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked me.

"Tyler called me. He pleaded for me to come and I'm not going to disappoint him as well." I told her.

"I really think you should stay at home. You shouldn't go to the party." Elena said when we were alone.

"I know but Tyler is freaking out without Mason around and I need to be there for him. He's the only link I have left of him…" I again stopped myself not daring to move forward.

"I really wish you'd stay but I understand why you're going. Be careful ok?" Elena said and I nodded.

"I promise." I said as I walked out the door and when I went outside, Alaric was getting out of his car. He started to panic when he saw me walking down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to the Lockwood's. Tyler wanted me to come and that's why I'm going." I told him.

"I would appreciate you staying here with us." Alaric said.

"I know but I want to go and I need to feel connected with the only part of Mason I have left." I said before getting into the car Tyler sent for me. I could see Ric looking after me, as I was driven away from the house.

I reached the Lockwood mansion before any of my other friends and found Tyler in his father old study. I wanted to cry when I saw him but he looked as heartbroken as I did and I tried my best to keep it together.

"Hey Ty." I said quietly. Tyler looked at me and he tried to be brave.

"Hey Sarah. Thank you for coming. I know you don't want to be here so I'm grateful." Tyler told me and I could see that he was freaking out, fiddling with his bow thigh.

"You're doing it all wrong. Let me help you." I said with a forced laugh. Tyler smiled sadly at me and he could see I was barely holding myself together.

"I'm sorry about everything Sarah. I didn't want this for you but I still, I don't get it. I know how much Mason loves you. Why would he just give up?" Tyler asked me.

"I don't know Tyler. Sometimes it just don't work out the way we want it too." I said trying to contain my tears.

"Well. Don't you look handsome?" I said with a forced smile and just then, Carol came into the study.

"It's already packed out there you know we need to keep… Sarah! I didn't think you were coming. How are you?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"I've been better Mrs. Lockwood." I said honestly.

"Sarah you know you can call me Carol and I'm sorry that I was right about Mason. You don't deserve this." Carol told me and I tried to smile.

"I know Carol. So am I." I said and Carol left. I turned to Tyler.

"So. Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as we put on our masks. Tyler brought me outside and I had to admit it was beautiful. I looked around and I couldn't shake the feeling I felt the last time I saw Mason and I wanted to cry. Tyler saw this and pulled me in for a dance.

"Hey. Please don't cry ok? I know this is hard for you but you'll have to keep yourself together.

"I'll try my best." I said and I have to say I felt a lot safer in Tyler's arms but that was only because he reminded me of Mason. We danced around for a while and then someone tapped Tyler's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The voice asked. I looked up and saw Damon.

"Yeah sure." Tyler said without second thought. Damon put out his hand for me and I didn't want to take it.

"In your dreams." I said and tried to walk away.

"Ok then." Damon said and grabbed my hand as he spun me around to face him.

"Let me go Damon." I demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to dance with you." I told him.

"You're being mean to me." He said.

"Well. You killed my boyfriend, so we're even." I said trying to get away from his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Damon told me.

"It's not worth anything to me." I spat before leaving him in the middle of the dance floor. It was a really stupid idea to come here. I should've just stayed home. I walked inside again and that was when I saw my younger brother. I walked up to him and I could tell he looked nervous.

"Hey Jere-bear. What's up?" I asked.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The same as you. Having fun and drinking alcohol." I said as I grabbed a glass of champagne. Jeremy didn't like it and took it from me.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me Sarah. You and I both know that you and alcohol don't mix. You know can't do this." Jeremy told me and I knew he was right.

"You're right… I'm sorry." I said with sad eyes. Jeremy hugged me.

"It's ok Sarah. It's ok." He said and I was glad that he was here. I was dancing with my brother when a familiar face came up to us.

"Hey Jeremy. It's time." The voice said. I looked around and saw no other than Aaron Fell.

"Hey Aaron! Nice to see you again. What are you two doing?" I asked as I could tell Aaron was checking my brother out.

"Well. You and your handsome brother has something to attend too. Bonnie is joining us. Do you want to too?" He asked me and I could see the playfulness in his eyes and my brother not know what to do.

"Yes. I want to join!" I said pumping my fist into the air. Jeremy didn't want me involved but allowed me to join. Together with Bonnie, we went upstairs. I was happy for not going near the room Mason and I shared. I think that Jeremy knew that I wouldn't handle it.

"This room could work." Jeremy said.

"It's perfect." Bonnie and Aaron said at the same time. They pulled out a lot of weapons and Bonnie pulled out her grimoire.

"What's going on here?" I asked all of them.

"Well. We are killing Katherine and we need all the help we can get." Jeremy told me.

"Well. The cute boy is right. We're putting the evil Katerina Petrova down for good." Aaron said.

"But what's up with the grimoire?" I asked.

"It belonged to my ancestors and the spell we're doing tonight is similar to the one used when they sealed in the tomb vampires." Bonnie explained.

"Can you do the all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"With the help from Aaron, I can do anything." Bonnie explained looking at the very handsome boy beside me.

"All for you handsome." Aaron winked at Jeremy. I was blown away about the looks the two boys gave each other and grabbed Aaron's arm to get him out of there.

"What the hell are you doing Aaron? Jeremy aren't gay you know." I said not that I minded people who is gay.

"I'm not doing anything. I think your little brother likes the attention I give him and he sure is a cutie." Aaron told me. I could tell Aaron was serious and in my mind, I didn't care if Jeremy fell for another guy. Maybe that was for the best.

"Don't push or pressure my brother into doing anything or I will hunt you down and kick your ass." I told him.

"As you wish my darling. I wouldn't dream of doing anything none of you are not comfortable with." Aaron said. The both of us went back to the room where Bonnie and Jeremy was and I couldn't help but seeing the blush my brother got when we came back. It made me want to hug him and yell out of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Back at the Gilbert house, Elena gave Jenna a slice of pizza whilst Alaric was in the kitchen getting updates from Damon about Sarah and everything else that was going on.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna stated.

"That's because you are an invalid. Hey, where is Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He left for the Lockwood party." Jenna said.

"He went to that?"

"Hey, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun and loose some of that emo – thing." Jenna said and Elena looked over at Alaric.

"I'm going to get some napkins." Elena told her and walked over to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Ric.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't hear from anyone all day. It's like everyone is avoiding me and now both Jeremy and Sarah is at the party. They hate stuff like that." Elena said.

"I don't know what to tell you Elena." Alaric said and Elena got pissed.

"You don't care that I head out there and meet everyone?" Elena said trying to get away.

"Elena wait."

"What are you hiding Ric?"

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you and your sister but I've lost her already so I need you safe here. Just in case Katherine shows up at the party." Alaric said.

"So Stefan is at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself he did that stuff for me." Elena stated.

"Just let this one go Elena. For your sister." Alaric explained but Elena was secretly angry because Jeremy was in on this and Sarah didn't even know what was happening around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

The four of us walked downstairs after the spell was done. Aaron looked confident but Bonnie looked scared.

"We need to let Damon and Stefan know that the room is ready." Bonnie told us and we agreed. Suddenly both her and Aaron stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked and Aaron nodded.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm always hot pretty boy." Aaron said and that made me punch his shoulder.

"No." Bonnie said and walked over to a girl none of us knew.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" She asked the woman in front of us.

"No. I'm a plus one and I don't know anyone here. It's a great party though." The woman said and picked up a glass before leaving us.

"What was that all about?" I asked but all Bonnie did was to look at Aaron.

"I just got a vibe that's all." Bonnie said and I knew that this wasn't good. I left my brother with Aaron and walked outside were I met Stefan.

"Hey! So I understand that you're taking down Katherine." I said with certainty.

"Yes we are. She's around here somewhere posing as Elena." Stefan told me. I looked around and he saw Katherine at the same time I did. Stefan motioned me to stay behind him. I found some random guy to ask me to dance as Katherine walked up to Stefan.

"Dance with me." Katherine said.

"No." Stefan said.

"Fine. Then tell me whom I should kill. Maybe the sweet older Gilbert girl." Katherine said and that made Stefan lead her out on the dance floor. I could see they were talking together and I ditched my dance partner to get closer to them.

"My way, or you don't get it." Stefan said as I stood beside them. At the same time, Aimee came up to them.

"Hey Stefan I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena, you look so pretty. I love that dress you look fantastic." Aimee said.

"Thank you. I love your necklace but it's crooked. Let me help you. Here we go." Katherine jabbed her arms into her back making Aimee gasp.

"Paralyzed from the waist down." Then she punched her one more time.

"And dead." Katherine said handing Aimee over to Stefan and me.

"The moonstone Stefan. Tic tock." Katherine said before leaving us. Stefan looked at me worriedly and all I wanted to do was to get the hell out of here. Stefan and I managed to get Aimee's body out of the way and he took me back inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

"We're going to talk to Damon." He told me and I wiggled myself out of his hand.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said but at that time, Damon stood in front of us.

"I left the body in the trunk for now." Stefan said as he walked into the room Bonnie and Aaron put a spell on earlier. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Damon.

"I can't be here." I told the both of them.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I can't look at Damon without starting to cry. It's not good for me." I told them. I walked outside and found Jeremy talking to Bonnie and Aaron. I went over to them and I actually felt safer.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked but before they could answer, Elena stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked us. Aaron and Bonnie told us what was going on.

"You guys are going to kill her here?" Elena asked.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained.

"Ok. Stop with the we. Are you guys crazy?"

"That's been concluded for a long time." Aaron told her.

"Look, we know what we're doing Elena." Bonnie said.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not all because of you anymore Elena. It's because of all of us. Sarah the most. Katherine needs to be stopped." Jeremy said looking over at Aaron. Elena ignored everything and looked at me. Are you sure, you want this to happen? This won't get Mason back." She told me and at the same time, both she and I screamed out in pain. Jeremy and Bonnie tried to help us but Aaron only fled away from us. I could feel the blood pouring out of a wound from my back. It was identical with Elena's. The pain was numb for a while but then I felt a humongous pain in my arm and in my stomach. My first instinct was to cover it. I experienced the worst pain ever.

"Sarah is bleeding from the stomach. What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said and then she sensed something.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're both linked to Katherine. Get them to stop now!" Bonnie told him as he picked me up.

Jeremy didn't want to leave me and brought me inside. My body hurt like nothing else I've ever experienced but Jeremy managed to get me upstairs. With every step that I took, I grew weaker. Damon was about to stake Katherine when we reached the room.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled, as I couldn't stand on my own feet anymore and fell to the ground.

"Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena and Sarah." Jeremy said as he held my head of the ground. Damon looked at me with concern in his eyes before letting Katherine go. She got up and looked at me.

"You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side. Wrong. Something tells me my witch is better than yours." Katherine said and I could even move.

"Jeremy, make sure Elena is ok. We will take care of Sarah." Stefan said and I looked up at the brothers. I couldn't even move and I could see the terror in Damon's eyes.

"Sarah. I know that you're in pain but I need you to get in here so I can heal you. If you stay there, you will die." Damon said. I only looked up at him.

"Maybe that's the best thing that could happen. Maybe I'll see Mason again." I said tiredly. It was like my body was working on it's own. Before I knew it, I was inside the room and Damon had his arms around me.

"Drink, please Sarah." I heard him say and then I felt warm liquid ran down my throat. I felt better even though I didn't want too.

"It's all about the precious Elena and her dull sister Sarah. Maybe I should put some more pressure." Katherine said and I felt pain in my hand and throughout my body. I screamed my lungs out but nothing worked.

"This is really going to hurt." Katherine said looking at me with a smirk. She pointed the stake at her stomach and it felt as if I was going to die.

"Wait!" Damon said in terror and Katherine could see that in some twisted way I meant something to Damon.

"Ok. How about that moonstone?" She asked as I panted for breath, trying to ignore Damon's hands on my back. Damon picked me up and told Stefan to get Katherine off the couch so I could lay on it. Katherine rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. It felt as if the power had run out of me. I was entirely exhausted.

"So the three of us together again, plus a girl no one cares about laying on the couch. It feels like old times." Katherine said.

"And we have a brother that loved me too much and a brother that didn't love me enough." Katherine said.

"And an evil vampire slut that only loved herself." Damon told her.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"That Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine said as I doubled over in pain clutching my stomach. Damon tried to make it better for me but it felt like nothing helped.

"Leave Damon alone will you." Stefan asked.

"Where is the moonstone?" She asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked making Katherine huff.

"Does Elena enjoy having the both of you worship at her alter. No wait. Maybe it's the both of the Gilbert girls." She said looking over at me.

"That was really desperate Katherine. You don't think we can see right through you?" Stefan asked.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with a girl that could be your best friend ever?"

"Oh stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Come on Stefan, everything I feel Elena and Sarah feels. So go ahead. Better yet, kiss me Damon. Sarah would feel that. Or maybe she would never forgive you for killing the only man she loves." Katherine said and Damon looked at me.

"You know the whole Mason thing has me confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that can kill all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon said and it made me furious.

"Shut up Damon!" I said weakly from the couch.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine told us and I knew she was talking about Tyler. I had a hard time staying awake from the blood loss and the pain so I passed out on the couch. I woke up when the witch Lucy came upstairs.

"Katherine. The spell on this room is broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank God." Katherine exclaimed.

"When I hand this over to you, my debt is over." Lucy said.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done, give it." Katherine demanded.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said as he picked me up from the couch. In the next moment, I felt something heavy lift from me. Katherine gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett Witch Katherine but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said.

"Wait! What about Elena and Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"They're fine. The spell's broken, they should heal quickly. I apologize for my involvement." Lucy said and left them as Katherine fell unconscious.

After that, we watched as Damon and Stefan took Katherine away. I was exhausted and Elena decided it was time for me to get home.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" She asked me as I we walked towards her car.

"Yes Elena. I'm a little tired but I promise that I'm ok." I said with a little smile. The next thing I knew, a guy in a big scary mask attacked Elena and made her unconscious. I tried to fight and get away but the man put something over my mouth making me fall asleep…

This is not happening!

* * *

><p><em>Katherine woke up in the tomb with the moonstone. She was freaking out and she looked around. She could see Damon and Stefan standing there looking at her. Katherine tried to get out but something stopped her.<em>

_"Hello Katherine." Damon said._

_"Where am I?" She asked. _

_"Where you should have been all along. I thought that you would have learned your lesson by now messing with a Bennett witch." Damon said. _

_"You should have__ killed me." Katherine choked out._

_"Death would have been too kind." With that, Damon started to close the tomb and it made Katherine freak out. _

_"No Damon don't! You need me. Both Elena and Sarah is in danger." _

_"From who?" Damon asked but Katherine didn't answer._

_"You're lying. You're always lying." _

_"Why do you think I haven't killed any of them? Because she is the doppelganger and she needs to be protected. So does the sister." Katherine said. _

_"Then I'll protect them while you rot in hell." Damon said and closed the tomb._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the chapter and that I made the character some sort of interest for Jeremy. I can't tell you how much fun it was, figuring out Aaron's part in all of this! <strong>

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginals***

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I always give feedback on my comments... I didn't have the time today but I promise I will answer everyone when I have the time! <strong>


	8. Rose

**I'm back with a new chapter and I promised that I would answer the reviews from chapter 6 so I'm doing it now. **

***ThisIsMeAndYou: I like the way you think. Maybe they will get together at some point. **

***Klaus'Girl: I know, it was heartbreaking. I hope that you liked chapter nr 7 and that you like the way I've displayed Aaron. **

***grapejuice101: As you could see in chapter 6, Sarah got kidnapped too and I want Damon to make up to her later on. **

***sarahgem: If Sarah is pregnant with Mason's child; You just have to read to find out. **

***Skyeward MusicLover: I loved Mason and Sarah together too. you've got an double update :) **

***Fanwoman21: I share your concern. I don't know how the story is going to play out. **

***ddluzelle: I feel your turmoil. He deserved both if you ask me;) **

***peace486: What did you think of the last chapter?**

***bronzelove: thank you for the kind words! I hope you liked how she handled Damon. **

***samon's fan: Hello Damon lovers! :) **

***Jana: The new witch boy gets more time and explanation in chapter 8 :) **

***lexiemichelle: Thank you for your thoughts. I hope you'll get a better clue about Aaron in chapter 8 :) **

***busybekisses19: Thank you! I hope you think that she handles the loss as right as possible. **

***Guest: I'm glad you like it and you're right. An explosion from both sides would have given more effect. **

**Read, review and enjoy :D **

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

**Third person p.o.v **

_A black SUV drove onto a side road in the middle of nowhere. There was another car waiting. The man in the smallest car stepped out and walked towards the SUV. The window opened up a little just so you barely could see the man inside. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. _

_"Where are they?" The man asked with a low voice. _

_"I have one in the trunk and one in the back seat. I did everything you asked but I don't understand why you need them both." _

_"He has his reasons. Put them in the back." He did as he was told and took the first girl out of the car. He carefully put the first one in the back of the SUV. Then he went for the girl in the back seat. He was even more careful with the that one. She just seemed more fragile. _

_"Thank you for your help." Then man in the SUV said. _

_"Is there anything else?" He asked. _

_"One more think. Come closer please." The man did as he was told and when he got close enough, the vampire showed his true color and sunk his fangs into his neck, draining him for his blood. Within seconds, the man was dead, the SUV left with the two Gilbert girls, and not even a soul knew that they were even missing._

Jeremy was getting ready for school. He was thinking about Sarah. When he got home yesterday, her door was closed and he had gotten a message from her telling him that she wanted to be left alone and as stupid as he was, he'd let her be and now he regretted it. It was getting late and his siblings hadn't woken up yet.

"Yo Elena!" He yelled out trying to wake her. He walked to her room and found it empty. That was weird. Maybe she was at Stefan's, maybe they patched up yesterday and she spent the night there. He walked to Sarah's door and knocked carefully. No answer.

"Sarah. I know you had a rough time yesterday but you shouldn't hide away in here. I need you to get up and go to school with me." He said through the door but still no answer. He decided to open the door.

"Hey Sarah?" He asked but stopped when he found her bed empty as well.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself and left for school in a hurry. Maybe Sarah spent the night at the Lockwood's just to be a little closer to Mason. God he hoped so.

When he finally reached school, he looked for Sarah everywhere but came up empty handed. He finally found Stefan and walked up to him.

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan said as he closed his closet.

"Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her and Jenna is cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look I' glad you guys are back together but if she's going to sleep over.."

"Hold on a minute. We're not back together."

"She didn't stay at your place last night?"

"No I saw her at the party but she left with Sarah. She wanted to make sure that she was alright. Sarah took quite the beating from Katherine last night.

"Because neither of their beds were slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car were still in their driveway. I thought that was weird because I didn't think Sarah would want to sleep over at the Boarding house." Jeremy stated.

"Trust me she wouldn't" Stefan said worriedly.

"Then where are they? Where are my sisters?" Jeremy asked afraid something bad was happening to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

I was starting to wake up and it felt like I was having the worst hangover ever. What the hell happened last night? I was alone in a car in front of a very old building. My hands and feet are tied up and I couldn't get loose. I was weak from yesterday and all I wanted to do was to give up. Just then, the door opened up and a man with glasses and a cap grabbed me. I wanted to protest but I couldn't get a word out. I really had to pull my strength together before I could talk.

"Why are you doing this? Where is my sister?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry she's safe." He said as he carried me inside the house.

"Sarah!" I heard Elena say from the couch and that's where the man dumped me as well.

Elena was already free from her ropes and tried to help me by steading me up a little. I was still a little out of it.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked as the man untied me as well.

"Sssh." Was all he said.

"Please. I'm hurt and my sister isn't doing that well. She needs a doctor." Did I really look that terrible? I thought to myself as I opened my eyes.

"I know. Just a taste." He said looking at Elena.

"No!" I managed to move Elena out of the way and then I was in the vampire's crossfire. I closed my eyes and just waited for impact but it never came.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" A woman appeared behind the man who apparently is called Trevor.

Trevor dropped me back unto the couch looking at the woman with the short dark hair.

"You are no fun." He said with a British accent.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked again.

"My god you look just like her." The woman said walking closer to us.

"But I'm not. Please whatever you…"

"Be quiet!" The woman shot back.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena, this is my sister Sarah, and she's not doing so well. You don't need to do this."

"I know who you are. I said be quiet." The woman said.

"Elena. I think it's time to back off." I said from the couch but of course, she doesn't listen.

"What do you want?" She asked yet again. The woman slapped her hard across the face.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman said and Elena laid beside me unconscious. She then walked towards me and I got frightened.

"Please don't hurt me." I said weakly. What the woman did next surprised me. She touched my forehead.

"You're burning up. You have a fever. Trevor!" She yelled and the man from before stepped forward.

"Get the medical supplies from the car. She's not doing so well and if she dies, he will kill us for sure." The woman said. I had thoughts swimming in my head. Who was he? What did he want from me? Trevor came back with painkillers and something for me to drink. I took them gladly and popped the pills into my mouth.

"My name is Rose and I'm so sorry to put you through this." She told me and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was too exhausted from everything that happened last night, no wonder I had developed a fever. I just hoped that I would be ok. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Stefan had called Damon and he showed up in school within minutes. Stefan was going out of his mind, thinking that he would never see Elena again.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said as he paced back and forth.

"Katherine is in the tomb. Trust me, I'm the one that put her in." Damon told him.

"Did you?"

"Did I what Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you."

"She's in the tomb, period, end of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought that she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Elena and Sarah is in danger." Damon told him and that ticked Stefan off.

"What and you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?" Stefan was fuming.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know when she start telling the truth?"

"Let's go talk to her." Stefan said.

"No, no. Let me tell you how's that's going to go. We're going to go asking her for help, she's going to negotiate for her release and we're dumb enough to fall for it and the she's going to get out and kill us which is exactly what she wants." Damon told him.

"I don't really care." Stefan said as he started to walk away only to be stopped by Aaron.

"I just find it dumb that the two of you would leave a mortal Doppelganger unattended!" hissed Aaron, stepping out in front of the brothers.

"Well wonder boy, we were a little occupied with the other Doppelganger and Elena was perfectly safe with her older sister at the time." Damon told Aaron.

"Good! If she is with her then we can actually do something. I need access to Gilbert blood," commanded Aaron, marching off ahead of the brothers.

"Wait!" Stefan ran after Aaron trying to catch up with the young witch.

"What can you do to help?"

"Create amulets with their blood that will allow you to track them whenever they make a disappearing act, among... other things..." stated Aaron, elusively.

"We need your help Aaron, please." Said Stefan pleadingly.

"You want to accelerate things?! Fine!" growled Aaron, snapping around to face the brothers. "We shall accelerate!"

"This is not a good idea!" Said Damon making the younger Salvatore to scowl at him.

"This is Elena and Sarah, Damon." Stefan told him and followed after Aaron.

They found Bonnie and convinced her to play along with the locating spell.

"What is he doing here?" Jeremy asked when he saw Aaron coming through the door.

"He's here to help Jeremy." Bonnie and Stefan said.

"Well, he wasn't that much of a help yesterday, he just ran off." Jeremy was talking about Aaron bailing when Elena and Sarah was linked to Katherine.

"I was making a very important phone call, one of my siblings was wondering if I'm getting married to you yet," snarked Aaron, with a serious scowl.

"This is not the time to joke around. Both of my sisters are missing. Can you help or not?!" Jeremy was angry and afraid for his siblings.

"Don't stress me, I can save your sisters and have you in a bed before dinner," growled Aaron, opening his arms placatingly. "Now, in the short term, I require a map."

Jeremy looked around and found a map in Alaric's desk and put it on the table in front of Bonnie and Aaron.

"How does this work?" Asked Jeremy.

"The easiest method to locating them will require some sacrifice, from you..." stated Aaron, leaning on the table.

"What do you need from me?" Asked Jeremy as he blushed from the comments Aaron was making.

"An open wound, a bleeding one," stated Aaron, giving the Vampire boys a scooting motion, before pointing at Damon. "On second thought, you can stay. You have higher... tolerance."

Jeremy held out his hand.

"Just do it. Stefan can control himself."

"If he doesn't and harms your pretty body, I will end him. Permanently!" warned Aaron, with a growl.

"Look just do the spell. I would never hurt Jeremy. Just help us find them before it's too late please!" Begged Stefan and Jeremy nodded.

"I trust him. Just get this over with."

"Fine," agreed Aaron as he placed their fingers together, cutting the palm of Jeremy's hand before chanting. "Localización da Iiñaxe."

Droplets of blood fell from Jeremy's cut, one moved across the page to rest upon the school itself, another stopped at the Gilbert house, and finally a third drop of blood rested on the hospital. Lastly, two drops fell, the blood moved across the map only stopping at the town Reidsville.

"That's 300 miles away." said Jeremy.

"We need more than that. We need a exact location." Stefan told the two witches.

"We can map the aerial view and it will show us what's around there." Said Jeremy.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan told him and moved to get out to his car.

"I'm coming with you," argued Jeremy.

"No Jeremy you're not."

"I'm not going to just sit here when they're hurt or worse." Said Jeremy.

"I shall go on his behalf, two girls kidnapped without warning? And one being a Doppelganger? Must be of supernatural origin. You will need my help if a coven are involved!" declared Aaron, standing in front of Jeremy."

"Fine! Wonder boy joins us, Jeremy goes home. Everyone is happy. Lets go." Said Damon.

"You're coming with?" Asked Stefan.

"Like you said… This is Elena and Sarah." Said Damon and opened the door.

"Are we going or not?"

"Of course I'm coming, you need someone to do this..." announced Aaron, twisting his hand and causing Damon to cry out. "Someone needs to leash the dog."

Damon gave Aaron a sour look before leaving the classroom and Stefan just shook his head.

"Why do you need to do that to him all the time?" Asked Stefan as he looked at Aaron.

"Complaining?" asked Aaron, raising his left hand and wiggling it from side-to-side. "Do any of you hear any complaining?"

Jeremy let out a laugh at the same time Bonnie did.

"This will be a fun road trip." Stated Stefan as he followed Aaron out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I woke up a little while later of someone shaking me. I groaned a little but opened my eyes. Elena looked at me worriedly but I only nodded my head. The painkillers had done their job and I was feeling a little better. The fever had gone down and now I just felt incredibly hungry. I was just about to ask something when we heard voices.

"How are the girls?" I heard Rose say.

""The girl you hit is passed out still. The other one is still sleeping." Trevor told her.

"You didn't hurt them did you?"

"Give me some credit. So you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose told him and that was when Elena motioned for me to get off the couch. All I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked as we walked up the stairs.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"So that's it Trevor. Either he got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose explained and I could hear it in Trevor's voice that he was scared.

"Look, it's not too late, we can leave them here. We don't have to go through with it." Trevor said and I couldn't agree more.

"I'm sick of running." Rose spat back.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying." Trevor argued back and Elena and I tried to sneak out even though I knew it was impossible.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose told him at the same time as I managed to bump into some old picture frames, blowing our cover.

"You two!" Rose walked over to us and Elena tried her best to protect me.

"There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you could get out of this house, you're wrong. Do you understand me?" Rosa told us.

"Who is Elijah?" Elena asked. Rose looked at Elena first and then at me.

"He is your worst nightmare." She told us with a low voice before walking away from us. I could tell Elena was just as scared as I was and I grasped onto her hand. We were never getting out of this alive if we didn't stick together. I've heard that team building is a good thing but why is it that we always have to be in danger for us to work together? It's a bad habit.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me as we walked around the house.

"I've been better and all I want is to get out of here and go home." I said with a sigh. Elena and I walked into a room and saw Rose putting up shield to protect her from the sun.

"Why are we hear?" Elena asked her again.

"You keep asking these questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose told her.

"Why won't you?" I shot in.

"That's another one."

"You got me, it's not like I can go anywhere. At least you can to do is to tell me what you want and let my sister go." Elena said to her and it actually felt good that she was sticking up for me.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I asked.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose told us with a grin.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire too?"

"He is one of the vampires, the originals." Both Elena and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brothers thought you two any vampire history?" Rose asked.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys." Rose said with a snicker.

"Well then you would get along with his older brother." I spat and Rose turned to look at me.

"I have a feeling you don't like the older Salvatore very much." Rose said to me.

"You got that right." I mumble.

"Damon killed her boyfriend a few days ago. She's not coping well with it. Now who are the originals?" Elena asked Rose again and this time she actually seem to wanted to talk.

"Trevor and I have been running from them for 500 years. We're tired and we want it over. We're using you negotiate our way out of an old mess." Rose said.

"But why me?"

"Because you are a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said.

"A curse?" Elena asked and I knew what it was. Mason had told me that much.

"The sun and the moon curse?" I stated more than asked.

"You do know your history." Rose told me.

"My boyfriend was a werewolf. I know a thing or two." I said to her and I felt my eyes sting a little.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena told her.

"No, the moonstone binds the curse, sacrifice is what breaks it. The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger, which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." Rose said and it made my grip on Elena's hand tighten even more. No one was going to kill my sister.

"Tell me more." Elena demanded as Trevor came into view.

"Captivity has made her pushy. What do you want to know doppelisious?" Trevor said as he tried to put up something to block the sun out. He got burned and dropped wood. I sighed and let go of Elena's hand to help him. Trevor looked amazed at my actions.

"What? You're not a terrible person and I happens to like to help people. I'm sure you would have done the same thing." I told him as I got the board up in front of the window. Trevor only smiled at me.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him.

"The originals." Trevor said and it made me even more interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Stefan, Aaron and Damon were sitting in the car going to the destination they got from using Jeremy's blood. Stefan was fiddling with some of the weapons they brought with them.

"Alaric sure loves his weapons. What the hell is that?" Asked Damon as he looked at the bomb Stefan had in his hands.

"It's a vervain bomb or grenade or something. I don't know." Said Stefan.

"Weird."

"Shall I test it?" asked Aaron innocently, giving Damon a glance, more of a glare than anything.

"That's very funny wonder boy." Snapped Damon back at him.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, raising his right hand menacingly as he did.

"Ok. Lets not hurt the driver shall we? How much further is it?" Asked Stefan as he tried to calm the situation down.

"About 80 miles or so." Said Damon.

"Who do you think took them?" Asked Stefan.

"An Original," commented Aaron, bluntly.

"An Original? what do you mean by that?" Asked Damon.

"Someone that is Immortal and can kill you, idiot!" growled Aaron, crossing his arms.

Damon glared at Aaron through the rearview mirror.

"And how do you know this?"

"Umm, magic, and part of a Vampire hunting family that knows all there is to know about your species?!" stated Aaron, as though it were childishly obvious.

"I think it's someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone but they've got the wrong girls." Said Damon, ignoring what Aaron just said.

"Katherine was running from an Original Vampire," groaned Aaron, annoyed.

Both Stefan and Damon turned around to face Aaron.

"What did you say? I thought that the original vampires was just a myth." Said Stefan looking at his brother.

"Not as far as I know, Witches have known for a long time that a specific Original has been after Doppelgangers of the Petrova bloodline," stated Aaron, calmly. "To sacrifice, if the rumours are true."

"Ok, we need to hurry up." Said Damon.

"Hey. Thank you for helping me. The both of you." Stefan told them.

"Could we not do the bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch." Said Damon.

"Can I kill him now?" asked Aaron, bored.

"No, that you can't." said Stefan looking back at the witch.

A little while later when the sun was starting to set, the three boys reached the house and tried to decide how to proceed from now on.

"How do you want to do this?" Asked Damon his younger brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well whoever has Elena and Sarah is the same ones Katherine was running from in 1864 and before that and that means that they are 500 years stronger and maybe even more.

"The Originals are said to be at least nine hundred years old," input Aaron, arms crossed.

"Well, isn't that fortunate. What do you suggest we do wonder boy?" Asked Damon as he narrowed his eyes at the young witch.

"Play it by ear," answered Aaron, calmly.

"Meaning?" Asked Damon dumbfounded.

"Wait and listen, idiot!" growled Aaron, lowly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should listen to Aaron." Said Stefan to his brother as he walked slowly towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

_"Who are you running from?" Asked Elena. _

_"The originals." Trevor said… _

"Yeah she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said gaining a sour look from her.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over a half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." Trevor told us and I felt bad for them. They only tried to save themselves and I knew I would have done the same thing for someone I love and care about.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"He made the same mistake many of us others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine?" I stated and couldn't help but laughing.

"Haha! Oh brother, you're screwed my friend." I said with wholehearted sympathy.

"Stop it." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Hm, the one and only. The first doppelganger." Rose said before Trevor continued.

"I helped her escape her fate and I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said.

"I understand why I am here but why is Sarah? She's not a doppelganger; she has nothing to do with this." Elena said standing up for me again.

"Like I said before. Elijah wants her and I'll give him whatever he wants to keep him happy." Rose told us. I stopped Elena from saying anything else.

"It's ok Elena. If it will keep you safe, I'm not going to argue. I need to keep you safe for Jeremy's sake. If this Elijah is content with me, then maybe he will leave you alone." I said to her and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked back to the room with the couch. Elena was about to argue when she saw the note laying on the couch. She read it with surprise before handing it to me without saying anything.

**_Stefan, Damon and Aaron is coming for you! – B" _**

This meant that they were coming for us both or at least for Elena and that was good enough for me. I would do whatever I could to keep my family safe. I managed to hide the note before Rose came back into the room. Elena didn't say anything but I couldn't just sit still without doing anything. I started to help Rose pack things up.

"I want you to know that there's no hard feelings about what the two of you are doing. I would have done the same thing. I would have done anything to get Mason back or at least maybe trade places with him. I know I would be dead but then it would have meant that he would still be alive and that's all I want." I said with a sad smile upon my face.

"If there was another way, I would have done that and I'm sorry for what you've been through. If I lost Trevor like that, I wouldn't have been able to recover from it. Her dedication towards her friend really made me smile.

"You really love him don't you?" I told her.

"He's my oldest and best friend in this world. Of course I love him." Rose said whilst Elena huffed at me from the couch. She couldn't believe I was bonding with the enemy. I was in my own world when Trevor suddenly came barging into the room.

"He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor was freaking out and I was more concerned for him than the fact that a big bad vampire wanted me for god knows what reason.

"I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me." Rose tried to calm Trevor down.

"No! He wants me dead Rose."

"He wants them more."

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy for you and I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family. Forever." Trevor said and for some reason, I felt bad for him and darted forward. I surprised everyone when I gave him a hug. Trevor froze at my actions but he decided to return the hug.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." I said. Both Trevor and I jumped at the sound of banging on the door. We looked at each other and I'm pretty sure we had the same amount of fear in them.

"You're scared." Elena stated. No shit Sherlock. I thought for myself.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose said and left us. Elena was shaking on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her.

"We're going to be fine; I'm going to keep you safe at all costs. I promise." I told her and Trevor looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"You are a brave girl, Sarah. Never lose that for what it's worth." Trevor told me before stopping.

"He's coming." Trevor did something I would never foresee. It seemed like he wanted to protect me and stood in front of me. I looked at my sister and she just nodded. It was for the best. She wanted me safe just as much I wanted to keep her safe. Trevor was blocking my view of the man at the top of the stairs. Elena looked terrified and I knew that he was standing right in front of her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." I heard a voice say. Wait… I know that voice. I would have known that voice anywhere. It could not. Could it? Before I was thinking, I came into view and that was when I saw it. It was the man I had been craving to see every day for two months, he only one besides Mason I had ever opened up too.

Dr. Smith.

"You!" I said and it surprised everyone. Elijah looked at me with a smile and just like that, he was standing in front of me.

"Hello again Sarah." He said in the same soothing voice as always, whilst stroking my cheek with his fingers, gaining shivers from me. And suddenly I just lost it. I think I surprised everyone with my outburst, including him. I slapped him hard across the face.

"I trusted you! I opened up to you and this is how you repay me? By sacrificing my sister! Did you compel me to talk to you?" I was really going at it punching him. Elena was terrified that he would kill me and wanted to say something. I was falling apart, going at it on an original vampire.

"That's enough!" He said and grabbed my wrists.

"I will tell you everything but right now we need to get going." Elijah told me and I tried to get away from him but he was too strong for me to struggle against. He grabbed a hold of Elena and I wanted to protest.

"We have a long journey in head of us. We should be going." Elijah said loosening his tight grip on me and it felt like he was actually soothing me.

"Please. You can't let him take us." Elena pleaded to Rose and Trevor. Elijah let go of me.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said and walked over to Trevor as I clung onto my sister who looked shocked about me knowing Elijah. Trevor looked scared but tried his best to be brave.

"I have waited a long time for this day Elijah. Truly very sorry." Trevor looked at me quickly and I knew that it had a double meaning. He was sorry for dragging me into this.

"Oh, your apology is not necessary." Elijah told him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said and I could see that he was trembling with fear.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and for that I honor her. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked and I had a very bad feeling about this.

"I beg of your forgiveness." Trevor was trembling with fear.

"So granted." Elijah said and Trevor looked over at me. Maybe this could go his way. If it did, then I would definitely spend more time with him and get to know him better. I think Elijah saw the way he looked at me and I want to think that wasn't the thing that tipped Elijah over the edge as he decapitated Trevor right in front of us. I don't know if Rose or I screamed the loudest.

"No!" I screamed and buried my face into Elena's shoulder. Rose was devastated and cried her eyes out.

"Don't Rose. Now that you're free. Come." He said to the both of us. I just glared at him and walked over to Rose. She needed someone and I would do the best I could do. I put my arms around her and hugged her as best as I could.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked in a panic.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is. I can help you get it." Elena bargained.

"And where is it?"

"It doesn't work that way." Elena stated.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, looking amused.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Rose bit out between her teeth. Elijah looked back at Elena and noticed her necklace.

"Don't touch her!" I spat through my tears but Elijah didn't listen.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked as he tears it off her neck. Now Elena was unprotected and Elijah could easily compel her.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah stated as we heard a loud crash somewhere in the building.

"What is that?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know." Rose said quickly.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Rose repeated. Elijah looked over at me and shot forward keeping me even closer to him than before, handing Elena over to Rose.

"Move!" He ordered and we didn't dare to do anything else. We arrived at the main hall and we all knew there were other vampires there.

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." She told him again.

"Up here!" Someone said. Could it be Stefan and Damon? Elijah didn't let me go as he shot up the stairs. His grip on me was so painful.

"Down here." We hear next and out of nowhere, someone fired a shot hitting Elijah in the hand with a stake. I gasped at the sight but he didn't even flinch. As he was busy with the stake, someone grabbed me and before I knew it, I was against the wall in another room. I looked up and saw no other than Damon. He put his finger over my lips to keep me quiet. Rose was standing right beside me.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't." Elijah said and I realized everyone would be in danger because of us.

"Do you hear that? I repeat you cannot beat me." Elijah said and for a brief second Damon paid attention to Rose and I ran away from them as quickly as I could. When I reached Elijah, he looked calmer somehow. He held out his hand for me and I took it. Elijah brought me closer to him and he caressed my face. I shivered at his touch unwillingly.

"Good girl." He whispered in my ear.

"I want the other girl as well. On the count of three or something bad happens to the sister and heads will roll."

"Wait, what?" I asked scared out of my mind. Had I really walked into my own death?

"Do we understand each other?" Elijah asked and I once again tried to get away from him.

"I'll go with you but please don't hurt my friends and let my sister go." Elena said. Elijah took my hand and sped up the stairs.

"What games are you playing with me?" Elijah asked. Elena took something out that looked like a bomb and took the splinter out. Elijah knew what was coming and actually pushed me out of the way. The bomb hit him straight in the face and I fell and hit my head on the stairs. Elijah was screaming in pain from the blast and the next second, Stefan came out of nowhere, taking Elijah with him down the stairs. Elijah was much stronger that Stefan and I thought that this was it. Stefan was going to die. Out of nowhere, Damon came with a stake and staked Elijah right in the chest pinning him against the wall, making me gasp. I may be angry with him for lying to me but he had been my rock for months.

"No!" I managed to whisper. Elijah looked at me once before starting to turn grey. Aaron paced out so that stood behind Sarah, resting his hands on her shoulders, and giving the Original Vampire a nod before the light went out in his eyes.

"Sarah." He whispered and then he was quiet. He was dead and that made me feel even worse.

Elena got up and tried to help me.

"I'm fine, go." I told her and she ran down towards Stefan. Rose came up to me and force- fed me her blood so the cut on my forehead would close.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before speeding out of there. Damon was about to go after her but he stopped when he heard me.

"Let her go. She's been through enough, 500 years on the run has been punishment enough." I said as I tried to stand up. I was still dizzy from hitting my head and

I stumbled forward. Damon shot forward to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Here we go, I got you." He said and picked me up to carry me. I was too tired to fight at the fact that I was in Damon's arms.

"Thank you." I whispered as he brought me out of the house.

"You're very welcome older Gilbert." He said as he placed me in the car. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was to sleep. Elena got into the back seat of the car with me Stefan sat on her other side.

"Come here." Elena said and held me closer to her. I was exhausted and didn't put up a fight at all.

"She doesn't deserve this Stefan." Elena whispered to him.

"I know Elena. I know." Stefan said caressing her hair.

"She knew him. She knew him well by the looks of it.

"How is that even possible?" Damon asked from the front seat.

"He is Dr. Smith." I said with a sigh before falling asleep on my sister's shoulder. After what only felt like five minutes, I felt some waking me up.

"What's happening?" I asked with an extremely tired voice.

"We're home." Elena said softly.

"Can you walk?" I nodded my head and tried to walk out of the car but I almost fell down again. Damon shot forward but Aaron were faster.

"I've got you little one." He said not even looking at Damon.

"Thank you." I said tiredly and just snuggled against Aaron. I glanced over at Damon before he got into his car and drove off. Elena was just as tired as I was and all I wanted to do now was to sleep and not wake up for a few days. Aaron helped me inside as Elena held the door open.

"Elena! Sarah!" We heard from upstairs. Jeremy, the only man right now I wanted to see.

Aaron carried me upstairs like it was nothing and that was when we saw Jeremy and Bonnie coming out of his room. Bonnie hugged Elena tight as I got out of Aaron's arms.

"Thank god!" Bonnie exclaimed before hugging me. Jeremy just stood there at first glad that we were somewhat ok.

"We got your message." I said with a smile and it made Bonnie cry and Jeremy to give me a crushing hug and never wanting to let me go.

"Are you ok?" He asked us.

"We're ok." Elena confirmed tiredly.

"Thank you." Jeremy said to Aaron.

"The pleasure was all mine." Aaron said with a genuine smile before slowly backing away from them, letting the family have their little moment alone.

After finally gotten out of Jeremy's protective embrace, I took a long needed shower and I couldn't help thinking about Elijah being dead. It felt surreal. Elijah was my doctor. He helped me more than anyone ever did and I couldn't help to think about him maybe compelling me but somehow, I don't think that he did. Everything was so messed up. I walked out of the bathroom to find no other than Damon sitting on my bed and it made me groan.

"What are you doing here Damon? I'm tired." I said to him.

"Just returning the necklace Elijah took away from your sister." He told me.

"You know, you're much more attractive in your Pj's than your sister is."

"Damon. Don't do this. Don't say things like that." I said rubbing my face.

"I know but I need to tell you this. From the first time I saw you at the hospital, I have felt myself drawn to you and I don't know why. I think that maybe one day I could love you and maybe one day you'll forgive me and let me do that." He told me and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Damon. That will never happen." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why? You're really asking me why. Damon, you killed the man I loved just a few days ago and now you're asking me to forgive you, I can't do that. I will never be able to forgive what you did. If you think, you're falling in love with me, that's your problem. I will never be able to return those feelings. Even if I want too or not." I told him as I cried and by this point, I didn't care.

"You killed Mason and I can never get him back and it's your fault."

"I had to protect myself and my brother, your friends." Damon said back to me.

"Did you ever stop to think that I could have talked to Mason and maybe none of this would have happened? That I could have talked to him about the moonstone and maybe we could've worked together? No you didn't! You acted without thinking and now. Now I have to move on with my life without him and I don't know how to do it. It feels like I can't breathe and you can't do anything to fix it!" I had to stop to catch my breath and I could see the pain in Damon's eyes as a tear fell from his eye. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I know. I didn't think and it's my entire fault that he's gone but maybe I can make it better." Damon said making me able to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not understanding where this was going.

"You can come in now." Damon said without taking his eyes off me. Out of nowhere, Aaron stepped into my room.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked Aaron.

"I have been asked by your brother to distance your memories from Katherine Pierce, I think it were better that you didn't have to think of her, or the situation surrounding Mason's death. It will be... an accident," stated Aaron, hands on hips. "One that you will get a feeling of it being Damon's doing, your emotions on the matter will remain unchanged, but you can have some... peace of mind. You do not need to remember seeing him, broken as he was."

I was starting to panic.

"Are you telling me that you want to erase the memories I have of him? I don't want to do that."

"No, not your memories of him. I seek to free you from your last memories seeing him, you would retain no memory that you saw him at the end. Only that his death..." explained Aaron, glaring at the Vampire at the end. "Is Damon's fault."

"Can't you just make her forget that I was the one responsible? I don't think that letting her remember that is going to help her." Said Damon.

Aaron sighed as he twisted his right hand and sending Damon to the floor in agony, before speaking, "Are you so shallow, Damon Salvatore? I am not wiping the slate clean, I am numbing the pain. You don't deserve salvation, Salvatore. You deserve punishment! You deserve to be hated by her for what you did, to ruin her life!"

"No!" I yelled to the both of them.

"If I'm going to forget what happened to Mason, I need to forget it all and I don't want to know about it before I ask to get it back. I want to erase the memory of seeing Mason dead. I need to erase Damon doing it." I told the both of them.

"That won't work," stated Aaron, calmly. "What happens if you become emotionally attached to Damon and then decide you want the memories back? It could destroy your mental state. I have seen many a serial killer born this way."

"Don't you think my mind is already destroyed? I can't deal with this anymore Aaron. I can't wake up everyday with this haterage I feel in my heart for him. I need it to be gone and I will never get emotionally involved with him. That's not possible."

"Anything, is possible..." stated Aaron bluntly, before muttering under his breath. "And I am no damn Elijah..."

"Please! Just let me forget everything. I don't want to remember." I said pleading Aaron basically on my knees.

"I offered to distort the memories, to erase all memories of Mason is difficult, they are entwined with memories of Damon. The spell has a chance of lashing out sometimes," stated Aaron, cautiously.

"But can you make it an accident, so that I can live with the fact that it was indeed an accident, that I won't blame anyone, not even Damon?" I asked him.

"Very well, but I will require Damon to leave the room. His appearance here will only make the spell even harder," announced Aaron.

"Damon, can you please leave us? I need to do this." I said to him as I was finally able to look at him. Damon had a sad smile upon his face before kissing my forehead.

"Anything for you Sarah." Damon stated before leaving Aaron and me alone. I looked up at Aaron a little afraid but I knew what I wanted. I needed to move on with my life.

Aaron pulled out a pile of sage and began to burn it while chanting, placing the sage down securely he turned to Sarah and marched over to her, his eyes then staring into the young woman's own.

"You are not to scream or make a fuss, you will sit there until I am finished and you will remember nothing of our conversation after, understand?" asked Aaron.

"I will not scream or make a fuss, I will sit here until you're finished and I will remember nothing of our conversation." I said in some sort of trance.

"Good, now... why don't you tell me how you know Elijah? I am afraid I missed that in class..." stated Aaron.

"I was in recovery from my suicide attempt last July. I hated everyone of my doctors and therapists. Elijah was the last one I got. He managed to get me to open up. He helped me in every way possible. I don't know where I would have been without him. I could have been dead for all I know and I'm kind of sad that he's dead."

"Is he?" stated Aaron amused, he smiled honestly. "What do you know of Klaus's whereabouts? Where is the White Oak Stake?"

"I do not know of any Klaus or the White Oak Stake. It's all new to me."

"Disappointing. Did Elijah at least say why he was after you in particular?" asked Aaron, calmly.

"No. He never got around to that. I guess that he would have told me if Damon didn't kill him."

"So I can't win my way back into his good graces that way then... a white oak stake or even Klaus's location would have explained my absence and abandonment rather well," pondered Aaron, annoyed. "Ah well. I suppose I need to do things the hard way, then."

"It looks like it. Are we doing this or not?" I asked in a daze.

"You will forget, Mason Lockwood's death as anything but an accident, and you will forget that Damon had anything to do with it. However, you shall remain vigilantly cautious of the elder Salvatore!" commanded Aaron, eyes staring into Sarah. "Now lay to sleep and forget we ever had this conversation."

With that, I fell against my pillows totally asleep and for the first time, I knew I wouldn't dream of Mason at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<strong>

**_Aaron made sure Sarah was covered with blankets and totally asleep before closing the door to her room. He turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway._**

**_"Thank you… for everything." said Jeremy._**

**_"My pleasure," smiled Aaron, he pecked Jeremy's cheek once as he moved past._**

**_"You really care about us, don't you?" Asked Jeremy._**

**_"Of course I do." Aaron said before leaving._**

_Back at the abandoned house the figure that was Elijah woke up from his sleep or death or whatever you want to call it. He pulled the stake out of his chest and took a deep breath before getting on his feet. He looked around hoping that Sarah would still be there. _

_"I'm coming for you my love. No matter what."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter and I have to say; I love you HubrisP! You make it so much fun to write this story and I love Aaron!<strong>

**Give me your thoughts please. **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginals* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>**response: **

***ddluzelle: I hope your answers got answered in this chapter but you'll get more answers later :) **

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Glad you like them! **

***bronzelove: Did you figure it out? ;) How do you like Aaron now? **

***Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way. I like them the way they are now. **

****Jana: I'm glad you like the story line :) **


	9. Confessions

**Chapter 9 is here! Again, very fun to write and I love Aaron more and more. **

**In this chapter, you'll see more bonding between Sarah and Aaron. So fun! **

**Big shockers ahead! Or maybe not, I don't know. I didn't really plan some of the things I wrote in this chapter but I had good help as always!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

**Sarah's p.o.v**

The next morning, I woke up feeling rather good. I still missed Mason of course but I knew that his death was a terrible accident but Tyler and Carol couldn't know. They thought he was back in Florida and we had to keep them thinking that way for now. I almost skipped downstairs as I greeted Jeremy and Elena.

"Good morning!" I said as I grabbed some juice and some toast from the table. Jeremy and Elena looked at each other with uncertainty. They didn't know if I was faking it.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Elena.

"I feel ok. I mean, I miss Mason but you know…. His accident was no one's fault. Sometimes bad things just happen. I just wish I could tell Carol and Tyler about it but something tells me that I can't and I don't know why." I said with a shrug. I could see the looks Elena and Jeremy gave each other and started to panic.

"What's wrong? Has something else happened?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no! It's just good to see you smile again. It's only been a few days since Mason passed away." Jeremy added.

"I know. It tears me up inside but I don't know what else to do. I have to move on with my life and I need to stay positive. I don't want to go back to that dark place.

"Have you thought more about the fact that Elijah was your doctor back in Denver?" Asked Elena.

"No, not really. I mean, he's dead and he's not coming back. I need someone new to talk too. Someone I can trust." I said to them.

"You make it seem like I am not reliable," snickered Aaron, as he stuck his head through the doorway. I turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Well.. I really don't know you but I guess a thank you is in order. You helped saving our lives yesterday." I said and gave Aaron a hug.

"My name's Aaron, if you must know!" grinned Aaron, with a smile.

"I know that stupid... What I meant was that I'm not sure I know you well enough to spill my darkest secrets." I told him.

"I'm sure I could get Jeremy to sing like a bird in the right circumstances," stated Aaron, rather slyly.

"No magic needed, either."

"Be nice!" I said as I nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I was being nice!" said Aaron, giving Jeremy a wink. I was about to reply at that comment but then Elena's phone went off. She talked for a few minutes before she hung up.

"That was Stefan. He wants the two of us to go to the Boarding house. He says that there's something we need to talk about." Said Elena as she looked mostly at me.

"Does it include hurting the elder Salvatore?" asked Aaron, innocently.

"Oh! If it is, I want to join!" I said putting my fist up in the air for Aaron to high five. He did not disappoint.

Jeremy had some last minute homework to attend too before he went to school. Elena and I decided to skip it and went with Aaron to the Boarding house. When we reached the door, something in me told me that I didn't want to be here but it didn't stop me from knocking on the door.

"Anybody home?" Aaron yelled, as soon as the door opened.

Damon was the one to open the door. He looked at both Aaron and me with a worried look but then Elena spoke up.

"Stefan called me. He told me it was important." Said Elena.

"Come in all of you. Including you wonder boy." Said Damon and stepped out of the way. I really didn't like that nickname he'd given Aaron but Aaron didn't seem to mind.

"What did you want the marvelous me for, then?" asked Aaron.

With that question, Rose stepped forward from the shadows. Elena was afraid but all I wanted to do was to hug her and thanking her for giving me her blood yesterday, so that's what I did. I gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Hello, Rose, pleasure to meet you!" announced Aaron, offering his hand with dark eyes. I could feel Rose tense up a little before taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Aaron was it?" Asked Rose calmly.

"Indeed, I am rather protective of the Gilbert family, one of my fellow Founders after all..." stated Aaron, pointedly.

"Can we get to the point now please?" Damon exclaimed from behind us.

"Yes. Lets." Said Rose and followed us into the living room. She was pacing back and forth and she couldn't decide how to start.

"Ok. You first of all you need to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true or not true of this vampire crap but Klaus I know is real." Said Rose and I felt like I've heard that name before. I looked over at Aaron and right away, that feeling disappeared.

"Many Witches have spoken of Klaus, he gives the Devil a Sainthood, sound about right?" Aaron asked Rose.

"Yes that's about right." Rose said and I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Who is he?" I asked all of them.

"He is a true Original Vampire, totally Immortal. If Elijah was their Christ, then Klaus is their Anti-Christ!" announced Aaron, taking a glass and pouring himself a drink.

"So, Elijah is just as bad as this Klaus person?" Elena asked not fully understanding what Aaron and Rose were saying.

"Elijah you can make a deal with, Klaus... there is no guarantee. If he sees the need, he would walk through everyone in this room or kill everyone in the town, to get what he wants. That is the closest contrast, I'd say!" answered Aaron, with a smirk.

"I'm curious wonder boy. How do you know so much about Klaus?" Asked Damon with narrow eyes.

"Klaus is a legend! I'm surprised you have no idea who he is. Where do you think stories of the Originals sourced from?!" asked Aaron, suddenly annoyed again.

"Klaus going off on a bender, of course!"

"So, are you telling me that the oldest vampire in the history of the world is after me?" Asked Elena.

"Yes, the most murderous Vampire in the world, who would kill everyone and anyone, is after you. Well done," congratulated Aaron, sarcastically and that made me hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't scare her more than necessary!" I told Aaron.

"Look, Elijah's dead so no one knows that you even exist." Said Stefan.

"Every Vampire in the world fears and obeys Klaus, if Elijah just up and disappeared... what is to say others haven't tattled to Klaus? And there have been plenty of Vampires out there that know of the Petrova Doppelgangers and Klaus's interest in them!" countered Aaron, logically.

"I've never met anyone who has ever laid eyes on Klaus. We're talking centuries of truth here."

"Don't you mean, you have never met anyone that has lived that has laid eyes on Klaus!" added Aaron, with a smirk.

"Whatever. Klaus is just a myth." Stefan argued.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it." Rose told us.

"Well. If he wants to taste my fists, he can!" I said with a huff. I really didn't like this guy and there is no chance in hell that he gets to sacrifice my sister…

"No, go near him and you are paste. The guy is a monster, no emotions and no mercy!" hissed Aaron, in her direction.

"He only kills and feeds!"

"He's making a good point. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot…" Rose told me. With that, Elena got off the couch with her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To school." She told me but I wasn't ready for going at all. I wanted to stay and talk to Rose.

"You go ahead. I want to stay here." I said to my sister.

"See? One of the sister's isn't a party pooper!" announced Aaron, resting an arm over Sarah's shoulders. I really like Aaron more and more.

"Fine!" Elena said before leaving.

"She in denial." Damon informed us.

"Shut up Damon!" Stefan, Aaron and I said at the same time. After Elena left, I wanted to use my time with Rose. I poured her a drink as I got a glass of water to myself.

"Not much of a drinker are you?" Asked Rose.

"No, the last time I drank I ended up with trying to kill myself." I said with a shrug.

"Oh. Sorry." Rose tried to look away from me.

"It's ok. Mason actually did make everything better. It's just too bad that he died in that accident." I told her with a sad smile.

"Accident? Didn't your sister tell me that..."

Aaron twisted his fingers, causing Rose to quake with pain before he said,

"Yes, it was a terrible accident. You have my condolences, still."

"Yes of course. I must have heard wrong. How silly of me." Rose glared at Aaron's direction.

"Have you been thinking more about why Elijah wanted you? Why he was more protective of you than with anyone else?" Rose asked me.

"No, I have no idea why he wanted to get to know me or anything. He treated me almost like I was something he held dearly. At least it seemed so yesterday but now he's dead.. Now I will never know." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe he had a crush on you, dear!" snickered Aaron.

"Oh come on! He was my doctor for crying out loud! Why would he even have a crush on me?"

"Who knows..." stated Aaron, staring off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v <strong>

Bonnie just got out of her car at school and didn't pay much attention as she dropped her books to the ground.

"Great! This is not my day!" Bonnie mumbled. She bent down to pick them up when Jeremy came to her rescue.

"Let me help you." Jeremy said with a laugh.

"Thanks. Where's Elena and Sarah?" asked Bonnie.

"Elena said she was running late today and Sarah didn't want to go to school. She has enough of her own problems. Oh and just so you know; her memories about Mason's death has been wiped away so all she knows about his death is that it was an accident. Please don't try to tell her otherwise. She seemed pretty good this morning." Said Jeremy with a hopeful smile.

"If you think that is the best for her, I won't argue. I think that this is the best for her. I'm afraid that if she tries to kill herself again, she will be successful." Bonnie told him with a sad smile.

"I was going to ask Sarah if she wanted to do something after school. Maybe going to the Grill and shoot some pool. Do you want to join?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure but just so you know I suck at pool." Bonnie said with a laugh and she wanted to see Sarah. They had grown further apart and she didn't like it at all. Then a guy came up to them.

"Hey, I'm sorry but do you know the way to the office?" He asked with a smile. Bonnie felt drawn to him immediately.

"Yeah, through the double doors, straight ahead, quick left and then at your first right. You must be new here." Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah I am, It's kind of hard to hid it. My name is Luka." Said the boy with the brown eyes and bright smile.

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." Said Jeremy as he turned to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." Said Luka and smiled even wider. Bonnie couldn't even say anything and just gawked at him. Jeremy noticed and decided to save his friend.

"I'm actually heading in that direction now, why don't I just show you?" Offered Jeremy.

"Ok, thanks man. Nice to meet you Bonnie." Said Luka as he nodded goodbye. Bonnie just stood there looking after him.

Out in the woods in Mystic Falls, Elena and Caroline wandered around; Elena carried a big bag with her.

"Tell everyone that I wasn't feeling well and that I went home from school." Elena told Caroline.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar…" Said Caroline but Elena didn't really listen to her.

"And keep Stefan busy, I don't want him to know what I'm up to, neither can Sarah. Aaron actually managed to make Mason's death an accident and we need it to stay that way."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Argued Caroline.

"Yeah and you had no problem doing it to me when Stefan was with Katherine."

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying you should use that as a tactic, it's just that Stefan is going to see right through me." Said Caroline.

"Caroline as my friend, do you promise or not?" Asked Elena.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Ok. I promise." Said Caroline in defeat.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Asked Caroline as Elena walked down to some stairs.

"Because he wouldn't be ok with this." Said Elena as she continued down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Caroline just to make sure.

"Yes I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. She's the only who knows how to stop him." Said Elena.

But, you're asking for the truth from someone who has probably never given it. Are you sure about this?" Asked Caroline yet again.

"Yes. I just can't sit back and wait. I have to know Caroline. Please." Said Elena again.

Caroline sighed deeply before opening the door that sealed the tomb. Elena stepped a little closer. You're doing this for your family. She thought for herself before taking a deep breath.

"Katherine?" She called out waiting for something to happen.

"I'll be ok from here." Elena told Caroline as they heard a noise from inside the tomb. A rather weakly Katherine Pierce came towards them.

"Hello Elena." She said hoarsely.

"You come to watch me wither away?" Asked Katherine as she held onto the stonewall.

"Goodbye Caroline." She spat.

"As long as I stay on this side of the wall, she can't hurt me. Please." Elena told Caroline.

Caroline looked at the two of them once more before leaving Elena with Katherine.

"Stefan know you're here?" Asked Katherine.

"I brought you some things." Said Elena as she opened her bag.

"You came to bribe me." Katherine stated.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena demanded.

"You've been busy." Katherine smirked.

"I also brought you this." Said Elena as she pulled out a book.

"It's your family's history. It says in here that the line ended with you obviously, that's not true." Said Elena.

"You think that just because brought this I would just open up to you?" Asked Katherine.  
>"I also brought you this." Said Elena as she took out a bottle of blood and that made Katherine lunge forward.<p>

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify, I can't even imagine." Said Elena triumphantly. Katherine couldn't take it anymore and sunk down against the wall. Elena poured something in a cup and pushed it to her with a stick.

"You have the Petrova fire." Said Katherine as she downed the content of the cup.

"More blood?" asked Elena and Katherine nodded before sighing.

"It's a long story. Klaus and I." She said and looked lost in thought.

"It goes back all the way to England in 1492 after I left Bulgaria or I was thrown out." Said Katherine.

"Thrown out?" Asked Elena.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at the time. I had a baby out of wedlock. Shame."

"It was kept secret…" Elena stated.

"My baby was given away, I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English and it was there were I caught the eye of the noble man Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. Then I ran like hell." Said Katherine.

"So what did Klaus want from you?" Asked Elena.

"The same thing as he wants from you. To brake the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger." Elena realized.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Said Katherine and Elena finally begun to understand how much trouble she was in now.

* * *

><p><strong> Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

After a while at the Boarding house, I decided that I didn't want to be there anymore. Stefan had gone and I didn't feel like spending time with Damon. I don't know why but there's something fishy about him. Rose were still very hurt and upset about Trevor and I didn't want to be around too much sadness that reminded me of Mason. I walked outside and that's when I remember that Elena was the one that had driven here. How was I supposed to get away from here now? Walk back to town didn't fit well for me. That was when Aaron joined me outside.

"We don't have a car. Would you care to join me as I walk back to town?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sure, I think a sojourn in the wild is needed, love!" agreed Aaron, pleasantly.

"Are you saying we should take the route through the woods? Do you even know how clumsy I am? There's a good chance I will fall on my face and break something." I said a little unsure on walking through the woods.

"As if someone with my capabilities and powers would let you injure yourself?" countered Aaron, playfully.

"Fine! But if I injure myself, you're paying the bill at the doctor's office." I said as I strolled after Aaron into the woods.

"You know, I am surprised after all this time that we ran into Elijah, I came to Mystic Falls for it was like returning him, without the burdens of Elijah and Klaus. Should I be surprised that they would catch up with me, just when I thought I had escaped?" chuckled Aaron, making discussion after walking for a little while without saying anything. I'd been too focused on where I was placing my feet.

"Wait, could you explain how you know so much about Elijah and this Klaus character? I mean, I know how I knew Elijah but you seem to know so many details about them." I said making Aaron look at me.

"Elijah was always the noblest, never unnecessarily cruel; you were only his enemy if you threatened that which he called family. Klaus on the other hand... wild, beautiful and charismatic. For years, even I had... affliction for Klaus, but it was just that... an affliction. Klaus does not suffer disappointment well," spoke Aaron, staring off into the distance. Something didn't add up in this story for me.

"Aaron, you speak of them as you know them, like really know them. As family almost." I said with a low voice.

"Witches can live for an extremely long time, magic can preserve us. I spent much of last century in New Orleans, with the Original Vampires. It was there that the family fractured, and Elijah has hated Klaus and his associates since," said Aaron, plainly.

"I chose to keep neutral."

"Last century? How old are you? Are you even a Fell?" The questions just blurted out before I could stop myself. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

"I will leave those questions to your own imagination," chuckled Aaron, grinning.

"What do you think I am?"

"Oh no, no, no. Do not ask a girl about age and you cannot just say A and not say B. You make it seem like the Originals are family." I said and stumbled after Aaron nearly tripping over my own two feet.

"Oh, they were, in their own way. And I shall give you a very special hint... Elijah is not dead, the Originals cannot be killed by Wood or Sunlight," announced Aaron, elusively. My mind was spinning.

"Wait, if Elijah cannot be killed by wood that means that… Is he still alive?" I asked almost terrified.

"And if he is going after Klaus, then I fear... he may have resources at his command, maybe even a Witch or two..." considered Aaron, crossing his arms.

I was about to ask more about all of this, when Aaron suddenly turned his attention elsewhere in the wood.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"He is here," stated Aaron, stepping in front of me.

"Who is?" I asked looking around nervously.

"Elijah," growled Aaron, glancing around warily. My first instinct was to run away but on second thought, staying with a older witch, seemed safer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's sure." We heard from behind us.

"Kind of hard to miss your stench, it is the stench of judgment!" growled Aaron, moving me behind him as he moved to face the Original Vampire.

"Well you would know wouldn't you Aaron?" Elijah said nonchalantly. I was scared out of my mind. The last time I saw this man, he were staked against a door and I was barely holding on. Even though it felt like a long time ago.

"You know as well as I do, Elijah. That I did not betray our family, I just chose to distance myself from them, but I will protect those under my care as though they were family!" growled Aaron, a smirk forming on his face. "And last I checked, only Nik had the Daggers, not you!" I felt my face drop to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Family? Are you brothers?" I finally managed to speak up and to look at Elijah.

"Naturally, I am the better looking one and... generally better at everything else anyway," answered Aaron, with a shrug. He was acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I… uh… I need to sit down…"

"I think what you really need, is to know why my beloved brother is here?" countered Aaron, with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Aaron is right Sarah." Said Elijah as he walked closer to me but I took a step back.

"No. What I need to do is get away from you. The both of you." I said and took a few steps back. This was too much for me and I couldn't deal with this.

"Alright, is there anywhere I can escort you?" asked Aaron, holding a hand up as though to keep Elijah at bay.

"I don't…" I looked up at Elijah and he seemed torn.

"It is okay, Sarah. Take a few breaths, and think. Be calm," reassured Aaron, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Elijah is not an enemy, I can't say he's a friend, but... he's better than Klaus. He will not harm anyone without reason. Right, Elijah?"

"Indeed. I will not harm anyone. You have my word on that Sarah."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Just take me out of here." I asked Aaron. For some reason, I had more trouble with trusting Elijah.

Aaron threw an extra phone at Elijah,

"That phone has my number on it, use the phone or copy the number. I'm going to take Sarah home."

It looked like Elijah wanted to say something but he decided that he should just nod.

"I'll be in touch." Said Elijah. Aaron threw his arm around my shoulders before looking back at his brother? How was that even possible?

"Don't tell Elena or the others anything, Jeremy I will tell in my own time," reassured Aaron, whispering in my ear.

"Who would believe me?" I chuckled nervously.

"Hey Aaron? Are you a vampire too?" I asked suddenly just blurting it out.

"Yes," stated Aaron, uneasy.

"Technically, a Witch can't be a Vampire. I am the exception. Klaus is another unique... exception."

"How? I don't understand anything. Can you compel people? Do you drink blood?"

"Yes, in small amounts. I take the limit amount of blood I require, a pin head of blood," answered Aaron, calmly.

"This is too much. I don't know how to deal with this on top of losing Mason and being…" I stopped myself before I finished that sentence.

"Pregnant?" asked Aaron, calmly. I didn't answer him at first, I couldn't answer him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said without being able to look at him.

"Do you know there is a consequence when a totally mortal girl carries the baby of a Werewolf who has activated their curse?" asked Aaron, calmly.

"Do you know anything about the Werewolf myths?"

"I uh… I only know about the sun and the moon curse. That's about it."

"When a mortal is pregnant with a Werewolf's child, by giving birth to a werewolf offspring, they too become active Werewolves. My congratulations," nodded Aaron, delicately.

"I'm not…" I couldn't lie and started to cry.

"Shhh, it is okay," reassured Aaron, pulling her against him.

"No, it's not. I can't do this." I started to ramble.

"You can, I know you can, Jeremy knows you can. Don't give up, be as stubborn as the Wolves!" growled Aaron, holding me very tight.

"Wouldn't Mason want you to make the best of his memory? To live as he did, and care for his child?" When Aaron said that, he reminded me of what was important.

"Do you really think I can do this? In this world with all those supernatural threats out there."

"That depends, do you really think I can survive telling Jeremy I'm one of the Originals?" countered Aaron, with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah. I would do it carefully and it should be coming from you and only you. So don't let your brother do it for you." I said as I wiped the last remaining tears from my cheeks.

"My brother is kind of obsessed with Elena at the moment, Doppelganger and all. However, we best get back to your house, yes? Then I can tell you and Jeremy everything you need to know," proclaimed Aaron, with a smile.

"But Jeremy is at school and I'm not dragging him out of his education. So we have to wait until he comes back." I told him pointing my finger at him.

"And your sister, where is she going to be going?" asked Aaron, concerned.

"What are you talking about? She went to school this morning." I said raising an eyebrow

"I would rather speak with you and Jeremy in private," answered Aaron, honestly.

"I do not want to betray my family, nor do I wish to help them or pick sides among them."

"Oh no! We are not telling Elena anything! If she knows, both Stefan and Damon will know and then everybody knows." I agreed.

"And I don't want people to know yet. About me being pregnant. I just found out the day of the Masquerade Ball and that's just two days ago and I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"And if Klaus knows, we'll be in a tad bit of trouble. Or, if we get to Klaus, we may have something we can use for an eternity..." announced Aaron, with a grin.

"Why would Klaus care that I'm pregnant?" I asked suddenly worried.

"All I can tell you is that it relates it Werewolves, whom he has a fascination with," answered Aaron, calmly.

"I have been sworn to secrecy, Elijah hasn't." That didn't calm me down much but this only confirmed that I had to talk to Elijah at some point and make sure I didn't tell my family anything. This should be fun.

"Aaron, I'm scared." I said as a whisper and I really were scared.

"Do not worry, Sarah. I shall protect you, and soon the spark in Jeremy will catch ablaze, and maybe he too can stand as a warrior by our side!" announced Aaron, pleased. I had to laugh at the boy in front of me.

"You're really crushing on my brother aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, I look forward to exploring every part of him, forever and ever!" announced Aaron, with pleasure and glee.

"Ok. That's too much information for me to know." I said walking away from him. Aaron continued to grin, as he followed me.

"Dude. Take that smug smirk of your face." I said to him as we walked through the woods together. I didn't know how I could just keep on accepting all new things happening around me. Aaron is one of the Originals and in some way that made me feel safer. I told him I was pregnant or he more or less figured that out on his own and it feels good to tell him. About Elijah being alive, I couldn't deal with. I trusted that man with my life and this is how he repays me. By lying to me all along.

Aaron walked me home and decided to stay for a while. He made me something to eat as I sat on the couch. Jenna was at school or something, so we had the house to ourselves. When Aaron got back out to the living room, I had fallen asleep and at the time, I didn't know that he yet again wrapped me in covers, making sure that everything was ok. He kissed my forehead before leaving the house.

Someone calling me waked me up a little while later.

_"Whoever this is, I will hunt you down and kick your ass for waking me up from a wonderful dream." _

**_"Aw, don't be like that doll face. It hurts me so deeply." _**

_"Tell me what you want Damon or I'm hanging up." _

**_"So, I'm taking little Rosebud here to Richmond to meet up with some guy that may have clues about Klaus. She only said she would do it if you tagged along." _**

_"And give me one good reason why I would want to sit in the same car as you." _

**_"We had so much fun the last time we went on a road trip. Please doll face! I'll make it up to you." _**

_"Fine! I'll join."_

"Great! Get your butt off the couch and let's go. Chop, chop!" Damon suddenly stood behind the couch, making me jump out of it.

"You are a terrible, terrible person." I growled as I put on my shoes.

"Oh, you know you love me." Said Damon with a smirk.

Why did I agree to do this? I thought to myself as I walked after Damon out to Rose's car. When Rose saw me, she broke into a huge smile.

"Hey Sarah!" Said Rose with a big smile.

"Hey Rose. Thank you for dragging me along on this mission." I said sarcastically.

"Well a road trip with Damon wasn't exactly something I wanted to do alone." She told me honestly and it made me laugh.

"Hey! Not fair that the two hottest girl in town are ganging up on me." Said Damon with his ego hurt.

"You asked for it." I said as I winked at him and that made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<strong>

Elena was still with Katherine in the tomb. She still wasn't happy with the little Katherine had told her and demanded more.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Asked Elena.

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. A doppelganger was created to be a way to undo the spell. Once a doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken." Katherine explained.

"So you ran before he killed you?"

"Something like that."

**_Flashback _**

_England 1492_

_Katherine had been running all night to try to get away from Elijah and his helpers. She was running from Klaus. Trevor had helped her and told her to run east and then he would lead the other vampires the other way. Katherine reached a small cabin and knocked on the door. _

_An older woman answered the door. _

_"Please, help me." Begged Katherine. _

_"I do not invite strangers into my home." Said the woman. _

_"Please. Trevor, he said that you would help me." _

_"Damn him. Always making promises he can't keep." Said Rose stepping forward and looking at the distraught girl in front of her. _

_"Let the girl in." She told the older woman and Katherine ran inside. _

_"Bring her water and something to eat." Rose compelled the woman as she nodded and left. _

_"You must be Rose. Thank you." She said out of breath. _

_"Trevor said to show you this, to prove that I am who I say I am and to get help to freedom." Said Katherine and showed the moonstone. _

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Asked Rose shocked. _

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual and I grabbed it and made my escape." Katherine explained. _

_"You do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and those who help dies." Said Rose as she started to panic._

_"I know the risk you bring upon yourself for giving me aid." _

_"I'm giving nothing. At nightfall I will bring you to Klaus and beg him to show us both Mercy." Rose picked Katherine up, threw her into the next room, and closed the door. Katherine didn't know how to get out of this. _

**_End of flashback. _**

"Wow." Elena said dumbfounded.

"Yeah well…"

"So what happened next?" Asked Elena curiously.

"What do you think? I did the only thing I could do." Said as she took another zip of blood.

"Rose never ended taking you back to Klaus did she?" Asked Elena.

"No but not because she had a change of heart. I managed to stab myself and Rose gave me blood to save her friend Trevor. If I lived, Trevor lived. But when Trevor came and Rose left the room to talk to him, I used the rope from the bag she brought and hung myself with her blood in my system. I woke up later to be a vampire." Said Katherine.

"You killed yourself?"

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger and as a vampire I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Said Elena.

"Living in a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Elena felt a little uneasy.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Said Katherine and made her wrist bleed.

"You better hurry while you still can. Going, going and gone. I made the other choice and spent the last 500 years running."

"You forget that Rose and Trevor spent just as much time on the run because you used them. Trevor just got killed and it messed Sarah up even more." Said Elena almost breaking into tears thinking about how much her sister was hurting.

"I never thought he would last that long."

"You don't even care that you've ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself Elena. I'll always look after myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine told her and turned her attention to the family book.

Down at the Mystic Grill, Bonnie arrived to shoot some pool with Jeremy and hopefully Sarah but she couldn't see her anywhere. Then someone stopped her.

"Bonnie hey!" It was Luka from this morning.

"Luka hey! How was your first day?"

"It was great. I'd like to introduce you to my dad." Said Luka gesturing to his father.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie flashed a big smile.

"Dr. Martin. Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" Asked Jonas.

"Oh, I'm meeting some friends but it doesn't seem like they're here yet, so sure." Bonnie sat down beside Luka.

"So, where are you guys from?" Asked Bonnie.

"Louisiana." Replied Jonas.

"That's a big change but it not so bad here."

"It's looking up." Luka flashed a cute smile at the young witch.

"Bennett huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salam?" Asked Jonas making Bonnie freeze.

"Actually I do."

"What a small world we live in." At the same time, Jeremy came in and Bonnie quickly stood up but not before brushing against Luka and that sent some signals that made her even more careful against the newcomers.

Back in the tombs Katherine still just read her family book not paying much attention to Elena.

"So how much of your little story is real?" Asked Elena.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no other reason to do anything than read and rot."

"Ok, assume that you are telling is participially true. That's why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to hand me over to Klaus." Elena stated.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to get you the stone."

"True but your sister put a rather kink in my plan."

"You can't help who you fall in love with but what else do you need to break the curse?" Asked Elena.

"Look who's getting smarter."

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Or there wouldn't be a reason to get Tyler Lockwood to trigger his werewolf curse." Elena realized.

"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but little Bonnie would do the trick."

"And what else?"

"A vampire." Said Katherine with a smug smile and that's when it hit Elena.

"Caroline…"

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline. I wish I could have used your sister but that seemed impossible."

"So you're just going to hand us over to be killed."

"Better you die than I." Katherine told her and walked farther back into the tomb, leaving Elena terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

When we finally arrived in Richmond, I really, really had to pee. I blamed the baby not that I could tell the two vampires that. When Rose stopped the car inside a garage, I jumped out of the car and almost jumped up and down.

"Back entrance. How convenient." Said Damon.

"That's the point when you don't have a daylight ring."

"How do we know this Slater guy is even here?" Asked Damon but he kept looking at me.

"I called him, he's here. He always here."

"Great! Then you don't mind that I run ahead? I really have to use the bathroom!" I said and ran for it, making Rose and Damon to look after me but hey, if you have to, you have to.

I ran inside and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just have to get to the bathroom." I said looking at the man. He only chuckled at me.

"That's ok, no harm done." He told me and I walked into the bathroom. How is it possible to embarrass yourself like I do at times? I thought for myself as I finished up. Just as I got out again, Rose and Damon stepped inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Damon.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said as I followed them inside, praying that Damon wouldn't figure it out. We walked further into the café.

"Hey what about the sunlight?" Asked Damon quietly.

"UV light can't penetrate. See the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi." Said a guy from my left. It was the same one I bumped into a few minutes ago.

"Hey! How are you?" Rose gave the man a hug.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right about what I told you about the tomb under the church is true?" Asked Slater.

"Yeah, yes it was right. Thank you for the tip." Said Rose smiling.

"So you're some kind of walking Wikipedia source or something?" I blurted out to him, making everyone looking at me.

"Slater, I'd like you to meet Sarah Gilbert, the doppelganger's big sister." Said Rose.

"Ah, bathroom girl. We meet again." Slater grabbed my hand chuckling and that made me giggle.

"Hey, when you have to go, you have to go." I told him and Damon glared at me.

"Oh, would you relax? I just bumped into him on my way in here." I said to Damon who looked like he wanted to shield me from Slater.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Slater and held out a hand towards Damon. Damon looked between Rose and me before grabbing his hand.

"Or maybe, what's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Asked Slater with uncertainty. When Rose didn't answer and I started to tear up a little, he understood what was going on. Rose told Slater about what happened the day before.

"So are you sure that Elijah is dead?" Slater asked Damon.

"He's very dead." Said Damon with a smirk.

"Trevor was a good man. He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was going for my psych PhD." Slater said as he sat down giving me a coffee. I didn't have the heart in me to say I didn't want it, as in I couldn't handle coffee at all today.

"Slater has been in college since 1974." Rose told us.

"That was when I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PhD's." Slater had the biggest smile on his face.

"The point?" Asked Damon out of boredom.

"That's it. What should I do with my eternity? If you have an answer please enlighten me." Said Slater and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, he doesn't know." I said breathing through my mouth. Coffee beans was not the flavor of the day.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?" Rose turned the attention to her.

"Craigslist." Slater said.

"Really?" Damon was starting to lose patience.

"Seriously, I respond to a personal add that get sent to somebody who knows somebody, who knows Elijah. Who's dead and that is where my connections ends. " Slater explained and that made me choke on my water.

"Sorry." I said with a blush.

"Here is what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day, which mean the originals knew about the daylight rings. They why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the Werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire lift the sun curse, the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater explained.

"But werewolves are almost extinct." Argued Rose.

"True I've never seen one but rumors has it…."

"Not such a rumor." Damon shot in and it made me sad.

"Mystic Falls?"

"My boyfriend but he died a few days ago." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I have got to visit this place. It sounds awesome!" Said Slater. I zoned out of the conversation a little and looked out on the street and my heart practically stopped when I saw the known character across the street. Elijah motioned for me to stay quiet. I could see he was up to something.

"Damon…" I tried but he didn't listen.

"Damon!" I tried again.

"What?"

"Duck!" I said at the same time as the window broke into a million pieces. Glass flew everywhere and I wanted to strangle Elijah for doing this. People were screaming and I could feel cuts on my arms and legs. My ears were ringing and I felt disorientated but suddenly familiar arms hoisting me up, helping me out. Damon kept me cradled to his body.

"I've got you doll face." He whispered in my ear.

"Where is Rose?" I asked looking around.

"She's losing it in the car." Damon told me as we reached the car. He sat me down in the passenger seat. Checking me all over. The cuts weren't that deep fortunately so it was just a little amount of blood that was necessary.

"We should get you home." Damon said as he cupped my face. Rose were looking at the way Damon was looking at me. He was so concerned about me.

"Did you see who did it?" Asked Damon as he started the car. I knew I had to lie.

"What?" I asked in a daze.

"Before the glass broke, you told us to duck." He looked at me again.

"Uh, it's someone I've never seen before. It was just the way he was looking at us and I saw him throwing something." It wasn't too far from the truth. I was shaking a little bit and I kept thinking on how Aaron would react when he found out that Elijah had hurt me. That would be fun.

Damon drove me home first and followed me to the door.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you today. You've been through enough this past week. You didn't need any more and for that, I'm sorry." He told me.

"Look, Damon. I miss Mason so much it hurts but I can't help but blame him. He's gone, I can't blame anyone else for him leaving me, and that hurts even more." I told him honestly. Damon suddenly got weird and had trouble with looking me in the eye.

"Get some sleep. It's been a long day for you. I'll talk to you later." Said Damon and kissed my forehead. It surprised me that he would do such a thing and it made me feel uneasy for some reason. I watched as he drove away with Rose before walking inside my house. Aunt Jenna and Ric was making dinner in the kitchen when I came in.

"Hey! Where have you been all day? Ric told me you hadn't been to school." Said Jenna as she gave me a hug.

"Uh, I wasn't feeling so good so I decided to get an extra session with my doctor and then I went on a road trip to Richmond with Damon and my friend Rose." I said as a collapsed on one of the chairs. Alaric was looking at me with concern but I just shook my head. I would tell him later. After I ate a little I walked towards the stairs and that's was when I heard someone on the outside of the door. Wait, someone was crying. I opened the door and saw Elena in Stefan' embrace.

"Elena? What's wrong?" I asked as I closed the door.

"I went to see Katherine today." Said Elena through her tears. I didn't ask about anything about why she was there but she was so broken up, I thought the best thing I could do was to hug her. She could tell me the rest later. When we stood like this, it felt more like it did when we were younger and for a moment, it was good to go back to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Damon was so conflicted about what he was feeling for the oldest Gilbert girl. So conflicted that he actually slept with Rose to cope with the guilt he felt. They were sitting against the couch in the living room only covered by a blanket.

"I was wrong earlier today wasn't I?" Asked Rose suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you that you were in love with Elena but after watching you with Sarah today, you feel something for her. Don't you." Rose looked at him.

"I don't feel anything for Sarah at all." Argued Damon.

"Keep tell yourself that and if you give her time, then maybe she would feel something back.

"Well, she's going to use a long time getting over Mason Lockwood and she can't get the peace she needs." Said Damon with sad eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because we tempered with her memories about the fact that Mason's dead wasn't an accident and that I was the one killing him and when the memories come back, I may not come back." Damon sighed in defeat.

Rose was about to reply when her phone went off.

_"Hello?" _

**_"Rose?"_**

_"Slater. Are you ok?" _

**_"I took off, I'm sorry. I was beyond freaked out." _**

_"No I shouldn't have involved you." _

**_"I don't want any part in this but I did some digging."_**

_"Ok. What did you find?" _

**_"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."_**

_"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." _

**_"Can your friend get the moonstone or not? You need it." _**

_"Yes. He can get it. What next?" _

**_"We need a witch. Get the moonstone, the witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck Rose."_**

_Slater hung up the phone and he was trembling. He didn't know what to do._

_"Nicely done." Slater looked up and kept his eyes on the vampire in front of him. _

_"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How could you compel me? Vampires can't compel other vampires." Asked Slater looking terrified. _

_"I'm a special vampire." Said Elijah with a smug smile. _

_"Because you're an Original?" _

_"Now, I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." _

_"But that would kill me. Kill me forever." Slater told him as he took the stake._

_"I know but it's necessary." Elijah compelled him again. Slater staked himself and fell to the floor dead. The witch Jonas Martin stepped forward. _

_"Was it really?" He asked. _

_"Yes it was. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Said Elijah as his phone started to ring. It was Aaron and Elijah knew that he would be angry for him hurting Sarah in the process. He felt extremely bad for it himself and he just hoped that somewhere along the way, she would forgive him._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Where you surprise at the turn of events? Or did you see it coming? <strong>

**I felt really good about this chapter and liked writing it :D**

**Oh! And just so you know Dr Jonas Martin**** (the witch) is NOT the same Dr Martin that Sarah knew from rehab**

**Leave me your thoughts. **

**Until next time :D **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*ddluzelle: Haha! Did I really surprise you with Elijah being Dr. Smith? Good to know. Did you see the involvement between Elijah and Aaron? <strong>

***Peace486: Glad you liked it. It wasn't that much interaction between Elijah and Sarah today but not to worry, it will be back soon!**

***grapejuice101: You're right, somethings is definitely going on there ;)**

***Nati1729: Thank you so much!**

***Nott01: Here is the update! **

***Skyeward MusicLover: Thank you! Maybe you'll get your wish? ;) **

***Bronzelove: Yes you were ;) Sorry I couldn't tell it to you earlier ;) **

***Jana: Thank you! You were almost right about Aaron and Elijah. I think that Damon has been a little drawn to Sarah since she came into town but he's too stubborn to even realize it but as I've said before, I don't know who she should end up with.. **


	10. Author's note

**Hi everyone! **

**Sad to say that this is not an update.. I just wanted to inform you that I will not be able to update this story for about a month..I'm writing my final major paper that's due in only two weeks and then I have an exam 17th of desember.. I have to focus on that but after that, I will update both "Stand By You and "All Of The Stars" **

**Wish me luck you guys! I really need it! And I hope that you can understand this... this is one step closer to become a kindergarden teacher..**

***cathrineoriginal***


	11. Chapter 11 Private Emotion

**I'm back! I've finished my papers and exams so now I have more time to write. Thank you for coping with the long wait. **

**I'm glad to say that "All Of The Stars" Is back :) **

**Read, review and enjoy! **

**_I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>Private Emotion <strong>

**Third person p.o.v **

Elijah's phone started to ring. It was Aaron and Elijah knew that he would be angry for him hurting Sarah in the process. He felt extremely bad for it himself and he just hoped that somewhere along the way, she would forgive him.

_"Ah Aaron, that didn't take long." _

**_"You've been a bad boy, Elijah!" hissed Aaron, over the phone. _**

_"Meaning?" _Asked Elijah trying to sound unaffected.

**_"There was once a Vampire called Slater that died a terrible death. He lost his mind to evil, and took his own life," _**rhymed Aaron, bluntly. Elijah looked around himself to see if he could see his brother.

_"I must say I have forgotten about your abilities." _Elijah exhaled.

**_"I can't track you though, you are cloaking yourself through magic. A Witch, maybe? Or perhaps a Warlock? The name Martin ring a bell?"_**prodded Aaron, innocently.

_"Well brother, you seem to know everything, you tell me." _

**_"You are collecting every objected needed to break the Curse, but you don't want to help Klaus, you want him weak and malleable? The question is, why?" _**questioned Aaron, with an insinuating tone.

_"I have my reasons, which I do not wish to share with you just yet. I do not tell them to those I do not trust." _Elijah said with confidence and certainty.

**_"Then I will just have to get my hands on the Moonstone, and destroy it!"_**growled Aaron, a smirk on his face.

_"You will do no such thing. I will tell you in time but not now. There are bigger things at stake here. Have you talked to Sarah this evening?" _Asked Elijah suddenly.

**_"Do not speak of her!"_**growled Aaron, annoyed.

**_"Your dislike of the Wolves are second to our father!"_**

_"What does the wolves have anything to do with her? She is a normal girl not of the supernatural world." _Stated Elijah.

**_"She is pregnant, Elijah. Her child is supernatural, can you guess the species?" _**snared Aaron, but then became violent.

**_"Do you retain your morals, Elijah? Would you hurt an unborn child?!"_**

_"What? That's not possible. I would have known if she was involved with anyone... The werewolf that died, that was her boyfriend wasn't it? I must say I did not know of her condition. I would have never intentionally harm her in any way." _

**_"You love her, don't you? It seems you and I always fall in love with the same people, each and every time. I swear the Petrova bloodline keeps rebirthing them over and over again!" _**growled Aaron, getting off track.

_"With all due respect, this is a conversation I should share with her don't you think? And Sarah is nothing like the other Petrova women. She is not even Elena's biological sibling."_

**_"Nor is Jeremy, but the Gilbert family has been here since the beginning Elijah, earlier than the other Founders!"_**hissed Aaron, annoyed.

**"Tell me that you don't remember a little darling like Sarah before, and it would be a lie!"**

_"Who are you referring too, Aaron?" _Asked Elijah annoyed at his brother.

**_"You know very well, in every era you have fallen in love with someone just like Sarah!" _**growled Aaron, annoyed.

**_"And you know the same applies for all of us!"_**

_"I'm beginning to think you're a little angry with yourself too brother. The Gilbert boy comes to mind."_

**_"I have accepted I have a soul mate, who I will run into a lose in every era. At least I am doing something about it. And you? You fall in love and lose the love of your life, every century!" _**hissed Aaron, leaning against a wall.

_ **"Don't be a hypocrite, Elijah!"**_

_"Like I've said before Aaron. I prefer this conversation with Sarah. I need her to believe the fact that I did not become her doctor because she was somehow related to the Petrova bloodline. I did not even know she was when I saw her for the first time." _Said Elijah not wanting to argue with Aaron anymore.

**_"You will need to approach Elena at some point too; I will pass your request onto Sarah. But you know what being pregnant with a Werewolf child means for her, don't you Elijah?" _**stated Aaron, rhetorically_. _

_"She will be captured by Klaus' interest when he learns about this and yes, I know what she will become Aaron. I'm not stupid." _Elijah exhaled the last part.

**_"Good, glad to know you are not stupid. Both of us have things to say to others!"_**stated Aaron, hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong> Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I was sound asleep in bed, not dreaming bad for once but I could swear that somewhere deep in my mind, I hear knocking. It brought me out of sleep, I looked around, and that is when I noticed someone outside my window. I groaned and tumbled out of bed to open the window.

"You do know I have a front door right?" I growled lowly because I wanted to sleep.

"Doors are overrated, in New Orleans we used to travel over roofs," answered Aaron, honestly.

"Last time I checked, We're not in New Orleans!" I said as I fell back down on the bed.

"In New Orleans there was no sleeping!" chuckled Aaron.

"Wait, what are you even doing here at this hour and most importantly, why are you in my bed?" I asked with a smirk.

"I would rather be laying in someone else's bed, to be honest," answered Aaron, with a sly smile.

"My point exactly but jokes aside. I'm tired and I know there's a reason that you're here."

"Elijah wants to speak with you, if you are willing..." eluded Aaron, calmly.

"Are you his helper now? Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" I asked with a sigh.

"I said, if you were willing. Now, I have to slip in and... wake up Jeremy," announced Aaron standing, a grin on his face. I jumped up after him.

"Jeremy is sleeping. Don't you think he would freak out if you got under his covers?" I asked with a little laugh.

"I think he'd wake up to more than a little surprise," answered Aaron, with a smirk.

"You are so naughty sometimes. I don't need to know these things you know." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure Jeremy would love to know these things," snickered Aaron. I stopped him when I heard something out in the hall.

"Did you hear that? There's someone in the house." I asked in a whisper. I slowly open the door and I can see Elena is thinking the same thing as me.

"Aaron, can you hear anything?" I whispered.

"Jonas Martin is in the house, he is Elijah's witch," answered Aaron, bluntly.

"What? Why? What is he after?"

"Something belonging to Elena possibly, locator spell related ingredients," stated Aaron.

"If they are going to hurt her…"

"Elijah needs her alive, but not necessarily free," shrugged Aaron, calmly. I was about to respond when I heard Elena scream, so I opened the door and ran out. When I saw the reason she was screaming, I started laughing. Alaric was standing there only in his underwear, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Wow Ric. That's attractive." I said with a laugh.

Aaron meanwhile began to make discreet sneaking motions in a completely different direction. What was he up to now? But I knew better than to follow after him and stood by Elena.

"This is not happening." Said Ric even more embarrassed now. Things didn't even get better when Jenna came upstairs. I started to get worry about Aaron and decided to follow him. Did he go to Jeremy's room? Aaron winked at Sarah, from where he was slipping into Jeremy's bed.

"Aaron!" I whispered trying not to wake Jeremy.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing body heat," answered Aaron, honestly.

"Jeremy is going to freak out when he notice that you're in his bed!" I tried to explain to him.

"You make it sound like I haven't been in his bed before," replied Aaron, innocently. I was about to argue when I saw how content and calm Jeremy was and it made me miss having someone close to me even more.

"Fine! We'll talk about this in the morning!" I whispered to Aaron before retreating to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him!" stated Aaron, with a wave.

"You better, or I will kick your ass from here to next Sunday! Werewolf temper, remember?" I said with a grin.

Aaron chuckled, before settling in and cuddling with Jeremy. A pleased smile on his face.

The next morning I woke up with every intention of going to school. I almost expected to see Aaron still laying in my brother's bed but no, he wasn't. Jeremy was already up so I took a quick shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, as I got dressed. I was about 6-7 weeks along now, so I figured I have to go to the O.B.G.Y.N soon but I didn't know if I could go to a normal one because of the werewolf thing.

I walked downstairs to see Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. Alaric especially looked embarrassed.

"Sarah I uh, I want to say I'm sorry for my indecency yesterday." He said with a blush.

"No problems there Ric. It's nice to see you guys hit it off." I told him with a grin.

"Speaking of hitting it off, did you have Aaron Fell in your room last night?" Asked Jenna casually.

"Uhm. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw him in the hallway late last night." I looked over at Jeremy as if he was realizing something.

"Yes, Aaron was here." I said honestly. There was no point in lying.

"I know that things didn't work out between you and Mason but don't you think that this is a little soon?" Asked Aunt Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna, Aaron is gay." I told her and that made Jeremy choke.

"Oh! Ok then." Said Jenna a little embarrassed. After breakfast, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy left. I said I would catch a ride with Elena to school. We were getting ready when Elena turned to me.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Like always. I may seem fine but the hurt and sorrow are still there. How about you?"

"I don't really know. I have to figure out something." Said Elena. With that, the doorbell rang. Elena went to open it and there stood no other than Stefan and Damon.

"Hey, can we talk?" Asked Stefan and I really wanted to go to school.

"You talk, I go to school." I said and started to walk out the door.

"We went to see Katherine." Said Damon as he stopped me.

"And why should that concern me?" I asked.

"Because it concerns your sister." Argued both Stefan and Damon.

"Great! I guess this means that I'm not going to school today…" I said in defeat.

"Yes exactly doll face." Said Damon with a smirk and pulled me back into the house.

We sat down in the kitchen and the brothers started to tell us about them going to see Katherine to give them the moonstone, she told them that she would give them whatever they wanted, if they got a witch to lift the spell on the tomb. And she promised she would leave town and not come back. This made me huff.

"You don't believe her do you?" Both Elena and I asked at once.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Said Damon as he looked at me.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to dispel what Klaus is trying to break."

"No spell, no doppelganger, no sacrifice. So ergo, you live and I make more points with your sister." Damon told Elena and I just glared at him.

"How do you destroy it?"

"By release it from the moonstone." Said Stefan.

"How do you even know that this is going to work?" Asked Elena skeptical.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side and if that doesn't work, I'll make sure Sarah convince wonder boy to help us.

"I wouldn't rely on him helping us, if I'm being honest." I said and that was half the truth. Aaron would never help them destroy it. Not when it was so important for his brother to maintain the stone.

"You can make anyone do anything." Replied Damon and it made me uncomfortable.

"You have discussed this with Bonnie already haven't you?" Asked Elena.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Said Stefan.

"It's Katherine who has the stone; she's not going to give it to you." Elena stated.

"We are going to get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to." Said Damon with a smirk.

"Bonnie needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan told us and even I knew that this was a long-shot.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys have it all planned out." I said sarcastically.

"I know. We're awesome!" Said Damon to me as he tickled me a little. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't.

"Please stop that now. Hey! I'm serious!" I almost screamed making everyone to look at me.

"There is only one more thing.. I don't want you to do it." Said Elena and it surprised me that she did.

"What are you talking about Elena, we don't have a choice." Argued Stefan.

"Well, what about Klaus?" Asked Elena.

"We find him right after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about, including the two of you. Not to mention my sister."

"Elena, if we can di-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan told her.

"I know, everyone keep saying that." Said Elena as she got up from her chair.

"Sarah are you coming? I want to go to school today." Called Elena after me.

"Yeah. I'm coming now!" I said, glancing at Damon one more time before we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Bonnie was already at school and she was talking with Luka about her time as a witch.

"So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?" Asked Luka.

"Well, she brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk." Said Bonnie truthfully and it made Luka laugh.

"In my defense, she was." She added.

"So you're like new?" Asked Luka.

"Newish. I still have some growing pains."

"But?" Asked Luka.

"Basically it's become much harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes."

"Any nosebleeds?"

"Yeah and I pass out sometimes." Said Bonnie truthfully.

"It's because you're trying to do too much on your own and you need help." Stated Luka.

"From what?" Asked Bonnie not understanding what was going on.

"From nature, the elements. Things you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?" Asked Luka.

"What is that?" Asked Bonnie.

"We put our energy together and it can double our strength. I'll show you. Let me see that bracelet." Said Luka as he took out an item he held dearly.

"What are we doing?" Asked Bonnie as she took Luka's necklace.

"We are channeling, now focus." All of the sudden, the air blew around them and Bonnie had never felt that kind of power before. She could feel the elements move through her body. Jeremy walked up to them a little agitated and decided to play a dumb fool. He had a rather rough morning and wasn't that please with his sister.

"What's up with this weather?" Asked Jeremy as he stopped by the two witches.

"Global warming man, I don't know. I've got to go, talk to you later." Said Luka and disappeared. Jeremy looked after him.

"That guy's a little weird." Said Jeremy with a frown.

"No he's not. What's up with you today?" Asked Bonnie.

"Let's just say I'm not too happy with my sister." Said Jeremy and before Bonnie could ask further, her phone went off.

"Who is it?" Asked Jeremy.

"It's Damon." Said Bonnie with surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

When Elena and I drove down the familiar street, she turned to me.

"You do know we're not going to school right?" Asked Elena.

"No, I figured that much but I just got a message from my doctor, I have to go to his office. Can you drop me off?" I asked. If she only knew, I was lying.

"Yeah. Sure." Elena dropped me off at the office and right now, I was glad that the hospital was close by. I walked towards the hospital a little nervous that I was going by myself but if Mason was here, he would have gone with me. Or that is what I want to believe. I walked through the doors of the clinic and towards the front desk.

"Hello honey. What can I do for you today?" Asked the nice woman behind the computer.

"Hi. I wish to see an O.B.G.Y.N if it's possible." I asked with a low voice.

"Of course. May I ask what's with you?" She asked as she handed me a clipboard.

"I uh.. Took a home pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive." I told her honestly.

"Ok. Just sit down and then we'll call your name." The nice woman said.

"Ok, thank you." I said and sat down. A million things were running through my head at this point. I don't know how long I was sitting there but it felt like forever.

"Sarah Gilbert!" I suddenly heard someone say. I jumped up and walked over to the nurse calling my name.

"Dr. Bryant will see you now." Said the nurse with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I was escorted into an office. I sat there like an idiot but I knew I had to do it. Only minutes later, the dr. came inside.

"Hi Ms. Gilbert, nice to meet you." The older woman told me.

"Hey, you too."

"So I understand you took a pregnancy test." She said looking through her papers.

"Yes I did." I said with a little smile.

"Well, let me do some blood work and we'll know for sure." Said the doctor. Blood work? blood work... Werewolf. Not good.

"Uhm. Could we just do a urine sample now? Blood makes me a little squeamish." I told her nervously.

"Of course we can. We can do the blood work some other time." After the test, it was just to wait. I don't know why I bothered. I knew I was pregnant. The doctor smiled at me and I knew what she was going to tell me.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." She told me and I tried to act more surprised than I was.

"Wow! That's something." I said with a smile. The doctor wanted to do an ultrasound and I agreed. I watched the screen with glee. I didn't even flinch when the cool jell hit my stomach.

"Well, from what I can gather, you're about 7 weeks along. I can't guarantee a heartbeat but don't freak out about that ok?" The doctor explained to me as she pointed her finger on the screen. That was when I saw it, my little child. Mason's child. The tears started to flow and I felt sad and happy all at once. Afterwards, I got dressed, the doctor gave me a picture, and I could not help but stare at it. This made it final. There was actually a baby in there. My baby.

"Everything looks fine but you need to make appointments throughout the pregnancy and eat healthy, no stress and try to enjoy it. Have you told the father yet?" Asked the doctor and that made me tear up.

"He's not in the picture anymore." I told her not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, talk to him. He may surprise you."

"Trust me, he won't." I said before telling the doctor goodbye. I needed to get out of here and the only one I could call, was the only one who knew.

I picked up my phone as soon as I got out of the hospital. I had to call Aaron to get him to pick me up.

**_"And how is the beautiful mother to be?" _**

_"Could you come and pick me up at the hospital?" _

**_"Why? What's wrong?" _**

_"Please?" _

**_"I'll be there in a few, don't move." _**

I know I should have said more to him but it was a little funny to mess a little with him. Even though I know, it is cruel. He is going to kill me when he gets here.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Elena found it strange that Sarah didn't want to go with her but she couldn't blame her either. She didn't tell her what she was up too. Elena knew that both Salvatore brothers were out of the house, so she walked through the doors unannounced. It was quiet, maybe she wasn't here.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose came walking downstairs thinking it was Damon.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Said Rose with a little blush.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Said Elena unable to look directly at her.

"There's no one else here."

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." Said Elena to her.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose gave out a nervous chuckle before running upstairs to change. When she came back down, they went into the living room to talk there.

"So, what's on your mind?" Asked Rose.

"I think that we should go see your friend Slater." Said Elena.

"No, it's a bad idea."

"No it's not and from what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously have more information about Klaus. You, Damon and Sarah just gave up before you got it."

"That's because someone blew up a coffee shop and your sister was hurt, we had other things to think about." Stated Rose.

"I know that and I'm glad that she's ok but there is more to learn about this. We just have to find a way to learn it" Elena told her.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Asked Rose with suspicion.

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping me and my sister."

"As I recall, it was your sister that begged them not to follow me and do you really think that she would let anything happen to me? And that the two brothers wouldn't want you to be doing this." Asked Rose with a smug smile.

"Well then, do it for Sarah. All of this affects her too, I have a disagreement with Stefan and Damon because they are willing to risk everyone I love, and I'm not."

"They are just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that your care less about me being protected or not but you do care for Sarah. Otherwise, you wouldn't have given her your blood when we were captured. So we're back to you taking me to Slater." Said Elena as Rose sat down beside her.

"How would like to walk around in the daylight?" Asked Elena.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?

"I think that I have a witch who are willing to help for whatever it takes. If you're willing to make a deal." Stated Elena.

Elena and Rose took off after that but not before Rose sent a secret text message to Sarah, just to let her know what her younger sister were up to.

**_R: Hey! Just a heads up! Elena is dragging me to Richmond on some stupid quest to see Slater…You should join before she does something stupid._**

**_S: We're on our way. I'll see you in a short while._**

At the high school, Tyler was shooting some hoops, trying to get his thoughts together but it wasn't easy. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sarah about the upcoming turning or not. He had been talking to Caroline about it and Sarah didn't need to know more than she already did. She was having a hard time with Mason leaving her; she didn't need to know concern herself with even more than that. Matt came over to him and he didn't look so good.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Asked Matt and he was barely keeping it together.

"Good, you?" Asked Tyler but he could see that Matt was a mess.

"Pissed at myself that I picked a fight with you and feel guilty for what happened to Sarah." Said Matt and that was the girl's name too.

"Don't worry about it man." Tyler tried to show Matt that he wasn't angry.

"I'm so sorry. Please know that." Said Matt before walking away. Caroline approached them but Matt just kept on going. He couldn't talk to anyone at this point.

"You guys still on the outs?" Asked Tyler.

"Looks like it. You realize it's almost a full moon right?" Asked Caroline.

"Vampires don't have enough problems? You want to take on mine?" Tyler tried to seem unfazed by it all.

"Have you even thought about it the wolf thing? Do you know what you are going to do?" Asked Caroline worried.

"I have a plan. It's kind of private." Said Tyler without giving Caroline an explanation.

"Are you really going to turn down my help?" Asked Caroline knowing she was more than qualified to help him.

Back at the Boarding house, Stefan and Damon had summoned Bonnie to come and help them to get the moonstone from Katherine and Jeremy tagged along. He wanted to help as much as he could and he needed to have something else to think about considering the morning he had.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there, get the moonstone from Katherine." Said Bonnie.

"How? It took both you and your grams the last time and look what happened to her." Said Jeremy, trying to calm himself down a little.

"I'm well aware on what happened the last time but I've learned a few new ones." Said Bonnie wanting to do this.

"Let me do this. I have my ring; I can get in get out. No spell necessary." Said Jeremy wanting to feel useful.

"Well thank you, you sixteen year old child. Why didn't we think of that?" Said Damon with a sigh.

"Why are you even here?" Asked Damon with an attitude.

"Maybe I can help with that… Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Asked Bonnie. Damon and Stefan only looked at each other, knowing very well what they needed to use and it was about time. Stefan left and came back with an item.

"This is a picture of Katherine. I found it after I thought she was dead but it was hers." Said Stefan and gave Bonnie the picture of Katherine from 1864. Bonnie took the picture from Stefan and started chanting after putting the picture in a bowl. Jeremy watched her while he was thinking how he could help. He needed to do something. For Elena and definitely for Sarah. She needed him it was just that simple.

"What will this do?" Asked Damon.

"I can turn the metal to ash, blow the ashes on her. It will immobilize her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Said Bonnie and she wasn't aware of Jeremy's own plans.

Caroline and Tyler was walking around in the forest making their way towards the old Lockwood cellar.

"You know, Matt is really bumming out about the two of you." Said Tyler to her worriedly.

"I know but it's better this way." Said Caroline mostly to convince herself more than him.

"I get it. You can't be honest with him and it's not good being with someone when you can't tell them who you really are. I get it." Said Tyler as he walked down the stairs to the cellar. The both of them walked around in the dark with nothing more than a flashlight.

"I think that Mason was heading down here that night that he was turning. This way." Said Tyler and led Caroline into what looked like a dungeon.

"Mason told you about this place?" Asked Caroline not sure what else to say.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse and I haven't heard from him since. Do you know if Sarah has talked to him at all?"

Caroline could feel herself almost tear up.

"No, I don't think so. They didn't leave things at the best term exactly." Caroline exhaled.

"I guess you're right but I still don't get it though." Said Tyler as he shook his head.

"What don't you get?" Asked Caroline.

"Mason loves Sarah more than anything. I get that he hasn't contacted me but why hasn't he even called her? He knows how fragile she is. To leave her like this, it's not good for her. I haven't seen her since the masquerade. I'm starting to worry about her." Said Tyler concerned for her.

"I don't know what to tell you about Mason, Tyler. Maybe they'll work it out somehow." She lied to his face. She wanted to get Tyler off the idea of Sarah and Mason, so she noticed the chains on the wall.

"Will this keep you down?" Asked Caroline.

"I think the bolts will hold but I need to get new chains. I think that is what this place was used for." Said Tyler as Caroline found something that looked like a diary. They found out that it belonged to Mason and he had documented everything about turning and they found a memory card taped to the back of the diary and Tyler could just guess what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I was wondering about how long it would take before Aaron would come running. I was being a terrible person but it was a little funny and I didn't have to wait long.

"What is wrong, Princess?" asked Aaron, as he appeared before me.

"Nothing's wrong silly. I just wanted to show you the first sonogram." I said with a snicker as I showed him the picture from the ultrasound.

"Really?" asked Aaron, surprised.

"Yes! I don't have anyone else to show it to yet, so I thought that maybe you wanted to see it but if you don't… I'm sorry." I said with a hurt expression.

"Not at all, I would love to see it. I feared you were in trouble is all," stated Aaron, honestly.

"There's no trouble really. Look!" I said and handed him the picture.

"All healthy." I said with the widest smile ever.

"I'm glad!" grinned Aaron, pleased. I was about to say something more before I got a text from Rose.

**_R: Hey! Just a heads up! Elena is dragging me to Richmond on some stupid quest to see Slater…You should join before she does something stupid._**

I sighed and looked over at Aaron.

"What do you say about a road trip?" I asked.

"Sure, why not!" chuckled Aaron.

"Great! Let me just text Rose back and we're getting your car out of here. It's more comfortable." I said with a grin. Aaron only shook his head at me before getting in the car.

"So… This morning Aunt Jenna asked me if the two of us were exclusive." I said.

"Well, Jeremy isn't exactly talking to me at the moment," stated Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"What! Why not? What did you do?" I asked.

"Told him I was an Original, obviously. Hey! Why do you assume I did something?!" growled Aaron, glancing at me.

"Oh! I assume he didn't take it well… He seemed unfazed this morning… When did you tell him? Don't get me wrong but you're so full of it sometimes." I said with a smirk only to mess with him.

"I made sure to tell him when he was calm and awake, but I'm sure with Klaus breathing down Elena's neck, he's a tad... paranoid at the moment. Trust issues," answered Aaron, with a sigh,

"Oh! That's not good at all. Did you tell him that I knew? Don't get me wrong… I want him to know everything, I just don't want him to kill me in the process." I told him.

"And I wonder why Jeremy didn't tell me about it this morning…"

"Because I didn't mention you knew, but I did mention you are pregnant. He choose to... not inform you, at a guess," answered Aaron, with a sigh.

"Why would you tell him that I was pregnant? I told you I didn't want anyone to know yet! Did you compel him not to say anything to me?" I asked worriedly.

"It kinda came out during our... confrontation," answered Aaron, depressed.

"No wonder Jeremy was so weird during breakfast. What kind of confrontations did you have?" I asked him with a hint of excitement and anticipation in my voice.

"A dislike of Vampires, naturally. I do believe he hates me for being related to Klaus and Elijah," bristled Aaron, with a growl.

"As though that is my fault!" right now, I wanted to strangle him. He didn't see how difficult it was for my brother.

"Do you think that you can erase some of it? He does not need to know that Klaus is your sibling yet."

"Oh, I didn't tell him. He figured that out, and you can't just erase something he thought up so easily, he would just come the same conclusion again. Believe me, it is something I learned over time," answered Aaron.

"Ok… Now I'm confused.." I told him.

"If someone figured something out once, they can do so again so long as the information they used to come to the conclusion remains. For example, me telling him I'm an Original," explained Aaron.

"So, what did Jeremy say when you told him I was pregnant?" I asked as we drove down the highway.

"Our conversation never got as far as his reaction, he was a little too angry," stated Aaron, calmly.

"Not thinking clearly to have a reaction, you could say."

"Can you blame him? It is a lot to take and he wants to trust you because he cares about you." I told him.

"As did my father trust my mother, didn't stop her from being unfaithful and ruin Klaus's life ever since," muttered Aaron, under his breath.

"Would you ever do anything to hurt him that way?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Never intentionally, but I have been told to take after both my parents, at their best and... worse. My father's capacity to hold grudges, his temper and my mother's goodnatured cruelty, her calmness to anger..." explained Aaron, a frown on his face.

"I am conflicted, I always have been. They say, I was born under the star Pollux."

"You know you can't let someone define who you are. If you want to be a good and caring person, you can be. Do not let anyone else think otherwise. You may be a flirt and come off as a person who don't care but I can see the way you act. You care about people more than you care to admit." I told him honestly.

"You know, if both Elijah and I had been Witches, I would have had to kill him at some point!" chuckled Aaron, with a shake of his head.

"When I was born, there was much celebration among my family's coven!"

"Wait! Why would you have to kill Elijah? Not that I really care." I said trying to sound unfazed about the thought of Elijah not being alive.

"My family coven were common for twins, two Witches that were twins would come of age and then the new leader of the coven would be chosen out of them. A twin would absorb the magic of the other, until near death. In those days... it usually meant death for one," answered Aaron, with a sad smile.

"It makes sense really, me and Elijah are such masochists. Elijah prefers martyrdom, I sadly... prefer sadism."

"So, you're saying that if you hadn't become vampires, you would have killed Elijah or Elijah was proven to not be a witch at all?" I asked and I felt dumb doing so. This information was new to me and I wanted to know and understand as much as I could about Aaron's family.

"My mother was a hypocrite but she chose otherwise for her children, she chose not to partake as part of the coven and earned their ire, later she started practitioning the Dark Arts alone. As far as my siblings know, I am the eldest of the family, and that is a secret my elder brother and I agreed to with my mother. I hold that much confidence in you," stated Aaron, giving her a meaningful glance.

"Elijah once knew, not anymore. Magic is known to keep secrets, if one knows how to use it well enough. Keep my secret, Sarah."

"Of course I will. You've kept my secret… well, apart from blurting it out to my brother but I will do my best to keep your secret. I don't have anyone else to tell anyway. I don't trust Elena and for sure not Damon even though I don't know why…" I said with a shrug.

"Because I told you not to trust him," answered Aaron, with a sigh.

"You held such hatred and distrust for him, you didn't want to lose that. So I took away your pain, and embedded that you do not trust him. It was what you wanted. A compulsion would not work on a Werewolf, even a woman pregnant with a Werewolf child, unless they truly wanted it."

"I told you that I didn't want to remember? What on earth did I need to forget?" I asked before I stopped myself.

"I compelled you to forget for a time, it made my work easier. I was able to replicate the abilities of a Vampire upon you, turn off your emotions regarding the incident. It held meaning, purpose should you remember it, but you would have been emotionally numb to it. Well... not numb, but the emotions would not affect your state of mind. It made you strong and you needed strength," explained Aaron, with a sigh.

"So if I told you I wanted to remember, then I would?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't feel emotionally attached from it, you would be able to make rational decisions based on the information without getting emotional," stated Aaron, patiently. I thought about it for a few minutes and if it meant that I would be in a lot of pain, then I wouldn't do it because of the baby.

"Aaron, I don't think I want to remember. If it means that I would be in a lot of stress, then I don't want to know, not until I ask you."

"Alright, and I admit I did compel the distrust for other specific reasons too, selfless and selfish both..." admitted Aaron.

"You really care for me don't you?" I asked with awe. It was nice to know that I had a friend like Aaron.

"Yes, I know Damon Salvatore's history. He ruins lives, your parents for example. But far more selfishly... I did it for Elijah too," answered Aaron.

"Why did you do it for Elijah?"

"You and Jeremy, are but the most recent incarnations," stated Aaron, elusively.

"Incarnations?"

"I have fallen in love with a Jeremy in every generation," answered Aaron, a distant stare and a sad smile.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I'm not sure, it's a little hard to believe but I've come to know that in this world, anything is possible. So you're saying that every once in a while, you fall in love with someone exactly like my brother… Does that mean that Jeremy has been alive before? And what does that mean for me?" I asked.

"I fell in love with Jeremy's first incarnation, possibly a curse on me for not living up to my coven's ideas. Back then, before I became Immortal, I was born sickly and ill. Contained to the caverns under my home for most of my life, where the magic revitalized me. It protected us too, from the beasts that roamed the land during the full moons," explained Aaron.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Aaron. I sounds terrible." I said as I place my hand over his as we drove into Richmond.

"Slater's apartment should be far away." I said looking at the message I got from Rose earlier.

"Then we should continue this later?" asked Aaron, with a smirk.

"Don't want people to pry!"

"Yes, preferably with Jeremy. He needs to know the rest." I said as we tried to find a parking space.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Jeremy had left the Boarding house and decided to pay Katherine a visit on his own. He had stolen some of the ashes from Bonnie's spell and wanted to retrieve the stone himself. He was sick of everyone keeping him out of the loop. He walked down the stair and finally laid eyes on the girl making the lives of his sister a living hell on earth. He felt as if he was fuming with anger.

"Well, this is not a sight you see every day. Hi littlest Gilbert." Said Katherine in a taunting manor.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Said Jeremy as he moved closer to her.

"Ah! The moonstone. It's been rather popular today." Said Katherine with a laugh.

"Give it to me."

"Naive little Gilbert. If you want it, come in and get it." Jeremy fired at stake through Katherine's stomach to distract her before he threw the ash in her face, making her fall over.

"I figured you'd say that." Jeremy couldn't find the stone right away but he found it deeper inside the tomb. He grabbed it and ran out of there but when he came around the corner, Katherine was awake and she attacked him without blinking. Jeremy knew he was in trouble but tossed the stone out of the tomb safe away from Katherine.

Outside the tomb, the Salvatore brothers waited for Bonnie to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home," She said.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?"

"He said he'd be here." Said Bonnie as she walked down the stairs. Damon's phone started to ring and he let out a groan.

_"Rose, this is not a good time." _

**_"Don't be angry at me." _**

_"Why? What did you do?" _

**_"You need to get to Richmond immediately." _**

_"Tell me."_

Damon hung up the phone and swore. How was it possible that the Gilbert siblings always got themselves into unnecessary trouble?

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

We parked out on the street outside Slater's apartment and walked inside to find the right floor. Aaron of course knew which floor and before I knew it, we were standing at the front door. From the inside, we could hear someone talking.

"Kristen Stewart. God! Was he obvious?" A woman said. I didn't know who she was. I looked over at Aaron to see if he could make the connection.

"Alice, you are slater's girlfriend?" asked Aaron, as he stepped into the room.

"And what are you two doing? Sending Klaus a Facebook friend request?"

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Elena as she looked over at Aaron and me.

"Rose texted me. I can't believe you went here without telling me, Elena." I was fuming with anger.

"And Aaron here didn't want me to leave without him."

"So, you are handing yourself over to Klaus? To save your friends and family?" asked Aaron, cold in fury.

"Did Katerina happen to tell you what Klaus did to her family?"

"Yes, she told me everything." Said Elena looking at me.

"And Klaus may use one of your family members as an ingredient in his little ritual, to make a point. Or a friend! He needs a Witch, a Werewolf and a Vampire!" hissed Aaron, pointedly.

"I know! That is why I'm surrendering." Elena said and walked away from us. Aaron and I followed her and Rose so that we could understand what she wanted with this.

"What are you doing?" I asked my sister.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." She told us. I was scared and looked over at Aaron.

"Klaus will kill a member of your family anyway," stated Aaron, desperately looking to Sarah for permission.

"What? Who would get killed?" I asked. I knew for sure I wasn't a full werewolf yet but would Klaus kill a pregnant woman?

"A Werewolf child is a precious thing Elena, if a child is sired by a Werewolf that has an activated curse, then depending upon bloodline the child's growth is accelerated. And the mother always becomes a Werewolf!" growled Aaron, pointedly.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed, looking at him intently. Elena looked at me and she could see that I was hiding something.

"What are you talking about? There's no werewolf child around here!" Said Elena and I felt myself freeze.

"Oh my God! Sarah… Are you pregnant?" Asked Elena and I didn't know what to say.

"The point is that we have no evidence that Klaus has a witch," interrupted Aaron, annoyed. "And Klaus is known for killing Witches by the dozens! This Ritual needs the Vampire and Werewolf to DIE! Damon, Stefan, Caroline?! Think you selfish, stupid, stupid girl!"

"You still didn't answer my question.." Elena stated.

Just then, Alice stepped forwards.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Said Alice looking at Elena.

"Good, he is the first to die on my list then!" growled Aaron, crossing his arms. Elena just rolled her eyes at Aaron and decided to do other things. I was standing by the window with Aaron and Elena hadn't asked any more about the pregnancy.

"Hey, why did you have to say things like that? I wasn't ready to tell yet." I exclaimed as I was giving him the stink - eye.

"Elena needs to be shocked into seeing how pathetic she is, she selfishly makes these sacrifices, believing them to be selfless, but all she does is put others in harm's way. I needed her to understand," stated Aaron, as he looked apologetic, his anger not yet cooled. "I apologize, Sarah. But before the end of this, there will be blood. And Klaus would be the blunt instrument that extracts it!"

"This is hard, Aaron. How am I going to do all of this? How can I be sure that Klaus won't use me in the sacrifice?" I asked terrified of something happening to my child.

"And are you saying that I won't have a normal pregnancy, the child will grow faster than usual?"

"It is rare, but possible," stated Aaron, resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I wish Mason was here." I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"Katherine was setting him up to be the sacrifice, you know," commented Aaron.I was about to reply when Elena came over to us.

"Are you ready to tell the truth?" Asked Elena but before I could answer, the both of us saw a reflection in the mirror.

"Since I would rather kill you than hand you over to Klaus, it depends. Do you really want to push such a silly and immature question along?" asked Aaron, lips curled in contempt. I didn't hear what Aaron was saying and looked frantically around. Did I really see what I saw in the reflection?

"Aaron, did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes," stated Aaron, whispering so Elena could not hear.

"I text him too, he was already on his way."

"This could turn ugly." I stated as no other than Damon Salvatore suddenly stood inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Elena but Damon's eyes were fixated on me.

"You can look somewhere else!" hissed Aaron, annoyed, as he made a twisting gesture with his fingers.

"Be a little nice to him. He hasn't done anything now." I said trying to get Aaron to stop.

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked as Rose approached us.

"Come to stop Elena, I bet!" hissed Aaron, standing in front of Sarah. "And making dirty glances he won't live long after, if he were to make them again!"

"That's funny wonder boy. Now, I'm taking Elena and Sarah out of here. This is just stupid." Said Damon as he tried to grab my arm at the same time he grabbed Elena's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Damon." I said firmly.

"And Why the hell not?"

"Because she is under my protection, she doesn't need a murderer helping her anywhere against her own volition!" answered Aaron, knocking Damon's arm away.

"I can take care of myself Damon. I've been doing that for a long time." I said as I practically hid behind Aaron.

"It doesn't look like it. We're leaving, right now." Said Damon not in the mood for my tantrums. I wanted to attack Damon and was ready to throw myself at him. I didn't care if I got hurt in the process.

"By all means, try!" hissed Aaron, raising his hands, which seemed to flicker a crimson glow. "And I'll make your brain implode; you can be a brain dead fool for the rest of eternity!"

"I've had enough of your threats wonder boy." Growled Damon. I tried to punch Damon in the face but he stopped me before I could even try anything.

"Try that again. I dare you." He told me.

Aaron moved faster than the eye, bending Damon's arm back before throwing him bodily into the nearest wall, eye aglow with murder. Before Damon could attack, the doors flew open and three guys what I suspected to be vampires walked in.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." They said as they stalked towards us.

"No, you have only come... to die!" stated Aaron, cruelly.

"No, they haven't." Stated Elena and tried to step forward.

"Thank you for coming."

Aaron tapped Elena on the forehead, and she crumpled to the floor but Damon caught her first with a look that could kill.

"That meatsuit had nothing to say, now... like I said. There is the door here is death! Pick one!" sneered Aaron, bloodlust aglow in his eyes.

Before they could make up their minds, one of the vampires dropped dead and Elijah stood behind him. Everyone besides Aaron and me looked shocked and Rose ran out of there quickly.

"I killed you. You were dead." Said Damon and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"For centuries now. Who are you?" Asked Elijah as he looked at the two other vampires but not before he glanced over at me.

"Who are you?" asked one of the vampires unknowing of who was in front of them.

"Who do you think, idiot?" I murmured under my breath, gaining a snicker from Aaron.

"I'm Elijah." That statement alone gave me shivers. The vampires suddenly got scared or at least they had great respect for him. I mean, who wouldn't have great respect for an Original?

"We were going to get her for you, to give to Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." One of the vampires said quickly.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Asked Elijah not taking his eyes off me and it didn't go unnoticed by Aaron who looked more than ready to kill but then he understood Elijah's plans.

"No." Said one of the vampires.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful." Said Elijah with a smirk and yanked the hearts out of the two vampires before him. Elena flinched but I felt relieved. Elijah had just saved Elena and all of us from hurting if we lost her. With one reassuring glance between Aaron and Elijah, he disappeared.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm more than ready to go home." I said, stepping over the dead vampires with Aaron in a tow.

"Sarah, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Said Elena and I knew what she was referring too.

"No we don't Elena. There's nothing to talk about, because there is nothing to tell." I said quickly. Elena stopped and she knew that this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Can we go now please?" I asked Aaron.

"Lead the way love." Snickered Aaron before turning towards the two standing behind.

"Salvatore. Always a pleasure." Said Aaron ironically and waved his hand tauntingly towards the younger vampire.

When we reached the car, my phone rang. I looked at it and was surprised that it was Tyler calling. I figured I should take it.

_"Tyler, is there something wrong?" _

**_"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you. Is there any chance you can come by my house?" _**

_"I'm in Richmond right now but I'll get Aaron to drop me off at your place when we get back." _

**_"Alright, thank you Sarah." _**

Tyler hung up on me and I looked over at Aaron.

"Well, I guess you heard. Let's go. Tyler needs me." I said and Aaron opened the door for me as the gentleman he is.

When we finally reached the Lockwood mansion, I felt a little sad. I haven't been here since the masquerade and I felt bad not being here with Mason but I had to be there for Tyler. Aaron stopped me just as I was getting out of the car.

"Hey, if you need me, just call. I think I will go and pay your brother a visit. The way we left thing this morning it is not a good way to leave things." Said Aaron with a sad smile.

"Ok. I'll be home later." I said and jumped out of the car. Tyler opened the door before I got up the stairs. He looked wrecked.

"Hey. My mom's not here, tonight and I didn't feel like being here alone. I'm sorry to call." Said Tyler as he stepped aside to let me in.

"You can always call me. What's going on? You look like crap, no offence." Tyler chuckled a little before he broke into sobs and my heart broke for him. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly. He was terrified and all I could do was to be there for him.

After a little while, Tyler managed to calm down a little.

"Now, could you tell me what is going on?" I asked as I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I was out checking out the cellar were Mason used when he turned. Since I have activated the curse, I need to prepare for the first turn." Said Tyler before taking a breath and showing me a diary.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is Mason's journal about his experience with turning during the full moon and it's not a pleasant experience." Said Tyler and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Tyler, I know that you're scared but you can't base all of this on something that Mason wrote in this. You don't know for sure." I said but Tyler didn't listen to me.

"I saw the video, Sarah! Mason taped the first time he turned. He was in hell and I'm scared about the pain, it took him over six hours to complete the turning. I don't think I can do this and I don't want you to watch the " Whispered Tyler. I got up from the couch to hug him again.

"I understand how you feel. We'll get through this." I said to him but he ripped himself out of my arms.

"No offence Sarah. There's no way in hell you can understand this. You're not exposed for this curse. You never have to live with the fear of triggering it." Tyler sat back down on the couch with his face in his hands. I sighed and sat down next to him. It was now or never.

"That's not entirely true." I said with a low voice. Tyler looked up at me.

"What are you talking about? There's never been any record of werewolves in the Gilbert family tree. How is that even possible?" Asked Tyler.

"I'm becoming a werewolf Tyler and there's nothing I can do to stop it." I said trying not to cry.

"I don't understand. How could this be possible?" I took a deep breath and I knew that I had to tell him.

"Because, Tyler…. I'm pregnant with Mason's baby and any human that gets pregnant by someone who has already triggered the curse, automatically becomes a werewolf." I said looking Tyler straight in the eyes before giving him the sonogram from this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Jeremy and Bonnie had just reached back home. Stefan sacrificed himself for Jeremy and now stuck in the tomb with Katherine.

"I'm home now. I don't need an escort to my room." Said Jeremy with a little anger and hurt in his voice.

"And what, may I ask, have you been up to?" stated Aaron, coming out of the shadows to lean against a wall.

"Jeremy here thought he could play hero and went to get the moonstone from Katherine all by himself." Said Bonnie as she scolded a little at Jeremy.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I had it under control." Stated Jeremy as he took out the first aid kit from under the sink.

"I swear, you are as bad as Elena! She went off to give herself... to Klaus!" hissed Aaron, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I don't need the lecture Aaron. I already feel stupid as it is." Said Jeremy.

"Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine and I don't know how to get him out. Do you have any clue Aaron?" Asked Bonnie.

"My plan was to leave the stone and Katherine where it is, lure out Klaus and trap him there, give him blood and he would have kicks with Katherine for decades to come!" stated Aaron, deep in thought,

"Well I managed to throw the stone out of the tomb so it's all safe and sound where it is." Said Jeremy with a little attitude.

"True, but the same problem persists. Klaus can now reach it, and it can't be dispelled or destroyed. Once I tried," spoke Aaron, with a sigh. Bonnie was about to ask questions but Jeremy cut her off.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to Aaron alone if you don't mind." Said Jeremy as he was looking at the young witch. Bonnie wanted to argue but figured they needed to talk alone.

"Call you tomorrow Jer." Mumbled Bonnie before leaving them alone. Jeremy turned towards Aaron.

"For someone who doesn't want people to know who they are, you have a weird way of showing it!" Stated Jeremy.

"Maybe I am tired of hiding, Sarah is rather welcome with an Original on her side," shrugged Aaron, eyes pained.

"I get that it's hard… You told me she didn't know about you being an Original."

"Not until I told her today, and of compelling her," answered Aaron, calmly/

"Why would you do that? Wasn't the whole point that she wasn't supposed to know? If she really is pregnant, she shouldn't even be here. If she lost that baby, I don't think she would ever recover." Said Jeremy. "And this Klaus thing is not good for her."

"Klaus isn't good for anyone, did I ever tell you that he killed my siblings? Buried their body in the deepest ocean?" said Aaron, with a despondent grin.

"No, you didn't. Why did he?"

"Klaus can be... impatient and violent," explained Aaron, as he approached Jeremy.

"Has he ever tried to kill you?" Asked Jeremy as he let Aaron clean his wounds.

"Yes, and I recovered from it. We usually would, but for our bodies to be dumped down in such pressure... no way we could survive it! Or at least, there is no way we could recover!" said Aaron, looking carefully over Jeremy's bite.

"I'm glad. Not that your family are dead but that you managed to recover. You've been good to us from the start and Sarah would not be like herself without you."

"There has been a reason for why I care for you so, Jeremy. It would even sound romantic, in a way. But we'd have to wait for your sister..." explained Aaron, with a sigh.

"Where is Sarah anyway?" Asked Jeremy and looked around for his sister.

"She went to the Lockwoods, last I checked. The full moon is coming soon..." eluded Aaron.

"Oh. I hope she is ok and that Tyler isn't upsetting her and what about the fact that Tyler doesn't know that Mason is dead?" Asked Jeremy.

"Sarah carries Mason's child, remember?" asked Aaron, with a sigh. "Do you know the legends of Werewolves?"

"Not really no. It's hard to know what's true or not." Said Jeremy with a shrug.

"A woman pregnant with the child of an active Werewolf, gives birth to a werewolf and becomes an active Werewolf themselves," explained Aaron, calmly.

"Wait, are you saying that Sarah will end up as a werewolf if she has this baby?" Asked Jeremy dumbfounded.

"Well... yes," stated Aaron, carefully. "And some werewolf cubs mature in the womb faster than... others."

"But we can't know for sure that will happen to Sarah?" Asked Jeremy a little worried about his sister.

"Which part? The Werewolf bit or the quick child growth?" questioned Aaron.

"The last part about the quick pregnancy." Said Jeremy.

"Maybe, maybe not. It varies," answered Aaron, but a deviant and sadistic expression appeared on his face. "I wonder if they ever had any knotting issues..."

"Why do you wonder about that?" Asked Jeremy.

"Nothing, after being to New Orleans which is a Supernatural epicenter of the South, one do hear rumors. It is something to think about you know... Wolves, Werewolves," chuckled Aaron.

It was a little hard for Jeremy to admit that he was more drawn to the boy next to him than he ever thought he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, lay it on me! I'm sorry you had to wait for so long but like I said. I'm back! <strong>

**What did you think about the chapter? **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*Bronzelove: You just have to wait and see... Everything will be revealed :) <strong>

***Guest 1: Thank you for that! They are finding out about the pregnancy.. but not all at once.. It will be fun when everyone knows. :) **

***Guest 2: There are a lot of you that want that pairing but I can't promise anything yet. **

***Jana: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I haven't planned that far along but I've never thought about the baby being Klaus' mate. That wasn't in the planning anyway.. but maybe. I'm glad you found this story too :) **

***peace486: Thank you! Did you like this chapter as well? :) **

***Guest 3: Glad I managed to surprise you and you will get all your answers but I will not tell you everything right now because I want it to be a surprise :) **

***Guest 4: Thank you for all your input and comments. I'm sorry to disappoint you about this not being a strictly Damon/OC fan fiction. I never wrote that it would be that kind of story. What the outcome with the baby is going to be, I don't know and about the peeing situation; I said she blamed the baby, not that it was because of the baby. I'm not mad at what you wrote, I like the fact that people is free to speak their minds and I'm glad you like this story and I hope that you'll continue reading it and that you'll like it. So thank you for you feedback :) **

***Estrelihna19: Hi! I'm glad you love it and that you like the pregnancy! I miss Mason too but like you said, it was important for the story to do it that way. I think that later on, Mason and Sarah will have the talk they deserve and for him to tell her to be happy. I don't know with whom just yet but maybe I'll know soon :)**

***ddluzelle: Haha! I'm glad I managed to surprise you! :D **

***NightOwl992: Glad you liked it! and I love Aaron too! It's so fun to write. I think some of your questions is answered in this chapter and there are more answers to come :) **

***Klaus'sGirl: Glad you liked it and that you were surprised. Hope you'll like this as well :) **


	12. Trying Not To Love You

**Here is the next chapter for you! It was so much fun to write, as always :) Oh! and I don't know if I will be able to update anymore before Christmas eve, so Merry Christmas everyone :D **

**So read, review and Enjoy! **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Trying Not To Love You <strong>

After my long talk with Tyler, he drove me home. He had promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone unless I asked him to but I could tell he was freaking out over it. I stepped inside my house seeing Jeremy and Aaron sitting in the kitchen talking to each other.

"Hey… What's going on? And why is Jeremy bleeding from the neck?" I asked frantically.

"He made a run at Katherine," stated Aaron bluntly, rolling his eyes.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" I asked as I inspected Jeremy's neck.

"He wanted the indestructible moonstone, which I was planning to give to Elijah anyway," answered Aaron.

"I may love you more than anything, Jeremy but this was really stupid. You could have died." I exclaimed.

"Well, at least he didn't dress up as Elena and run through Cities proclaiming that he was a Petrova Doppelganger. Not the sort of attention we would want, not that Elena seems to care!" groaned Aaron, exasperated.

"Well we all make mistakes…" I said as I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jeremy.

"I may have told Tyler Lockwood that I'm pregnant with Mason's child…" I said carefully.

"Unless we have Werewolf troubles in the near future, you should be immediately safe. Wolves always expect one to join packs, even unwillingly," commented Aaron, with a frown.

"Yeah and I really wanted Tyler to know. He was freaking out and let's face it. He is my child's cousin." I stated as I made myself a cup of tea.

"By some age difference," chimed Aaron.

"Can we please get back to what we really should talk about?" Asked Jeremy.

"Ah yes, now I remember... me and Jeremy got into a conversation about... Knotting," said Aaron, and snickered when Sarah sputtered her tea.

"Really?! Wasn't there something we wanted Jeremy to know, Aaron?" I asked when I finally stopped coughing.

"About reincarnation?" asked Aaron.

"Yes… that…"

"Where did we finish last? Where Elijah is the romantic martyr and I the sexy sadist?" asked Aaron, thinking back.

"Yeah, something like that..." I said and Jeremy looked like a question mark.

"Was it the part where Elijah fell in love with someone like you in every generation, but protected you and never made a committed relationship?" continued Aaron, still thinking.

"Not just that…" I said with a sigh.

"What about you Aaron? Isn't there something you want to say?" I asked with a blush.

"Well, my younger brother was closeted, though he never announced it. Though how you would know that, is beyond me..." eluded Aaron, with a sly smile.

"Aaron! Be serious for once in your life!" I exclaimed a little annoyed.

"AH! You mean the one where there is a hot not-so-Jeremy in every Generation that I take to my bed!" announced Aaron, amused.

"Wait, what?" Asked Jeremy not knowing what was going on.

Aaron sighed, and gave Sarah a glance.

"Apparently, every century, Elijah and Aaron both fall for someone like us." I said, hoping I got it right.

"Usually the same person, just different upbringing and standards," answered Aaron, more pointedly.

"So does this mean that we look just the same, or is it our personality?" Asked Jeremy a little freaked out of the thought that he had lived a completely different life.

"Both, usually," stated Aaron. I suddenly felt uneasy..

"So, since I fell in love with someone else and carrying their child, does it mean that I screwed everything up?" I asked caressing my stomach.

"Let me be honest, Klaus and Elijah once fell in love with the original Petrova Doppelganger who had had a child from wedlock, but..." explained Aaron, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The only person that would stay distant from you, as he has done throughout your lives, is the noble Elijah." I didn't like this and felt myself tear up.

"So you're saying that no matter what, I was supposed to have this child and that I would lose it's father all together?" I asked.

"Not at all, Tatia's husband died in battle. My culture's tradition was that she throw herself on his pyre as well, but she didn't. She was strong and chose her own fate, something Katherine seems to have inherited after many centuries," calmed Aaron, with a smile.

All I wanted to do was to cry. I wanted to just forget the world for a while but I knew that it wouldn't help at all.

"I'm sorry… I really want to go to bed now.. It's been a long day.." I said rubbing my temples.

"You are taking what I said out of context, dear," reassured Aaron, resting a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Elijah got over Tatia and enjoyed the company of a lovely young lady that happens to look a lot like you!"

"I'm not sure if that is supposed to make me feel better or not. I don't feel anything for Elijah." I said even though it wasn't true.

"And only you would act on it anyway, Elijah is so goodie two-shoe noble, he would think he was imposing! That he, the perfect gentleman, only was making your life suffer by being around you!" said Aaron, sighing melodramatically.

I was about to answer when someone walked through the door. It was Elena and she didn't look so good.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Asked Elena as she walked over to us.

"Not much. We're just talking Small talk." I said not wanting to give us away.

"Yeah, was just telling them about your silly idea earlier today," commented Aaron.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I think I would want to go to bed. Do you want to join me?" Asked Elena as she looked at me. I was really tried and all I wanted to do was to sleep.

"Yeah. I'm coming with you. Do you mind Aaron?" I asked looking straight at him.

"By all means, Jeremy and I have some talking to do," dismissed Aaron, smirking. I had to smile at the two of them. They were so cute together.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then? Or are you going to climb through my window again?" I asked with a little laugh.

"You'll see me tomorrow," assured Aaron.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I followed Elena upstairs, knowing that she wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier.

"And tell Elena, that if she bugs you, I will put her on the chopping block myself!" yelled Aaron after them.

"Not funny Aaron!" I yelled back. I walked into my room and I could tell my little sister followed me.

"Elena, I meant what I said. I want to go to sleep." I exclaimed but she didn't want to hear it.

"Sarah. This is important, so please talk to me." Begged Elena.

"Tell you what exactly?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"It's about what Aaron said earlier today, when we were at Richmond. Are you pregnant, with Mason's child?" Asked Elena with caution.

"If I tell you yes, will you please let me go to sleep?" I asked with a grin.

"Sarah. Please be serious."

"Fine! Yes, I am. Happy?" I asked a little harshly.

"Sarah." Elena walked towards me.

"Not now Elena. Ok? All I want right now is to sleep and I would appreciate that you wouldn't go around to talk about this to anyone. I am only 7 weeks along and I don't want the stress of everybody knowing ok? Please don't tell the Salvatore brothers. It would set everyone off."

"Ok but we have to talk about this and most importantly, Jenna should know about this." Said Elena.

"I know Elena. I will tell her when I'm ready." I told her and then she did something that surprised me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"I know we haven't been all that good lately but know that I love you and I will always look after you." Whispered Elena in my ear. With that, Elena walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I made myself ready for bed, the last thing I did was to close the curtains, and something outside my window caught my eye. On the other side of the road by the big tree, someone stood watching me. I knew it was Elijah and it was a little creepy that he was staring at me but somehow, it made me feel safe.

"Good night." I whispered, knowing that he would hear me.

The next morning, someone woke me up before I wanted to. I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw Aaron sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Urgh! Why are you here so early?" I asked as I pulled the covers over my head.

"I stayed the night, remember? Introduced Jeremy to a bed and a God of pure, unadulterated sex!" answered Aaron, impishly.

"He's still unconscious. Blew his mind, in fact!" I resurfaced from under the covers.

"What? Really? You and my brother? Are you serious?" I beamed happily.

"Is the fact he was still rutting against me in his sleep, serious enough?" asked Aaron, slyly. I was really happy for my brother and I wanted him to be ok.

"Aaron… Promise me you won't hurt him." I said as I walked into my bathroom.

"Honestly? After last night I think getting hurt was the furthest thing from his mind!" stated Aaron, amused.

"Come on, you know what I mean." I yelled.

"You should have seen him on top, he is so violent!" purred Aaron, with a grin.

"Ok, that's where I draw the line." I said as I picked out what I was going to wear.

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear the two of you last night…" I said with a snicker.

"I know how to be quiet, and Jeremy knows how to fuck someone standing or kneeling," replied Aaron.

"Aaron, I love you but hearing you describing how my brother does it, is not something I need to hear." I said with a chuckle.

"Would you rather hear how my brothers do it instead?" asked Aaron innocently.

"Haha! No thank you. I do not need to know." It was good to laugh a little.

"Speaking of your brother.. He was lurking outside my window last night." I said with a shrug.

"Elijah lurks, Klaus prowls, Kol swaggers until he's raped!" declared Aaron, amused.

Elena wasn't up yet either and Jenna were at Ric's or at school. I really didn't want to make my own breakfast and turned to Aaron.

"Would you like to accompany me for breakfast or lunch at the Grill or something? I'm craving for some grill-pancakes." I said innocently.

"Sure, maybe I can describe my theories more!" grinned Aaron.

"You my friend, have a dirty mind." I laughed as we got into his car.

"When you see so many similarities between my siblings' lovers, you tend to make connections," dismissed Aaron.

"I can imagine. Hey Aaron? Do you think Klaus will use me in the sacrifice even if I'm still pregnant." I asked, getting serious for a moment.

"Back when I knew Klaus, he would never hurt a child. But now? I don't know what actions he would go to," answered Aaron calmly.

"On another note, that Tyler boy is rather fine, reminds me of a native that my younger brother got... flooded by. Hmm... I wonder." As we stopped outside the grill, I was deep in thought.

"I don't want Tyler to die, Aaron and I don't want to die either. If Jeremy lost even Elena, or me none of us would never recover. They or we have lost so much in their lives." I said with a low voice.

"I'll keep Tyler alive, there is an... experiment I desire to test out, not that Kol will appreciate it I don't think. As for Elena... can I please kill her? She is more annoying than... well, **_anything_**!" whined Aaron.

"You will do no such thing! Elena may be annoying but you're not allowed to kill her! Jeremy will hate you and you don't want that!"

"Well... Elijah kind of needs Elena to die on the altar anyway, all part of his master plan. We could always give her Vampire blood!" considered Aaron.

"Then she would come back as an Immortal, emotion heightened, and annoyance!"

"No, Elena would never want to be a vampire. She is the kind of girl who would always want kids and a big family. I bet it kills her to know that I would get a kid before she does." I said as we sat down in one of the booths at the Grill.

"Hmm, possible. If Elena has kids the Doppelganger line continues, then another five centuries down the line another Doppelganger will be spat out by the universe. But see, Klaus is usually impatient, I'm not sure it would placate him. And imagine all the spells one could do with Doppelganger blood," commented Aaron, and then rolled his eyes.

"And it begs the question, why a silly girl would be in a relationship with a Vampire and get involved in the dangers of the supernatural world willingly, if she wants a healthy and peaceful family! **_Kids_**, Vampires can't have offspring! My sister has tried in every heartbreak, trust me!" I looked at Aaron trying to figure out what he was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

_The night before. _

After Tyler dropped Sarah of at home, he went back home to make sure he was ready before the full moon and watched the video of Mason turning one more time. He was starting to freak out by the fact that Sarah just confided in him that she was pregnant with Mason's child and Mason had no idea about it. He knew that Sarah could be stubborn and not wanting to tell Mason after their fight but this was his child too. He needed to get his uncle back home. He couldn't take it anymore and picked up his phone to call Mason and he only got his answering machine yet again.

_"Mason, it's Tyler again. Look I've left you dozens of voice mails and I'm afraid it's going to get full soon enough. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow, I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here, so just call me back or better yet, come back home. It's Sarah… She really needs you right now but she's too proud to seek you out. Trust me when I say this, you really, really need to come home and talk to her. She needs you now more than ever… _

_Bye." _

Tyler hung up the phone and hoped that he mentioning Sarah would maybe get him to listen and come home to be there for his child.

**_Present morning, Gilbert house. _**

Bonnie came over just after Aaron and Sarah left. Elena had woken up when they slammed the door behind them and decided that staying in bed wasn't going to help her getting Stefan out of the tomb any faster. Bonnie walked into her room and showed her the moonstone. Elena couldn't help examine it in wonder.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Asked Elena.

"Right now, it's what binds the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone and the stone become useless." Said Bonnie.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus get vengeful." Said Elena as she paced around the room.

"Maybe, if he finds out." Stated Bonnie.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine and we got to get him out." Said Elena worriedly about her vampire boyfriend.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Exclaimed Bonnie.

"But don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong." Stated Elena.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. I'm not going to let you get used in some cold and creepy sacrifice." Said Bonnie, taking the stone away from Elena. Then Jeremy came into the room.

"Hey, have you seen Aaron or Sarah anywhere?" Asked Jeremy, looking at the two girls.

"They left together this morning. I don't know where they went." Said Elena a little angry.

"What are you girls fighting about?" Asked Jeremy, sensing the tension between the two girls.

"I am not fighting about anything." Stated Bonnie as she put the moonstone into her purse.

"I need a coffee." She stated and walked out of the room glancing a little on Jeremy as if they had some sort of plan. Jeremy stayed behind with Elena.

"What?" Asked Elena.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Asked Jeremy.

"I'm trying to prevent anyone else from getting hurt." Explained Elena.

"So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you could get killed is ok?"

"Have you ever thought about what that would do to Sarah or myself if we lost you?" Asked Jeremy before leaving the room as well. A few minutes later, Elena came downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bonnie.

"To see Stefan." Said Elena but Bonnie knew differently.

"You're lying." Stated Bonnie.

"No I'm not."

"Really? Tell your face."

"She took the moonstone." Said Jeremy as he came into view.

"How did he...?" Started Elena.

"We tested you and you failed." Stated Bonnie.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Stated Elena as she walked to open the door but she couldn't get out. Something was locking her inside the house. She turned to Bonnie.

"What did you do?" Asked Elena.

"It's for the best Elena." Said Bonnie calmly to her and she didn't like it at all.

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler was getting ready for the full moon that same night when his mother came into the hall.

"Heading out?" Asked Carol with a smile.

"Yeah, lunch at the grill; I've got practice, probably go out after. I'll be late." Said Tyler as the doorbell went off. Outside stood a beautiful woman around Mason's age.

"Hi!" The woman said and Tyler just looked like a question mark.

"Sorry, how rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason from Florida. You must be Tyler." Stated Jules.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Said Tyler as he held out his hand.

"So, I know it's weird to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Said Jules.

"Mason is back in Florida. He has been for a while." Said Carol.

"See that's the thing. He's not." Said Jules and that made wondering where the hell he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

"Did you ever wish for children? Back then I mean." I asked as I looked at the menu.

"I was a witch before, any Witch wants a litter and a family to begin their own witchy coven. But honestly? I may have adopted, but my lifespan was already uncertain back then. I was sickly from birth, on borrowed time," answered Aaron.

"So no, the idea of lasting out a life where my mother and I were using magic to slow the aging process while seeking a way to magically cure myself of my genetic sickness, was more appealing at the time."

"What kind of sickness did you have?" I asked but before Aaron could answer, Matt came over to us.

"Hey Sarah. You're Aaron right?" Asked Matt as he took our order.

"Yes, heard of the famous me?" replied Aaron, with a smirk.

"Yeah, Jeremy mentioned you at school the other day..." said Matt.

"Was the lesson 'sexual education', American schools do have that lesson, right?" asked Aaron, slyly. I kicked Aaron under the table but I think that I was more affected by it than he was.

"Sorry about him. He has a big mouth and sometimes forget that he's out in public." I said as I looked up at Matt.

"Sarah darling, back in my childhood, my siblings and I practiced public nudity on my family's estate. I am completely comfortable with who I am," stated Aaron, with a playful smirk.

"Clothed or not. Brash or not. But brash, usually very charmingly, brash."

"It's ok Sarah. I'm cool with it. I'll be right back with your orders but it's funny though. Sarah never liked pancakes. She always hated the syrup." Mumbled Matt before walking away.

"He's getting suspicious darling," said Aaron, a smile on his face.

"Going to tell him what is up, or should I make up an unbelievable story? Maybe how I am the Greek God Zeus, and you carry my Demigod son who will grow up to become a great hero? Or is that too unbelievable?"

"Haha! No, I will tell him soon. I just need to know that everything will be fine. I know I told Tyler but he is family." I sighed playing around with the saltshaker.

"One day, I think I will take you and Jeremy on a holiday to Europe, we could even go and see Moscow. Hmm... I hope it's changed since the last time I went there!" spoke Aaron, ending in an agitated sigh.

"I've never been to Europe before. I've never been anywhere really." I said with a smile.

"But how will you handle flying that far with a little werewolf by your side? Or in this case two." I asked with a smirk. I could see Aaron pulling his hair out because of a little wolf bouncing around the seat.

"I would hate it more if Russia hasn't changed in all these centuries!" groaned Aaron.

"I think Russia has changed a lot over the years. Was it really that bad the last time you were there?" I asked as the history geek I was.

"Oh yes! Dreary, Cold, everyone so bloody serious that they couldn't take a piss. You wouldn't have liked it back then," ranted Aaron.

"That sounds… fun." I said as Matt came back with our food.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Asked Matt.

"Russia." I said as I dove into my pancakes, completely forgetting my manners.

"And how once everyone was so bloody serious there, they couldn't even have a piss there!" complained Aaron, with a gesture.

"Well, I never heard of anyone in the icebox having had a piss! Then again, maybe it turned to ice in midair, that can't be comfortable. Ice on the nob, anyone?" I couldn't help but laugh and so did Matt. It was nice to see him smiling for a change. He has had a rather rough couple of days. Matt left us after that to let us eat our breakfast/lunch in peace.

"So I was thinking… Maybe I should talk to that stupid brother of yours. I need to know why he became my therapist and if he compelled me to open up to him or not…" I said in between bites.

"You could always do the werewolf thing, and fuck the information out of him. It is... rather popular in my family," stated Aaron, with a playful smirk.

"Should have seen Kol with that native werewolf, never seen a closeted young man take it so well!"

"Wait.. Is Kol gay too? Or was this a female werewolf?" I asked curious about the younger sibling.

"And to what you may believe, I'm not going to sleep with Elijah just to get information out of him. I know it is silly but I still love Mason and I could never do that to him. Not now anyway." I said with certainty.

"My younger brother has always been a closeted womanizer, one time he cast a spell because he was unsatisfied with all his conquests, seeking to summon someone to truly love and challenge him. And he got raped, initially, by a Werewolf with certain similarity to a Lockwood. What is the moral of this story?" asked Aaron, rolling his shoulders.

"Don't rush fate!"

"Kol sounds like an interesting guy. I wish I could have met him." I said knowing what Klaus did to him.

"As do I, I would have loved to put Kol and Tyler in the same room and see how it turned out! It would have been an interesting experiment," stated Aaron, with a chuckle.

"Trust me. I know for a fact that Tyler isn't like that." I said with a blush.

"Lets just say that Mason isn't the only Lockwood I've been with… Tyler was my first."

"True, but Tyler may be another. Kol has often danced with the same tanned youth throughout the centuries," prodded Aaron, amused.

"Well, maybe I should watch out then. Lockwood is in my blood. Elijah would freak." I said with a snicker.

"Kol uses women, only when I've seen the rabid boy mounted, have I seen him content!" laughed Aaron, amused. I had to laugh too but that was until I looked up.

"Ugh. Don't look now but our favorite vampire just walked in…" I groaned.

"Doll face, wonder boy..." Said Damon with his smug smirk.

"Piss face," greeted Aaron, in turn.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Well, I was just wanted to let you know that our favorite Doppelganger has tried to fix everything by herself again." Said Damon and took a bite of my pancake. Aaand now I've lost my appetite.

"What did she do this time?" I asked.

"Tried to make a run for it with the moonstone. She wanted to give it to Elijah or something."

"A good idea, actually," pointed-out Aaron.

"I'm not sure we agree to that, so we as in Jeremy, Bonnie and myself locked her inside the house and now I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pay her a visit." Asked Damon looking mostly at me.

"Yoohoo, Salvatore. Eyes off the lovely lady, she belongs to someone else," bluffed Aaron, bluntly.

"And I don't think she will appreciate you instigating another death?"

"Another death?" I asked.

"Damon Salvatore is a murderer, intentionally and not. Tell me Damon, how did the Gilbert's die?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Damon looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I do. And I know all about the death of certain Wolves, get the picture?" asked Aaron, running a finger across the table.

"There is a line in the sand, my friend. Joke I may, but on this I am dead serious." Damon was shooting daggers at Aaron and I didn't know what make of it.

"Ok, what is going on around here? What aren't you telling me?" I asked looking from Aaron to Damon.

"Damon wants to be the Katherine, to your and Elena's Salvatore brothers," answered Aaron, bluntly.

"He wants to try it off with one of you, and jump to the other when he fails, and disappoints you."

"Ok wonder boy, keep telling yourself that. Look, are you coming with me or not? You get to taunt the locked up Doppelganger." Said Damon with a smirk.

"And what if I told you I have already been in contact with Elijah?" asked Aaron bluffing, raising an eyebrow.

"And he really dislikes the looks you make at his... ward. You see, Elijah enjoys making deals. The deal he has with me is simple. He and I both want Klaus. And Elijah doesn't need a problematic Vampire. Going to stake him again? See how well it worked last time?"

"Could we not have a pissing contest and just go to see what's up with my sister?" I asked, trying to move Damon away from his seat.

"A good idea, don't want to piss the little Vampire off. After all, I supped up myself on so much Dark Magic that it would give an Original pause. Damon could do something he'd regret if he wants, but I doubt he'd live long enough past touching me," stated Aaron, with a smirk.

"I am a member of the Fells, magic or not, we are experts on killing Vampires!" I could tell Damon wanted to charge at Aaron so I stepped in between them.

"Ok boys, this is not the time. Let's just go before someone gets hurt or worse." I said looking at both of them.

"I think that we should listen to the prettiest girl in the room and just go." Said Damon as he put his arm around my shoulder. I threw it off, not wanting him to touch me.

"Do that again and I'll rip it off." I told him before stomping away from the both of them.

"Actually, do that again... and I'll also set your balls on fire," grinned Aaron, following Sarah.

"Why must he always push the wrong buttons and tick me off?" I asked Aaron as he caught up with me.

"That is your werewolf side, you hate Vampires," whispered Aaron, calmly.

"Fortunately, you hatred isn't so fierce with me. You should try to contain it, the more he provokes you, the more he'll chase after you. Ignore and hate him."

"That's shouldn't be so difficult." I mumbled as Damon walked over to his car.

"Come on. Let's just go back home. I bet you want to see my brother again." I said with a smile.

"Oh yes, Jeremy did tell me an interesting story!" announced Aaron, raising his voice so Damon could hear.

"Did you happen to know that once, Damon snapped his neck and killed him?"

This was still hard for me to talk about and I never wanted to feel that way again about watching Damon kill my brother. Damon froze up and looked at me. Could I see regret in his eyes?

"Please don't talk about that Aaron. It's too hard to think about." I pleaded.

"I think Damon can understand why I hate him, I am rather fond of Jeremy," hissed Aaron, annoyed.

"And why I personally believe why Damon should be in that tomb instead of Stefan, as he once wanted!"

"Just get in the car Aaron. You can mess with Damon later."

"As you command, Princess!" proclaimed Aaron, with a grin.

"Why do you always calling me princess?"

"Because my family have always considered ourselves Royalty," answered Aaron.

"Aww… Do you consider me family?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"My family motto would tell you as much, Always and Forever," replied Aaron, clenching his hand.

We reached home before Damon did and walked through the door without difficulty. Elena was sitting on the couch, looking rather grumpy.

"Who peed in your cereal this morning?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Bonnie locked me up in this house to prevent me doing what is right." Said Elena in anger.

"Oh, don't be a bitch!" snarled Aaron, smirking.

"My answer would be just to kill you. And what you are doing isn't even close to being 'right'. You are risking the lives of the Salvatore's, and Bonnie, with your 'selfless' actions. And none here, not Sarah and not Jeremy, want to live a life at your convenience either!"

"I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. Especially Sarah, She told me the truth about her condition last night."

"So! Lets say hypothetically, Elena. That Jeremy was part of some convenient sacrifice and he gave himself up to protect his family. Would you sit by and live a happy life knowing this?!" asked Aaron, glaring at the doppelganger.

"And Sarah's condition is none of your business. She is a potential ingredient for the sacrifice too, would you like Klaus to come here now, Elena? Shall I construct a large sign that says 'Free Petrova Doppelganger and Werewolf here! Get them before the Moon is full!'?"

"Aaron! You're scaring her." I said looking over at my sister. I knew Aaron was right but brutally honest.

"Good! She needs to be scared into sense. She thinks her actions selfless, but she doesn't understand how it feels for everyone left behind when someone goes willingly to jump on the pyre!" snarled Aaron, annoyed.

"In that, she is truly selfish! Katherine should be proud!" Just to make the situation worse, Damon walked through the door.

"You know, you should really lock your door." Said Damon as he walked into the living room seeing the three of us equally angry.

"Come on don't pout." Damon snickered.

"You know what, Klaus can have you for the sacrifice!" sneered Aaron, walking away from Damon.

"At least as a Ripper, Stefan still has some manners!"

Elena gave me a questionable look and I sighed.

"Damon took my breakfast..." I said with a pout making Damon roll his eyes.

"Even though you won't admit it wonder boy. If I was gone, you would miss me." Said Damon as he dumped down on the couch next to Elena and me.

"You would be mounted on my wall afterwards, why would I miss you?" countered Aaron.

"But since you are here already, tell us, Damon! How would Stefan feel is Elena willingly went off to end herself?!"

"Would you relax?! There's no way in hell I would let Elena be sacrificed. That's why I want the moonstone to be dispelled. Speaking of, where is Bonnie?"

"The Moonstone cannot be dispelled," stated Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"But she can try, by all means!" Damon decided not to listen to Aaron as Jeremy walked into the room.

"I thought Bonnie was meeting you." Said Jeremy looking at us, mostly his original boyfriend.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol."

"And who is on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Asked Jeremy.

"That I can do. I don't want him to go through this by himself. Tyler needs me." I stated not daring to look at Aaron.

"You still believe that Bonnie the baby witch, can comprehend the masterwork that is the Moonstone?" asked Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"And to state what Sarah just said; No you may not help Tyler tonight because a) He could kill you and b) vampire Barbie already said she would do it, so why not?" Said Damon and that made me scowl at him.

"You know Damon, since she cares so much. Maybe you should jump in the cage on her behalf, after all... it is far safer than continuing to ignore me," stated Aaron, pointedly.

"I am tempted to set you on fire, and Vampires burn like wood. And point number C, Damon, it is safe for Sarah to help Tyler because a Werewolf would never harm another."

"What? Sarah is not a werewolf." Stated Damon.

"No I'm not!" I said giving Aaron a look. This was not the time for Damon to know.

"She was both Tyler and Mason's lover, she is marked as kin. And trust me Damon, we Witches have far better relations and understanding of Werewolves, than you!" stated Aaron, with a sneer.

"Tonight is the full moon?" Asked Elena as Damon's phone started to ring and to my happiness, he bolted out of there.

"Yes - a full moon, the very magic event that the Moonstone was bound," answered Aaron.

"Well, now that Damon is gone and everyone here knows about me, will the full moon have any impact on me tonight? Considering I'm pregnant?" I asked a little worriedly knowing that Aaron had listened into the phone call Damon just got before he left.

"You may feel changes," stated Aaron, with a shrug.

"It varies by pregnancy, pure-blood pregnant Werewolves for example, are freed from turning on full moons."

"I don't want to turn… I'm afraid it will hurt my baby."

"You won't turn, but you may get in touch with your more... bestial nature, if will confirm what we theorized all along. That you... will become a Werewolf at the end of the pregnancy," reassured Aaron. This made me calmer but I wasn't feeling that good about all this. Ever since I got up this morning, I have felt a little on edge and this may be the reason why.

"I think I should just go upstairs and relax for a bit if you don't mind?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"And please, oh please. Keep it down will you?" I said mostly to Aaron and Jeremy.

"If you hear any banging noises, you'll know what we're doing!" winked Aaron.

"My point exactly… Keep it down." I said before walking away from the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Jenna came into the grill just after Aaron and Sarah left. She was eating lunch with her boyfriend, Ric.

"So now I'm playing the role of historical society hostess to a write who's doing this book on small towns, Virginia." Said Jenna.

"That sounds…."

"Lame? Yeah but Carol Lockwood played the dead husband card and said she's too busy to deal, plus my sister has most of the archives, so there you have it." Said Jenna before getting up and kissing Ric goodbye. Tyler came in at the same time and walked straight over to Caroline.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Asked Caroline.

"This girl came over this morning asking about Mason and she said that he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out; she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Said Tyler with a low voice but Ric heard them anyway.

"We should get going." Said Tyler and Caroline got up after him. She glanced over at Ric pleadingly. This happened at the worst time ever. Ric dialed Damon's number to tell him what he overheard.

**_"What?" _**

_"Sheriff Forbes has declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." _

**_"What? Why?" _**

_"Some girl from Florida showed up at the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason." _

**_"What girl?" _**

_"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." _

**_"That's not good. Where are you?" _**

_"I'm at the grill." _

**_"I'm on my way." _**

This could turn thing for the worse and Ric was mostly worried about Sarah. If this got out, the tempering with her memories would be for nothing. It would destroy the already fragile girl.

Caroline and Tyler arrived at the old Lockwood estate to set up for the upcoming full moon. Caroline had to figure out something to give Tyler a good reason why Mason wasn't in Florida.

"You know, maybe Mason just stopped to surf somewhere. It's that something he would do?" Asked Caroline.

"Maybe but that won't explain why he hasn't contacted Sarah at all. I mean, yeah, they had a fight but that's what couples do and then they work it out. Mason loves Sarah more than anything and he wouldn't just leave her like this and if I think it's weird he hasn't called me, how weird is it that he hasn't even called Sarah." Said Tyler.

"I'm sure he's ok." Said Caroline without looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, anyway. Let's do this." Said Tyler as he walked towards the cellar.

Back at the grill, Ric was waiting for Damon to arrive, when he noticed this girl he had never seen before.

"Hey excuse me, crazy question. Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" She asked.

"Ah, Mason's mystery girl." Said Damon as he sat down next to him.

"I know. Where is Mason anyway?" Asked Ric without taking his eyes of the girl.

"Decomposing in his truck." Said Damon.

"Come on have some respect for the guy. Sarah loved him you know." Stated Ric.

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" Asked Ric.

"Well, I should hope not. Now with the full moon tonight. We should definitely find out." Said Damon as he pulled out some wolfsbane.

"What are you doing with that?" Asked Ric alarmed.

"Oh, I think you know." Said Damon with a smirk.

Bonnie was standing outside a door. She dreaded what she was about to do but she had to do it. She knocked on the door and hoped for the best. Luka opened up the door.

"Hi." Said Bonnie carefully and gave him his necklace back.

"I don't know what makes me more upset. That I showed you how to channel or that you almost killed me." Said Luka with an angry look.

"Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that it's things…"

"I forgive you." Said Luka surprisingly and opened up the door for her to step inside, which she gladly did. Bonnie was mesmerized with everything Luka had inside the apartment.

"Wow! So much stuff." Said Bonnie in a daze. So many books all around.

"What's this? Is this a grimoire?" Asked Bonnie as Luka handed her an old book.

"They're all grimoires." Snickered Luka.

"How did you get all these?" Asked Bonnie amazed.

"Witches from all over the world has collected there spells and grimoires but over the centuries, most of them got lost. My dad is obsessed with finding them and making sure that our family heir stays intact." Said Luka with a smile.

"This can't all belong to your family." Stated Bonnie.

"The way my dad sees it, all witches are family. We are all bonded together by a code of loyalty to help each other." Said Luka.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me?" Asked Bonnie.

"That's one reason." Said Luka with a grin.

"Listen, do you by any chance know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" Asked Bonnie.

"That depends because spells are unique and very specific but, sure we can figure it out." Said Luka and started flipping through some of the books.

Back at the grill, Damon and Ric put their plan into action to find out if the girl was in fact a werewolf. Damon decided to use his charm, as Ric should appear as a drunk. Not that it would be a problem.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" Asked Ric.

"Oh no. One is my limit." The girl said politely.

"Oh come on! It's not as if I am a freak. Just being friendly to someone that is new in town." Said Ric.

"Ok, if you insist." Said the girl with a smile.

"How do you know that I'm new?" Asked the girl.

"Because I have never seen you here before and I am here every night." Said Ric with a grin and cue Damon.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Asked Damon.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Said Ric with a smile.

"Perfect. Well, do it elsewhere." Said Damon silently asking him to leave.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless. Known as the town's drunk." Said Damon gaining the girl's attention so that Ric could mix the wolfsbane into her new drink.

"Please don't talk about me as if I am not here." Said Ric as he gave the girl her drink.

"Why are you here?" Asked Damon.

"Thanks for the drink." Said the girl as Ric moved away from them. Damon learned after a few minutes that her name was Jules. He turned on his charm but she was blowing him off a little.

"I'm only here for the night, it's a long story." Said Jules.

"I'm looking for my friend."

"Who?" Asked Damon.

"Mason Lockwood." Said Jules.

"I know Mason." Said Damon.

"You do?" Asked Jules surprised.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Said Damon lying.

"He's missing." Said Jules.

"Missing? As in missing, missing?" Asked Damon.

"How do you know Mason?" Asked Jules.

"Oh I know his girlfriend Sarah. On the other hand, ex-girlfriend. I heard they broke up and maybe that's why he left." Said Damon, trying to get Jules to drink with no luck.

"You know, I am pretty tight with the sheriff in this town. If there's anything I can do to help Mason I will. He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral he stuck around, found the girl of his dreams, and helped his nephew…" Said Damon.

"Tyler?" Asked Jules.

"Yes Mason was with him the whole time helped him with the grief. Unless you count the time, he spent with Sarah of course. Then maybe not all the time." Said Damon with a smile.

"You haven't touched your drink." Jules was about to take a sip but changed her mind.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker and I should really get going." Said Jules as she tried to stand up.

"Oh, come on. One drink." Begged Damon and Jules finally caved.

"It will help me sleep." Said Jules with a smile and grabbed her drink. She was about to take a sip when she slammed it back down.

"You fool. You think you're clever don't you?" Asked Jules.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Asked Damon in return.

"He's my friend." Stated Jules.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Said Damon.

"And why not?" Asked Jules.

"You should leave town." Said Damon.

"Are you threatening me? On a full moon, how stupid are you?" Asked Jules.

"How about that second round?" Asked Ric as he walked over to them.

"I think we're done, Ric." Said Damon.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Asked Damon as he looked at Jules.

"No I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. See, I've been at this for a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would have been reversed but tonight, it's not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Stated Jules before leaving them behind. Damon was pissed when he left the grill with Ric.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

A little while later, I woke up from my nap rather hungry and decided it was time to eat again. I had to take care of this baby. I was just glad Aaron and Jeremy didn't wake me up as I walked out in the hall. Aaron was there, looking at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, but I fear I tired Jeremy out again," stated Aaron, slyly.

"Jenna is busy at the moment, and apparently she let in a guest."

"What?" I asked as Elena walked up to us.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Asked Elena with a little smile.

"I was grabbing something to eat and I think Jenna is home." I said as I started to walk down the stairs. Jenna was going through the cabinet under the stairs taking out boxes as the three of us reached her.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked looking at the boxes.

"Perfect timing." Said Jenna and handed me a heavy box. I stumbled a little but Aaron helped me.

"What is this stuff?" Asked Elena.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped in by Mrs. Lockwood." Said Jenna with a sigh.

"Oh, you poor bastard!" I said with a laugh, looking over at Aaron.

"And who represents the historical society?" asked Aaron, bluntly.

"When I say roped, I mean very excited…" Said Jenna and closed the door revealing Elijah.

Elena jumped and gasped. I only groaned. Now he could get into the house as he pleases. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hey. I'm Elijah."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath, knowing Aaron and Elijah could hear it.

"About time, I've been in this house... how long?" whispered Aaron, to Sarah.

"About five seconds after I met you, give or take." I whispered back.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Said Jenna as she took the box from me. Elijah approached us to introduce himself. He had to keep up with the act of course.

"It's a pleasure." He said, kissing Elena's hand. When he turned to me, I took a step back.

"Yes, it is a pleasure, Elijah!" said Aaron, with a grin. Elijah only glared at him as Jenna came back.

"So, you're welcome to rummage through the stuff here, or the four of us could help you get this into your car." Said Jenna offering to help.

"Yeah, or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Said Elijah, not really taking his eyes off me.

"Also a good plan." Stated Jenna.

"Speaking of which, Sarah. You are not feeling all well, are you?" stated Aaron, moving to turn Sarah back to the stairs.

"Uhm? Yeah... I'm not feeling so good." I played along.

"We should get you back to resting; it was a pleasure to meet you, Elijah!" All I could do was to nod and Elena followed behind like a hurricane.

"I just have to see if Sarah is alright!" Said Elena without saying goodbye to Elijah. We could hear Elijah leaving.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home and Sarah. I hope we will meet again." Said Elijah making my stomach turn. When we reached Jeremy's door, Elijah was already there. Jeremy came out looking like a question mark, as he still was rather sleepy.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy looking around, finally noticing Elijah.

"What is he doing here?" Jeremy looked mostly at Aaron.

"I know, took him this long to get in here!" complained Aaron, annoyed.

"Klaus would have been in here long before him!"

"Would you behave yourself Aaron?" Spat Elijah. "I need to talk to all of you." We walked into my room as that was the room further from the stairs.

"He went into your room, Sarah!" snickered Aaron. "Is talking all he's thinking about!"

"Aaron!" Was all I said before we got situated. I wanted to know why he was here.

"What?" whined Aaron.

"I want to know why you killed the vampires at Slater's apartment." Stated Elena.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken or your sister to get hurt." Said Elijah as he sat down on my bed. **My bed!** I was fuming.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to look at Elijah.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated by the Originals but those who fear him are desperate of his approval. If the word gets out that the Doppelganger exists, it will be a line of vampires eager to take you and your darling sister to him and I can't have that." Said Elijah with compassion.

"Not until you sleep with Sarah, right?" commented Aaron, as he trailed a hand up and down Jeremy's chest from behind. Both Elijah and I blushed a little.

"No Aaron that's not it. Not everything is connected with sexual relations." Said Elijah, scowling at him again.

"No, that is Klaus's forte, right? Sex and Murder?" asked Aaron, playfully.

"Could we please just get back down to business?" I asked and Elena agreed.

"Aren't you trying to have me killed along with my sister?" Asked Elena only looking at Elijah.

"Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse." Said Elijah.

"So what is your goal?" Elena actually looked over at Aaron when she asked that.

"Elijah wants to make Klaus weak, and kill him. Right, brother?" asked Aaron.

"Wait? Brother?!" Elena yelled and I only groaned in unison with Jeremy.

"She was not supposed know that." I exclaimed.

"Thank you Aaron and yes that is my intentions." Added Elijah with a sigh.

"Jeremy, could you cut your hand for a moment?" asked Aaron, politely. I looked at them with a weird expression as Jeremy does as he's told to do.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elena.

Aaron simply began to chant as he took Jeremy's hand in his own, before finally placing a finger against Elena's forehead and smirked, as Elena became tongue-tied.

"What are you doing to her?" I whispered.

"I have tied up her capability to speak of my true identity to, well... anyone!" answered Aaron, with a smile.

"I prefer my secret to remain outside the hands of those I don't choose to inform."

"So she's not harmed in any way?" I asked looking between the two brothers. Elijah ignored my question and concentrate on Elena.

"You don't know where Klaus is, do you? So you're trying to use me." Stated Elena.

"Klaus is more paranoid than Vampires in a town where every major family are Vampire hunters!" snarled Aaron.

"But everything you have heard about him? Understated, to be honest."

"To draw Klaus out, I need you to try not to get yourself killed." Said Elijah with certainty.

"That has been my point all along!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"And mine!" declared Aaron, comically copying Sarah.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Asked Elena as she tried to be tough. Not that successful.

"If Elijah were lying, he and I'd be fighting. Everyone would be dead, and he would be shipping you off in a kinky gag to Klaus already," answered Aaron.

"As Aaron so boldly said, he has a point. I am here to offer you a deal." Said Elijah smirking a little.

"Is he good for it?" I asked looking at my best friend. Yes, Aaron is my best friend.

"Just make sure to word your deals properly, Elijah!" stated Aaron, with a grin.

"You never could go back on a properly worded deal!"

"I know that Aaron."

"What kind of a deal are you offering?" Asked Elena more intrigued now.

"Do nothing. Do nothing and live your life and stop fighting and then when the time is right, you and I should draw Klaus out together and make sure that your friends are left unharmed." Elijah told us and I could really like this deal.

"And then what?"

"Then I'll kill him."

"Just like that?" I asked looking at Aaron for reassurance.

"Well... he may protect you over Elena, sure..." said Aaron with a smirk.

"I am a man of my word, Aaron. I will kill Klaus and Elena will not be harmed. Not if I have something to do with it." Said Elijah to his brother.

"Unless Klaus finds out about you and puts you in a box," commented Aaron.

"That will not happen. Klaus knows nothing about my involvement with this mission." Elijah told us.

"Oh, and I bet he knows all about me!" snarled Aaron.

"Klaus doesn't know anything about your involvement either, Aaron." Said Elijah impatiently.

"How will I know that you will keep everyone safe, Elijah?" Asked Elena.

"You have a friend, Bonnie is it? She appears to have a gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts…"

"Martin!" coughed Aaron, into his hand.

"Again… Thank you Aaron.. Together we can protect everyone that matters to you…" Said Elijah.

"Or us." He muttered under his breath as he looked at me.

"So, do we have a deal?" Asked Elijah.

"It seems like a pretty good deal Elena. You can't get any better than this." I told her and she looked conflicted but I knew what she wanted.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Said Elena looking intently at Elijah and he promised that he would get Stefan out of the tomb. Before I knew it, Elijah had disappeared to help Stefan to keep his part of the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

When Damon got home from the grill that night, he did what Ric told him to do and locked his door but he knew he wasn't alone. Someone was in the house and he knew whom.

He walked into the living room and found someone he wasn't expected to see. Rose.

"You just can't stay away can you?" Asked Damon.

"You don't answer your phone." Said Rose.

"What do you want?" Asked Damon not wanting her here.

"I wanted to apologize." Said Rose but Damon wasn't buying it.

"Just admit it. You have nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena and for dragging Sarah into it. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish. But I called you and I tried to make it better. I'm sorry Damon." Explained Rose.

"And I have nowhere else to go." Added Rose.

"There's nothing here for you Rose." Said Damon and grabbed himself a drink. Rose was about to say something to him, when they heard something break in the other room. One of the windows where busted. They could hear growling so they knew a wolf was near. Damon grabbed a sword from the wall to protect himself but he didn't see the wolf beside him. Rose did and pushed Damon out of the way. The wolf attacked her and as much as Rose tried to fight the wolf off, it bit Rose's shoulder. She was screaming in pain and to get the wolf away, Damon stabbed it with the sword before it took off out the window.

"How bad is it?" Asked Damon as he sat down next to Rose to look at her shoulder.

"It hurts." Answered Rose but then the mark started to heal.

"It's healing." Said Damon amazed.

"Oh my god, I thought werewolf-bites were venomous to vampires." Exclaimed Rose and started crying. All Damon could do, was to sooth her.

Luka just walked through the door after spending the evening with Bonnie. Together they found a way to destroy the moonstone and it was actually a nice time with the little witch. He put down his stuff with a smile on his face.

"Were you successful?" Asked Jonas his son.

"Of course I was. She fell for the whole show and didn't suspect a thing." Said Luka as he took the real moonstone out of his pocket.

"Thank you." Said Jonas.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait! There is one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon." Said Jonas and he was talking about helping Elijah getting Stefan out of the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

A little later that night, I was more than ready to go to bed and took my time. I took a steamy shower and it felt really nice. I tried my best not to think about the fact that Elijah was now free to walk into my house as he pleased. I shook the thought away and walked to my room to get my pj's. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Elijah leaning against my dresser.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I just wanted you to know that I've fixed everything with Stefan and he's free to go. As for Katerina, that's a different story. Like I've said before, I am a man of my words." Said Elijah with a chuckle.

"That's good to know." I said sarcastically.

"Would you now care to explain to me why you would lie to me and pretending to be my doctor?" I almost screamed.

"I have an explanation for my every action, Sarah. That I promise you." Stated Elijah.

"You know Elijah… I have a hard time believing you. You pretended for months to be my doctor, the one I confided with the most and now, I feel that you've used it for your own twisted little fantasy." I said as I discreetly wrapped my robe tighter around me.

"I may have fooled you with my abilities but know this Sarah; I never wanted to use you. I never compelled you." Said Elijah.

"Oh? So you expect me to believe that you only used your charm and nothing else to get to Elena?" I almost screamed at him.

"I didn't know that Elena was your sister until that day when Rose kidnapped you. When I met you, all I wanted was to get to know you, to feel you." Said Elijah as he walked closer to me. I stepped backwards until my back hit the wall. Elijah placed his hands on the wall on each side of my face.

"That may be true Elijah but you tricked me into telling you the most intimate details about my life and later to know that you have fallen for someone who's exactly like me over and over again. Just because you couldn't get Katherine or the other one who looks just as my younger sister does. You settle for the second best in your life to prevent getting disappointed by your own actions."

"I don't believe you…" Said Elijah as he wrapped one arm around my waist as the other one stroked my cheek. My breath staggered and all I wanted was to submit to him.

"Believe what you want Elijah but I can't be that girl. The girl that will always feel like you only settled for because you knew you couldn't get what you really wanted." I told him. Elijah looked me deep in the eyes and tried to reason with me.

"You captivated me from the start. You showed me how humble and noble a girl could be and all I wanted was to make sure that you were safe and to what you may believe, I never tricked or compelled you to talk to me. I would never do that to you."

"That's not enough for me Elijah. I can't live up to the girl you always would want me to be." I told him honestly, as I wriggled myself out of his grip.

"I think you're scared. Scared to feel something again and you don't want to get hurt but I would never hurt you." Said Elijah to me still not moving away from me.

"Don't you get it? I'm already hurting, Elijah. I lost what I thought was the love of my life not so long ago, the father of my child. This child has to grow up without knowing its father and I'm on edge because the baby is turning be into a werewolf and I don't feel like me anymore. And the thing that scares me the most is no matter what I do, I still feel drawn to you, even though I should run in the opposite direction." I explained as I battled against my tears and tightened the hold on my robe. God I feel so exposed and it what hard for me to admit that I felt so strongly about someone so soon after losing Mason. Elijah understood me, he could see just how broken I am. He could read me as an open book and I hated that. Elijah walked closer to me and cupped my face in his hands, making my heartbeat go out of control.

"Remember this Sarah. You are not second best; at least not me and I've never seen my brother care about anyone besides his conquests. You are an extraordinary woman that it's easy to like and to love. I will always protect you even if it is against myself. I thought that maybe you were just like the others but you have proven to be your own person and never doubt that for a second. I know you are mending a broken heart and I will be here for you, making sure you'll be ok and your baby." Said Elijah in a whisper before kissing my forehead, knowing that I wouldn't be able to handling him kissing me.

"I promise." With that, I hugged him and letting my tears finally spill. I couldn't just hold it back anymore. Elijah didn't say anything, he just held me and let me cry. After what felt like forever, I finally stopped crying and I felt deadly tired. I felt so comfortable in Elijah's embrace and I could have fallen asleep standing up.

"Your heartbeat and breathing is slowing down, maybe we should get you to bed." Said Elijah in a soft voice.

Aaron walked into the room just then.

"You are not trying to woo her into bed, right brother?" asked Aaron, cautiously.

"No Aaron, I simply suggested that she should go to bed because she cannot keep her eyes open. I would never do that to her." Said Elijah with a scowl. I left the two boys so I could put on my pj's.

"Be nice to each other." I said from the bathroom.

"Hey, I am the nice one!" called Aaron after her.

"Sarah is tired Aaron. Let her be." Said Elijah with a firm tone.

"So... how does it feel to be home again, Elijah?" asked Aaron.

"This isn't our home anymore Aaron. It hasn't been for a long time." Said Elijah.

"You've lived here before?" I asked as I stepped back out.

"Long ago, this is where our family truly began," answered Aaron, still holding Elijah's gaze.

"Yes well, that was as you said a long time ago. Let's not bother Sarah with this tonight." Said Elijah.

"No, I don't mind." I said as I lazily jumped into bed.

"It could be like my bedtime story." I said with a chuckle.

"Maybe some other time, Sarah." Said Elijah and kissed my forehead again and it made my heart jump.

"Elijah isn't the story telling type," chuckled Aaron, with a wave of his hand.

"But this land, is where Elijah first met your original incarnation, in fact... all our great loves come from this land."

"Every love story has to start somewhere right?" I said with a sigh feeling sleep approaching.

"You are absolutely right Sarah." Said Elijah reassuringly.

"There are many underground facilities and caves under this land," chuckled Aaron, with a shake of his head.

"But Klaus would rather do a Ritual with the moon in view, perhaps..."

"I don't think she can you any longer brother." Said Elijah looking down at me.

"She's sound asleep." Elijah couldn't keep his eyes of the sleeping beauty.

"Hmm, but I suppose you know as well where Niklaus would most likely perform the Ritual," stated Aaron, with a frown.

"It would be somewhere with special significance to him, sentimental as he is."

"Yes but only time will tell brother. But for now, let the girl sleep and we could tell her more tomorrow." Whispered Elijah. Aaron left the room to go back to Jeremy's room but Elijah stood there for another few minutes.

"Sleep well my love, I won't let you down. I promise." Said Elijah before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like? As always, I love it! I loved that Elijah and Sarah was able to talk the way they did and with all this stuff going on that is so serious, it's nice to have a character like Aaron. I spices thing up a bit and bring in some humor to the group. <strong>

**Let me know what you thought of it:) **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*ddluzelle: Thank you! I get a lot of help with this. So I can't take all the credit. I love Aaron and Jeremy too. It's so funny writing those interactions with Hubris.P :D I don't know who Bonnie will end up with yet. I haven't really thought about it yet.. <strong>

***ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm not sure if it would be like that. When Klaus turns Tyler, Sarah's baby wouldn't be born yet, unless she has a different kind of pregnancy but I haven't decided yet. **

***nosferatufan: Glad you like it! Here is your update! **

***Bronzelove: Aww! So nice to hear! Elijah and Sarah had a talk in this one. Did it live up to the expectations? **

***grapejuice101: Thank you! I think there will be more Damon/Sarah scenes later on and it will be fun to write as always :) **

***lijahsgirl: You got your wish. They had several moments in this chapter :) **


	13. The Truth About Lies

**I'm back with yet another chapter! A lot of things happens in this chapter. I hope you'll like it.. There are more Jeremy/Aaron moments in this on and Elijah makes an appearance. And I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas (still) and a happy new year!**

**Read, review and enjoy! **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries," only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth About Lies <strong>

For the first time in what felt like forever, I woke up feeling good. The memories of last night conversation lingered in my mind and it made me see things more clearly. Maybe this day would be a good day…

The good feeling lasted as I got dressed and I hoped it would last but this is Mystic Falls, something bad is bound to happen. I got downstairs where Aaron was cooking breakfast.

"I could get used to this every morning you know." I said with a smile.

"My pleasure, and Jeremy... is still unconscious!" stated Aaron, with a chuckle. "I fear that I tire him out!"

"Well, with your sexual appetite, I can understand why. Maybe you should go a little easy on him from time to time." I said with a snicker.

"Hey, I don't top from the bottom!" quipped Aaron, as a reply.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I asked with a grin.

"Would you be so surprised that I have yet to burst Jeremy's cherry, so to speak?" asked Aaron, with a smile.

"Yes..." I said a little too quickly.

"Not harming Jeremy implies that I would not top!" countered Aaron, annoyed. "Sex with an Original is different than with Vampires or Werewolves!"

"Oh? And still you suggested that I should just jump into bed with your brother." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Werewolf or Vampires being fucked by an Original? Different story entirely!" replied Aaron.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that I'm not human anymore and I never will be again." I said with a sigh as I rubbed my temples. Aaron wanted to reply to that but then his phone went off.

"It seems we have more problems now," sighed Aaron.

"Don't say that… What kind of problems?" I asked alarmed.

"It is Rose..." answered Aaron, cautiously.

"Wait.. Rose is here? I thought she left town.. Aaron, what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"She was sleeping with Damon, and surprise, surprise! A werewolf that Damon pissed off bit her!" stated Aaron. I had some trouble wrapping my head around this but then I remembered.

"Aaron, a werewolf bite will kill a vampire!" I said as I jumped up and grabbed my keys.

"Slow down, Sarah!" commanded Aaron, moving over to her.

"No, I can't slow down Aaron. Rose is my friend, I have to go to her right now!" I practically yelled.

"Werewolf Bite drives a Vampire crazy!" hissed Aaron.

"I don't care. I have to see her." I said trying to get out of his grip. This was my friend, Trevor's friend. I couldn't just leave it be.

"There is no cure for a Werewolf Bite!" stated Aaron, shaking his head. "The only rumored one, is out of our reach!"

"I understand that but I still need to see her, Aaron. She's my friend."

"Alright, I shall help you," sighed Aaron.

"This can't be happening." I said trying to hold back a sob.

"If anything, blame Damon. He is the one that walked up to a Werewolf and told it bragging rights of killing another werewolf!" hissed Aaron, annoyed. "The two were from the same pack, and there is general dislike between Werewolves and Vampires to begin with!"

"Has Damon killed another werewolf before? I thought it wasn't that easy to come by werewolves these days." I said even though I had this nagging feeling that I already knew the answer to that...

"I am not going to answer that, but you can guess..." sighed Aaron. Sometimes Aaron frustrated me when he said things like this but right now, I just wanted to see Rose. I grabbed my jacket and walked over to my car. That was when Aaron once again stopped me.

"What is it this time?" I asked angrily.

"Mason was the one that Damon killed," stated Aaron. I was in the state of shock. Was this true? Did he really do it?

"Wha… What?" I asked weakly.

"Damon has been attempting to hijack your relationships from day one!" stated Aaron, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And he was there when I compelled you, so he had someone else to blame should you ever have found out. Do my previous claims seem like exaggerations to you now?!" I was about to open my mouth but then it was as if old memories came back. The pain of seeing Mason laying dead in the living room at the boarding house. I knew it was true, Damon Salvatore killed the father of my child and I was angry.

"Take me to the boarding house now." I growled.

And Aaron did, leading me to the car and driving as quickly as possible to where the most selfish Vampire - to Aaron anyway, lived. I wanted to kill him but the second I saw Rose, she was the most important thing right now. She didn't look good and I had to swallow back some tears before facing her. I clutched onto Aaron's hand as we walked into the living room together.

"A infection that cannot be healed by magic," stated Aaron, leading me. "At least, the only Witch that could have found a magical cure, predates the creation of Vampires."

"Well, I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Stated Rose.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine." Said Damon as he entered the room with a blood bag. I felt my blood boil with anger at the same time I wanted to cry because of Mason. I sat down next to Rose and kept my arms around her. She leaned onto my shoulder and I tried to give her comfort.

"I can die, it's ok. I have lived my days." Said Rose and that didn't help my hormones and feelings at all.

"We have to keep her contained, it will begin soon," stated Aaron, depressingly.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." Said Damon, trying to be funny.

"Damon, there is no cure. She will die, but before that, she will run around biting everyone she can to quench an endless thirst. She will be delirious, and you may as well strap a sign saying 'Vampire Here' and throw her into a Council meeting!" hissed Aaron, annoyed.

"Maybe Aaron is right. Maybe you should just lock me in, so I don't harm anyone." Said Rose.

"Absolutely not! Wonder boy is blowing this way out of proportion. I will make sure that you won't do anything stupid." Said Damon as he glared at Aaron.

"I have seen Werewolf bites before, all the way to their final stages," countered Aaron, glaring at Damon in turn. "I know what happens, what **always** happens!"

"Well, it's your word against mine and I don't trust you, so I'm saying she's not going to be caged up as an animal. So if you can't deal with that, then feel free to leave, before I throw you out." Snarled Damon to the both of us but mostly Aaron.

"You can try, you will die," answered Aaron, with certainly. "With all the blood on your hands, maybe it is the least you deserve."

"Sarah, I know you that you care about me but you cannot be here right now. Because I know and it's not safe for you." Said Rose into my shoulder. I looked at her before I looked at Aaron. What did she know? Did she know that I am pregnant?

"It's important to me that you're not harmed in any way." Said Rose with a sigh.

"Damon, could you wait outside?" asked Aaron, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, are you throwing me out of my own house?" Asked Damon.

"Don't be an insensitive prick!" snarled Aaron, with a glare. "Allow us to say farewell."

"Please Damon, just do it ok?" I asked.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, see if I care." Said Damon and left the room.

"Aaron?" I said hoping he would understand that we needed more privacy.

"Give me a moment, Sarah," requested Aaron, before sitting beside Rose. "You always knew, old friend. You noticed."

"Of course I did. I noticed the first time I met her." Said Rose with a sad smile.

"My brother and she were promised to each other, but never had the two ever the chance to meet, and that is why she was at that house with Elena. You were taking her to be with my brother, for the friendship you shared with him once," stated Aaron, holding her eyes.

"Yes, that was the plan but I knew something wasn't right with her when she fell ill at that house and then I just knew. The scent was too familiar not to notice.. and I knew she wasn't supposed to be supernatural, it had to be something else and then it wasn't so difficult to figure it out."

"He spared you, would never have killed you. He knew you sought to make amends, he has suffered so long from your friend's actions, our own brother blamed him for what happened. You understand why he did what he did?" asked Aaron, taking Rose's hand. "You understand, he would never of been at peace until the due was met?"

"Yes I know that, Aaron." Said Rose with a little cough.

"I shall give him your farewells, if you would allow. Would you forgive him? Would you forgive I? Old friend?" begged Aaron.

"Of course I would." Said Rose. "I want to feel peace."

"Then go to our mother's side with our blessing," stated Aaron, placing a kiss on Rose's hand and standing, placing a closed fist on his chest over his heart and closing his eyes.

"I am really going to miss you Rose. I may not have known you for long but still. You were trying to make a better life for yourself." I said with tears in my eyes.

"And you will do just fine Sarah. You are going to be a fantastic mother to your child." Said Rose with a whisper. I looked up at Aaron not knowing how she could have known.

"She can smell the Supernatural on you," stated Aaron, quirking the corner of his lip. "She says you stink."

"I do not! You stink!" I said offended.

"I'm not the one smelling of wet dog," jested Aaron, with a chuckle.

"Well, you smell like something the cat dragged in. I don't know what's worse." I said with a grin as I held onto Rose's hand tightly.

"It may be possible that Damon is listening in, you know..." stated Aaron.

"What? I thought that you would do some sort of privacy spell first!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"I lacked the ingredients, I'm sorry. I can go, find out if he overheard anything and make him forget if you wish," offered Aaron, with a sad sigh.

"No, I want him to have a clear head when I kick his ass." I said with a smirk. "Maybe I can make him forget that way?"

"Unlikely, but good sport all the same!" agreed Aaron. Rose coughed again, bringing us out of our bickering.

"You should really just go. I can handle this on my own." Said Rose.

"I don't want to leave you." I told Rose with tears in my eyes.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." She told me.

"Aaron, promise me you'll take care of this girl no matter what." Said Rose looking at her dear old friend.

"With my life, not even Klaus will touch her without her permission!" swore Aaron. Rose leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment and it was hard for me to see her like this. It hurt even more to know that it would only get worse.

"I think you were right…" I told Aaron.

"About what?" asked Aaron.

"I should have just stayed away and not seeing her in this kind of pain." I said as I got up from the couch. I needed to get out of there.

"I shall take you from here then," stated Aaron reassuringly.

"Goodbye Rose." I whispered as Aaron walked me over to the front door. Damon just walked in.

"So you're done with your sentimental goodbyes?" Asked Damon with a smirk.

"I suppose I could get revenge for Rose, by ripping out your intestines," commented Aaron.

"Let it go Aaron, he's not worth it. Let's just go." I said as I wiped away a tear.

"Since you asked Princess," agreed Aaron, leading her along. "But he is on probation." I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at Damon.

"One more thing." I said and walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"That was for killing the father of my unborn child!" I yelled before storming out of there.

"I knew that was coming!" grinned Aaron. Damon didn't understand what was going on. He just looked after me with a dumb expression on his face. He couldn't grasp the fact that I was pregnant.

"She can't be pregnant. Can she?" Asked Damon.

"And one of the reasons why you will never have her," stated Aaron. "Not that you wouldn't die if you tried."

I was outside by the car, trying to get the door open but I couldn't and I just lost it. Every emotion were coming on too strongly and I didn't know how to handle it. I cried and tried to break the window.

"Calm down love," assured Aaron, catching her arm. "The full moon is affecting you already."

"How is that possible? The full moon was yesterday." I asked between sobs.

"You rested yesterday, built up all that emotional energy," said Aaron, calmly. "You need to keep control!"

"I don't know how!" This was no fun. Werewolf temper along with pregnancy hormones, not a very good combination.

"Just breath in and out," stated Aaron, resting hands on her shoulders. I tried my best but it was difficult.

"It feels as if I can't breathe Aaron."

"It is alright, just breath, in and out!" reassured Aaron, rubbing her shoulders. After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to calm down enough for Aaron to feel safe with taking me home.

"I must speak with Elijah soon," stated Aaron, with a sigh.

"About what?" I asked trying to control the shaking still coursing through my body.

"About Rose," answered Aaron.

"Oh. He cared about her too, didn't he?"

"He did," was Aaron's answer.

"Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to stay home with Jeremy?" I asked.

"The choice is yours," stated Aaron. "Or, Elijah can come to the house."

"No, you go. I think I need to have talk to my brother a little anyway. I have something I need to talk to him about." I said looking out the window.

"Very well!" agreed Aaron, as he brought the car to a stop outside the house, he then pulled his phone out. "Where is the other Salvatore, Sarah?"

"Stefan? I don't know really. Probably with Elena. I guess they are jointed at the hip now that Stefan's out." I said with a sigh.

"Would he be in the house?" Aaron asked.

"He might be." I said looking up at my house. "Why do you ask?"

"I would rather not mention things that they can hear," stated Aaron. I took out my phone and texted Jeremy to ask if Stefan was at the house. Jeremy replied two seconds later.

"Jeremy tells me that he hasn't seen Stefan in a while. Elena went to see him this morning." I said, showing Aaron the text.

"Alright, I shall call my brother and tell him that we need to meet," stated Aaron. I walked out of the car and Aaron drove down the road as I could see him dialing a number. I walked up the stairs to the front porch prepared to talk to Jeremy about everything. Jeremy was catching up on some homework at the dining table when I walked through the door.

"Hey…" He said as he lazily looked up from his book.

"Hey…" I replied the same way.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jeremy as he looked at me.

"I could be better. I had a nervous breakdown earlier today. My emotions were everywhere. I coldn't stop them." I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Said Jeremy with an apologetic look. "Just give it time and you will get better."

"Not this time Jeremy… I know what you did to me." I said as tears filled up again.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Asked Jeremy, starting to get worried about me.

"Rose is dying and I know that Aaron compelled me to forget that Damon killed Mason and that you wanted Aaron to do it." I said. Jeremy dropped everything and walked over to me.

"You weren't supposed to find out and for that I'm so sorry Sarah." Said Jeremy as he tried to hug me but I took a step back.

"Sarah, I know that you're hurt and angry but you have to understand why we did it. You were hurting so badly and it pained me to see you like this. I was afraid you would try to kill yourself again." Said Jeremy and I could see that he was afraid of losing me.

"That doesn't matter, Jeremy. You had no right to do that. Yes, I may have wanted it back then but look at what it's doing to me right now. I can't function and the only one that could calm me and help me right now, would be Mason. Not even Elijah would know how to help me at this point." I told my brother.

"You know that's not true Sarah. If there is someone that can help you, it's Elijah and Aaron. Aaron, because you're my sister and his best friend, Elijah because he cares about you more than anyone in this world." Said Jeremy and put a hand on my shoulder. That may be true but right now, I don't care Jeremy. I don't know how to move on. I'm broken and I have no idea how to fix it." I said as tears started to fall down my face.

"Let us help you." Jeremy said and tried to hug me.

"No, just don't right now. I love you more than anything Jeremy but you shouldn't have done this to me." I said and took a few steps back from him.

"I need some air and I don't know when I will be back. I said and opened the door. "Oh, just so you know, Damon knows about the baby. It's just a matter of time until the whole town knows." I said before closing the door behind me. I wanted to forget it all again. Aaron told me that I wouldn't feel this emotional when I finally learned the truth but he was wrong. I feel everything so strongly. Everything that I've lost, feels too hot against my skin and soul. I'm slowly losing it and I don't want too. I didn't know what to do about all of this but the my phone buzzed. Elena was stuck at the Boarding House babysitting Rose and wanted to know if I wanted to join her. It would be my last moments with Rose and I wanted to be there for her. Even though she told me to stay away.

I picked up the phone and called Bonnie.

_"Hey.."_

**_"Hey.. What's wrong Sarah?" _**

_"I just need some privacy for a few hours. Do you think you could do a privacy spell that only allows the people I want to see to see me?" _

**_"Sure but why?" _**

_"Because I know that Damon killed Mason." _

**_"Fine, I'll do it right now" _**

After the conversation with Bonnie, I could feel the magic approach and I knew that no one would find me unless I wanted them to.

I started to run towards the Boarding house, glad that Damon wasn't there. I couldn't stand facing him at this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<strong>

After Aaron left Sarah at home, he tried to reach his brother. He needed to talk to him about Rose. Elijah answered after a few rings.

**_"Ah, Aaron to what do I owe this pleasure?"_** Asked Elijah sarcastically through the phone.

_"Brother, we have to meet. An old friend lies on her deathbed,"_ said Aaron, calmly.

**_"Who?"_** Asked Elijah more alarmed this time.

_"Rose-Marie,"_ answered Aaron.

**_"Where can I meet you?" _**

_"The Chapel, on the grounds where mother died, know it?"_ asked Aaron.

**_"Of course I do. I'll meet you there shortly."_** Said Elijah.

A few minutes later, Elijah reached the destination only beating Aaron by seconds.

"Brother!" declared Aaron, stepping into the small church, stopping in stunned surprise.

"Aaron..." Said Elijah firmly.

"Forgive me... there is magic here, like mother's death wounded nature, and such Dark energy bleeds like pus from the wound. I'll be fine... give me a moment," gasped Aaron.

"What is going on brother?" Asked Elijah.

"Damon Salvatore pissed off a Werewolf, which then bit Rose during the full moon," stated Aaron, annoyance filtering through his frame. "And you know as well as I do, the only cure is not applicable at the moment!"

"I know that Aaron!" said as he raised his voice a little. "How is Rose doing?"

"The hallucinations will begin soon, and Damon?" raged Aaron, gesturing wildly. "He treats it as a 'little werewolf bite', he seems to compare it to the 'common cold'. Oh, how 'she will fight through it' and how 'she will recover'!"

"Stupid, arrogant vampire." Hissed Elijah. "Did you do something to help her out a little?

"I gave her our blessing, to go on to our mother's side, onto the Other Side. She told me why Sarah was in that house to begin with," stated Aaron.

"She knew, didn't she?" asked Elijah.

"Yes, but she didn't know you were her doctor," answered Aaron, shaking his head. "She was observant, our Rose. The same alike girl in two generations, who wouldn't notice? But... Damon is becoming a problem!"

"That may be so but I made my promise to Elena, to keep her family and friends safe. That includes Damon Salvatore. As much as you want to kill him, you can't."

"And what happens if he goes after Sarah? He wants to be the Katherine to their Salvatore brothers, or rather in this case... their Gilbert sisters, will you sit back and let it happen?!" raged Aaron, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Of course I wouldn't let him anywhere near Sarah but still, he doesn't have to die in order for that to happen." Said Elijah firmly.

"No... but crucifying him to a tree or desiccating him, will make me feel a whole lot better!" sneered Aaron.

"I know you do Aaron. You'd even do that sort of thing just for sport." Chuckled Elijah.

"He is attempting to claim that which belongs to the Originals! She is under our protection!" snarled Aaron, furious.

"You need to calm yourself brother. What is going on with you? You are acting as a completely different person." Stated Elijah.

"I am acting at my worst, Elijah. I am angry, you know the rules of our family's original coven. The Gemini coven..." complained Aaron. "I was born weak and ill, but the strengths and weaknesses of my parents especially both the good and bad of their personalities, are reflected in me."

"Should I be worried about having you around Sarah when you feel like this?" Asked Elijah with concern for her.

"No, it's the Dark magic in these very grounds," explained Aaron. "It will be useful, but later. Once I am away from here, I should retain control."

"That is good to know brother. I do not care for the affect this place has on you." Said Elijah before looking around. "Where is Sarah anyway? She's never far away from you." Stated Elijah almost a little jealous.

"She decided to stay home with Jeremy. Or rather... that is what she told me," stated Aaron.

"What do you mean? You think she lied to you?" Asked Elijah with a frown on his face.

"Or misled me," replied Aaron. "She may have stayed with Jeremy for a time, but there is no definite possibility she has not left there since."

"Does she have a reason not to stay at home with her brother? Did something happen to her?" Elijah was getting more nervous about Sarah by the second.

"She went with me to see Rose, and she had an emotional outbreak afterwards. As though... the emotions from the full moon had built up," stated Aaron.

"I have never heard of that kind of reaction before. Is there more behind this you're not telling me?" Asked Elijah suspiciously.

"Damon is getting suspicious, and also Jeremy... he has the natural instincts," stated Aaron. "Also, did the Martins get the Moonstone?"

"Yes." Said Elijah and showed Aaron the stone. "It worked quite nicely if I may say so myself."

"Excellent! Can you really believe that they thought Witches like Bonnie or the Martins can unbind the magic from the stone?!" chuckled Aaron, snickering really.

"Yes, they seemed rather… blind with the thought of magic."

"Our mother would eat their magic alive!" snarled Aaron.

"Yes, well. Maybe that should give them a lesson." Said Elijah almost bored as he tucked the moonstone safely away.

"I am still a little worried about Sarah. I feel that something isn't right," stated Elijah.

"Hmm, Damon encroaching on her, what could be wrong?" stated Aaron. "Unless, she went back to Rose's side..."

"She wouldn't go back there, not alone anyway… you told me she had some emotional issues when she was there. Did she really become that attached to Rose that quickly, or did something else happen as well?" Asked Elijah.

"She slapped Damon after she learned that Mason was killed by him," answered Aaron.

"You don't think she would do anything stupid?"

"I have think she won't, but whether she actually won't do anything... I can't be sure," stated Aaron.

"Then maybe we should make sure she's safe before she does something stupid." Said Elijah as he motioned for his brother to come with him.

"Agreed," nodded Aaron, and they both sped off. They reached the Gilbert house in no time and Aaron just walked in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Where are your manners?" Asked Elijah annoyed at his brother.

"Sarah!" yelled Aaron, as he looked around the front room. "Sarah, where are you here?" Jeremy came running down the stairs with his phone attached to his ear.

"Sarah please pick up. I want to talk to you." Said Jeremy frantically and that was when he saw Aaron and Elijah in front of him.

"Sarah is gone." Said Jeremy to them and he was scared for his sister.

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Elijah just as worried.

"She told me about knowing about Mason's death and that I was the one that wanted Aaron to do it." Said Jeremy as he paced around the living room.

"Funny, because I told her that Damon **_insisted_** that I do it," stated Aaron, with a growl.

"Well, what can I say? She tricked me into telling her and she said that she also wanted it but I should have stopped her because she wasn't thinking straight." Exclaimed Jeremy, throwing his hands into the air.

"Jeremy," said Aaron, running his hands through the boy's hair. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She told me she needed some air and that she didn't know when she would be back," Said Jeremy as he tried to calm down.

"And I have tried to use my magic to zoom in on her, putting some of my blood in her coffee this morning had some benefit," commented Aaron, with a grin and frown. "I'm being blocked; it seems she turned to a Witch of the African-American variety..."

"So you're saying you can't locate her? My blood is stronger. Try with mine! It worked the last time." Said Jeremy offering his wrist to Aaron.

"Of course, there is a spark of the Supernatural in you, my love!" announced Aaron, but turned away. "I should be able to track her easily, if you were to get your Witch friends on weakening Bonnie's spell, Elijah."

"I'm on it, please try calling her again while I'm gone." Said Elijah before he disappeared.

"Let's don't and say we did," offered Aaron, resting his hands on Jeremy's shoulder.

"This is my sister Aaron. I have to find her!" yelled Jeremy and dialed Sarah's number again, this time it went straight to voicemail. She had turned it off this time.

Tyler was walking around the school grounds at the booster club barbeque. He's a little shaken after his first transformation he went through the night before. He should talk to Sarah about it. When the baby was born, she would turn too and she needed to know what she was up against with this curse. Tyler spotted Caroline and he had to admit to himself that he's starting to care even more for the bubbly blonde before him. Caroline walked over to him with a careful smile.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Caroline gently.

"I'm ok, sore and every muscle aches." Said Tyler with a sigh.

"You did it. Your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It will get easier, you'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much." Stated Caroline.

"You don't know any of that." Answered Tyler.

"No but it's still a small victory Tyler. Last night was a victory so let's take it." Said Caroline with a smile.

"Look, I wanted to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Stated Tyler and it made Caroline blush.

"Well, the next time we need to do better precautions, you almost got me that one time and the legend says that one bite from you would kill me. A Werewolf bite could kill a vampire." Stated Caroline and Tyler's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"How do you know that?" Asked Tyler.

"I think I read it somewhere." Said Caroline before Matt approached them.

"Hey man!" said Tyler as he exclaimed.

"Hey. Caroline, can I talk to you?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah, sure." Said Caroline with uncertainty.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Tyler and left knowing that the two of them needed to talk in private.

Matt turned towards Caroline and she felt the need to explain herself.

"That was nothing ok? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I. We were just talking…" Started Caroline.

"I believe you." Interrupted Matt. "Look Caroline, you are a lot of things but you're not a liar. You were always straight with me, so I believe you." Said Matt as he placed his hands on her shoulders and making Caroline smile.

"Good." Said Caroline with a blush.

"And that's why I want to be straight with you. I think we got some wires crossed and I don't like this. Whatever this is, what's going on with you and Tyler… I just want to…." Said Matt and kissed her. Caroline was surprised but let him do it at first. Then she came to her senses and freaked out.

"You can't." Said Caroline firmly but emotionally.

"Why?" Asked Matt not knowing what was going on. Before he could say anything else, Caroline walked away from him. It broke her heart by doing it.

At the Grill, Jules came in and spotted the sheriff. She was still worried about Mason and she had no success with finding out where Mason's girlfriend Sarah was and by talking to the sheriff, she might get some clues.

"Sheriff Forbes? Hi, I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida." Said Jules with a smile.

"Jules, right?" Asked Liz and Jules nodded.

"Is there any news?" Asked Jules with hope in her voice.

"No one has heard from him, not even his girlfriend. Which I find very strange.

"You mean Sarah? I was wondering about talking to her myself. Maybe there's something she's not telling you." Started Jules.

"Trust me, I know Sarah Gilbert. There's nothing she would hide from me." Said Liz with certainty and Jules knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with the sheriff. "And I have opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know." Said Liz before grabbing her coffee and walk out of the grill.

Alaric noticed Jules and called Damon to let him know. That was when Stefan sat down with him.

"Oh, is that the…?" Asked Stefan.

"Yeah. I just left Damon a message." Answered Alaric.

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now?" Asked Stefan with a sigh.

"Hmmm. She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research, except that it's fatale." Said Ric.

"Do you still know how to get in touch with Isobel?" Asked Stefan quietly.

"Even if I did, she isn't going to help." Said Ric with certainty.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew Klaus…" Stated Stefan and that's when Ric understood.

"So this isn't about Rose… It's about Elena." Stated Ric and secretly in his mind he thought about Sarah as well. He knew that whatever Stefan was doing, it was to Sarah's own good as well.

"I have an old number, probably out of service." Ric told Stefan.

"Then it's no harm giving it to me then?" Asked Stefan.

"You know you can't trust Isobel? Even when it comes to Elena?" Asked Ric looking intently at Stefan.

"I know that." Answered Stefan.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find it and if I do, I text it to you." Said Ric before leaving gather up his things and leaving the grill. This was going to be so hard to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I practically ran through the doors at the Boarding house looking for my sister and Rose.

"Elena?!" I shouted through the house.

"Up here." Said Elena from upstairs. I ran up and towards Damon's room. Where else would she be? I saw Elena helping Rose out of the bathroom.

"She just threw up in the toilet." Informed Elena as I also put a protective arm around Rose. She looked at me and she looked even worse than she did earlier.

"I told you to stay away.." Rose said weakly.

"And I don't give a damn." I replied as I helped getting Rose into bed.

"I hate this." Stated Rose. "I'm a vampire; I haven't had a cold in five centuries.

"Just get in bed please." I begged as I helped her with her robe. When I saw the bite, my stomach turned. I hadn't seen the bite before and it looked horrible.

"Vampires don't get sick." Said Rose. "When we die, it's instant and certainly not by an illness." Said Rose as I tucked her into bed.

"You're not going to die." Stated Elena because she didn't know what Rose and I knew.

"What a human thing to say." Rose snickered as she closed her eyes. All I wanted to do was to cry… again… Both Elena and I finally looked around Damon's room. It looked nice. I've only been here once last week, that was before I knew that Aaron and Elijah were siblings. Speaking of, the both of them were calling me, so I turned off my phone. Rose could see my distress and she knew it wasn't good for me.

"You two have never been in Damon's room before." Stated Rose with a smile.

"Not that I've ever wanted to see it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Not what you expected…" Stated Rose.

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected it to contain silk sheets." Stated Elena as I sat down throwing my arm around Rose to keep her comfortable.

"You two are lucky you know.." Rose told us. No one has ever loved me the way the two of you are loved." Said Rose and I knew it contained a double meaning.

"I doubt that." Said Elena.

"Trevor was my best friend and nothing more. All those years running from Elijah. I just knew there were no good idea to set up roots and having a family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." Said Rose and it hurts me even more. Elena handed Rose a glass of blood to keep Rose's cravings in line.

"Elena, what do you call this deal with Elijah?" Asked Rose.

"I call it my best option." Stated Elena.

"It's your easiest option." Rose told Elena.

"That's not fair." Exclaimed Elena.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Asked Rose.

"I spoke with Bonnie, I know she got help from another witch, which means Elijah's witch, so no I don't." Said Elena with a shrug. Rose looked up at me once before turning her gaze towards me.

"She really is determent to die isn't she?" Asked Rose and I only nodded. Rose closed her eyes, her heartbeat slowed down, and I assumed she was asleep. I discreetly moved out of bed and joined Elena when Rose suddenly woke up.

"No wait! Tell them to prepare the horses." Said Rose and it made me raise an eyebrow. What was going on? I walked a little closer to her.

"It's ok Rose. Just get some sleep and it will all be better when you wake up." I whispered.

"Trevor, don't be stupid. We never going to make it there before the sun…" Said Rose and I knew she was hallucinating.

"Sarah! I need more blood!" Rose almost screamed and I rushed forwards to give it to her. I wasn't scared of her at all, I just wanted to help. Rose took the glass and took it all at once. Not a good idea… Rose threw all of it up and it ended up all over the bed. It was as if she was chocking and I tried my best to help. Elena ran into the bathroom to get something to clean up the mess and but before I knew it, Rose had thrown me down on the floor and disappeared. Elena came running back to help me.

"I'm ok." I said knowing it was an accident. Elena helped me up but when she turned around, Rose was there and she pinned Elena up against the wall.

"It's all your fault Katerina!" Snarled Rose. I threw myself at her, trying to reach in to her.

"Rose, stop it! That's not Katerina. It's Elena and she's my sister!" I yelled. That made Rose look at me and she turned back to normal.

"Elena?" Asked Rose with a shock before looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Did I really attack her?" Asked Rose in terror.

"Yes you did but you didn't mean too and that's ok." I told her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what is happening to me." Said Rose as she backed away from us and I felt so bad for her.

"It's all right. It's going to be alright." Said Elena as she tried to get control over the situation.

"Please don't be scared of me." Pleaded Rose.

"Of course not. You would never scare me." I said with a smile and Rose looked at me.

"Sarah, you're pregnant and I need you to be safe and away from me.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, so just deal with it and you need to rest." I said firmly and Rose understood.

"I feel scared." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not alone Rose. I'll never leave your side. I'm right here." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"Where is here?" Asked Rose as she tried to pull herself up from the bed but I held her back.

"Damon's bedroom remember? The devil's layer." I said with a chuckle, just to get Rose in a better mood.

"I want to go home." Said Rose with a sob and all I could do was to comfort her the best I could.

"I know Rose, I know. Tell me about it?" I told her.

"It was only trees and fields." Said Rose in a daze.

"It sounds beautiful." I stated with tears in my eyes as Rose put her head on my stomach.

"Your baby has a strong heartbeat. It's like music to my ears." Said Rose and that made me even sadder.

Rose was finally asleep and I had to get some food. I knew by know that Aaron would be furious with me for making Bonnie do the spell. It would only be a matter of time before Aaron broke the spell and would come and find me. Elena appeared next to me suddenly and it made me jump into the air.

"Jesus! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Have you seen Rose?" Asked Elena.

"What do mean? Rose is sleeping upstairs." I told Elena not understanding what was going on.

"She's not and I've already left Damon a message telling him to come home. This is not good at all." Said Elena and in the next moment, we heard a noise from the basement. Together we walked downstairs to find some blood bags laying around. Elena picked one up and we walked around the corner. Rose were sitting on the floor with many empty bags beside her. She could smell our blood through our veins and turned towards us. She looked rapid and I couldn't feel anything but sadness for her. She didn't deserve this at all. Rose zoomed in on Elena.

"Katerina!" Snarled Rose and I knew what she was about to do. I pushed Elena behind me to protect her.

"Go!" I yelled and Elena started to run. I grabbed one of the shelves to try to slow her down a little before running upstairs to find Elena. Rose catches up with us in an instant and for the first time, I was afraid.

"Rose, stop! It's Elena!" I tried to reason with her and Rose's face turned back to normal but then she jumped on us. I pushed Elena out of the way and Rose grabbed me. I was sure she was going to kill me and thought that this was it. I was going to die and so was my baby. Elena grabbed onto the curtains and ripped them away so the sun can through. Rose hissed and jumped away from the sun. Elena grabbed me and helped me up. She dragged upstairs to Stefan's room and locked the door.

"Are you crazy?! A locked door won't stop her!" I yelled to my sister.

"Would you stop yelling and help me with this?" Asked Elena as she pushed the dresser in front of the door. I helped her place it and then I let the sun stream into the room. That would hold Rose away too. Then we heard a knock on the door and it made the both of us jump.

"Elena? I know that you aren't Katherine and I'm sorry I tried to hurt you Sarah." Said Rose before she started to cough again and I wanted to help her but Elena stopped me.

"Let go Elena! Rose needs my help." I said but she wouldn't listen.

"Rose is dangerous and you're pregnant. Please think about that for a second." Pleaded Elena and I knew she was right.

"Sarah, please! I need your help." Said Rose weakly from behind the door and it killed me not to go out to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Back at the Grill, Stefan still held an eye out for the new werewolf as he got a text message from Ric and it contained a number. Stefan tried to call it and it went straight to voice mail.

_"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you; it's about Elena and please know that it is important." _

Stefan hung up the phone just as Damon walked in. He had his eyes set on Jules and wanted to kill her but Stefan stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Damon annoyed.

"Waiting for you. Listen, there are a lot of people here…" Started Stefan.

"Damn! There goes my plan about ripping her spleen out through her back." Said Damon sarcastically.

"I know you're upset about Rose…" Stated Stefan.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I have many other things on my mind as well. I'm fine." Said Damon, his mind lingering to what Sarah had told him about being pregnant earlier.

"I don't know if you know this, but sometimes vampires die." Stated Damon. "I'm going to have a friendly chat with lady wolf brother. Ease up." Snarled Damon before making his way over to Jules. He sat down and Jules didn't even look at him.

"Well, if it isn't the one I was meant to kill." Said Jules sarcastically. I have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon, unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." Said Damon.

"Promise?" Asked Jules as she finally looked at him.

"Yes."

"Bite me." Said Jules as she got up to walk away but Damon stopped her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jules told him.

"Then you are very, very stupid." Stated Damon.

"How is your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started, the unbearable pain?" Asked Jules.

"If there is a cure tell me now or you better start watching your back." Threatened Damon.

"Did I mention the dementia? It will eat away her brain, soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure, I'll tell you the only one that exists. Take a stake and drive it through her heart." Said Jules before leaving Damon behind.

Back at the Gilbert house, Jeremy got more anxious by the second and it started to get on Aaron's last nerve.

"I think you should get out of this house, get a stake and start staking Vampires!" announced Aaron, pulling himself up to sit on the kitchen desktop.

"What does that have anything to do with Sarah being gone? What good would it do to kill vampires?" Asked Jeremy with a sigh.

"Well, some Vampires need to be killed. Besides... deep down the idea sounds fun to you, doesn't it?" asked Aaron, leaning a chin on his hand. "A challenge."

"That may be so but… Fine! I wouldn't mind killing vampires but there's still some vampires I do care about. Someone that means something to me." Answered Jeremy. "So forgive me for not jumping around."

"You know, Vampires are technically against the laws of nature. I personally never had problems going against Nature's verdicts, to break those rules they say is the path to Godhood, although there are risks to self and others. And where can one go further, than an Original?" spoke Aaron, tapping his fingers on the unit. "I had long been trying to replicate the circumstances of our creation."

"You were never successful I take it?" Asked Jeremy with a grin.

"I always missed one ingredient, a very special piece of wood, the last being used currently in a famous Stake!" announced Aaron, making a rude gesture to an imaginary god above. "And a recent ingredient also turned up, like clockwork, better milk it while its there."

"What kind of ingredient?" Asked Jeremy with curiosity.

"Blood of the Petrova Doppelganger," answered Aaron.

"Elena…" Stated Jeremy. "Are you going to use my sister?"

"Back before Vampires, there was no way of gaining Doppelganger blood without killing the Doppelganger anyway, although Tatia was a bit low on the red stuff at the time. And so... she was bled dry, to create the Sun and Moon Curse," explained Aaron. "Fortunately, I won't need all of Elena's blood, nor will she need to be even aware I am taking it."

"How will you do that? Taking her blood without her knowing?" Asked Jeremy.

"Magic, my love. I will keep her unconscious, take the blood and then heal her with Vampire blood," answered Aaron, gesturing to his vein. "Her wound will heal, and her blood cells will replicate faster. She wouldn't even know it was taken."

"There's only one problem… Damon and Stefan. They would never leave her alone for you to do this." Stated Jeremy. "Not to mention Sarah. She would not like this at all…"

"Fortunately, I'll be partied to Klaus when that time comes," stated Aaron, pleased with himself, as he leaned back on the unit. "I will use Klaus, bleed her as much as a I can for my experiments, before I sweep in with Elijah to save her."

"I can't think about all of this right now, I'm worried about Sarah. If something happens to her…" Said Jeremy as he started to pace again.

"You'd kill them, wouldn't you?" asked Aaron, appearing before Jeremy and taking his face in his hand, pressing his body against him. "You would rip them to pieces, smear their blood all over. You would enjoy it, hunger for it. Especially, if it were a Vampire that did it. Right?"

"I don't… I don't know." Answered Jeremy with a shaky voice. He wasn't sure why he reacted that way.

"Really? That twitch between your thighs says something completely different," chuckled Aaron, and resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder. "You would never say it, but your entire body pulsates with the need to kill. You are not as stubborn as Elena, nor fiery like Sarah, but you are so very violent! It is your true nature, in every life. You want to hunt and stalk and kill!"

"I'm starting to think that you are a bad influence on me." Whispered Jeremy.

"And what do you feel?" asked Aaron, breath upon Jeremy's lips.

"Everything…" Stated Jeremy.

"Thinking is overrated, but feeling... it is more honest. More true, to a person's nature," said Aaron, holding Jeremy's eyes. "What do you hunger for? What makes you so hard and needy?"

"You." stated Jeremy with his eyes closed.

"Just me?" asked Aaron, innocently.

"What do you think?"

"I think that I am an important part of you, close to the eye of your storm. But your other excitements, the fierceness under your broody layer... that also makes you hot and hard," stated Aaron, with a grin as he guided Jeremy's hands to the Original's hips. "You try to logicalize your life, perhaps you should logicalize what you feel, what you desire. Do you want to be primal? To enjoy the thrill of wildness, of killing and fucking without limit?" Jeremy was about to jump Aaron when yet again, Aaron's phone started to ring. That was when Jeremy realized it was already getting dark outside.

"Sarah, that stupid girl..." growled Aaron, with fury.

**_"Heey…"_** Said Sarah cautiously as Aaron answered the phone.

_"You left the house, Sarah. I am in a very bad mood_..." stated Aaron, coldly into the phone. _"And you brother is practically murderous, it is quite beautiful to see!"_

**_"About the bad mood.. It's about to get worse."_** Sarah told him.

"Jeremy, go get the Stake! Looks like you'll be killing Vampires after all!" yelled Aaron.

**_"You don't even know what I'm about to tell you and still you tell my brother to get stakes?" _**Exclaimed Sarah through the phone.

_"Is it not as bad as I expect? Has your sister tricked you into a lesbian threesome with Rose?" _asked Aaron, bluntly.

**_"Aaron! Be serious for one second please! Rose went crazy and tried to attack Elena and myself. We've been stuck in Stefan's room for the past two hours, hiding from the maniac vampire."_**

_"Ah, good. So my request for a Stake is required after all. You know, I tried to tell the stupid Salvatore what needed to be done, but he was too stupid and daft. Yes, keep the doomed Vampire alone with suffer with agony and madness, what could go wrong!"_ hissed Aaron, annoyed.

_ "I think she would have been happy, to be given relief!"_

**_"Yeah, well… That's not the worst part."_** Stated Sarah in a low voice.

**_"Don't be mad but after Elena and I hid in Stefan's room, we lost track of Rose and before we could stop her, she kind of disappeared when the darkness came. We couldn't stop her and now we don't know where she is." _**

_"And where is dick-for-brains Salvatore?" _asked Aaron.

**"Present!"** Aaron could hear from the background.

_"Tell him, that after Jeremy and I stake her, we're going to probably stake him next!"_ hissed Aaron, hanging up.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jeremy as he looked at Aaron.

"Now... I teach you how to hunt and kill a Vampire!" answered Aaron, with a grin. "I can see all your endless pent up aggression!"

"But what about my sister?"

"Think about it this way," said Aaron, tapping Jeremy on the ass. "You sister should be safe, after Rose is dealt with! And she will seek her out, you could help save Sarah!"

"Let's find Sarah first and then we can deal with Rose. Did Sarah tell you where she thinks Rose would go to?" Asked Jeremy. "Or where we should meet?"

"Bonnie's spell has been countered now, I can sense Sarah. Shall we hunt, my love? Would you like that?" asked Aaron, with a grin.

"Show me the way…" Said Jeremy with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

Elena and I stayed in the room to what felt like hours. We didn't dare move because we didn't know what kind of state Rose was in. After about two hours of complete silence, we decided to open the door and walk downstairs; both of us had wooden stakes in our hands. The house was deadly quiet and it was creepy. We tiptoed around carefully.

"Elena! The front door is open!" I whispered to my sister. In the next moment, Damon stood in front of me and I screamed, almost staking him in the process.

"Are you ok?" Asked Damon mostly to me.

"Yes, not that it's any of your concern." I spat at him.

"Where is Rose?"

"We don't know. She went rapid and we had to hide away from her. She could be anywhere by know." I said taking out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elena.

"Calling someone I really don't want to confront right now." I sighed and dialed Aaron's number after being AWOL for the last few hours under a privacy spell I made Bonnie do. This would not be pleasant. It didn't take long for Aaron to answer his phone and boy, was he angry.

_"Heey…"_ I said knowing how angry he would be with me.

**_"You left the house, Sarah. I am in a very bad mood_****..." stated Aaron, coldly into the phone. _"And you brother is practically murderous, it is quite beautiful to see!"_ **

_"About the bad mood.. It's about to get worse."_ I just waited for him to explode.

**_"Jeremy, go get the Stake! Looks like you'll be killing Vampires after all!"_** yelled Aaron.

_"You don't even know what I'm about to tell you and still you tell my brother to get stakes?" _I exclaimed through the phone.

**_"Is it not as bad as I expect? Has your sister tricked you into a lesbian threesome with Rose?"_** asked Aaron, bluntly.

_"Aaron! Be serious for one second please! Rose went crazy and tried to attack Elena and myself. We've been stuck in Stefan's room for the past two hours, hiding from the maniac vampire."_ I yelled at him and it made Elena and Damon to look at me strangely.

**_"Ah, good. So my request for a Stake is required after all. You know, I tried to tell the stupid Salvatore what needed to be done, but he was too stupid and daft. Yes, keep the doomed Vampire alone with suffer with agony and madness, what could go wrong!"_** hissed Aaron, annoyed.

_ "I think she would have been happy, to be given relief!"_

_"Yeah, well… That's not the worst part."_ I said and I felt like a child do when they've done something bad.

_"Don't be mad but after Elena and I hid in Stefan's room, we lost track of Rose and before we could stop her, she kind of disappeared when the darkness came. We couldn't stop her and now we don't know where she is." _

**_"And where is dick-for-brains Salvatore?" _****asked Aaron.**

_"Present!"_ Damon called out with a smirk.

**_"Tell him, that after Jeremy and I stake her, we're going to probably stake him next!"_** hissed Aaron, hanging up on me.

"Well… At least he didn't killed me." I muttered under my breath as I looked down at my phone.

"So what now?" Asked Elena looking at the both of us.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go look for Rose. Aaron can use his magic to find her." I told them and walked over to the door but Damon stopped me.

"You are not going out there. It's not safe for you." Said Damon with a growl.

"I thought we decided that you were not allowed to concern about me anymore." I spat as I freed myself from his grip. "You lost that right when you killed Mason."

"Fine. Then at least think about your baby, his baby." Stated Damon and I could tell Elena was shocked that Damon knew.

"My baby is all I think about." I said before walking out the door. I needed to find Rose quickly.

I was at the booster thing after I heard about some kind of attack and waited for my brother and Aaron. Before I knew it, Aaron was standing in front of me and he did **not **look happy.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sarah," growled Aaron.

"Oh? So you decide every little thing I do from now on?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I will, if it upsets Elijah. He has been tearing his hair out in worry," countered Aaron. "And Jeremy too, the idea of staking Rose is the fuel to his fire at the moment."

"You are not staking Rose…" I growled at them. "It will be over my dead body."

"There is no choice from here-on-out," stated Aaron, bluntly. "We stake her, or the Council will Stake everyone!"

"I… I can't lose another one." I breathed and started to feel dizzy. I almost fell to the ground but Elijah was there catching me before I did.

"I got you my love. Aaron, we need to find Rose now before Damon Salvatore does." Said Elijah.

"Alright, Jeremy... this way!" announced Aaron, with a grin. We followed Aaron and found Rose in the parking lot. Aaron wanted Jeremy to kill her immediately but I refused.

"Wait! Let me talk to her first." I said and removed myself from Elijah's arms.

"Rose, are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Sarah, is that you?" Asked Rose weakly.

"Yes…" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Please take me home." Said Rose with tears in her eyes.

"And I assume you won't jump on Sarah and drink her blood?" asked Aaron, innocently. "You know that if we take you back to that lout Damon, he may accidentally drop you in the middle of town, while stopping to smoke pot?"

"You're a funny one." Chuckled Rose. "Please take me back where it all began.." answered Rose as Elijah picked her up from the ground.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked worriedly as Damon and Elena came running towards us.

"To the place the Originals were created," answered Elijah, with a sad smile. "She lives as a Vampire, dies as a Vampire, and shall be burned according to our customs."

"You are not going anywhere with her." Yelled Damon furiously at Aaron.

"Enough of this!" growled Aaron, moving faster than the eye can see, and stabbing Damon through the stomach with a stake. "Take a hint! She cannot be cured, there is no cure. She dies on her own terms, or when the venom kills her!"

"Stop this!" I yelled. "Rose wants to come with us, at least respect that." I told all of them.

"Let her die in peace…"

"What you propose, is that we let her suffer," stated Aaron, eyes flashing in anger. "She shall die in peace, a peace of her own choosing."

"I want to be around people who know me. I want to see Trevor again.." Answered Rose weakly and I knew we needed to leave.

"Who would you rather die around, Rose?" asked Aaron, warmly. "Those you knew at the place it began, or Damon Salvatore? The one that got you into this in the first place?"

"Elijah, take me home…" Said Rose.

"Of course." Said Elijah before handing Rose to Aaron after he saw how I reacted to it all.

"Come along Jeremy," stated Aaron, away from the group. Jeremy followed him and I stayed behind for a moment…

"Damon Salvatore...You are a bastard! You shouldn't try to control my life!" I screamed and before I could maintain myself, I slapped him again.

"Let's go home..."Said Elijah and put a protective arm around me. I was shaking and crying, today had been an emotional day.

"I will tell you where she shall be cremated, and I will inform the Council that a Vampire that dealt the attack was dealt with by Jeremy Gilbert," stated Aaron, without looking back. "And that I am his mentor, in being a member of the Founding Families!"

"Sarah, please don't do this," Pleaded Elena but I didn't want to listen.

"I could say the same to you wouldn't have listened either." I stated before leaving with Elijah, Aaron and Jeremy.

We arrived at a chapel and even I could tell that this place was supernatural.

"This place creeps me out." I mumbled looking around with a shiver and it made Elijah keeping me even closer to his side.

"These were the grounds our mother died upon," stated Aaron, from within.

"Well, no wonder it creeps her out then." Said Jeremy with a chuckle. Not that it was appropriate to joke at this time.

"And nature was wounded here by the act, and Dark magic radiates from the wound. A primal source of Dark magic," announced Aaron. Rose started to cough and it brought everything back to reality for me. She was going to die, she wanted to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Are you ok, Rose?" I asked worriedly.

"Just peachy. For a dead person I mean." She chuckled weakly.

"How can she joke at a time like this?" I asked feeling the tears starting to form again.

"Lay her on the Altar," requested Aaron. Elijah took Rose up to the Altar and put her down. This was the only time he would let go of me. Rose kept her eyes on me because she knew how hard I took this.

"It's ok Sarah. It will be ok." She assured me.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered.

"Promise me you'll keep Sarah safe." Said Rose weakly looking at the brothers.

"We promise." Said Elijah and kissed her forehead. "Won't we brother?" Elijah turned to look at Aaron.

"Of course," agreed Aaron, motioning Jeremy over. Jeremy walked over to him and he felt nervous.

"What if I can't do this?" Asked Jeremy looking at Aaron.

"You can do this, it is in your nature," answered Aaron, resting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"This is hard. She's your friend, he's Sarah's friend."

"Do not be afraid Jeremy. Even though I am their friend, it is my time to go. Just pretend that I am not here. That is what I'm doing. ." Said Rose as she closed her eyes.

"Where are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Back home in England and I am living a happy life with Trevor." Said Rose with a smile on her face.

"Say hi to Trevor for me." I said as Elijah put his arms around me.

Aaron gave Rose a kiss on her forehead, before giving Jeremy a tap on the shoulder and stepping back. A part of me wanted to stop this and I thought that I would throw up when I saw Jeremy raise the stake in his hand but I knew this had to happen.

"I'm going home." Whispered Rose one last time. Jeremy looked over at Aaron one more time for reassurance. I couldn't watch this and buried my face into Elijah's chest but I could hear it. I could hear Rose gasping for air when Jeremy staked her through the heart and then the silence.

"Is it over?" I asked finally daring to look up at Elijah and then at Aaron. They both had teary eyes.

"Yes, and now we shall cremate her," stated Aaron. I looked at Rose. Her body had turned grey but she looked peaceful, she was freed from the pain. Aaron was about to do it when I stopped him.

"Wait. Let me do it." I said as I let go of Elijah.

"You want to set her on fire, in here?" asked Aaron, with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we going to do it then?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I prepared the site earlier on, a little way into the forest. I don't want Damon Salvatore knowing where my home away from home is, thank you very much!" hissed Aaron.

"Sorry… I didn't think…" I said as Aaron picked Rose up.

"Speaking of which, did he want to kill me, last you heard?" asked Aaron, amusement dripping from him.

"When it comes to Damon, you never know." I said with a sigh, They brought Rose out of the chapel and to a secluded area in the woods. I made sure that Jeremy was ok and held his hand the whole time.

"So now what? We just let her catch on fire and that's it?" I asked.

"Well... I could cast a fire spell," stated Aaron, rolling his eyes. "But didn't you with to do it, Sarah?"

"Yes but I was thinking that maybe we should say a few words about her first. You have known her for a long time…" I said looking at the brothers. "Isn't there anything you wish to say about her?"

"She was a loyal and true friend to those who earned it." Said Elijah with a sad voice.

"She could drink like a warrior and swear like a sailor, if she felt inclined," stated Aaron, with a grinning mask. "But in all honesty, she was a noble woman, born to privilege and carried herself well!"

"She was my partner in crime. We mocked Damon all the way to Richmond when we were meeting Slater." I said and smiled a little at the memory of that day.

"I never really knew her," stated Jeremy. "I never spent any time with her."

"And now you never will, because she's gone and she's not coming back." It just hit me then. Rose was not coming back and then I started to cry. I hated this.

"We need to get Sarah home brother. She is a mess." Said Elijah to Aaron.

"Go ahead, Jeremy and I will catch up," stated Aaron. I wanted to protest but Elijah grabbed me before I could do or say anything.

Aaron wasn't kidding when he said that he would catch up with us. It didn't take long before Jeremy and he was right beside us and we reached the house in no - time. Elijah stopped before we walked up the stair to the porch.

"This is where I leave you for now. It will raise too many questions from your aunt right now if she saw me," said Elijah.

"I don't want you to leave." I whispered to him and it was true, I didn't want to be alone tonight.

"I will see you soon my love." Stated Elijah as he kissed my forehead. "Brother." Elijah nodded at Aaron.

"Agent Smith," replied Aaron, with a smirk. Elijah rolled his eyes before he vanished. Jeremy opened the door and walked in first with Aaron in a tow. I lingered behind and watched out for Elijah when I heard Jeremy from inside the house.

"Sarah! You need to come see this." Yelled Jeremy. I ran inside and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him.

"Uncle John?" I asked not really believing he was there.

"Hey kiddo." Said John with a smile. I threw myself at him and hugged him tight. I started crying again but I didn't care. My uncle was here and we stood like this for a while before Aaron cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Uncle John, this is Aaron Fell." I said introducing my best friend to my uncle.

"Nice to meet you." Said John and extended his hand.

"A pleasure," replied Aaron, taking John's hand. "I am Jeremy's mentor in the family's business, and other... extracurricular activities."

"Another Fell… I thought I had met them all," said John not sure if he would believe that Aaron was telling the truth.

"My Grandmother was Olivia Fell, I'm sure she left Mystic Falls in your childhood?" asked Aaron.

"Ah, yes. Olivia I remember. Nice woman," stated John.

"My grandmother settled in England, which is where my siblings remain. I came back to reunite the family and our home, and because there are magical things in Mystic Falls. As you know, Olivia was said to be a witch," quirked Aaron, selling his life story. "She was friends with one Sheila Bennett, sadly no longer with us."

"Yes, sadly," stated John and I knew he was a little sarcastic. I wanted to talk to my uncle alone for a while so Jeremy took Aaron upstairs and I just hoped that they wouldn't be loud but as Aaron would have said; what's the fun in that?

John got the both of us something to drink and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, Elena told me you were getting serious with a certain Lockwood." Said John looking over at me.

"Yes, I loved him and I can't believe he's gone. He's not going to be here for me or the baby." I blurted out.

"Wait… Sarah, are you pregnant?" Asked John. Crap! He was not supposed to figure it out like that.

"Yes I am Uncle John. I am almost 8 weeks now. Everything happened so quickly and now Mason is dead and I don't know how to cope with it. I miss him every day, John." I said, trying not to cry again.

"Everything will be fine, Sarah. I will help you the best I can. We all will and Jenna will be ecstatic.

"Yeah, about that. I haven't told Jenna yet." I said without looking at him.

"Sarah Gilbert! Why not?" Asked John.

"Because Jenna believes that Mason only left town. If she knew I was pregnant, she would do anything to find him or telling Carol so she could find him." I explained.

"Sarah… Sheriff Forbes called me today. Mason's now reported as a missing person. They know he didn't make it back to Florida." Said John and I didn't know what to say at first.

"Uhm… I think I want to go to bed," I said and got up from the couch completely forgetting about my tea.

"Sarah, don't do this. Don't shut down on me again, please." Pleaded John.

"I'm sorry Uncle John; I just really want to be alone right now…" I said before running upstairs. Aaron came out of Jeremy's room but I didn't wish to talk with him and just walked into my room without stopping. I closed the door behind me and I knew that Aaron was standing right outside the door.

"For once, just leave me alone for a while Aaron." I said with a shaky voice and he didn't try to get into my room. I managed to change into my pj's and into bed and curl up into a ball. I tried to cry as silently as I could not wanting the attention. I laid like this for God knows how long when I suddenly felt the bed dip a little and strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I knew right away, whom it was.

"Aaron called me and told me you needed me." The voice whispered in my ear but I never turned to look at Elijah, I just clutched onto his hand and continued to cry. Before I knew it, he turned me over so that I could lay with my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. The beat of his heart and his scent calmed me down and after a while, I finally managed to tire myself out from crying and I was falling asleep.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered to him and my words made his hold on me to tighten.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Sleep my love; I will be here in the morning." Whispered Elijah and pressed a kiss against my forehead. I snuggled against him and within seconds, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

_Earlier that night, Tyler got a phone call from Jules and she asked him to meet with her. Tyler finally decided to meet her at the grill and in that way; he could easily bale and not listen to her. Tyler walked inside the grill and sat down in the same booth as Jules. _

_"Thank you for coming." Said Jules. _

_"So, what do you want from me?" Asked Tyler._

_"Just to be a friend," said Jules before leaning closer to him. "I know about Mason and you." _

_"You know what?" Asked Tyler not giving anything away. _

_"I know you're a werewolf and I know that your friend Caroline is a vampire. I wonder if Mason's girlfriend, Sarah knew about all of this. I would like to know." Said Jules with a smile. _

_"You'll leave Sarah out of this, do you hear me?" snarled Tyler. "And how do you even know about Caroline?" _

_"You can't sniff them out?" Asked Jules and then she realized. "You are brand new aren't you?" Tyler's silence confirmed it. _

_"How many times have you turned?" Tyler didn't answer and he wanted to get away from this woman. _

_"Wait! I can help you," said Jules but Tyler moved away from her._

_"Do you know where Mason is?" Asked Tyler._

_"He's dead Tyler, he was murdered. Your little vampire friend did it." Jules told him and he didn't want to believe it. _

_"No! Caroline wouldn't do this and she's the only vampire in town," stated Tyler._

_"That's what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them." Confirmed Jules._

_"Who are you?" Asked Tyler looking at the girl opposite her. _

_"I'm your friend and there's others like us. I'm a werewolf just like your uncle was and you are." Said Jules but all Tyler could think about, was the fact that Sarah didn't know this was going on. _

_"And I would love if you could manage to introduce your friend Sarah to me." Said Jules and Tyler wanted to get Sarah as far away from this place as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? The cat is out of the bag and Damon knows now. I hope you liked the way HubrisP and I did regarding to the death of Rose. And I think Jeremy and Aaron's relationship is so much fun to write. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be out soon.<strong>

**Until next time.**

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>*ThisIsMeAndYou: Sorry about that but that is the beauty with fan fiction. You never know how it will play out, so just hang in there, maybe somewhere down the line, something might happen :) <strong>

***Adela: Here it is! The wait is over! :D **

***kineret: I'm not sure if you were sarcastically or if you meant it but either way, thank you :D and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story :) **

***Bronzelove: I am so glad to hear! Elijah and Sarah It hasn't been that long since Mason died and I think they shouldn't rush things. **


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a wonderful time. I was sick unfortunately and spent that day in bed but I'm better now so here is another chapter for you. A lot of things happen in this chapter and I hope you'll like it :) **

**Read, review and enjoy! **

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets Revealed<strong>

**Third person p.o.v **

It was approaching 10.30 in the morning and Caroline was walking out of the house to help at the memorial. She closed the front door behind her and noticed Tyler standing by her car.

"Hey! How's it going?" Asked Caroline a little uncomfortable.

"We need to talk." Said Tyler and Caroline thought it was because of the kiss they shared last night.

"Yeah, we do. Listen, I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over – analyze. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there." Said Caroline shaking her head.

"Fine." Said Tyler with little emotion.

"Great!" Caroline tried to walk to her car when Tyler stopped her.

"What happened with my Uncle Mason?" Asked Tyler.

"What?"

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened," stated Tyler.

"Stefan and his brother Damon killed him. I guess they are vampires, just like you." Said Tyler.

"Who told you that?" Asked Caroline afraid.

"Is it true?"

"Let me explain." Said Caroline desperate.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time? Did Sarah know?" Asked Tyler.

"Please…"

"Did you know?" All Caroline did was to nod and Tyler were furious.

"I'm so sorry." Said Caroline as Tyler pinned her to the car.

"I trusted you, Sarah trusted you." Said Tyler before letting Caroline go and running away from her. He needed to talk to Sarah as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I woke up feeling quite warm and at first, I didn't know why. That was when I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around and looked directly at the sleeping form of Elijah. He looked tried and peaceful and I wondered how long he stayed awake last night to keep an eye on me. I couldn't resist the urge to trace my fingers along his face and even in his sleep he responded to my touch. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and looked directly at me.

"Good morning." I said with a little smile and a sigh.

"A good morning indeed." Said Elijah as he tightened his grip on me, keeping me close to his body. I didn't even try to fight it and it felt so good staying here. I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Thank you for coming over last night. You're always saving me." I whispered not wanting Aaron to come in and ruin the moment.

"For you, always." Said Elijah as he cupped my face. I really thought that he would kiss me but he only kissed my forehead again and somehow I felt disappointed.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to get going. I have a lot to do today." Said Elijah with a sigh and got out of bed. That's when I noticed that he had removed his suit during the night and were standing in front of me shirtless and in his boxers. I thought my heart would stop. He was like a Greek God in my eyes and I found myself wanting to run my hands down his abs.

"Like what you see?" Asked Elijah with a huge grin on his face and I came out of my trance with a blush on my face.

"Uh… What's not to like?" I said with a grin and got up from bed. Elijah reached out for me and took me in his embrace.

"I have to go now but I'll call you later ok?" Said Elijah with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure." I said and hugged him tighter for a moment." I pulled back and kissed his cheek. I could feel him shiver under my touch and it was fun to get this reaction from him. The next moment he was gone and I felt all hot and bothered.  
>"I need a cold shower." I mumbled for myself and walked into the bathroom.<p>

After my rather cold morning shower, I found Aaron on my bed as I do almost every morning.

"So, did you tire Jeremy out again?" I asked as I put on clothes.

"Maybe he tired me out," replied Aaron innocently. "After yesterday, he was so **_very_** violent!"

"Well, did he?"

"Maybe he did," stated Aaron. I just shook my head.

"Hey thank you for calling Elijah last night." I said as I did the final changes.

"Thanks for letting Jeremy do the staking, he's been on a high all night. I swear he tired himself out!" whined Aaron, playfully.

"It felt as if I didn't have a choice in the matter." I stated. "Rose was dying anyway."

"And he has natural Hunter instincts that if I may be honest... will get stronger - better or for worse - over time," stated Aaron. "He wants to hunt Vampires; it is woven into his very threads. Ah... just my luck, I suppose!"

"You're not worried about him turning on you at some point? I mean, it's in his blood."

"I know that, Sarah. It was in his blood to a different degree in his first incarnation, and then he was a Nordic warrior-turned hunter when I first met him," stated Aaron.

"What was his name?" I asked with curiosity.

"Johan," answered Aaron. "And then, within a century, his reincarnation was a Supernatural Hunter bred to hunt Vampires. And since then, all of his incarnations have awakened as such."

"Was Johan the first one?"

"Yes. Next was Jonathan," stated Aaron, but smirked sadly. "I found a loophole in every generation, however. Ever since Johan, there has been a natural hesitation in all his reincarnations, when it comes to staking."

"You loved Johan, didn't you? The way you talk about him, he means more to you than anyone else." I stated.

"I loved Johan, and I see him every day in his reincarnations. I wanted to be with Jonathan, and every other incarnation of him since!" answered Aaron, but then scowled. "It is just like nature that as my family were cursed with knowing our true loves by the Gemini coven, that nature would warp it oddly during our rebirth as Vampires. Just to spite us!"

"But you never forget your first love. I think that is why I'm taking my time with your brother. I want to make sure he loves me for me and not because I remind him of the first woman he loved." I said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, true enough. I took my time flirting with Jeremy, and since then... he takes what he wants!" snickered Aaron, shaking his head. "I would if I could set Kol up with that Tyler boy, it would... amuse me!"

"Aaron, you can't just lock someone up in a room and expect them to mate. It doesn't work like that." I said with a laugh as we walked out of my room.

"I only had to show Kol in a moment of weakness, and Tyrone was all over him!" argued Aaron in turn. "I believe 'raped' was the word Klaus would use!"

"You know what? Your family is even more screwed up than my family and that is hard to accomplish!" I said as I walked into the kitchen where John was.

"Good morning! Coffee?" Asked John and just the smell of coffee made my stomach upset.

"Ugh! Can't stand the smell!" I exclaimed.

"Most werewolves I have known preferred tea leaves in boiled water," said Aaron, but pondered for a moment. "Don't the Lockwood's usually have tea?"

"Yes they do but Sarah never liked tea." Stated John.

"That was before. Now, I'm a pregnant and hormonal werewolf." I explained. Then Elena entered the room and she did not look happy.

"Good morning." Said John once again but Elena didn't say it back.

"Why are you here?" Asked Elena rudely.

"Elena, go to the kiddies corner, please!" requested Aaron.

"Stay out of this Aaron. He owes me answers." Spat Elena back at him.

"He wanted to kill all the Vampires in town, despite your childish enthusiasm for them, let me remind you that the Gilberts are members of the Founding Families. These Families are for hunting Vampires, and not sleeping with them, dear girl!" announced Aaron, with a harsh glance. "Maybe you should not hold the name Gilbert anymore, if you choose to continue to play Dracula's wife!"

"Please stop fighting! It's too early in the morning!" I whined and banged my head on the table.

"It's not early in the morning when it's almost twelve Sarah." Stated Elena ignoring my statement about them fighting but Aaron didn't.

"I'm not fighting, not presiding over an argument. There is a right, and a wrong. And like a child, Elena refuses to see she is wrong and endangering herself," stated Aaron. "Stefan Salvatore is said to be a Ripper."

"And to answer your question, I am here to protect you, the both of you. That's all I can say for now." Said John and it actually warmed my heart. I loved that man.

"John, would you say that all Vampires are necessarily evil?" asked Aaron, obviously interested in starting a debate. "What about a Vampire that hunts other Vampires?"

"Vampires are vampires no matter what. There's nothing good about them at all." Said John and he was serious.

"What about a Vampire that controls its nature, survives on stored blood or animal blood?" asked Aaron, curious. "Would you overlook the differences, if they chose instead to hunt their own kind, or optionally... feed off them? Isn't good and bad, good and evil, a point of view? Therefore, a personal feeling, rather than an intellectual one?"

"Well it's not my nature." Said John as Jenna came into the kitchen, followed by Alaric.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed as she suddenly saw John.

"What the hell?"

"And hello to you too Jenna, Alaric." Snickered John.

"What, I don't deserve an exclamation anymore?!" asked Aaron annoyed. "Behold most holy Aaron, Lord of all he sets his eyes upon!"

"You're here all the time and you're always welcome, this sucker isn't. It's ok that I'm confused right? " Asked Jenna. "I wasn't expecting you here like ever."

"I came in late last night, Elena let me in and I stayed up talking a little with Sarah." Said John looking at me.

"Not exactly a lie, Elena leaves the door unlocked and rushes everywhere all the goddamn time," whispered Aaron, to me. "It is a wonder nothing has been stolen yet!"

"I'm still confused here, even though Aaron does make a good point." Said Jenna scowling at both Elena and John.

"I have decided to stay in town for a while." Said John.

"Does that mean you get Elena's room?" asked Aaron, impishly.

"Oh no, you're not staying here!" Stated Jenna.

"Why not? Me and Jeremy can go camping, wake up entire forests a night," quipped Aaron, with a smirk.

"He's not welcome in this house."

"Jenna, don't say it like that. John is always welcome here and no, you and Jeremy can't go camping." I stated to Aaron.

"Either way, I suppose I will always be welcome on Jeremy's lap," spoke Aaron, with a shrug. I just rolled my eyes.

"Actually Jenna, you can't stop me from living here." Said John.

"Actually I can as legal guardian." Spat Jenna back.

"But it is the Gilbert Household, belonging directly to all born or married-into members of the Gilbert family," pointed-out Aaron. "Which Jenna, you are not, are you? You are not of the Gilbert line, nor married to one."

"He's got a point but that's not what I was thinking about. Elena, do you want me to explain this one?" Asked John and I knew what was coming.

"What's going on?" Asked Jenna worriedly.

"I'm sorry Jenna, I should have told you…"

"I'm Elena's biological father… There, now you know."

"They should make this family their own TV show," commented Aaron, amused.

"What? Is there more that I should know about?" Asked Jenna shocked.

"Understatement of the year," whispered Aaron, into Sarah's ear.

"No, I don't think so. Unless you count the fact that Sarah is pregnant." Said John before leaving.

"Uncle John!" I yelled after him. Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

"WHAT?!" Jenna yelled.

"Damn, woman! What grade are your lungs?!" whimpered Aaron. "For the sake of my ears, I'm going to go hide with Jeremy!"

"Yeah, you go do that. I need to talk to my two nieces alone." Jenna was fuming with anger.

"Aaron, don't leave me!" I begged.

"Too late for me to leave," replied Aaron, gesturing with a thumb to where a confused Jeremy was descending the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jeremy looking at all of us.

"Did you know that John is Elena's father and that Sarah is pregnant?" Asked Jenna and Jeremy's face went completely white.

"Ehm… Noooo." Lied Jeremy.

"Yes, very convincing," muttered Aaron, sarcastically.

"Let's start with you first." Said Jenna and pointing at me. It felt like a courtroom. "Have you told Mason?" I could only shake my head unable to speak. "Well then, maybe I should give him a call. He deserves to know."

"Um... Mason is considered missing," announced Aaron, carefully. "Sheriff Forbes is performing an investigation."

"What? Oh, Sarah… How long has he been missing?" Asked Jenna more carefully this time.

"Since the day we fought and he left town." I said not wanting to cry again.

"Alright, I'm going to go bang Jeremy in the kitchen," said Aaron, distractingly. All of us turned to look at Aaron and a blushing Jeremy.

"He's kidding." Said Jeremy not being able to look at us.

"Your blushing cheeks say different, love," snickered Aaron. "Has Jeremy been having daydreams of kinky kitchen sex?"

"Ok, I don't need to hear this!" Said Jenna and pushed Aaron out of the room.

"How is it any weirder than the idea of John Gilbert actually laying with someone to produce Elena?" asked Aaron, leaning in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Besides... didn't you use to go out with John, Jenna?"

"What? You and John?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"That was a long time ago." Said Jenna with a blush.

"So I can see how uncomfortable it would be, imagining him have Elena as a daughter," commented Aaron, amused. "Shame that Jeremy and I can't have kids, wondering what they would have been like... possibly as hunky as Jeremy or as perfect as me!"

"Yes Aaron, you would have had wonderful children." I said as my phone buzzed. It was a message from Tyler and he wanted to talk to me alone. I frowned for a second and it didn't go unnoticed, especially Aaron.

"Something wrong, Princess?" asked Aaron.

"It's Tyler. He wants to talk to me. He's asking me to meet him at home now." I said as I looked at the message again.

"No. There's no way you're leaving this house right now." Said Jenna.

"Jenna, he is the cousin to her child," reassured Aaron, stepping forwards. "I would take care of her."

"He wants to talk to me alone." I said carefully. "Without you Aaron."

"I can at least drive you there," replied Aaron.

"No." I said because I knew he would stay and listening to our conversation. "I can take my own car and I'll call or text you if I need to." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Really? Because I heard Tyler has one of Mason's friends over, Jules, was it?" considered Aaron.

"I don't think she's there. Tyler told me he wanted to speak to me alone, so I'm going alone." I answered and walked out the door before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Lockwood's about 15 minutes later and knocked the door. Tyler opened and dragged me inside.<p>

"Hey! Be careful, please!" I said and yanked my hand away from him. "What's going on with you?" Tyler didn't answer me and brought me into the living room. He put me on the couch and sat next to me.

"Did you know that Damon killed Mason?" Asked Tyler. I sighed and then answered.

"Well, I knew it when it happened but then Aaron did some spell on me by Jeremy's request and I thought Mason's death was an accident and all I knew was I couldn't tell you about his death. But yesterday, the spell broke and I finally knew what was going on and now, here we are." I said with a sad smile. Tyler looked sad and he looked conflicted.

"Oh I wished I talked to you first." Said Tyler.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked and then the doors to the living room opened.

"Because then he wouldn't have called me." Said Jules as she walked into the room. I jumped up from the couch to get away from her.

"Sarah, It's ok. She's here to help us." Said Tyler. I looked at Jules, her entire frame screamed wolf and I knew she was the one who killed Rose and it made me angry. even though I didn't know who to explain how I knew just by looking at her.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I took a step backwards.

"All I want to do is to talk to you." Said Jules.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said as tried to step back.

"Just listen to her." Said Tyler as he took my hand.

"No Tyler, I don't need to listen to her!"

"I was right wasn't I?" Asked Jules looking at the both of us. "They killed Mason and you knew about it didn't you?" She looked at me when she said that.

"They made her forget Jules, all she knew was that Mason was dead but she couldn't tell anyone, not even me." Tyler came in my defense.

"Even so, I need to understand where you belong." Started Jules.

"Oh, so you think I belong with your pack? I don't belong to anyone but myself." I screamed at her.

"You definitely have werewolf temper but Mason told me you were human. How is this possible?" Asked Jules and I was glad Tyler didn't say anything, even though he knew. Deep down, he wanted to protect his cousin.

"I'm not telling you anything. You don't deserve to know." I spat at her.

"Sarah, think about what Mason would have wanted. He would want to help you and now that he can't, he would want me to help you the best way and it's only I who can help you, the both of you." Said Jules and she started to creep me out. I managed to send a message to Aaron and cursed myself for not taking him with me in the first place.

"I want you to join me back in Florida." Said Jules but I refused. There is no way I'm leaving Mystic Falls right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Aaron calmly leaned against a tree on the edge of the Lockwood grounds and awaited Elijah's arrival, he had naturally gone against what Sarah had wished and arrived here, calling Elijah in the meanwhile. Why? Because Aaron, being he, knew better.

"Don't you know better than to go against Sarah's wishes?" Said a voice behind him. "She will hurt you."

"Not after the text a just got, twit brother!" countered Aaron, throwing his phone to Elijah to look at.

_"Jules showed up. She knows about me being a wolf but not the reason why". _

Elijah looked at his brother.

"Why did you let Sarah go there alone in the first place?" Asked Elijah almost crushing Aaron's phone in the process.

"Because she asked to go alone, I decided to wait nearby unless something went wrong," answered Aaron, snatching back his phone and launching towards the house.

"And now is the time you decide to actually listen to what others tell you to do? Nice going." Grumbled Elijah.

Aaron simply appeared behind Jules and set a hand on her shoulder, smirking demonically as he did so, he was just that good.

"Jules, Alpha of the Florida Pack!" announced Aaron, amused.

"Who are you?" Asked Jules as she removed Aaron's hand.

"He's your worst nightmare." Stated Sarah with a grin.

"Yes, a nightmare that knows Klaus. Heard of him?" asked Aaron.

"Everyone has heard of him." Said Jules as she scowled at Aaron.

"Yes, he has quite the reputation." Said Elijah as he strolled in towards Sarah.

"And he is our brother," added Aaron, pointedly. "This town belongs to the Originals, and Sarah is one of our assets and under our direct protection!"

"Wait… Brothers? Aren't you a Fell?" Asked Tyler stunned.

"You know..." said Aaron, running a hand down Tyler's front. "I have a brother that would like a hot and horny creature like you!"

"Aaron! Not this again!" Said Sarah with a sigh as Tyler slapped Aaron's hand away.

"What's going on and why are you here?" Asked Jules crossing her arms.

"The real question is... what are you doing in the homeland of the Originals? Tyler's family is allowed to be here, it's his ancestral home. In fact, his ancestor - if not original incarnation - bonked my younger brother not far from here! Ah, Kol walking with a limp, there was nothing more endearing let me tell you!" snickered Aaron, but frowned. "Now, where was I?"

"Brother, maybe we should make sure Sarah went home." Said Elijah gesturing to the girl beside him.

"True, this woman after all Sarah, loves her kind! In fact, she makes children not even in their teens kill someone to activate their curse. She calls it a blessing!" sneered Aaron, appearing in front of Jules. "Not someone I'd think you want the friendship and support of, right?"

"True but I don't want to leave." Said Sarah stubbornly.

"True, can't leave until someone bends Tyler over and takes his anal virginity, right?" asked Aaron, innocently. "Wouldn't want to waste that!"

"Aaron! You have a boyfriend remember?"

"Yes brother you do. Can we please get down to business, send Sarah home, and please do something to erase Tyler's mind. He doesn't need to know all of this yet." Said Elijah.

"Tyler is a Werewolf, brother. His mind cannot be erased unless it is what he truly wants, I could... make him want it," considered Aaron, but shook his head. "Besides, it is shame he has no future with Caroline, if Klaus comes to town! He does so like his fiery blondes!"

"I don't want to remember it…" Said Tyler and it surprised everyone.

"They say incarnates of past lives have lovely little dreams, do you have such dreams, Tyler?" asked Aaron, suddenly amused. "Is your life so confusing to you? Do my words correlate with things you have only dreamt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Tyler. "Look, are you going to let me forget or not?"

"Could always leave him remember," stated Aaron, holding Elijah's gaze. "He is obviously trying to hide something!"

"Brother, this is clearly not the time for him to know. Let him forget so he and Sarah can leave." Said Elijah with a scowl and concern for Sarah.

"Fine, I will use my magic to seal his memories, but it will make any dreams he is to have come to the surface a lot more potent in the future. And I, Jules, am the evidence that an Immortal Vampire can use magic!" declared Aaron, pressing his hands to Tyler's forehead.

"I don't want to go." Whispered Sarah to Aaron.

"I know sweetheart but I need you to be safe and I need to talk to this wolf alone." Answered Elijah.

"His very nature is fighting against me, Elijah," stated Aaron, amused. "Some part of him really doesn't want to forget!"

"You can do it either way, Aaron. I know you can!"

"Compulsion only works if they are fully willing," countered Elijah.

"Can you at least make sure he won't tell anyone?"

"My magic will work, in time!" answered Aaron, before glaring at Jules. "It will suppress the knowledge, and make his brain explode should he hear my name and the title Original in a single sentence. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand." said Jules. In the meantime, Elijah managed to get Sarah to leave, even though he didn't wanted her to go. But he needed to talk to the wolf alone, set some ground rules.

"There... Tyler shall rest while, maybe have a nice Kol infested dream!" announced Aaron, catching Tyler before he fell and laying him down on the sofa.

"Good, can we please get to the important matter now?" Asked Elijah looking over at Jules.

"Are you going to kill me?" Asked Jules.

"Can we? Please? She gives Werewolves a bad name, and has started to mark territory which is rightfully ours!" hissed Aaron, but then smirked. "Then again, lets keep her alive. Klaus would love to know exactly where she is. He needs a Werewolf to put on the altar!"

"Aaron, you don't have to scare the girl yet. Lets talk reasonable first." Said Elijah firmly.

"Such as?" asked Aaron.

"For example; What do you want with Sarah?" Asked Elijah.

"She's a wolf. She's one of us but I don't know why." Answered Jules.

"We know why, why should we tell you?" asked Aaron, with a smirk. "And why should we tell a Wolf pride fanatic like you?"

"Because she belongs to us." Said Jules and it made Elijah see red. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"If she belongs to anyone, it's me." growled Elijah at the girl.

"Understand rather plainly, all Werewolves do not belong to your pack. In fact, the Lockwood's do not belong to your Pack. Do you understand?" hissed Aaron, pointedly. "That is it! We are giving her to Klaus. He can fuck her, use her and abuse her!"

"You do realize that he will come here to find Elena and Sarah even quicker if we give this one to Klaus?" Asked Elijah.

"Point. But breaking the Curse won't change anything, Vampires will still burn in the sun, and Wolves will still turn on the Full Moon. Only Klaus will be having the last laugh, regardless of which side breaks the Curse!" chuckled Aaron.

"What are you talking about? The moonstone breaks the curse so we don't have to turn anymore." Said Jules in between gasps.

"No, it doesn't. I was there when the spell was cast. It weakens Klaus, regardless of whoever breaks the Curse, Klaus will absorb the outcome and become a metaphorical God of his own breed of monster!" sneered Aaron. Elijah let go of Jules' neck and she crumbled to the floor coughing.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, but you and your kind will always turn on the full moon, that I can guarantee. Did you know there are also spells to swap nature around, make wolves only turn Human on the full moon? Want to provoke me, Jules?" said Aaron, coldly.

"No. All I want is to protect my kind and Sarah is one of us." Said Jules as she stood up from the floor.

"No," stated Aaron, slamming Jules against a wall again. "She isn't. She belongs to us, never to you, never to Tyler, and never to another Werewolf snide enough to give her a look up and down!"

"Oh yeah? What about Mason Lockwood? She will always love him." Said Jules in pain.

"And he is dead. Sarah has existed in every generation only for Elijah, they will ultimately find each other. Nature whimsically plays with our fates, and yours hangs on by a thread!" hissed Aaron, harshly. "I am Aaron; remember your Vampire lore and legends. Aaron the Crucifist!"

"I don't care who you are and I know that Elijah has thought about the possibility, that Sarah would choose Mason if he were still alive. I don't know what it is but they share something you would never have." Said Jules looking at Elijah.

"That is funny, in the fifteen hundreds, we were in Italy. And a Noble woman abandoned her husband, a childhood love, to chase Elijah. That was Sarah!" sneered Aaron.

"Brother, both you and I know that Sarah and Mason shared something special. We can't deny that." Said Elijah to Aaron.

"You never returned Sarah's love, you protected her always from a distance. And yet, in every generation, Jeremy always chose me from doves of others. Always cheated on wives and sweethearts, to be with me," countered Aaron, pointedly. "How can one judge their soulmate, when they never spent time in their arms? True love, Elijah, is eternal. And we, are cursed with eternity!"

"Maybe this is a conversation you should have without me." Said Jules and tried to get away.

"Sit!" hissed Aaron, flinging Jules across the room to smack against another wall. "And hear my proclamation!"

"Aaron, try not to kill the girl." Said Elijah with a sigh. "She no use to us if you kill her now."

"Precisely! But I will have it, this endless cycle!" sneered Aaron, glancing at Elijah. "I still desire a reckoning that will shake the very heavens!"

"Is he mental?" Asked Jules looking at Elijah.

"That's debatable." Snickered Elijah.

"Here is my proclamation, Jules! I am Klaus's elder brother, I am he who crucified Witches, and Werewolves and even Vampires!" hissed Aaron, approaching the girl. "And for every glance, follow, word, touch or any of your followers were to place upon Sarah. I will add a decapitated Werewolf head to your collection. You want to protect you kind. Then doom them, if you must!" Jules didn't dare move, for the first time she was scared of them. She couldn't even talk.

"I think you made your point now, Aaron." Said Elijah looking down at the girl.

"I will see them avenged, my brother!" hissed Aaron, tapping Elijah on the shoulder, and ruffling Tyler's hair before walking off.

We will be in touch again Jules." Said Elijah. "And mark my words, if you go after Sarah, Aaron would be the least of your problems." Elijah left to follow his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I was a little angry about the fact that Aaron and Elijah practically kicked me out of the Lockwood house to talk to Jules alone. I was so angry that I actually left my car at the Lockwood's and walked back into town and let me tell you, not a pleasant walk. After my my long walk I decided to keep on going and walked around the town square and people were showing up for the memorial of all the victims from the attack. Rose's attack from last night when she was being crazy after the werewolf bite. The thought of her pained me. It was so hard for me to deal with. When I saw the pictures, I wasn't sad for the loss of their lives but the fact that the one that killed them also was dead. My eyes filled up with tears and I hated it. Uncle John came up to me and he could see how sad I was.

"Hey." Said John but I ignored him a little. "Look I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have told Jenna about the baby like that. You should have gotten the chance to tell her yourself." I turned to look at my uncle.

"You know Uncle John, it's stuff like this that makes you the bad one in our family. Don't give us a reason to dislike you." I told him honestly. "I love you but you shouldn't have told her this. I was going to do it myself."

"I know Sarah and I'm sorry. How did the talk with Tyler go?" Asked John. How he knew that I would never know.

"Not so good. He knows I lied to him about Mason but he's not angry with me. He knows it's not my fault. Then this bitch showed up and then I left. I was so angry at her that I left my car. I walked all the way back into town." I said and threw my hands in the air. John only laughed at me.

"We can go get your car later sweetheart." John said and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I said into his chest. Carol approached us and I hadn't seen her in a while.

"John, Sarah! So good to see you. You know, despite these circumstances." Added Carol.

"It's good to have you back John." Said Carol with a sad smile. "We could really use you.

"And the counsel, what are they doing?" Asked John.

"Damon Salvatore is leading the counsel now. Talk to him." Said Carol before leaving us.

"Well, that's just great. A vampire who runs the counsel." Muttered John under his breath. Then Jeremy came over to us and he did not look happy about seeing John again.

"You're still here." Said Jeremy with an attitude.

"Well, to say people are happy to see me is an understatement." Said John sarcastically. I was the only one who was happy about seeing him in our family.

"Everything is different now. You can't just show up with your anti-vampire stuff." Said Jeremy and I remembered that he cared about that Anna girl. Maybe he even loved her at some point.

"I have no intention of doing that." Said John as he looked at the boy in front of him. "How's that ring been treating you?"

"If this is what you came for, just take it and go." Said Jeremy and handed the Gilbert ring over to him.

"What kind of man would I be if I took that from you?" Asked John. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" Asked John the two of us. I wanted to say yes.

"Not so much." Jeremy spat back at him.

"Jeremy…" I started but John cut me off.

"It's ok, Sarah. I'll just go." John said and walked away from us. I turned to my brother.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him? All he's trying to do is make things better." I said to him.

"You know what he did to Anna." Said Jeremy angrily. "He killed her."

"Yes I know that but he's trying to make up for it, can't you see that?"

"What I can't understand is how you can just forgive and forget what he did to you when he stopped coming to see you after you tried to kill yourself." Jeremy said a little quickly.

"Yeah, well. I forgave you for the same thing." I said and started to walk away and Jeremy knew he was way out of line. He caught up with me and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I know that was a hard time for you." Said Jeremy as he rocked me back and forth.

"There's Bonnie." I said with a smile and a wave. "And that's Dr. Martin. Elijah's witch." I added.

When Jeremy and I saw Bonnie and Dr. Martin together, we decided to get a closer look. Bonnie looked angry.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Jeremy and it made the two of them snapping out of their conversation.

"Not at all." Said Bonnie but I didn't believe her.

"What's going on here?" I asked not knowing and that is when Aaron swooped in as he always does.

"Dr. Martin, anything to report?" asked Aaron.

"Not to you I don't." Snapped Jonas, looking at Aaron.

"Don't bother Aaron. He only answers to Elijah." Said Bonnie as she shook her head.

"Funny, because Elijah demands a report, Jonas. Unless you wish to face my wrath, and there is plenty of that going around at the moment!" hissed Aaron. "Now... what was dear Bonnie Bennett asking you?"

"Nothing. I was simply telling her that I would always protect her. She is a fellow witch and to me all witches are family." Said Jonas looking at Bonnie.

"And to nature, I am an abomination. I do trust you follow protocols of neutral spell crafting, Jonas. I seem to be making an enemy of nature, as of late!" proclaimed Aaron, with a smirk. "And you know what my title, the Crucible, means."

"Of course I follow protocols. I always do." Said Jonas.

"Good, now you know Klaus won't be felled by any normal magic, right?" asked Aaron.

"I know that. Elijah has told me many times." Stated Jonas.

"Spirit magic makes you a pawn of nature," warned Aaron.

"Aaron? What's going on?" Asked Bonnie as she looked back and forth between him and Jonas.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"No, Sarah. If you insist, we shall continue this another time. Just ensure that Elijah behaves himself," stated Aaron.

"Doesn't he always?" I asked with a smirk.

"But do I, Jeremy?" asked Aaron playfully.

"No you don't." Snickered Jeremy and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, you two can stand here discussing that and I am taking Bonnie to the grill." I said and linked my arm with hers.

"Hmm, shagging in the Grill that sounds fun!" chuckled Aaron.

"Oh dear God!" I exclaimed and Jeremy only laughed.

"Oh come on big sister, as if you never imagined doing that." Stated Jeremy with a laugh.

"I fear I am ruining him," said Aaron, humbly.

"Something we can finally agree on." I said as I opened the door to the grill. "Oh and by the way, I'm a little angry with you for practically throwing me out of Tyler's house earlier." I added.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead... yet," stated Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v <strong>

When Tyler woke up, he was alone. He didn't remember how he fell asleep and he didn't know why Sarah had left without taking her car. It was a little strange but he was sure she had a reason. Tyler were checking something on his computer when he felt a presence in the room. He looked up and saw Stefan standing there and he remembered that he was a vampire and tried to get away but Stefan stopped him.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Said Stefan.

"Really? Then why did you break in?" Asked Tyler.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Asked Stefan back. Then they heard Tyler's mother calling for him but Stefan made Tyler stay quiet. He did not want her to know he was there.

"I admit we came of the wrong foot here." Said Stefan as he let go of Tyler.

"What happened to Mason?" Asked Tyler not looking away from the vampire.

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Started Stefan but then Tyler tried to get away again and once again, Stefan stopped him.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're no match for me." Said Stefan with a threatening voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Jules were still shaken up after the talk with the two Originals when she finally arrived to the trailer out in the woods. She knocked on the door but no one answered.<p>

"Brady?" Called Jules but still nothing.

Suddenly he appeared behind her and she jumped a little but the she smiled and kissed him. Brady made her feel a little safe.

"This was a hard place to find." Said Jules.

"You told me to stay under the radar." Stated Brady with a grin.

"Thanks for coming."

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Asked Brady seriously.

"Positive. We have to be careful." Said Jules and she looked a little scared.

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Said Brady and Jules didn't dare to mention her conversation with the Originals earlier.

""I know baby but I want the boy and I want Sarah more than I want vengeance." Stated Jules.

"I say let's get both." Said Brady with a smirk. "Oh, and by the way, did you find out how Sarah became a wolf?" Added Brady.

"No. We're missing something and I bet the answer is right under our noses." Said Jules.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Said Brady before kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>In another part of the Grill, Jenna sat with Ric and she were still in shock after all the revelations this morning.<p>

"I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's, husband's, brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. And to add icing to the cake. My eighteen-year-old niece is having a baby with a guy that has been missing for God knows how long. You can't make this stuff up." Said Jenna as she saw Sarah walk into the grill with Aaron, Jeremy and Bonnie.

"It's definitely overwhelming." Said Ric understandable.

"I can't believe they kept in a secret." Stated Jenna. "How is it even possible to keep something like this?" Asked Jenna as she saw John walking through the doors.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better." Said Jenna sarcastically as John came over and asked them if he could join. Jenna didn't want him to.

"Look who is here." Said John as he watched over at the door. Damon and Elena came in and Damon wanted to talk to John right now. Elena stopped him.

"We just need answers, please don't do anything stupid." Said Elena.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." Stated Damon.

"Damon, I mean it! All I'm asking is for you to try to keep it together." Asked Elena. "Be the better man."

"Ok, then." Said Damon as they made their way over to them. But something else also caught Damon's attention. Sarah. She was sitting there with wonder boy laughing and talking about something. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. All he wanted was for her to forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

Jeremy and Bonnie went over to the bar to grab some drinks for us and I turned to Aaron.

"This is not just about Tyler, you and your brother need to understand that I'm not made out of glass I know how to defend myself." I told him.

"Jules is a psychotic werewolf, you smell like a werewolf so she has declared your 'belong to them' and they would take you by force, until I scared the shit into her. And finally, she intends to break the curse," explained Aaron, with an eye roll. "Something my great investigative skills got out of her!"

"Ok she may think that but that doesn't mean that you have to wrap me up in cotton." I said even though I knew it was hard for them not to do it.

"All the same, should Jules break my deal... I will be sending her a Christmas sack full of Werewolf heads!" dismissed Aaron.

"Only you would make a threat like that." I murmured under my breath a little too quickly.

"Sorry! I think I just got another round of pregnancy hormones today." I said and banged my head against the table.

"You know, watching sex is said to help. I could have Jeremy up on the table!" said Aaron, playfully.

"I am **not** going to watch you doing my brother or otherwise and I'm not horny!" I almost yelled the last part.

"Don't yell that too loud, you may attract the noble Mr. E!" whispered Aaron, sadistically.

"Shut up Aaron." Jeremy and Bonnie came back to the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Jeremy when he saw the frown on my face. "Or better yet, what did you do?" Jeremy looked over at Aaron.

"I was telling her how I'd love to sex up Jeremy all over this table," answered Aaron, innocently.

"And, he wanted me to watch because he said it would help my pregnancy hormones!" I whispered.

"Well... I have to admit that Jeremy can be very distracting, it would clean up your hormones within an hour!" stated Aaron.

"You are disgusting…" I said.

"Jeez, she really is horny." Stated Jeremy.

"I declare we should have an orgy!" announced Aaron, amused. Bonnie was laughing, I was fuming and didn't help when someone cleared their throat behind us and we saw none other than Elena, John and of course, Damon.

"This is not happening." I said, feeling a blush appearing.

"Ah, John! Sarah was having hormone issues, best to work out her aggression someway!" pronounced Aaron, with a grin. "And why do you have the dim Salvatore with you? I believe he was at the top in your black book?!"

"Hey, I don't like this guy at all and I don't trust him." Said John as he put his hands up in defeat.

"And why did you drag Elena along? No offense, John, but trouble follows her like the plague... oh! She's here with Damon!" decided Aaron.

"I'm just trying to help and trouble does not follow me around Aaron." Answered Elena.

"Yes," stated Aaron, pointing at Damon. "It kind of does."

"Could we not fight, please?" I asked, getting tired from all of the bickering.

"Well, Jeremy and I like to bicker," said Aaron, resting a hand on Jeremy's thigh.

"Yes I know. Oh look! There is Caroline. I think I will talk to her for a moment. I can't listen to this kind of talk right now." I said as I got up but Damon stopped me.

"You know, if your hormones is all over the place, I could help you out with that.." Said Damon with a smirk.

"Over my dead body," countered Aaron, standing.

"Boys! Relax. This is not the time to see who's the biggest and baddest and you…" I said looking at Damon. "I wouldn't let you touch me even if we were the last two creatures on earth."

"Precisely, she is taken, Damon. I am just protecting that person's venture by standing in your way," stated Aaron, with a smirk. "Think on this, to attempt to get past me is to die, to actually get past me is death. It is non-negotiable. If I have to take Sarah with me half-way across the world, I will."

"I think I like this guy." Said John with a snicker pointing at Aaron. "The first Fell I actually like."

"That's exactly the same thing I said when I first met him." I said loudly as I approached Caroline at the bar, only to have Aaron following me.

"Caroline, I need help. There's too many boys around me. I need some girl time!" I exclaimed and grabbed her arm.

"I thought you had Aaron for that kind of talk?" Said Caroline with a grin.

"Sure I do but it doesn't compare to the talks I have with you. Aaron is good to talk too but there's something about our talks I can't have with him."

"It is a good idea, Sarah can be rather quite... prudish when she wants to be," said Aaron, with a smirk. "It is somewhat... cute."

"And thank you for that!" I said as I punched Aaron lightly on the shoulder.

"I was actually just getting something to go but you're welcome to come with me and then we can have a girl's night at my place. My mom's working anyway." Said Caroline as she got her order.

"That sounds like a good idea. Unless you have something against it?" I asked Aaron with a smirk.

"Go ahead, I've got a spell on you that should keep you safe anyway," answered Aaron.

"Overprotective much?" Asked Caroline with a little laugh.

"Well, given the fact Damon has been attempting to perv on her?" retorted Aaron.

"Point taken. Are you ready to go?" Asked Caroline and looking at me.

"Yes. Let's go." I said and linked my arms with hers. "Don't worry. I'll call you if something happens." I said to Aaron before walking away with Caroline.

* * *

><p>We walked outside the grill and we chattered as we always did. Man, how early it gets dark. I thought for myself and I wondered where the day had gone.<p>

"So, what's up with you these days? I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm curious about you something's seems different at least now that Tyler knows about Mason." Said Caroline.

"Well it's been hard but I've talked to Tyler about it and he understands why I couldn't tell him about Mason." I said.

"Yeah, but I still feel as if there's something you're not telling me." Said Caroline as we reached the car. You know you can talk to me." I let out a sigh and knew it was time to tell her.

"Look, Caroline. There is a reason why I have been acting so strange recently and it's huge news. Something you never thought you would see coming…" I started and took a deep breath. "Caroline… I'm pregnant with Mason's baby." I said and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"What! Are you serious?" She almost screamed.

"Ssh. Yes, I am and it's because of this pregnancy and the fact that Mason already triggered his curse that I'm turning into a wolf and it scares me." I said tears threatening to escape.

"Wow! This is really big news." Said Caroline and then she saw me shaking and gave me a hug. "Hey, come here. Everything will be all right. I'm going to support you as much as you need me to." I held on to Caroline with all my power. It was good to know she had my back.

"Look, Caroline… It's important that you don't tell anyone about this. The others know but if the pack finds out, all hell will brake lose." I said and Caroline nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." She told me with a smile. Then a woman approached us and I knew whom she was.

"Excuse me, are you Caroline?" The woman said.

"Caroline, that's Jules." I whispered only for her to hear.

"Yeah." Caroline said to Jules.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him have you?" Asked Jules without daring to look at me. Caroline only shook her head.

"No. Not since earlier, sorry." Said Caroline firmly as she tried to get me into the car.

"I know you're lying," stated Jules.

"Really, how? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Asked Caroline.

"Actually, it is." Said Jules.

"Well, I have a trick too." Said Caroline and showed her vampire face but Jules had the upper hand and sprayed her with vervain. I tried to stop Jules and help Caroline. She was angry and when we turned around a man pointed a gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Caroline fell backwards shortly dead and I tried to get away. The man grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back against him.

"Oh no sunshine. You're not getting away that easy." Said Brady and kept me close to him. "Wow. You do smell like Mason. I wonder why." He whispered in my ear.

"Let her go." Said Jules as she appeared. "The girl is under the protection of the originals, they will kill all of us if we take her. Take the blond, let her be." Brady nodded but before he let me go, he slammed my head into Caroline's car and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v <strong>

Caroline woke up in a cage and had a huge headache. At first, she didn't know where she was but right now, all she could concentrate about was to get rid of the pain in her head. She took the bullet out of her head so it wound could heal. She tried to open the cage but she couldn't reach the lock. That's when she noticed the one that shot her and she jumped back.

"I see you got the bullet out." Said Brady with an evil smirk. "That was nasty. I have a lot of wooden bullets, toys. It's going to a long night sweet - pea."

"What did you do to Sarah?" Asked Caroline with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that? You have so much else to worry about."

"Oh and by the way, do you know why Sarah is a werewolf?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Spat Caroline as she tried to cover for her best friend.

"I bet I can change your mind." Stated Brady and fired another wooden bullet into her shoulder.

Outside, Jules had Caroline's phone and decided to call Stefan to let him know she was not kidding around.

**_"Hey, are you ok?" _**

_"That depends. How badly you want to keep her alive?" _

**_"Who is this?" _**

_"Ask your brother. Where is Tyler?" _

**_"Jules… Where is Caroline?" _**

_"You made a mistake Stefan. I'm going to give you a chance to fix it." _

**_"Where is she?" _**

_"She's right here. You want proof?" _

Jules walked into the trailer and held out Caroline's phone.

"He needs proof." Said Jules and Brady fired another shot, making Caroline scream.

**_"Hurt her again and you're dead."_**

_"If I hurt her again and she's dead. Give Tyler to me. The clearing by Wickery Falls. You have twenty minutes. Until she dies." _

Jules hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. Brady opened the door to the trailer.

"Hey Jules! I know what Sarah is hiding and you're going to love this." Brady said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Inside the grill, Jeremy looked at Aaron and he could see something was bothering him. He looked so tense.<p>

"What's up with you? You seem so distracted. Did you even hear what I said to you?" Asked Jeremy.

"I feel as though something is wrong," stated Aaron.

"Like what?"

"I will check," replied Aaron, standing.

"Aaron, what's going on? You're scaring me." Said Jeremy and got up too.

"I have to check on Sarah," answered Aaron, taking Jeremy's face in hand.

"She's fine, she left with Caroline half an hour ago," stated Jeremy confused.

"Trust me, something is amiss," said Aaron, kissing Jeremy's forehead, before turning and pacing away.

Aaron walked outside to look for Sarah, he didn't know where Caroline parked her car but he could sense Sarah close by somewhere. He walked towards the end of the town square when he could both smell and hear another wolf, and he could hear Sarah's heartbeat. He ran towards the sound and could see an unknown wolf standing over Sarah's unconscious body and Aaron just loses it.

He rushed forward and threw the wolf away from Sarah. He then took a hold on the wolf and gripped his throat so his feet were dangling just above the ground.

"You are part of Jules's Pack," hissed Aaron.

"I'm not telling you anything." The werewolf choked out, trying to get away from his grip.

"Did she tell you, that I promised the heads of every Werewolf, if she or her pack to look, touch or even come near this girl!" sneered Aaron, smirking. "Nothing you say could save you now!"

"It wasn't Jules who told me to come get her." Said the wolf. "It was her boyfriend, Brady."

"And? Do you think that will matter to Klaus?" asked Aaron.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm just doing what I'm told. She belonged to Mason and that means she belongs to us. Jules told me that." The wolf was trembling with fear.

"No, she belongs to the Originals. What is your name?" asked Aaron.

"David." The wolf choked out.

"David... a good name," stated Aaron. "Where are you from?"

"Mason Lockwood found me in Jacksonville 6 months ago. I was all alone and didn't know what was going on with me when I triggered the curse." Said David.

"And what reason should I let you live?" asked Aaron, harshly.

"I don't know. I don't beg for my life… ever." Said David. "If I believe in something, I follow it through and this time, I believe in Jules."

"And do you believe in Klaus?" asked Aaron, amused.

"Of course I do. Everyone does." Said David. "Even though no one will say it out loud."

"So, what to do with you?" considered Aaron, releasing David.

"Please. I only did what I was told but we want the originals gone more than anyone." Said David. "They bring more pain than good."

"You obviously do not know the Originals very well, we bring pain... to those who wrong us!" hissed Aaron, glaring into his eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked David afraid.

"I may keep you around," answered Aaron.

"Why? Why keep me alive?"

"Because I could use a Werewolf and Sarah could use a pack, when the time comes. She will be Alpha, soon enough!" explained Aaron.

"Aaron…" The both of them heard weakly from the ground. Sarah was still almost unconscious but she knew he was there.

"You're okay," reassured Aaron, kneeling beside the girl, before glancing up at David. "She is pregnant, you fool!"

"What? They never told me that," stated David.

"Caroline…" Said Sarah as she tried to get up but she couldn't.

"She was taken by the Werewolves, right?" asked Aaron.

"I don't… I don't know…" Said Sarah. "The baby? Is the baby ok?"

"It is fine, unharmed. All the same, we should get you some rest," said Aaron.

"No, no rest… I need to find Caroline…" Said Sarah as she tried to get up again.

"I will call Elijah on the issue, probably the Salvatore's are already on route!" declared Aaron, turning his eyes to David once again.

"Elijah…" Whispered Sarah weakly as she once again ignored Aaron.

"Following the orders of others can lead you into trouble," stated Aaron, harshly. Then Damon came out of the grill at the same time Aaron got Sarah up on her feet.

"Hey, wonder boy! We need your help!" Said Damon

"Let me guess, Caroline has been taken by feral Werewolves?" asked Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think? Look, Stefan has talked to Jules, he knows where they are, all we need to do is get there and we need your help." Said Damon and that was when he noticed how bad shape Sarah was.

"What happened?" Asked Damon worriedly looking at Sarah and trying to get closer to her but Aaron wouldn't let him.

"Why do you care?" Spat Sarah, hanging onto Aaron. "I need to come with you, Caroline is my friend and I need to be there."

"No, you need to rest Sarah; the Wolves have already taken a swing at you. Think about your child," requested Aaron, holding her close.

"I know that Aaron but this is my friend, I need to be there!" Exclaimed Sarah getting worked up again.

"Sarah, the baby," insisted Aaron.

"Aaron, you're the baby - whisperer, keep her calm will you." Said Damon with a hard look. Isn't there someone that can keep her safe?"

Then suddenly Luka Martin stepped out of nowhere.

"I can take care of her." Said Luka holding out his hand.

"Very well," agreed Aaron, tapping Sarah on the head and leading her into slumber. "You know where to take her."

"Yes. For now, I'll take her back to where he is." Said Luka. "It's the safest place I know of."

"Then let us go," gestured Aaron, towards Damon.

"Lead the way wonder boy." Said Damon as Luka took care of a yet again unconscious Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

When the car I was in finally stopped, I woke up because of huge pain. I wanted to scream but I couldn't my stomach hurts so much.

"Hang on Sarah. We're almost there." Said Luka as he took me out of the car and carried me up the stairs.

"It hurts so much." I said weakly.

"I know." Said Luka and opened the door to his apartment. "Elijah!" He called out and he stepped into the room. When he saw me, his entire posture changed and he rushed forwards and took me into his arms.

"What happened?" Asked Elijah.

"The wolves. They attacked Caroline and me. God it hurts, Elijah!" I grabbed onto him as if life depended on it.

"Luka, get me some towels, she's bleeding, she's going to lose the baby if we don't act quickly." Said Elijah and rushed me into a bedroom. I was freaking out when Elijah told me I could lose the baby.

"I can't lose it, Elijah. I need it to survive!" I screamed and cried at the same time.

"I know, I know." Said Elijah and stroked my hair. He bit open his wrist and fed me his blood. I gladly took it and it felt even more amazing than when Damon had given me blood.

"You both are going to be fine Sarah. I promise." Whispered Elijah and after what felt like forever, he removed his wrist and placed his head on my stomach.

"The heartbeat is getting stronger. It's a strong little thing." Stated Elijah.

"Yeah, just like his father." I said in a state of sleep but then I looked at Elijah.

"Sorry." I know it's not easy for you." I apologized.

"Never apologize Sarah. That baby is a part of you and Mason and when the baby is born, I want you to be able to look at him or her and remember what you felt about its father." Said Elijah as he stroke my face. "I never want you to lose that feeling. It's a part of who you are." I knew what he said was true but I could reply to him because I had a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Just sleep my love."

Jonas Martin came quietly through the door. Elijah looked over at him.

"Go and find out where my brother is and do whatever you can to help." Demanded Elijah.

"I will do whatever I can to help." Said Jonas and left us.

"Stay with me." I whispered and Elijah never left my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Jules were pacing around in the woods, feeling Stefan and Tyler near her.

"I know you're out there." Said Jules.

"How's Caroline?" Asked Stefan.

"Locked up tight." Said Jules firmly.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already is. We're not your enemy Jules." Said Stefan.

"It's a little late to wave a white flag, don't you think?" Asked Jules.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt. " Said Stefan with a sigh.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler or Sarah!" Said Jules firmly.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions. As soon as you release Caroline." Said Stefan as Damon stepped forwards with no other than Aaron.

"My brother the peacemaker." Said Damon with a smirk. "I don't like the way he thinks or what do you say?" Asked Damon looking as a fuming Aaron approached them.

"I warned you, Jules. Now the death of everyone will fall upon you!" snarled Aaron.

"Give me Tyler and Sarah and everything will be fine. I know she's expecting Mason's child. That's why I felt so drawn to her." Said Jules. "Caroline told us."

"I see, a child you have now endangered with your actions," stated Aaron, grabbing a Werewolf by the throat, with a snap of his wrist its head was sent to the floor. "And what happens next? Well... I did warn you. I gave you one warning, and they are warnings for a reason..."

"One of you killed Mason." Said Brady with a growl.

"That would be me." Snickered Damon, as Tyler's freed by the Salvatore's.

"Boys! Make sure that one suffers." Said Brady pointing at Damon.

"Maybe you haven't taken the hint, yet!" snarled Aaron, moving at speed that shocked Stefan and Damon. "This town is the home of the Originals, and I am one of their member. You have declared war on our assets. The only answer to peasants raising a blade to Kings is death!" Damon, Stefan and Aaron fought the male werewolves, trying to get them away from Caroline. Jules hid away from them. Aaron's expression was one of glee, as he had Brady's throat in his hold, lifting him high.

"Stop!" Screamed Jules as she held a gun with wooden bullets against Caroline's heart.

Aaron made a gesture with his hand, using his magic to send the gun rolling away, before appearing before Jules. He grabbed her in his free hand, lifting her up high too.

"I warned you, Jules," stated Aaron, face a mask of cold cruelty, lips curled in harsh pleasure as he tightened his grip. "And now, they are all dead. It is no longer negotiable. You marked the wrong tree, dog! This town and its territory, and everyone in it, is mine!"

"I didn't attack Sarah. She's safe." Choked Jules.

"Sarah was manhandled, and now the health of her and Mason's child is in question," stated Aaron, blankly. "And I said you or anyone of your followers. Any of your pack, even if it was your boyfriend that gave the command! It carries the same weight in the end. A Werewolf goes near Sarah, and all your Pack will pay the price. That was my warning!"

In the next moment, all of the werewolves fell down on the ground in pain. Everyone looked at Aaron but he knew it wasn't his doing. Dr. Martin came out of nowhere doing some kind of spell.

"Elijah sends you as reinforcements, really?" says Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it upheld. You need to go." Said Jonas looking at Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Aaron looked over at Jonas not saying anything.

"Sarah is safe back at our apartment with Elijah. Do you want to come with us or do you trust us enough to take care of her?" Asked Jonas.

"I shall return to the apartment to speak with Elijah," answered Aaron.

"Good. I shall take you." Said Jonas and showed Aaron the way.

* * *

><p>They got back to the apartment in no time and Jonas invited Aaron in. Elijah came out of one of the bedrooms and he didn't look happy. He shoved Aaron against the wall furious.<p>

"You were supposed to watch over Sarah at all times and then this happens." Said Elijah almost screaming.

"She almost lost her baby tonight, do you know that?" Asked Elijah.

"And I almost killed all those responsible before your witch intervened," countered Aaron.

"That's not good enough!" Exclaimed Elijah.

"I told her it was a bad idea, Elijah. She insisted she wanted some girl time with Caroline, would you deny her wishes, brother. You are starting to sound like Klaus in regards to our sister!" snarled Aaron. Elijah knew he was a part of the blame.

"You're right brother, I shouldn't have left her this morning." Said Elijah with defeat.

"We must destroy those Werewolves, brother!" hissed Aaron.

"Yes brother, I know." growled Elijah. "I will hunt them down myself." A door cracked open and Sarah walked out completely disorientated.

"Hey… What's going on? Do you know where my phone is?" Asked Sarah in a daze. That was when she saw Aaron covered in blood.

"Aaron! What happened? Is Caroline?" She couldn't get another word out. "Is Caroline ok?"

"Last I heard..." answered Aaron.

"Is this all because of me?" Asked Sarah with tears in her eyes. "I know that Elena is the doppelganger but still… Everyone is walking on eggshells around me." Said Sarah as the tears in her eyes finally spilled and she was deadly tired so everything felt worse.

"No, but I suspect that they will make a move on Elena next," replied Aaron. Elijah wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

"I think I will take this from here my brother. You should go and make sure Sarah's brother is safe." Said Elijah holding onto Sarah even more.

"Alright, if you are sure," agreed Aaron, and he headed off.

"Thank you brother… For everything." Said Elijah into the wind.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy," spoke Aaron, as he came up behind him.<p>

"Aaron? What's going on? Where is my sister?" Asked Jeremy. "Is she ok?"

"She is fine, my love," answered Aaron, with a smile. "She had a rough patch with a Werewolf, but now she is out of her reach. The baby is safe as well!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just disappear? Sarah is my sister and you didn't say anything!" Yelled Jeremy at Aaron.

"First of all, I only knew she was in danger!" countered Aaron, slamming Jeremy against a wall and trapping him between his arms. "Second of all, I only found out the situation when I arrived where she is. And thirdly, I like how feral you are when you're in such a mood..."

"But you still should have called me! I was going out of my mind because I was worried. Not only about my sister but about you too!" Said Jeremy panting for breath.

"I was dragged off to help save Caroline from some werewolves," answered Aaron, ripping open Jeremy's shirt. "I do like it when you're feisty!"

"You are a complete ass." Whispered Jeremy as he ran his hands down Aaron's body.

"Yes, I do have a nice one," quirked Aaron, kissing Jeremy's chest.

"Don't I know it?" Whispered Jeremy smugly.

"Ah, your future is one of darkness, my lovely Jeremy!" announced Aaron, throwing Jeremy's belt off to the side. "A Demon in human form. A Beast answerable only to a God!"

"You do have a bad influence on me…"

"It is only the truth, my lovely Jeremy. I only bring out what is within you," answered Aaron, dropping Jeremy's jeans to his ankles. "You are like the World Serpent, a great beast. And I am the God of Wolves, destined to devour a tyrant God!"

"What are you doing to me?" Gasped Jeremy.

"Giving you exactly what you desire!" answered Aaron. "I shall inspire you to stand up for your family, to defend them! You shall be a hunter of all those that endanger those you care about. Is that not something you would want?"

"Of course it's something I want!"

"Then worry not, soon you shall be a monster that the monsters will be scared of!" announced Aaron, with a bold gesture. "To all, you shall be a hero. To monsters, you shall be**_ the_** monster!"

Jeremy dragged Aaron up the stairs and prayed to God Jenna wouldn't hear what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house, John knocked on the door. Damon looked surprised to see him there.<p>

"What do you want?" Asked Damon as he narrowed his eyes.

"We didn't finish our conversation down at the grill today." Stated John. "I've been thinking, personal feelings aside. All you and Stefan want is to keep Elena and Sarah safe."

"I can agree to that statement."

"So, I come bearing gifts." Said John and took at a dagger.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Damon, not really interested.

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial with the ash for a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals." Said John. "The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart." Damon took the dagger from John.

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Damon suspiciously.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things." Stated John. "But of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls." Said John. "For Elena's and Sarah's concern, you and I are on the same side." John started to walk away.

"Well, I must say John. You gamble with your relationship with Sarah here. She is the only one that likes you and you're helping us taking away the other part of her life that's important to her. Not exactly what I thought you would do." Said Damon. "Oh and it's not just one Original back in town."

"What do you mean?" Asked John. "What other Original?"

"Oh you didn't know? Sarah's buddy Aaron, not a Fell." Said Damon.

"How do you know this?" Asked John.

"Well, he practically screamed I'm an Original when we were getting Caroline back. So there's one more person we need to get rid of." Said Damon as John left. John tried to call both Jeremy and Sarah several times but none of them picked up.

* * *

><p>Tyler knocked on the door of the trailer out in the woods after Caroline had blown up in his face and told him to go to hell. Jules opened the door.<p>

"Hey." She said glad to see him. Tyler stepped inside and faced Brady.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Said Tyler and Brady gestured for Tyler to take a seat and gave him his bottle of bourbon.

"It's not always like this. Is it?" Asked Tyler.

"No. Is it Brady?"

"No, you just live in vampire country, that's all." Said Brady. "It's way better than this."

"Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone, dead I guess, before he could help me."

"I don't get what Mason was doing here in the first place." Said Brady.

"His brother died, you know that."

"Why was he stupid enough to stay behind and get himself killed?" Asked Brady.

"He met Sarah." Said Jules.

"And because of this rock he was trying to find." Said Tyler.

"A moonstone." Said Tyler and Brady looked at Jules.

"I had no idea." She lied.

"What?"

"The moonstone, did he find it?" Asked Brady.

"Yeah."

"Where is it now?"

"I couldn't tell you."

Jules kept quiet about what she learned from the Originals earlier today. She didn't believe them anyway. She rather believed that what they have learned all along was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

After Aaron left, I finally found my phone and I wanted to call Caroline. I needed to know for myself that she was all right.

**_"Hello?" _**

_"Caroline, it's me are you ok?" _

**_"Yeah, a little banged up but I'm ok." _**

_"Oh thank God. I was so worried about you." _

**_"Sarah. I'm so sorry. I tried to not tell them about the baby but…" _**

_"Caroline, it's ok. The most important thing is that you are safe. I'm fine and the baby is fine." _

**_"I was so worried for you. I thought they had taken you too." _**

_"They didn't get me. Aaron made sure of that." _

**_"Look, there's someone at the door. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" _**

_"Yeah sure. Bye." _

Caroline hung up and I just stared at my phone. She sounded so broken and I felt so responsible for it. They wanted me just as much as they wanted Tyler and that made it my fault too. I stared out the window completely in my own thoughts when Elijah approached me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You really should get back to bed, you need rest my sweet." Whispered Elijah in my ear.

"I know but I can't sleep knowing that it was me they were after as well." I said as I leaned into him. "All they wanted was Tyler and me."

"I will protect you with all I got. If it means that it breaks the deal I have with your sister, I will not hesitate for a second. You are the most valuable thing in my life and I will always put you first." Said Elijah as he placed his head on my shoulder. He was so devoted to me and he deserved more that I could ever give him. How was it possible that a man like Elijah would ever give me the attention? He could get someone worthy of him and not some knocked up eighteen-year-old who has nothing in this world to offer him. Still he sees past of it all and he wants me. That man must really love me. Without more thinking, I just turned around to face him.

"What?" Asked Elijah looking like a question mark. I just smiled before I carefully placed my lips against his. It was brief, beautiful and fireworks flew. I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I always wanted to do that." I whispered.

"Oh you have no idea." Said Elijah before cupping my face and kissing more firmly and passionately.

Elijah picked me up and took me to bed but as the person he is, he did not let get further than kissing. His kisses were addictive and I craved him more and more with each kiss.

Yes, I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Things are heating up between Aaron and Jeremy. And we finally have a kiss between Elijah and Sarah. What do you think about Aaron's true self is now officially out? they know he's an Original. that could be interesting. Please let me know what you thought of if. <strong>

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*grapejuice101: Yes, Damon will have to make it up to Sarah somehow but I don't think it will be an easy task. <strong>

***Bornzelove: There were some Jeremy/ Sarah moments in this chapter and Jules finally met Sarah but you could say that didn't go so well. What did you think about the last Elijah/Sarah moment? I bet you liked it ;) **

***luchi: Thank you! Glad you like it :) **

***HelloKitty24: You got your wish! **


	15. Who Am I Living For?

**Next chapter awaits you. I hope you'll like it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and also put this story in their follow and favorite. This chapter is for you!**

** A huge thank to HubrisP who help with developing and writing this story with me! **

**So read, review and continue to enjoy this story! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

Warm, content, happy…

Those things were just a little part of how I was feeling when I woke up that morning. Oh, and hungry. God, I was hungry. I rolled around and found I was alone in bed; Elijah was nowhere to be seen and I felt abandoned. I could hear his voice from the hall and then the door opened. Elijah came in and he was already in his suit. He smiled at me and it made my heart melt. He ended his conversation and put his phone away.

"Good morning." I said and smiled widely.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Elijah as he approached the bed.

"Better now." I said as I sat up in bed. "However, I didn't like you not being here when I woke up." Elijah sat down beside me and removed one of my messy curls away from my face.

"Well then, I truly apologize for that." Said Elijah caressing my cheek and staring into my eyes. God how is it possible to be so captivated by someone? I decided to stop thinking and kissed him. The feeling was overwhelming and it didn't take long until Elijah kissed me back. His hands all tangled up in my hair, keeping me firmly against him. I pushed off his jacket and threw it away.

"You are a little overdressed." I whispered against his lips.

"Well then we will have to something about that won't we?" Said Elijah and I grabbed onto his tie bringing him into bed with me, his lips never left mine. Elijah's hands roamed over my body and it felt so good. My shirt moved upwards and Elijah kissed down my stomach. I closed my eyes and just savored the moment but then he stopped.

"Sarah, how far along did you say you were?" Asked Elijah.

"Almost 8 weeks. Why?" I answered as Elijah stood up from bed.

"Then why do you already have a little bump?" Asked Elijah. "You should not be showing yet." I didn't understand anything and stood up from bed.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a bump." I said and looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. Elijah was telling the truth; there it was the little bump that shouldn't have been there.

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" I asked afraid.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to the hospital and find out." Answered Elijah and I agreed. I got dressed and Elijah took me to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I was scared out of my mind. I walked up to the front desk and the same woman from a few days ago.<p>

"Hey! You're back again!" She said.

"Yeah, is it possible to talk to Dr. Bryant again?" I asked hoping she wasn't busy.

"I think she's available. Just sit down and we'll call your name." The woman said with a smile. She looked at Elijah and I could see her reaction. I didn't blame her, Elijah was good looking, beautiful even. But Elijah is mine and if someone who even looks at him in a way I don't approve, things will get ugly.

"Oh just so you know, drooling over another girl's boyfriend, not so appealing." I growled. Elijah put his arm around my waist and took me away from her before I ripped her apart with my bare hands.

"Could you please try to control your hormones?" Whispered Elijah in my ear.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you." I said as I scolded over at the woman.

"Well, it's nice to know how you feel about me and that you called me your boyfriend." Said Elijah with a grin.

"Well, I'm just protecting what's mine." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And for that, I can be overprotective." I whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips. It didn't take long before the Dr. was ready to see us. Dr. Bryant was a good woman and I really liked her.

"Sarah Gilbert! I didn't think we had an appointment until next week." Said Dr. Bryant she put on her glasses.

"Yes I know but I wanted to do a new checkup." I told her looking over at Elijah.

"And who is this charming gentleman?"

"Sorry, this is Elijah. My…" I started.

"I'm Sarah's boyfriend." Answered Elijah for me.

"Oh, the baby daddy, I get it." Bryant said and before I could correct her, she already turned around to get ready for the exam.

"So, any discomfort since last time you were here?" Asked the doctor.

"Not so much. A little morning sickness, mood swings." I told her which was true. She took a new ultrasound and I wished Elijah could have seen his own expression when he saw the monitor. He was in complete awe.

"What? This is strange." Said the doctor looking at the screen.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"It's not possible. When you were here a few days ago, you were only 7 weeks along but this shows that you're closer to 12 weeks." I looked over at Elijah and he stepped over to the doctor and compelled her.

"Everything is ok with the baby, everything is normal." Said Elijah looking into her eyes.

"Everything is normal." Repeated Dr. Bryant. After the exam, she gave us another picture and then wished us the best before walking out of the room. I was freaking out and it was time to turn my phone back on and text Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elijah as he looked at me. Sending a text to my brother." I said. "Both him and uncle John has called a dozen times and I think we should tell them about this. Maybe Aaron knows something about this." I said and sent the text.

"You do realize that when Jeremy tells my brother about that text, he will go through the roof with worry." Informed Elijah.

"I think he's funny when that happens." I said with a grin. "And only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

At the Gilbert house, John were in the kitchen, still trying to get in touch with Sarah but her phone was off. He had no idea where she was at all.

"She is safe, John," stated Aaron, walking into the room.

"Yeah, well. I just learned I can't trust you." Said John. "You know, with being an Original and all."

"The Fells trust me rather well, in Britain I united the Supernatural community over three Generations, they have learned to be more flexible. Something you could learn, John!" announced Aaron, with a smile. "Back in New Orleans, there was peace. There was a Human faction, and a place for every Supernatural species!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe and I want both you and Elijah to stay away from Sarah and Jeremy." Spat John.

"That part is nonnegotiable, for you see. Only one weapon can permanently destroy Originals, and they are not Daggers," answered Aaron, with a glance. "Unless you have more than one Dagger, then either I or Elijah will be up and about."

"And what makes you believe we would ever have one of those daggers?" Asked John as he tightened the grip on the wooden stake he had behind his back.

"I spelled them with my blood, I know when they are within a hundred miles of me," answered Aaron, a smile on his face. "The Dagger will kill the Vampire that uses it, and it only works once."

"But if we were to have one of these daggers, what makes you believe we wouldn't have enough white oak ash to immobilize you too?" Asked John.

"Because there are only so many Daggers, all of them are enchanted and the spell on them cannot be replicated. Believe me, I've tried. And only that specific Dagger with the Ash, will neutralize an Original Vampire," stated Aaron, with a smirk. "Temporarily, anyway."

"Until you take the dagger out of Elijah is that it?" Asked John, walking a little closer to Aaron.

"Once the Dagger is removed, the Dagger's effects end, and the Original reanimates. Just as though they had been staked," said Aaron, with a smirk. "And the Daggers do not work on Klaus, he sends his greetings, by the way!" John's face turned white.

"Have you been working with Klaus this whole time?" Asked John taking a step back.

"I have played both sides to get what I want, and that is my home back!" hissed Aaron, hands on hips. "And Jeremy, I would kill everyone to ensure his safety."

"You just said it yourself. You played both sides to get what you want. How can I be sure you won't screw him over once you get what you need?" John narrowed his eyes at Aaron.

"Because he is everything to me," answered Aaron, depressingly. "Until I break the eternal chain, his safety is of my uttermost importance!"

"I have a hard time believing a vampire." Said John. "I will do everything in my power to keep my niece and nephew away from creatures like you."

"Unlikely, for you see. Jeremy is fated to awaken as a Hunter. Do you know of the Five? Rumors at least?" asked Aaron.

"Isobel mentioned something about them once."

"The Five are Supernatural Hunters, increased speed, strength, practically at the highest prime a human being could in such fields. But they have a simple flaw. Their instincts become obsession, their desire for killing Vampire being addictive. Do you wish Jeremy to fall upon his stake before he is ready?" asked Aaron.

"No…. I don't want Jeremy to rush into anything he's not ready for. That includes you too." Said John.

"Bit too late for that, John. Jeremy and I have been busy long before you returned to my home," said Aaron, with a smile. "As it is in every generation."

"Do you know where Sarah is? I want her home, now." Said John.

"Sarah is safe and will remain where she is, she is among the assets of the Originals now, and they are rather fond of us. As you can imagine. But that is irrelevant," dismissed Aaron. "She is at a safehouse, or perhaps no longer in Mystic Falls, maybe I already handed her over to Klaus. What do you think John? If I don't report in to Klaus, he will certainly come looking for me. Isobel's little plan will fail. Not to mention, the Fells will not be pleased with you. I've seen inter-family feuds, especially between hunting families, it is not pleasant!"

"You would never give Sarah to Klaus. Jeremy would never forgive you if you did and how did you manage to trick the Fells?" Asked John. "They've been on vervain ever since Stefan and Damon Salvatore came back to town last year."

"I never tricked them, remember that story about Olivia Fell? All true, except for a few anecdotes..." answered Aaron, with a gesture. "Olivia Fell, a Witch and incapable of being compelled, left Mystic Falls with a Vampire. An Original Vampire."

"Which one?"

"This one," said Aaron, gesturing to himself.

"Why would she leave with you? Did you trick her to fall in love with you and she willingly went out of town with you?" Asked John.

"She left because she hated the town, the narrow mindedness of some of its Council members. Yet, narrow minded they may have been, they still considered me one of their staunchest allies at the time. Records of that generation are vague, so you would not have known," answered Aaron, leaning against the table. "But you may have heard rumors, of a great massacre. A Vampire attack where many of the Founding families were turned, and so rabid that they had to be hunted down. It caused the founding families numbers to become so... degraded, by this generation."

"Yes, I remember someone telling me about it but back then I thought they were just stories." Said John lost in thought.

"I was in town at the time annually mourning the death of my mother," said Aaron, with a shrug. "The Council needed my aid, and I pledged myself to their service. The issue was dealt with, and I have had rather good reputation with the Council ever since. Grayson Gilbert found my magical abilities and knowledge... irreplaceable. But then again, you are the grumpy Jeremy, to his Sarah, aren't you?" John ignored Aaron's question.

"My brother Grayson knew about you?" Asked John.

"Yes, I visited Mystic Falls back after he had finished college at Whitmore," said Aaron, with a smile. "He became a friend of mine. Indeed, he was one of the few to know my true identity."

"If you were such good friends, why weren't you at his funeral last year?"

"I was there, watching from the trees," answered Aaron, with a frown. "It would be odd for a teenage Fell to have seemingly been good friends with a grown man like Grayson, wouldn't you agree?"

"You would have figured something out." Said John. "And when did you see Sarah and Jeremy for the first time?"

"The same time as my friend was buried, imagine the irony. Nature is a fickle and cruel deity!" declared Aaron. "Besides, how did you get that Silver Dagger, family heirloom? A gift from your brother, to ensure it is never used on a friend?"

"No, Isobel gave it to me." Said John.

"And where did she get it, hmm? Because I gave Grayson a Dagger, it is no longer here. I can track them all, and only one is in Mystic Falls. She or Katherine stole that Dagger, the Dagger specifically used for me," said Aaron, amused. "When Elijah undaggered me, I made sure to keep it. One less Dagger for Klaus to have."

"I don't know where she got it. I didn't even know Grayson knew about it." Answered John.

"And you didn't know about me... where was Isobel when Grayson's will was read? Where were you?" asked Aaron, crossing his arms. "Did she come on your behalf or something?"

"I wasn't there. I was too broken to be there. I lost my way for some time. No one knew about what Isobel was then. They hadn't seen her since she left Elena in Grayson and Miranda's care."

"The little wench stole the Dagger off the Will of your dead brother," said Aaron, with a sigh. "I know for a fact, that she wouldn't have gotten it from Klaus, or my father. And there were only ever six Daggers, and that Dagger is mine, and it was only ever used on Klaus before me."

"How could I know that?" Asked John.

"Never said you did, but the question is. How did Isobel come by this information? Who do you really think she is working for?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know. She would never reveal her sources." Said John.

"Very few know about the Daggers, and Klaus has used those most," said Aaron, with a smirk and an eye - roll. "You have not considered that she has been compelled?" Before John could answer, Jeremy walked into the room.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" Asked Jeremy looking between his uncle and boyfriend.

"We were discussing my brother's next move," said Aaron, giving Jeremy a glance. "No amount of pretty women, no plan of Katerina's, has ever slowed Klaus."

"Well, that's a way to start a new day." Said Jeremy with a sigh. "Have you heard anything from Sarah this morning? I'm getting kind of nervous when I don't hear anything."

"Last I heard, she was with Elijah," answered Aaron.

"What? She spent the night alone with Elijah. She have to be more careful." Said John trying to call her yet again.

"She is safer with Elijah than with anyone else, John. Klaus was not after her, Rose had her to hand her over to Elijah," said Aaron. "And as that bloody nature decreed, they are together again, now."

"Speak of the devil." Said Jeremy as his phone buzzed. "It's Sarah. She says everything is fine but she asks us to meet her down at the hospital." Jeremy looked at Aaron.

"Could it be the... baby?" asked Aaron, panic on his expression as he appeared next to the door in a flash. "Coats and Bags, ladies. We're leaving. Now!"

"Do you think that there's something serious?" Asked Jeremy as both he and John followed Aaron.

"Well, since she text us, I can assume she is well enough physically. And John, put that stake away, it is making you look untidy!" declared Aaron.

"Really uncle John?" Said Jeremy with a sigh. "You can't stake an Original with a normal stake."

"Force of habit?" Aaron asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that." Said John as he put the stake away. "Can we just go now."

"Then away we go!" announced Aaron, opening the door.

* * *

><p>The three of them rushed into the hospital to find Sarah. They didn't know where she could be but they saw her standing there with Elijah.<p>

"The three musketeers arrives." Said Sarah with a little giggle.

"Hello brother, Sarah," greeted Aaron, with a smile. "What is the news?"

"I told Jeremy everything is fine. It's just we figured to get a doctor to a checkup and…" Sarah looked at all of them. "It seems like the baby is growing more rapidly than normal."

"I feared as much," said Aaron, with a sigh.

"What does this mean?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"It means her baby will grow within her far more quickly, and it would accelerate our deadline, her deadline to become an active Werewolf. And that Werewolf Pack from Florida will not leave or remain quiet for long," explained Aaron.

"The doctor told us she wasn't 7-8 weeks along, she is closer to 11-12 weeks." Elijah told them.

"Quite an acceleration," agreed Aaron.

"I wouldn't even have noticed it but then this morning, Elijah remarked it when we…" Sarah started but stopped blushing a little.

"Oh, naughty, naughty!" laughed Aaron ecstatically.

"Oh, you're the one to talk," snapped Sarah. "And it's not what you think."

"Good! I don't need to hear about my big sister's sex life." Stated Jeremy.

"Jeremy and I have a very nice sex life, thank you! It's like meditation, getting Jeremy to channel his inner aggression into useful acts," said Aaron.

"Well, not all of us are horndogs." Laughed Sarah as Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And now it got extremely uncomfortable for the uncle in the room." Said John with a sigh.

"Well, you could always retail Elena with the times you had with Isabel," said Aaron, with a wink.

"Ok, I think I'm going to throw up." Said Sarah.

"Please don't. We have a tea party to attend to later." Said Elijah.

"Tea vomit, yum!" declared Aaron, with a snicker.

"It's just Carol's way to kiss someone's ass." Jeremy and Sarah practically said at the same time.

"Well, tea is healthy for a Werewolf. Chamomile used to grow around Mystic Falls, not sure if it still does..." considered Aaron.

"Well then. At least let me go home first. I need a shower and to change my clothes." Sarah said and took Elijah's hand.

"Hello!? What will this pregnancy thing mean for Sarah?" Asked John. "Will it harm her in any way?"

"Hopefully not, possibly emotionally and..." pondered Aaron aloud.

"And?"

"And when she loses her temper, she may be able to lift you up without help," stated Aaron, with a grin. "Werewolf temper and strength, and all that jazz..."

"Great! That will become useful." Smirked Sarah. "Oh! Do you think I will be able to lift Damon up and maaybe throw him across the room?"

"One can hope," said Aaron, in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's pov <strong>

I had to admit this whole quick pregnancy thing creeps me out. It was as if I was taken out of Twilight, these things didn't happen... But as long as Aaron and Elijah are calm. Then so am I. Elijah had to take care of something and told me he would meet me at the Lockwood's when the Tea party started. Aaron stayed behind of course, I don't think that boy would ever leave. I came down after my shower and Jeremy, Aaron and Bonnie stood inside the kitchen.

"So you intend to go after one of the Martins? You do know this breaches Witch law?" asked Aaron, carefully.

"I'm going to get Luka to tell me the truth." Answered Bonnie. "The truth about what Elijah wants."

"What's going on in here?" I asked and looked between the three of them. "Where's uncle John?"

"He left while you were in the shower." Said Jeremy.

"I thought he was going to take me to the Lockwood's. My car is still out there." I said with a sigh.

"The point that Bonnie needs to understand, is that there will be consequences to her actions," stated Aaron, with a shrug. "There are many Originals, and all will be angered should one meet their end."

"Are you talking about the others, or yourself?" Asked Bonnie crossing her arms. "Damon told me about you being on of them."

"Both," answered Aaron, with a roll of his eyes. "Elijah is important in the grand scheme of things."

"Look, I need to do this." Said Bonnie. "Will you help me or not? Jeremy already agreed to help me."

"Help you..." considered Aaron, a frown on his face. "First of all, I think I will start 'helping' by fulfilling the Council's proclamation, which means Damon's head on a stake! And then any other Vampire that I come across, Stefan included!"

"No, you won't." I told him firmly. "You're not killing anyone."

"Klaus is watching the town," replied Aaron, calmly. "When anyone messes up, he will make his move. And Klaus hates Damon too."

"We're doing this. With you or without you." Said Bonnie.

"You can do that, and I'll have Klaus on phone before you finish. Klaus has no problem accelerating his plans, after all... he has had this going down for over a thousand years," said Aaron. "And, he is a step ahead of everyone. Even me."

"You wouldn't dare calling him, and do you know why? Because that would mean that not only would Elena suffer but Klaus would also go after Sarah." Said Bonnie. "And because of Sarah, you wouldn't call him."

"Klaus already knows about Sarah, he has Isobel compelled. And she is using John as an information source. Additionally, Klaus has two talented Witches at his beck and call," said Aaron, with a roll of his eyes. "And there are others he can call upon. If he wakes Rebekah up and gains her help, we are all doomed."

"I thought you said Klaus dumped the rest of them at sea." I started, remembering Aaron telling me the story.

"Never Rebekah," said Aaron, shaking his head. "Rebekah and Elijah were his 'always and forever'. Or... perhaps I am only repeating the story Elijah has been spouting, perhaps I know differently."

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have to get to this stupid tea party." I said as I took my jacket. "Please don't kill each other."

I walked out of the house and I was thinking about how she would get to the Lockwood's. I could always walk. Thank God, I chose to wear flats today. Before I could even take a step, a car stopped beside me and it was a car I didn't want to see. That blue Camaro was the last thing I wanted to see.

"You look like you could need a ride." Said Damon with a smirk. "Where is your boy toy?"

"Elijah is meeting me at the Lockwood's and why on earth would I want to catch a ride with you?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Do you really want to walk all the way to the Lockwood's?" Said Damon and I really didn't want to walk all the way. I could get Elijah to pick me up but he probably were already there.

"Fine! But if you try anything, I will rip your heart out through your throat!" I warned before getting in the car.  
>"I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I only want to give you pleasure." Said Damon with a smirk.<p>

"Damon I swear to God, if you don't stop with these innuendos, I will jump out of this car and I don't care if it's moving or not!" I yelled.

"Still so feisty." Damon smirked and returned to driving. I hated staying in the same car as Damon and I couldn't wait until we got there.

When we finally arrived at the Lockwood estate, Damon tried to be a gentleman and opened the door for me.

"Don't think for a second I would thank you for this." I said as I ignored his hand and stepped out on my own.

"Why don't you just admit to yourself that you have a thing for me?" Whispered Damon in my ear as we walked up the stairs.

"You disgust me, why would I ever admit something that isn't true?" I asked with a laugh.

"When you stop lying to yourself, come find me." Said Damon and I felt sick. I hoped the baby wouldn't decide that this was the time to let the delayed morning sickness kick in.

"Sarah! I didn't know you where coming." Said Jenna and walked over to me.

"Yeah well, Carol asked me to come so…" I said and looked around for Elijah.

"Please tell me you didn't bring that one as a plus one." Said Jenna pointing at Damon.

"God no! He just gave me a ride since neither you nor John were home and I have my car here." I told her.

"So why are you here Damon?" Asked Jenna as a blond woman came over to us.

"Hey, you came." Said the woman I knew to be Andie Starr.

"Hi!" Damon leaned forwards and kissed her. Good God! Whom was he kidding? I bet she is his personal blood bank. That wasn't real at all. Jenna looked as shocked as I did.

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna." Said Damon with a smug smile.

"You are going to make me sick." I said holding my stomach a little.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jenna and that was when I saw Elijah with Carol.

"Yeah, all better now." I said with a smile and walked towards Carol and Elijah.

"Are you sick with envy?" Asked Damon as he caught up with me.

"No I'm not, now please leave me alone!" I said trying to get away from him.

"Damon, Sarah!" Called Carol.

"Carol!" Said Damon, turning on his charm.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore and Sarah Gilbert. They're both from Mystic Falls' Founding Families." Explained Carol.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Damon with a smile and extended his hand for Elijah to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said before turning to me. "And this lovely lady I actually have met already. Her aunt gave me the boxes of the material I'm using for the book."

"Yes, that's true." I said and I swear my knees buckled when he took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Carol was really kissing Elijah's ass and it was so funny to watch. Carol left us to go talk to someone else and the moment she was gone, Elijah grabbed a hold of me to keep me away from Damon. I knew he heard what we were talking about earlier.

"You never learn, do you?" Asked Elijah narrowing his eyes.

"Relax; I just gave her a ride. You know, since she was planning to walk here anyway. I thought I was nice to think about her baby." Said Damon before looking towards the Mayor's office. "We need to talk."

Damon walked in front of us towards the door. Elijah never let go of me, so I had to join to Damon's dismay. I closed the door behind us and it felt creepy to be in here again. I haven't been here since the day of the volunteer picnic right before Mason died and it was hard being in here again. Why didn't I stay out there with John and Alaric?

"What do you want Damon?" Asked Elijah getting straight to the point.

"I was hoping we could have a chat." Answered Damon.

"Where is Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan, laying low you know, a bit of a werewolf problem." Said Damon and looked at me. That made Elijah tighten his hold of me.

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Snickered Elijah.

"I'm sure you did. It was your witch and other Original friend that saved the day." Said Damon sarcastically.

"You are welcome, not that I had to save any of you."

"Which ads to my confusion to why you are here and why wonder boy never told us about being like you." Asked Damon,

"Let us just stay focused on keeping Elena safe. Sarah is my responsibility and none of your concern and leave the rest to me." Answered Elijah smugly and turned to walk away with me. Suddenly Damon stood in front of us.

"Not good enough." Remarked Damon and I could see that Elijah has had enough of him. He let go of me and in the next second he had Damon pinned against the wall by his neck. Damon tried to choke Elijah but he easily took Damon's hand away.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Asked Elijah and I was mesmerized by the moment.

"You can't kill me man. It's not part of the deal." Said Damon gasping for air.

"Silence." Snapped Elijah darkly before stabbing Damon in the neck with a pencil. Damon screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "I am an Original. Show me some respect. The moment you seize to be of use to me, you're dead. So you should do as I say. Keep Elena safe."

Elijah grabbed me and walked out of the office. I felt flushed and God Elijah looked good when he was angry. I grabbed his hand and shoved him into an empty room.

"What are you….?" Elijah never finished the question because of my lips crashing onto his. He responded right away and held me firmly against him.

"That was insanely hot!" I whispered against his lips.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Murmured Elijah with a growl before kissing me again. If it wasn't for this party, I would have jumped on him right here, right now but I figured it would not sit well with the others here.

"You are so crawling through my window tonight." I said letting him go. Elijah only chuckled and needed a few moments to collect himself.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and it was time to go home. Jenna and John had already left and Elijah had to leave to do something and I thought it wasn't a big deal since I still had my car here. I walked out the door and searched for my keys. Then I realized it was in my jacket and that jacket was home.<p>

"You can't be serious." I mumbled to myself. I sent a text to Alaric and asked if he was close by. He told me he was at the boarding house and he said if I could get there, he could drive me home. It was closer to walk to the boarding house than to walk home. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body and begun my ten minute walk. I wanted to call Elijah and tell him what I was up too.

_"Hey Elijah! I just want you to know that everything is fine but I forgot my car keys at home but don't worry, I'm meeting Alaric at the Boarding House and he is driving me home. I'll call you again when I'm home safely and I'm looking forward to seeing you crawling through my window tonight. Bye." _

Just as I hung up the phone, I reached the house. I didn't want to see Damon again but I really wanted to walk all the way home. I didn't bother knocking and walked straight in.

"Alaric, are you here?" I called through the house.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room coming!" Yelled Alaric and I walked into the living room.

"Couldn't get enough of me at the party so now you're stalking me?" Asked Damon with a smirk.

"Shut up Damon." I snapped. "Can we go now please? I can't stand looking at his stupid face."

"Yes, let's go. I have to meet your aunt anyway." Said Ric and walked over to me.

"Aw, come on doll face, don't be like that." Said Damon and I could feel a huge blow out about to happen. Alaric looked at me.

"I'll go start up the car." Said Alaric, leaving me with Damon and I waited until he was out of sight.

"Now listen you little…." I was about to tell him off when he heard loud crashing noises from the hall. Without second thought, I ran with Damon right behind me. Alaric fell to the floor after someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife.

"Alaric!" I screamed and made my way over to him. The next thing I know, a wolf comes out of nowhere and jumps on Damon. He stabs Damon in the neck with vervain and then he turned to me.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Asked the wolf. I tried to run away but he grabbed me so I lost my balance and hit my head against the staircase and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch and my hands and feet were tied up. I looked over at Damon and he did not look good. They had put some kind of collar on him and it had wooden nails attached to it. I may not like the bastard but I felt bad for him now. No one knew that I was awake and somehow I managed to get my phone out. I tried my best to try to call Elijah to get him to help.

"Morning sunshine." I heard one of the wolves say to Damon. "I saw this movie once, some torture- porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device and it was really cool. So I just modified some with some wooden nails and when I pull."

Damon tried not to scream in pain and that was when that bitch Jules walked in. Oh, Elijah would enjoy killing her.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Said Jules and she was about to know how wrong she was. Damon only laughed when he saw her.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell how this is going to go." Informed Damon. "You are going to torture me, I'm not going to talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason." Damon's eyes flashed over at me for a second and that's when he knew I was awake and it pained him that he said those things in front of me.

"This time, I will be you." Said Jules smugly and not knowing I was awake. I managed to send a message to Elijah with the simple words **_"Help." _**And hope that he wasn't far away.

"I'm not going to talk." Said Damon smugly still keeping an eye out for me. The wolf with the chain noticed it, followed Damon's look, and saw me.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." He said and grabbed me. I started to scream as he untied my feet so I could stand.

"Get away from me you sick pervert!" I spit out. I had to protect my baby.

"Let her go! She's pregnant for God's sake!" Yelled Damon and tried to get free.

"Ah! So you're Mason's girl? Why didn't you tell me Jules?" We both looked at the girl and she knew that if I were harmed in any way, Elijah or Aaron would kill her.

"Let her go." Said Jules but he didn't listen.

"No, I don't think I will. It seems like this one means something to the leech so I think I'll use it for my advantage." He said and held a knife against my throat.

"Where is the moonstone?" He asked again.

"Looking for this?" Said a voice from behind us. It was Elijah, he was here and I was safe. When he saw me, I knew he saw red. I was in danger and he did not like that but he remained calm and collected for now. He put the moonstone down and gestured for them to take it. He killed the wolves that tried to take it easily. Jules fled leaving the sick pervert behind. He let go of me in terror and I hit the ground unable to keep my balance. It made Elijah even angrier.

"What about you sweetheart, you want to take a shot?" Asked Elijah. "I would be rather careful I mean, you did try to kill my pregnant girlfriend."

Elijah looked around and saw that Jules were missing.

"Where is the girl?" asked Elijah.

"I don't know." Said Damon and then Elijah looked back at him again.

"It doesn't really matter." Said Elijah with a shrug before turning to the wolf. "I am going to enjoy this." Elijah punched the wolf in the face so hard it broke his neck. He then rushed over to me and took the rope off me. I wanted him to help Damon first. Elijah helped him and he tried to be as fast as he could.

"You do realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah said but Damon didn't say anything back. Elijah grabbed the moonstone and lifted me up into his arms and that was when I realized I was shaking and crying. He held me close to him and put me into his car. He was angry at the situation.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have made you come with me." Stated Elijah as squeezed the steering wheel.

"Hey, it's not your fault ok? Can we just leave? I don't want to be here anymore." I said still shaking. I knew he wanted to track down Jules but I didn't want him to leave me right now. Elijah picked up his phone and dialed a known number.

_"Ah brother. What do you say to a werewolf hunt?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

_After Sarah left for the party, Jeremy turned to the both Bonnie and Aaron. _

_"So, are we doing this?" Asked Jeremy. _

_"Yes, we're leaving now. Can we count on Aaron to help?" Asked Bonnie. _

_"You may count on me informing Jonas soon enough," said Aaron, glaring at Bonnie. "You are about to betray the sisterhood you have been born into, how very... petty."_

_"If it means I can save the ones I love, then so be it." Stated Bonnie as she walked out the door. _

_"Well, here goes nothing." Said Jeremy with a shrug. _

_"And so another Bennett witch falls to the curse of betrayal, and so dies," declares Aaron, as he turned and began to walk away. "Now, I have to go and procure a stake."_

_"A stake, why?" Asked Jeremy and stopped Aaron._

_"In preparation, I know what happens next... I have **seen** it. Elijah's bargain will soon be void, Damon will dagger Elijah, and Sarah will not be too pleased with him. If Damon should survive, then I shall stake him," explained Aaron._

* * *

><p>It was a while later when Aaron's phone started to ring. Jeremy's named popped up on the screen. Aaron pressed the answer button, and raised the phone to his head.<p>

_"Yes?"-_asked Aaron, with a disinterested tone

**_"So, we got Luka back at Bonnie's house and I don't think she can do this alone. We need your help."_** Explained Jeremy.

_"I was going to go out for a drink with my brother,"_ said Aaron, pointedly.

**_"Could you please come? I would feel safer with you here." _**

_"You would have me stand-up Klaus?"_ asked Aaron, with a raised eyebrow.

**_"I thought you were meeting Elijah?" _**

_"Elijah is at a tea party, can't exactly have drinks with him now, can I_?" asked Aaron in amusement.

**_"But you know that if you meet Klaus, you would just lead him even closer to town and we could really use your help." _**Said Jeremy pleadingly.

_"If I come there, I would have to kill Bonnie. It is the thing my own mother taught me, a Witch that betrays another in trust, is not worthy of being called a Witch!"_ declared Aaron.

**_"So that's it then? You would rather have drinks with your deranged brother, instead of helping out your own boyfriend?" _**

_"It would be helping Bonnie, not you. She needs to be humbled, let her cast a spell that is beyond her, let her suffer. Let her die, if she survives and fails she will learn a vital lesson,"_ said Aaron, a sneer forming on his lips.

_"Do you care for the Witch?" _

**_"Of course I do! She's my friend. You know that." _**

_"And that is all?"_ asked Aaron, suspicious.

**_"Yes. Why would it be more?"_** Asked Jeremy.

**_"I'm with you remember:"_**

Aaron let out an agitated sigh, before answering, _"I am on my way."_

**_"Thank you." _**

Aaron arrived at the Bennett house in a rather bad mood only to find Bonnie already chanting. Caroline and Jeremy sat there watching her.

"How long is this going to take?" Asked Caroline.

"I don't know. He's fighting me." Answered Bonnie. Then she finally managed to break Luka down.

"Uh, Bonnie? I think you should invite Aaron into your house." Said Jeremy.

"Yes, do invite me in. Or I could shatter the foundations, stop it from being a house entirely," stated Aaron, in the doorway. "But I think the risk there is that the house would collapse in on itself."

"Promise me you won't break the spell." Said Bonnie not even looking at him.

"Bonnie, if I wanted him not to say a word, I would kill him here and now. With or without you letting me in. I could throw my phone with such force that it would stab him through the brain," stated Aaron, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, come in. But keep quiet!" Snapped Bonnie. "I need to concentrate."

"I could do that spell with a bit of blood and a lot less concentration," chirped Aaron, as he paced calmly into the house. Bonnie ignored Aaron and continued.

"Why are you working with Elijah?" Asked Bonnie.

"Klaus… We both want to kill him." Answered Luka.

"You want to kill Klaus too, why?"

"Because he has her. We have to get her away from him. My sister."

"Your sister?" Asked Jeremy as he looked over at Aaron.

"One of the two Witches currently in Klaus's service, contrary to what the Martins seem to believe, he can be very... persuasive. As can my teachings of Dark magic," replied Aaron, smugly. "Klaus needs a Witch to help him break the Curse, I may have been misleading when I said that a Witch was a sacrificial ingredient, more like a... tool."

"He is looking for a way to break the curse without the doppelganger. He has forced witches for centuries to help him." Said Luka in a haze.

"What has Elijah promised you?" Asked Bonnie.

"He said that if we help him kill Klaus, he would return her to us."

"How do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?" Asked Bonnie.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable." Answered Luka.

"After?" Asked Caroline finally saying something.

"After Elena is good and dead, along with a Vampire and a Werewolf, after the Moonstone is destroyed and Niklaus begins turning!" declared Aaron, more smug than ever.

"No!" Shouted Jeremy. "There is no way in hell Elena gets killed. There has to be another way."

"Maybe there is," eluded Aaron, amused. "But the Doppelganger is required for the Ritual, countless Witches have died trying to break the Curse. My mother's magic is the strongest there ever was."

"Then we need to know for sure. I can't just let my sister die." Said Jeremy as he paced back and forth.

"I do like it when he becomes all hot and bothered," stated Aaron, watching but were interrupted by his phone yet again going off and this time, Elijah was calling. Aaron rolled his eyes, and answered the call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ah, brother. How do you feel about a werewolf hunt?"<em>** Asked Elijah with anger in his voice.

_"I say... about time!"_ declared Aaron, standing.

_**"I figured you would say that. I need you to find that wolf girl we talked to yesterday."**_

_"Done,"_ agreed Aaron, ruffling Jeremy's hair on the way out.

**_"They went after Damon Salvatore. I had to save his life yet again."_**

_"Bonnie knows about how you're going to kill Klaus now,"_ said Aaron, over the phone.

_**"Right now, that is the least of my worries. Sarah was with Damon and Alaric tonight when the wolves attacked."**_

_"Jules is dead, speaking of which..."_ said Aaron, turning suddenly and grabbing the wolf as she turned the corner.

_"Here she is!"_

**_"Great. Then I can trust you can take it from here? I have Sarah to take care of. She's rather angry and hurt."_** Said Elijah.

"So," said Aaron, putting the phone away. "Second offense, whatever shall we do about that, Jules?"

"I didn't know she was going to be there." Answered Jules as she tried to get away from Aaron's grip.

"Elijah has given me the go ahead to, what was it he said... 'Participate in a wolf hunt', I guess that means there will be no mercies this time. Now, lets go see your boyfriend!" declared Aaron.

"Leave Brady out of this." Said Jules as Aaron dragged her down the road.

"You harmed Sarah, who seems to be of the right quality to carry a werewolf child with an accelerated aging, a rare breed. A sign of great things! And you, its own species, are attempting to kill it off!" snarled Aaron, tightening his grip on her throat. "You are not, and shall never be again, in the position to make either a request or a demand of me!"

"We were not trying to kill the baby. That baby is a part of Mason, a part of us."

"You are obsessed love, I think you had a thing for Mason, and when he rejected you over Katherine you just snapped and went insane. Mason was never yours, never a part of your or anything of yours, he belonged to Sarah - in life and in death. I am a Witch at heart, and I can detect Ghosts love!" declared Aaron, his pace unrelenting. "And Mason is disappointed with you, watching from the Other Side!"

"I don't believe you. You can't be a witch and a vampire." Said Jules as she had trouble keeping up with Aaron. "It's not natural."

"I am not natural," declared Aaron, using magic to cause flames to flicker over his fingers, before making them vanish again. "Did you think me telekinetic, when I knocked that gun from your hand?"

"Everything happened so fast. I didn't know what to believe." Answered Jules.

"And now that no one is around, I can rub the Sun and Moon Curse in your face!" declared Aaron, with a cruel curl of his lip. "The Sun and Moon Curse is invented, by Elijah and Klaus."

"What? How is that possible?" Asked Jules with big eyes.

"Elijah thought up the idea, and Klaus drew the diagram. They asked me to generate a rumor that would get both Vampires and Werewolves looking to break it for us!" declared Aaron, throwing Jules onto the forest floor. "So I invented a pretty story of how a Shaman curse Wolves to turn under the Moon and Vampires to burn in the Sun, it was such a pathetically poetic fairy tale. I am surprised at the stupidity of anyone that bought it!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Jules as she tried to get up.

"Kill your boyfriend before your very eyes, you never lived with the Originals, you have to learn the hard way what it means to piss us off!" sneered Aaron. That was when Jules noticed the cabin. The Gilbert Lake House.

"Please don't." Started Jules.

"Nonnegotiable," said Aaron, taking two pieces of wood and stabbing her through her hands to a tree. Jules were screaming out in pain and that made everyone around the Lake House to turn their attention towards her. Brady saw red.

"Get away from her!" Growled Brady and charged at Aaron.

"More demands?" asked Aaron, with a bored expression, as he kicked Brady's legs out from under him.

"Aaron, don't!" Screamed Jules as she tried to get free.

"Don't what?" asked Aaron, reaching a hand into Brady's chest and ripping his heart out with a simple yank, he then took off Brady's head and dropped them both at Jules' feet.

"NO!" Cried Jules and the others just stood there in shock.

"A head of a Werewolf, and the heart of a loved one, as promised!" announced Aaron, pulling the wood out of Jules's hands. "And you pack has already been dealt with by Elijah. Klaus will soon be upon this town, too. " Elena and Stefan walked towards Aaron.

"Thank you Aaron. For saving me." Said Elena carefully.

"I didn't do it for you, Elena. I did it as compensation; she harmed Sarah when I warned her not to. The life of herself and all her pack, everyone she has ever met and known, is forfeit. That is how the Originals do things," said Aaron, turning to face her. "Damon will be going after Elijah soon, and Klaus will kill him for it. And, everyone he has met or ever loved."

"Is Sarah ok?" Asked Elena but she didn't see the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Yes, so long as she is an asset of the Originals, she will be protected. And you Stefan should not make that face, from what he told me, Klaus is interested in being reintroduced to you. Specifically, the beast you once were!" said Aaron, bluntly. With that, Aaron started to walk away.

"Where is Sarah now?" Asked Tyler as he stepped forward.

"Staying here, and not leaving with Jules. And you know the consequences," said Aaron, gesturing to Brady. "For suggesting otherwise."

"I need to see her." Demanded Tyler.

"Yes, I can see you bending Kol over without much trouble," chuckled Aaron, before turning serious again. "You have a decision to make, Tyler. Leave with Jules, or stay here with Sarah. I am currently awaiting David's decision, too." They all looked over at the boy behind them and he didn't say anything.

"I need to talk to Sarah." Said Tyler, walking closer to Aaron.

"Very well," said Aaron, grabbing Tyler and heading off.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Asked Tyler.<p>

"With Elijah, safe from anyone that would take her," said Aaron.

"Would he even allow me to see her?"

"Perhaps," answered Aaron. He was about to knock on the door, when Jonas Martin opened it.

"Aaron. Nice to see you again…" Said Jonas sarcastically. "And you. Your friends didn't get the message, did they?"

"Hey, I asked them to leave." Said Tyler.

"Except, a Werewolf community is not a democracy," said Aaron, rolling his eyes. "Unlike my family."

"Elijah is waiting for you inside but I don't think he will be to entirely happy about seeing that one." Said Jonas and left. He had to go pick up Luka from the grill. Aaron and Tyler entered the apartment as Elijah came out of the bedroom Sarah was.

"Brother, I assume the job went well?" Asked Elijah as he saw Tyler and started growling. "What is he doing here?"

"To see the mother of his cousin," answered Aaron.

"Not going to happen. Not after what his pack did to her today." Said Elijah and blocking Tyler's path.

"I need to talk to her, that's all." Said Tyler carefully.

"And why is that?" Asked Elijah eyeing him suspiciously.

"He's here to tell me goodbye…" All of them turned to look at her. Sarah looked tired and sad with red puffy eyes but who could blame her?

"It's ok Elijah. I want to talk to him." Said Sarah walking over to the three of them. "Could you give us a few minutes? The both of you?"

"Done," agreed Aaron, leading Elijah away.

"I don't like this, leaving her alone with him." Said Elijah as they walked out of the apartment.

"I will get a sense of danger if there are any problems, besides... from out here we will see any oncoming attacks," reassured Aaron.

"That may be so but I still don't like it." Said Elijah. "She's been under a lot of stress these last few days and the emotional trauma could be dangerous for the baby."

"Then we just need to make sure she does not go under anymore," said Aaron, crossing his arms and smirking. "They have a Silver Dagger."

"How did they get that?" Asked Elijah.

"It may have been mine," answered Aaron.

"What? I thought you said it was in a safe place!" exclaimed Elijah.

"It was, in Grayson Gilbert's care. It was supposed to have been given to John Gilbert for safekeeping, but apparently,... he was not there when the will was read. It ended up in Isobel's hands, but how would she know how to use it?" asked Aaron, eyebrow raised. "Unless Klaus told her."

"Klaus does not know about my involvement in this 'mission' so I doubt he would tell her. Maybe there's another way." Said Elijah. "However, I'm not afraid of that happening them using the dagger I mean. Elena would honor the deal and she wouldn't hurt her sister like that."

"Elena can be selfish, besides. There is also Alaric Saltzman and from what I heard, they do not know of the full capabilities of the Dagger. Or... its side effects," said Aaron, calmly. "Damon may wield the Dagger himself." Just then, the door to the apartment opened up and Tyler came out. It looked as if he's been crying himself.

"I think maybe it's best you get in there. She's rather upset." Said Tyler.

"Go ahead, Elijah. I shall stay and speak with Tyler," said Aaron. Elijah nodded at walked back into the apartment.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Asked Tyler.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Aaron, tapping a finger against Tyler's chest.

"You killed Brady out of spite." Answered Tyler and slapped Aaron's finger away.

"I killed him because I had warned him, and Jules, not to get involved in what was happening in this town. Not to approach or contact Sarah again, and they did not listen..." countered Aaron, holding Tyler's eyes.

"Look, I didn't know they would harm Sarah. I was there when they talked about going after Damon but I didn't know she would be with him." Said Tyler sadly.

"Then see? Why would I want to kill you?" asked Aaron, prowling around Tyler. "Had any interesting dreams of late?"

"What do you mean, what kind of dreams?"

"Dreams of a certain Norse tribe, and a young man called Kol?" asked Aaron. Tyler's body language changed but he didn't answer at first.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Tyler and swallowed hard.

"Sure you do not, my dear," said Aaron, not believing for a second and tapping Tyler on the shoulder. "If you were to ever to change your mind, you can talk to me. Kol is my younger brother, after all."

"I have to go but please, take care of her. She's fragile and if I had another choice, I wouldn't leave but I need to do it." Said Tyler gesturing to Sarah.

"I will. And you can learn from Jules, but don't mindlessly follow or obey her. You are not Mason, and you are not Brady, you are your own person. Keep in touch!" declared Aaron, slipping a crumpled piece of paper into Tyler's hand before walking in. Tyler looked at the note and it was a number, Aaron's number no doubt. He tucked the note into his pocket and walked away.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

Aaron and Elijah left the room, leaving Tyler and me alone in the apartment. He struggled with finding out what to say.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked breaking the silence first.

"I will leave as soon as possible." Said Tyler still not able to look at me.

"Ok, when will you be back?" I asked as I tried to read his face and then it hit me. "You're not coming back."

"No, or maybe. I don't know anything right now. All I know is that I don't have anything left here. I need to go." When Tyler said that, I snapped my head up.

"You have nothing left here? You have me! You have my child, Mason's child." I practically screamed. "Isn't that enough?"

"Sarah, I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to believe, who to trust." Answered Tyler.

"You could try to trust me! I've never given you any reason not to trust me!" I told him and felt the tears begin to form.

"You're the one siding with vampires and shacking up with them." Said Tyler with a harsh tone.

"Do you even remember how much Mason loved you, or is that forgotten now that you have a new boyfriend?" I can't believe he would say that. Using Mason to hurt me, even though he knows how I feel about it. I could see he regretted it.

"Wow. I can't believe you would use my feelings about Mason against me. You know how much I loved him and it kills me to know that my child will never know its father. Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I don't miss Mason every single day?" I asked.

"Sarah, I…."

"I miss him so much and would have done **ANYTHING** to have him back here and you know it!" I said finally letting my tears spill. "Don't you think I would spend the rest of my life with him if I could?!"

"I know Sarah, I know."

"I already lost Mason, I can't lose you too." I said looking at Tyler and I wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Said Tyler as he backed towards the door.

"Tyler Lockwood if you walk out that door, you're out of my life for good. Don't bother coming back ever." I said before I could stop myself. Tyler stopped for a second and then turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I hope one day you can forgive me." Said Tyler before walking out of the bedroom and out of my life. I heard the front door open and Tyler saying something to the boys out in the hall. I just sat down on the bed, the tears never stopping and it didn't take long before Elijah stood in the doorway.

"He's gone. The only link to Mason is gone." I said not looking at him. "Did you hear what we talked about?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of listening in to your private conversation." Said Elijah and sat down in front of me. "You wanted to talk to him alone and you'll always get what you want." I couldn't stop the tears and just let it out.

Aaron walked in and found Elijah and me in the bedroom and he saw that I was crying again.

"Did Tyler leave?" I asked not looking at Aaron.

"Yes, off to make his way in the world!" announced Aaron, with a grin. "And he got all tense when I mentioned Kol."

"oh…" Was all I said in response just staring into the air.

"She's been like this since I got in here." Said Elijah and looked at Aaron with concern.

"What is wrong, love?" asked Aaron, sitting down beside me.

What is wrong? What is wrong? Wolves had attacked me and they tortured someone in front of me. Tyler left to join them. I had a supernatural baby growing inside me at super speed and the father of my child was still dead. I needed to see my brother…

"I just want to go home." I said quietly. "I need to see my brother."

"Alright," said Aaron, offering a hand. "Shall I take you home?"

"Yes." I said and took his hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Elijah.

"It is Sarah's choice," answered Aaron. "But with that Dagger in Damon's hands..."

"What dagger?" I asked as I tried to sound concerned.

"There is a collection of Daggers that can neutralize an Original Vampire if dipped in White Oak Ash," said Aaron, calmly. "One of these Daggers, the one stolen from Grayson's deathbed I bet, is in Damon and John's grasp!"

"I'll talk to them. Can we go now please?" I asked tiredly.

"Alright, let's go!" declared Aaron, helping me to my feet. I turned to Elijah, finally meeting his eyes.

"I want to stay with my brother tonight. Maybe you can come by in the morning." I asked. Elijah kissed my forehead.

"I will see you tomorrow my sweet. I have an appointment with your aunt. Maybe you could join." Said Elijah before he reluctantly letting me go. "Take care of her."

"I shall!" declared Aaron.

On the way over to my house, I didn't say anything. The fact that Tyler left, made things so much worse.

"Is my aunt or uncle home?" I asked barely looking at Aaron.

"Yes, they are," answered Aaron.

"I don't want to talk to them right now." I said as I took off my seat belt.

"Then we can go in through your window, if you left it open that is..." said Aaron.

"It's always open." I said with a little smile. Aaron answered by grabbing me, and leaping up onto the window outside my room, opening the window and pulling me in.

"Thank you… Is Jeremy here?"

"Yup, in his room," said Aaron. "I shall go and see him." Aaron walked into Jeremy's room and he was playing computer games with his earphones on. Aaron rested his elbow on Jeremy's shoulders, and pulled the earphones off.

"What the… What the hell are you doing?!" Asked Jeremy as he turned around to face Aaron.

"Can I not come and see you, love?" asked Aaron, in reply.

"You scared me that's all…" Said Jeremy. "What's going on?"

"Sarah and Elijah both know about a certain Dagger," said Aaron.

"Oh! This is not good. So what will happen now?"

"Lord knows. Damon will still dagger Elijah, I bet. And Sarah will never forgive him for it," said Aaron, with a sigh. "And the moment that Elijah is daggered, his deal is void. Even Klaus would honored Elijah's bargain, and it is my duty then to stake Damon."

"Where is Sarah now?" Asked Jeremy.

"In her room, she said she wanted to talk with you," said Aaron, kissing Jeremy's forehead.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Jeremy as he got up from his chair.

"Tyler left town," answered Aaron. Jeremy let go of Aaron and walked over to my room. Jeremy just look at me and he could tell I was struggling. I looked up at him.

"He's gone Jeremy… My only link to Mason is gone…" Jeremy looked over at Aaron and he could see his distress.

"Sarah..." said Aaron, as he approached. "You have another link to him."

"NO! I need him here!" I said screaming. "I can't go on without him!"

"Sarah, contain your grief. Think for a moment, don't you have someone you can hate more? Someone that caused all this?" asked Aaron, resting his hand on her hair. "Tyler had to go, he was a Werewolf, and Klaus is coming!" I stopped for a second and I felt all reason to keep going vanish just like that.

"Then maybe he should just kill me… What else can I live for?" I asked.

"The child, Sarah!" hissed Aaron, shaking me. "Think of the Child. Mason's Child!"

Jeremy came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around me. That always calmed me down.

"I need Mason here!" I cried.

"Mason is on the Other Side, Sarah. As a Witch, I can sometimes speak to Ghosts. And Mason wants you happy and was proud that you were resolved to care for his child, he also told me to tell you to not go near Damon Salvatore," said Aaron.

"If you can speak to ghosts… is he here now, is Mason here now?" I asked hysterically.

"Yes, his ghost has never left your side," said Aaron, honestly.

"Can I see him?" I asked but I knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not, there is no way to show you the spirit world," said Aaron.

"I can't do this Aaron." I said and cried even more. Jeremy understood and picked her up.

"I think she needs to stay with me tonight." Said Jeremy. "And she can't take her medication while she's still pregnant..."

"Ooooh! How about a threesome!" announced Aaron amused.

"Aaron… I know you mean well but Sarah needs sleep…" Answered Jeremy. "And I think she needs alone time with me."

"More like she needs dousing with her brother's seed, she needs comfort my love, to know that she is loved. Would you sunder barriers for that?" asked Aaron, with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you both stay?" I asked with a weak smile. "I need family around me." Jeremy nodded and brought me closer to him. I thanked God that I had a large bed so the three of us could lay in it together.

"Seems like a threesome to me." Said Aaron with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Aaron." Both Jeremy and I said at the same time.

"Fine! Be that way! but don't blame me when your aunt and uncle see the three of us like this in the morning." Said Aaron gesturing to the fact that I was laying in between the two of them but right now, I was too tired to care...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Not everything after the show but what's the fun in that? I like that we can mix things around a little. <strong>

**I really like to hear your thought and I hope you liked what we did with the way Brady died. It was more fitted with Aaron killing him instead of Stefan. **

**Until next time xD **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

><p><strong>*grapejuice101: Thank you so much! It's kind of a love triangle and I like that Damon is trying but Sarah is so against him and bicker with him all the time. It makes "the chase" more fun. <strong>

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Thank you! And I'm glad you like that I or we make it to our own. I've never actually thought about it that way with her maybe slowly starts to have some kind of feelings for him. I love Elijah and Sarah's relationship. He think so highly of her and almost worship the ground she walks on. **

***lijah'sgirl: Glad you like it! I have to agree with you on that one. Elijah is one of my favorites too and I think that Mason should have been in the show even longer... **

***Skyeward MusicLover: Thank you! Glad you like the pairings in this story! Here is your update! **

***Bronzelove: Glad you liked it and I hope you liked them in this chapter too. Things gets a little heated up between them ;) **

***Amolgie: I know there's not a lot with the truth about Aaron in this chapter but they know now and I have no idea what will happen after this... I have to think it through... **

***Kyara17: Haha.. I actually had to use google translate to figure out what you were writing but I figured it out and thank you! And here is your update! **


	16. The Dinner Party

**Another chapter is coming your way! Things will happen in this chapter and I hope you'll like it. **

**Thank you for wanting to read this story! It means a lot! **

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

_**I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

Hot, way too hot! That's how I woke up in the morning. I looked around and I knew why. When you are locked in between two people, you can't expect anything else. I tried to wiggle myself free but it was no use, so I simply pushed Aaron off the bed to make more room.

"Good morning to you too," complained Aaron from the floor.

"What? I was warm and I needed more space." I said innocently. "Besides, Jeremy is more comfortable."

"And he is mine!" hissed Aaron, leaping up and across the bed.

"What the hell!" Jeremy woke up not understanding what was going on. Aaron was laying over Sarah and with his head on Jeremy's chest.

"Aaron! I can't breathe!" I laughed trying to get him off me.

"But he is mine!" whined Aaron, rubbing his head against Jeremy.

"That may be so but you're crushing the pregnant girl!" I told him, trying to push him again.

"This is way too early for this." Said Jeremy with sleep in his voice. "Aaron, remove yourself from my sister."

"Okay!" announced Aaron, using his legs to flip himself over Sarah, and roll him and Jeremy onto the floor.

"Ah! Now I have the bed all to myself!" I said and stretched out. "A sweet success."

"You do realize she planned this right? To get the bed to herself." Said Jeremy from underneath Aaron.

"I did not!" I said from underneath the covers.

"And I got Jeremy all to myself, I'm not complaining!" announced Aaron, pleasantly.

"But the bed is so much more comfortable than this…" Said Jeremy. "I want it back."

"Fine!" declared Aaron, standing and walking towards the door. "Enjoy chastity for a month!"

"No Aaron wait! Stop being a drama queen and get back to bed!" I said peeking from underneath the covers. Jeremy jumped back into bed and just laughed.

"This one is stubborn." Said Jeremy with a smirk. "I guess it's just you and me big sister... "

"If I jump back in that bed, it is to strip someone naked and soil the sheets!" declared Aaron, already making to open the door. On the other side of the door, stood Jenna.

"You know, that conversation didn't sound that good from this side of the door." Said Jenna and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh God!" I said and disappeared under the covers again. "What do you want Aunt Jenna?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to see the old properties with Elijah Smith and me. He requested for you to join us." Answered Jenna.

"Of course I would!" I said and jumped out of bed.

"It seems like Elijah has a little crush on you." Stated Jenna.

"I wouldn't say it like that." I answered with a blush.

"Yes, she's too busy sleeping with Jeremy," prodded Aaron.

"Ew! You are just jealous and disgusting." I said throwing a pillow at him. "And for the record, I'm not sleeping with Jeremy."

"You imply that I have something to be jealous of," countered Aaron, in jest, as he sidestepped the pillow.

"Yeah, well.. I will go with Jenna and try to forget this conversation ever happened." I said walking towards my bathroom. "And I was only stating your jealousy because you don't want to share my brother and by that I mean that if you got your way, no one else would come close to Jeremy but you."

"And? He is mine!" pouted Aaron, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, You big baby." I shrugged from the bathroom. "And don't worry. I will never take him away from you."

"Good," decided Aaron, walking out of the room.

"You do realize this is a little creepy?" Asked Jenna as she came into the bathroom with me.

"I know, I was feeling really bad last night and needed my friends around me and we fell asleep in the same bed that's all." I said with a sad smile. "And Aaron over here thinks that since I kicked him out of bed this morning, he thinks I tried to take Jeremy away from him." Jenna only shook her head and shrugged.

"I will never understand the way the friendship between the three of you work at all." Said Jenna and walked out of the room. "We leave in 30 minutes!"

When I was finished in the bathroom, I walked downstairs almost expecting Aaron to be making breakfast but then I saw him on his way out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to pay the Salvatores a visit, and see about a Dagger!" announced Aaron, with a smirk, as he showed off a piece of wood up his sleeve.

"But what about my breakfast?" I asked like a stubborn child.

"If I am dead in a box, what are the chances I will be making breakfast for you ever again?" countered Aaron, playfully.

"Good point…" I said with a grin. "Please don't kill anyone before noon!"

"I'll think about it," said Aaron, with a smirk. I shook my head and went into the kitchen to make my own breakfast. It didn't taste as good as when Aaron does it but I guess it has to do.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Aunt Jenna as she packed her bag. "We need to leave soon."

"I'll be ready in three minutes." I said and rushed upstairs to get my jacket. Jeremy came into my room.

"Hey, do you know where Aaron went?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, he talked about going to see Damon or something. I don't know why." I answered and ran out the door. "Talk to you later little brother!"

Aunt Jenna and I rode the car in silence. I was too excited to see Elijah and Jenna noticed.

"I saw the two of you yesterday." Said Jenna as she glanced over at me. "You and Elijah, you seemed very cozy at the Tea Party."

"I know Aunt Jenna, I have been spending some time with him lately and I think I really like him." I said honestly.

"Sarah, your boyfriend is missing and you're pregnant with his child, don't you think it's a little soon?" Asked Jenna. "What do you think Elijah would say when he figures out that you're pregnant?"

"He already know, Jenna." I told her. "I will always love Mason and it kills me that he's not here, but Elijah is gluing me back together and I can't help what I feel for him."

"I know you feel comforted by him but all I am saying is that you are not even nineteen, pregnant and falling for a guy who is much older than you. It's not good for you." Said Jenna with a sad smile.

"Elijah is no older that what Mason is." I told her and technically, it was the truth.

"What will you do if Mason comes back?" Asked Jenna. "Would you stay with Elijah or would you go back to Mason?"

"I think that I will deal with that if it gets to it." I answered. "But do not think for a second that I don't love Mason. I love him so much it hurts and I would want more than anything to have him back here, and now he's been gone for weeks and I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"All I'm saying, is that don't get in too deep too fast. You're still hurting from what happened with Mason and it still is a good chance that he could come back." Said Jenna understanding. "I don't want to see you even more hurt than you already are. You have someone else to think about but yourself." I protectively put my hand on my stomach. Jenna was right; I had to think about my unborn child. This child was the most precious thing to me and I would do anything to protect it. I would choose him or her over anyone and anything in this world. Including Elijah. We stopped the car on the outskirts of the old properties. Elijah were already waiting for us and his face lights up when he sees me. It was so heartwarming.

"Looks like he just as happy to see you as you are about seeing him." Said Jenna with a grin.

"Look Jenna, I know I can't explain this but I need you to be ok with it." I said turning towards her.

"I know you do and I promise I will work on it." Answered Jenna before we walked out of the car.

"Hello again Mr. Smith." Said Jenna with a smile.

"Jenna, I've told you to call me Elijah." Answered Elijah with a polite smile.

"Yes I know. It's just an old habit." Said Jenna with a blush. "Shall we get going?"

Jenna showed us the way but as soon as she turned her back to us, Elijah grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"It was hard not having you by my side tonight. Let's not have that again shall we?" Whispered Elijah in my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said dreamily.

"Are you coming?" Asked Jenna and we followed her.

"Yes, we're coming right now." I said with a blush. Jenna started to tell Elijah about the properties around us.

"The old Fell properties actually starts by that old fence." Jenna told us.

"Ah, The Fell's. One of the Founding Families." Said Elijah with a mocking tone and it didn't go unnoticed by Jenna.

"Why do you say it like that?" Asked Jenna curiously.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled two full centuries earlier." Said Elijah with a smile. "There was an immigration from the north-east, Salem to be precise."

"Massachusetts? You mean like the witch trials?" Asked Jenna.

"Which means, the ever lauded Founding Families didn't actually found anything." Elijah told us.

"Well, I think the men was the ones that made a big deal out of the founder back in the 1860." I shot in just because I felt left out.

"Yes, men are very territorial." Added Jenna and Elijah brought me closer to his side as Alaric walked towards us.

"Yes we are." Said Elijah with a grin and I blushed.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Said Jenna and introduced the two men.

"Yeah, I got your text about you showing Elijah the old property line and I thought I would tag along." Said Alaric with an unsure shrug. "You know, being a history buff and all. So, where to next?"

"I'm very interested in the freed slave property owners." Answered Elijah. "Some say you know, the senate of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Oh, I have that list in my car; I'll just be a sec." Said Jenna and left the three of us.

"Alaric Saltzman. You're on Elena's list of loved ones under protection." Said Elijah.

"And so is Jenna." Answered Alaric with a little hostility.

"You don't have to be jealous." Said Elijah with a hint of sarcasm. "I really don't peruse younger women." That made me punch his shoulder a little and Alaric looked puzzled.

"It's a joke Ric, lighten up." Said Elijah with a smile as he grabbed me and walked after Jenna.

"You know you're making me jealous as well right?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"You have nothing to be afraid of my sweet." Elijah whispered in my ear. "You are all I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v <strong>

Aaron arrived at the boarding house just as Andie walked out the front door and she was happy and smiling.

"Good morning!" Said Andie with a chipper voice.

"Isn't it?" replied Aaron, with a grin.

"Isn't it always?" Asked Andie as she got into her car and drove off.

"Not for some people today," muttered Aaron quietly, crossing over to the house.

Aaron overheard some of Damon's conversation just as he walked into the house.

"Got to go, I have a murder to plan." Said Damon before hanging up with a smirk.

"More like a murder to be the victim of," said Aaron, standing loosely.

"You wouldn't kill me." Stated Damon. "It's not part of the deal."

"You have my dagger, the deal is void. Besides, it was Elijah's deal, not mine!" countered Aaron, gesturing upwards with a hand, sending the booze table smashing to the floor.

"So you would go against a fellow Original and not honoring his deal?" asked Damon. "And you owe me a bottle of bourbon."

"Elijah has no problem breaking his deal, he won't be daggered again. He and Sarah, know about the Dagger. As does Klaus!" declared Aaron, smugly. "The funny thing, is Klaus is different than Elijah in a different way to how I am different than Elijah. The Daggers won't work on Klaus."

"So? Klaus isn't here right now and how do you know we won't use it on you instead?" Said Damon with a nervous chuckle.

"Because I'm in contact with Klaus, Klaus stops getting our regular sibling meetings and... he may come investigate. Bringing his Werewolf, and his Vampire, and his Witches. All he is missing in this sorry tale... is a Doppelganger!" declared Aaron, with a sneer.

"We would hide her away, Klaus would never find her." Said Damon. "He hasn't found Katherine and she's been on the run for 500 years."

"He found her many times than she admits," countered Aaron, with a smirk. "In fact, he knows she's in town. Everything that Elena has touched, the Gilberts have owned, the Salvatore's have owned. A Witch can use it to track you. Besides, Klaus likes the chase, it is why Katherine isn't dead yet."

"You have been feeding Klaus with information all along haven't you?" Asked Damon. "Something tells me Sarah doesn't know that part… Or maybe not even your precious boyfriend."

"Oh, they know, just as John knows. I have been playing both sides, do you think the Council didn't check up my alias. Now why would Vampire Hunting family made up of Witches and Vervain drinkers support me when they know what I am?" asked Aaron, prowling around the room. "The town Council is at my beck and call. John knows this, knows I was good friends with Grayson. Elena will die, because Klaus demands it. And he always gets what he wants, he is a step ahead of everyone. Even me..."

"I will not let him kill Elena. It's not happening. Sarah would hate me even more if I let her sister die." Snarled Damon.

"And what do you think her reaction will be when Elijah dies?" asked Aaron.

"Her sister means more than some fling." Answered Damon more to himself than to Aaron.

"Sarah and Elijah have always been together, throughout a thousand years. You won't change that, she could never love a monster that manipulates another's emotions!" hissed Aaron.

"You don't know what she's capable of and she can make her own decisions." Said Damon.

"She almost committed suicide the other night, because she missed Mason - the man you killed - and only Elijah and I held her together. How do you think she would feel about learning your stupidity killed the Gilberts? The very reason she almost succeeded in suicide and was sent to a nuthouse?!" snarled Aaron, pointing a finger at Damon. "Human or Vampire. You are bad luck for her, you would only lead her to suffering and death! Besides... very soon she shall be a Werewolf, and out of your reach!"

"I have nothing to do with the deaths of her parents!" Yelled Damon.

"You were standing in the middle of the road, Grayson swerved and the car went of Wickery Bridge!" snarled Aaron, accusingly. "She can have no love for you, as it is. She is destined in every generation to meet Elijah. When Elijah dies, she will never reincarnate again! She is not meant for you, nature has decreed it so. Every time a Vampire got close to her, they inevitably die."

"So, do you mean that if we were to dagger Elijah, Sarah would die?" Asked Damon alarmed.

"Perhaps, an Original has never stayed dead. This isn't the first time I or Elijah have been daggered," snickered Aaron, shaking his head. "Dagger Elijah or don't. On the one hand, you Dagger Elijah, and Sarah leaves with me to places unknown to you. On the other hand, Sarah stays with Elijah until the end of her natural life span. Doesn't look promising either way for you, does it?"

"I think you're just trying to scare me. Sarah would never leave her family behind and go away with you," stated Damon trying to act braver than he was.

"Klaus will be here, Elena will be dead, and the rest of you would fend for yourselves against the Wrath of the Originals!" declared Aaron, tapping his chin. "And choosing between me and the man she hates? She'd pick me. Because, I have promised to protect her and that child from Klaus, something... only an Original can hope to accomplish. Have a hundred Vampires, with or without my help, Klaus will have his sacrifice!"

"Well, at least we can agree on one thing." Said Damon. "Klaus doesn't get anywhere near her or the child!"

"Klaus will want living Werewolves for after the Ritual, and knowing her worth to Elijah he would spare her for his future army. And, with each of our consorts, the Originals would rule this town! We were born here, after all!" declared Aaron, cheerfully.

"I would very much like for you to leave now." Said Damon and pointed at the door.

"When I am good and ready," tutted Aaron, walking around. "Did your brother tell you what happens if you cross an Original?"

"No he didn't but I'm sure you will tell me." Answered Damon as he rolled his eyes.

"We Originals are not crossed, it is just the rule. Should you fail to put down Elijah, should I find the time or Klaus come... well, an Original would kill everyone you have met, known or loved!" declared Aaron, turning and meeting Damon's eyes. "Klaus and I can be... irrational in our own ways."

"The front door is that way." Said Damon and pointed behind himself. "So if you don't mind."

"It isn't a threat Damon, heard what happened to Jules's boyfriend? And when it comes to Vampires, I don't need wood to kill you," said Aaron, rolling a wrist and making fire dance along a hand. "I am Aaron the Crucible, I am famous for... trapping people in smelters and setting it ablaze! And from experience, all Vampires - except the Originals, of course - are rather flammable!"

"I get it! Cross you and I'm barbecued." said Damon.

"And your brother," interrupted Aaron, with a smirk. "And perhaps that gal that walked out of here. I was also around when the spell for Daylight rings was invented, imagine all the fun I could have with that spell! I wouldn't need to set you on fire!"

"Are you done with the threats now?" Asked Damon. "I have a lot to do today."

"I see you are not taking the hint..." said Aaron, appearing before Damon and sending a fist through his chest. Damon screamed in pain and dropped the dagger. "You are pathetic, Damon. You think yourself to be the next Katherine! Loving Sarah and Elena, but in the end you will dump one, just as Katherine dumped you! And I will not let Sarah be harmed, physically or emotionally!"

"If you kill me now, all hell breaks loose." spat Damon through his teeth.

"After I kill you, I would kill Alaric, Stefan, everyone! And I would have my Dagger back, a Dagger I gave to Grayson, that Isobel stole, that Sarah wants returned to me!" hissed Aaron, but smirked. "Besides, Sarah would forgive me, for killing you. She wouldn't forgive you, for killing me or Elijah."

"Do you want me to beg for my life, is that what you want?" Asked Damon.

"You are so selfish," stated Aaron, rolling his eyes. "You do not care for the consequences of your actions. Elijah is daggered, and Elena is saved. Right? You indenture yourself to Elena. But what about Sarah? If she doesn't commit suicide at the loss of another loved one, she will feel heartbreak and suffering, and she will never ever forgive you for the loss of her soulmate!"

"You could put me down now please… I get your point." Said Damon. "Don't dagger Elijah."

"Good," decided Aaron, pulling free his arm and speeding away.

"What an idiot!" Mumbled Damon after Aaron was gone and picked up the Dagger. It was going to happen tonight no matter what Aaron threatened to do to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v<strong>

After walking around the old properties, I was deadly hungry and I was bored. Yes, I did like history but there's only so much a girl can take. I was in the car with Elijah and we drove in silence. We didn't have to speak to each other to make it comfortable but I knew I had to talk to him.

"Jenna knows about us." I stated suddenly. "She could see it yesterday at the Tea Party. She thinks I am moving on too fast. Mason has only been dead for a few weeks and now it seems like I'm not sad that Mason aren't here and that I never loved him. Are we moving too fast?" Elijah sighed and pulled the car over. He knew this was difficult for me.

"Sarah, I'm not the one to tell you how you feel. I've told you before, I don't want you to forget what you had with Mason and I want you to remember how you once felt about him and always will." Said Elijah calmly. "I know all of this is scary and if you want out, I will not stop you. You are the most important thing in my life and all I want is for you to be happy.

"You don't get it. The thing that scares me is the fact that I won't survive without you and my life depends on you, even though I still love and miss Mason so much." I said as I felt tears starting to appear. "I talk to him a lot and I can still hear his voice so clearly. Do you think that I will ever forget it? Because I am afraid someday I will." I couldn't hold my tears anymore and broke down. I tried my best to hide my tears and buried my face in my hands. Elijah seemed to understand how fragile I really am. He grabbed a hold of me, brought me over to his lap, and held on tightly.

"He is your first real love, and you will never forget it. I won't allow you to forget." Whispered Elijah in my ear. "I will never push or pressure you into something you don't want. I would never do that. God, I wish you didn't have to go through all of this. I want you to feel good to be able to enjoy your life."

How is it possible to feel so strongly for someone you really don't know? Elijah just embraced my problems, making them my own. Elijah slowly and carefully caressed my stomach.

"It's an extraordinary thing, the making of a life. It makes everything else matter less." Said Elijah quietly. "This is was life is about." I kissed him tenderly, because I needed to. He didn't push me away but he didn't bring me closer either. Elijah just let me do it on my own terms. I pulled away slowly and he wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I think we should get going. Your aunt is probably waiting for us at that place you always hang out in." Chuckled Elijah softly.

"It's called the Grill and the food is to die for." I said without thinking. "That didn't come out the way I intended." Elijah only chuckled and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" Asked Elijah before letting me go.

"For now, I am but I'm an emotional wreck so this won't be my last breakdown." I said with a shrug and crawled back to my own seat. Jenna was waiting for us in the parking lot outside the Grill. She looked impatient.

"What took you so long?" Asked Jenna with a smile but the smile faded when she saw my slightly red puffy eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Jenna alarmed.

"Just a Mason related breakdown." Answered Elijah with a small smile and I could see Aunt Jenna warm up to him. He took it all.

"Let's go inside." Said Jenna, showing the way. Elijah placed his arm securely around my waist as we walked inside. The first thing the both of us noticed was Jeremy and Bonnie sitting at a table rather cozy. I looked up at Elijah and he mirrored my face. They looked a little too friendly for my taste and I was about to go over to them when Damon summoned us towards his table not that I wanted to do that, because I wanted some time alone with Elijah.

"What do you want?" I asked with a snarl and Elijah actually had to hold me back, even though he smiled.

"I heard you had quite the meeting at the historical minds today." Said Damon to Jenna whilst ignoring me.

"I guess you could say that." Said Jenna with a huge smile.

"As much as I like to continue this, I have papers to grade." Said Alaric and stood up from the booth.

"You know, we should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Said Andie. I really didn't like that girl.

"Oh! My girl is so full of good ideas." Said Damon. "I'm happy to host, I say tonight maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm free." Said Jenna looking over at both Elijah and me. I squeezed his hand, I didn't want him to go to this thing. I had a bad feeling and Elijah decided to ignore me.

"Yeah, it would be a pleasure." Said Elijah with a polite smile. "Now, if you would excuse me, Sarah here needs food and some quiet." I gave them all a smile and let Elijah lead me to another booth so that we could have some form of privacy.

"I don't trust them." I said lowly as we sat down. "There's something going on, please don't go to this thing tonight."

"Sarah, everything will be alright, I promise." Said Elijah and caressed my hand. "They won't hurt me. They wouldn't dare."

"I'm just afraid that before this day is over, I'm going to lose you." I said trying not to cry again.

"I will be careful, I promise you." Elijah told as he kissed my hand lovingly. "You will never lose me."

* * *

><p>Elijah and I ate our lunch without any disturbance and afterwards, we drove back to my house so I could take a shower and dress nicely for tonight.<p>

"You know, I have the house for myself right now, it would be nice to just spend some time together without all the drama going on around us." I told him with an innocent smile as we walked through the door.

"I have to get going; I have much to do before this dinner tonight." Said Elijah eying me as I walked towards the stairs.

"Well, that's too bad, because I really need some help with getting out of my dress but… If you have to leave, I guess I have to do it by myself." I said a little seductively as I started to unzip the dress I was wearing whilst teasing him. I could see it the want and lust in his eyes but he tried to contain himself. I restrained myself from laughing and bit my lip.

"You are playing a very dangerous game with me." Said Elijah as he slowly caressed my cheek.

"Who said I'm playing?" I whispered seductively. Elijah kissed me, it was so hot, and he had skills I have never experienced before. In this precise moment, I never wanted to let him go but that's exactly what he did. Elijah pressed his forehead against mine.

"As much as I want to continue this, I really have to go not because I want too, but your aunt just parked the car." Said Elijah with a sigh.

"Well, I must say I'm disappointed but you could always stay over tonight. I have enough room." I whispered with a smile.

"I would like that very much." Answered Elijah before kissing my forehead and disappear. Jenna came into the house and she looked at me funny.

"What's going on with you?" Asked Jenna as she put away her car keys.

"Nothing much, just a little flushed that's all." I said as I tried to cover up my unzipped zipper.

"Hey, do you need a ride to this dinner thing at Damon's later?" Asked Jenna.

"No, Elijah wanted to pick me up, so you just go ahead. I'll get there, not that I want to spend the evening with Damon but if Elijah is going, then so am I." Jenna only laughed at me and went upstairs to take a shower. Jeremy came home just a few minutes later.

"Hey! So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked as Jeremy jumped onto the couch.

"Nothing special. Just hang out here, why?" Answered Jeremy.

"No reason. I just wanted to know if I need to go home with Elijah tonight or if I can sleep with you and Aaron in the next room. Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I'm actually hanging out with Bonnie tonight; I don't know where Aaron is." Answered Jeremy.

"Wait… Jeremy, what is going on between Bonnie and you?" I asked looking at him.

"There's nothing going on. I just wished everyone would stop asking me about that." Said Jeremy a little agitated.

"It's just when Elijah and I walked into the Grill today, you two looked cozy and real close. I just hope that you don't do something to mess up something as good as Aaron." I said with concern.

"Sarah, you know how I feel about Aaron. Nothing as simple as Bonnie and mine's friendships is going to ruin that." stated Jeremy and it made me calmer.

"Ok, I believe you but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt in any way." I said and hugged my little brother tightly.

"I promise I'll be careful." Whispered Jeremy in my ear.

A few hours later, Elijah did as he promised and picked me up. I was frustrated as I tore my closet apart, not being able to find a dress that fit me. This high-speed pregnancy was so frustrating.

"It looks as if you have a hard time finding something to wear?" Stated Elijah as he appeared in my room. His yes roamed my body and I didn't care about the fact that I was standing there in just my underwear.

"Nothing fits me anymore!" I threw away yet a dress. "And there's nothing I like in here. It's so annoying!" Elijah only chuckled at me and held out a bag for me.

"I thought that you would like to try this. It will look good on you." Said Elijah with a smile. I opened the bag and it was a beautiful dress for early pregnancy. It was simple and not too flashy. It had a grayish color and it was a good thing to wear to a dinner party. I put it on and it looked good on me, I felt good wearing it. I turned towards Elijah and I felt a new bash of hormones coming on. I started to cry.

"Thank you." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"All for you my sweet. Now let's go. I think we have a party to attend too." Said Elijah but before we moved, he kissed me so tenderly and lovingly. I never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Elijah took me out to the car and we drove towards the boarding house, even though I had a feeling something bad would happen. We stood outside the door and I stopped Elijah from knocking.<p>

"Elijah, I have a bad feeling about this, can't we just go back home and forget about this dinner?" I asked pleadingly. "We could just say I wasn't feeling well and you wanted to stay at home with me." Elijah brought me closer to him and he caressed my cheek.

"Sarah, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to either you or me. I promise. You know me and we both know that I can't cancel this. We need to do this." Just then, the door opened and Damon gave us a fake smile.

"Good evening." Said Elijah politely but kept a firm hand around my waist when he noticed how Damon was looking at me.

"Please, come in." Gestured Damon with a smug smile.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have a less than honorable intention on about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest we reconsider?" Said Elijah and every bone in my body told me to get the hell out of there.

"No, nothing dishonorable, just a getting to know you." Said Damon falsely. I hoped that Elijah would just cancel in the last minute but that didn't happen.

"Well, that's good." Said Elijah and brought me inside the house. "Because you know Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. And Sarah, may I say you look beautiful tonight?" Asked Damon and I wanted to puke.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal… Stay away from me." I snarled. "That's not a warning, that's a promise that I will hurt you if you get in my face." Elijah stood in front of me protectively at the same time as Jenna came into view.

"Jenna! Wonderful to see you again, how are you? You look good." Said Elijah trying to keep up his appearance.

"Thank you! Wow Sarah, you're glowing! Is this new?" Asked Jenna as she looked at my outfit.

"Yes, I was freaking out about the clothes in my closet and Elijah bought this for me." I answered and smiled at Elijah.

"Yes, a woman should have something she feels comfortable in." Agreed Elijah and chuckled. "If not, all hell breaks loose." I slapped his arm a little at the same time as Andie announced dinner was ready.

I sat in between Elijah and John, and all I wanted was a drink but I knew it would not suffice. Everyone was talking, laughing and drinking wine. I felt jealous. Aunt Jenna poured everyone some more wine and started to mock Damon a little.

"I hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Said Jenna.

"Oh, do tell." Said Damon sarcastically.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, someone emigrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community in their own way." Said Elijah as he squeezed my hand from under the table.

"I's because they were witches." Stated Jenna.

"There's no proof of there being witches in Salem." Said Andie with her disgusting smile.

"Andie is a journalist. Big on facts." Damon told us, not that I cared about that tramp.

"All of this sounds like a ghost story to me." Said John as he gave both Elijah and me an evil eye. Everyone decided to just ignore his statement.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Asked Damon.

"I don't know. I think it comes down to curiosity." Answered Elijah as he removed his hand from mine and ran his fingers against my bare thigh. I tried to concentrate on my meal but the food made me squeamish and I felt like throwing up. This food didn't settle my stomach well.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Asked Jenna and everyone looked at me and all I could do was to shake my head.

"No, I don't think the food is agreeing with me." I answered and shot up. I ran across the room and luckily found a bathroom. Everything I had been eating tonight came up again, God I hated this. It didn't take long before someone knocked on the door.

"Sarah, are you alright? I finally managed to get up from the toilet and washed up. Elijah was standing on the other side of the door and he was concerned.

"I'm fine. I guess the baby didn't like the food." I said tiredly. "What's going on now?"

"The men is going to get a drink in the living room. I would like you to come with me but if you're not feeling well, maybe you should go home." Said Elijah with concern.

"No! I'm not leaving you here. If I'm going, you're going with me." I said with worry in my voice and grabbed his hand. Elijah brought me into the living room and I could tell Damon was up to something. I wanted to know what was going on but came up with nothing. Then the slut Andie came into the room with Alaric.

"Gentlemen! We completely forgot about dessert." Said Alaric with a smile that made my stomach turn once more.

"Elijah." Said Andie and held out her hand." I felt my anger return and then I wanted to charge at her. She wasn't allowed to talk to my man. Elijah felt this and turned around to face me.

"Sarah, are you coming?" Asked Elijah.

"Yes of course." I said with a smile as Elijah dropped Andie's hand to take mine. We arrived back at the dining room and we found Jenna pouring coffee for everyone except me.

"I know you don't drink coffee now that you're pregnant but here is some tea." Said Jenna and I took it before she returned to the kitchen to make sure the dessert was ready.

Andie sat on the opposite of Elijah and myself as Damon took his place at the table.

"So, I know this is a social thing but I would really like to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Said Andie with a smile.

"I would love to answer them but I think maybe it's time for Sarah to return home, she is not feeling well." Answered Elijah but I stopped him.

"It's ok. You can answer her questions before we leave." I told him reassuringly.

"Great! Ric, could you grab the notebook out of my bag?" Asked Andie and Alaric did as he was told.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he was Elena's uncle/father?" Asked Damon.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Answered Elijah.

"Of course she hates him so, there's absolutely no need to keep him from the endanger zone." Said Damon and I threw my glass at him but he caught it.

"What I'd like to know Elijah, is how you're going to kill Klaus." Said John.

"Gentlemen, there are a few things we should make clear right now." Said Elijah firmly. "I allow you to live so that you can keep an eye on Elena and Sarah." I felt warm and honored about what he said about me but in the next second, my world would collapse and I didn't know how to handle it. Before I even knew what was going on, Ric had stabbed Elijah and he started to desiccate.

"NO!" I screamed but Uncle John muffled my screams. I have seen this happening once before but it was worse now.

"Get him out of here before Jenna comes back." I tried to fight against John and I was stronger than he was now but Damon stopped me before I had the chance to get to Elijah.

"Sarah stop! No matter what you do, you can't get him back. He's gone." Said Damon and I wanted to kill him.

"You do realize this is the second time you're responsible for killing the man I love?" I asked as tears streamed down my face. "I will kill you for this and that's a promise." I was kicking and screaming but it had no impact on him.

"Damon, you need to calm her down. This is not good for the baby." Said John with worry in his eyes.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Asked Damon as he tried to contain me but then I started to feel dizzy. I think due to the shock and trauma I just went through, my body just shut down and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person p.o.v<strong>

Aaron was working on some things with Jonas Martin, when Elijah busted the door open clearly furiously angry.

"I need you to find Elena, now!" Growled Elijah at the both of them.

"I warned you," said Aaron, in a sing-song voice.

"Damon Salvatore ordered Alaric Saltzman to take Sarah away before they knew I would wake up. I do not know where she is but if I have to take a guess, they brought her to Elena." Said Elijah fumingly.

"Then we go there now," declared Aaron, standing. "I know the way!"

"I think maybe you would want to go talk to your better half. He's with the Bennett witch right now." Said Elijah. "They were rather cozy at the grill earlier today."

"I had a feeling about that," growled Aaron, moving to storm out.

"Take Jonas with you. I bet he would like to know what they did to his son." Yelled Elijah after getting the location of the Lake House.

"What did they do?" Asked Jonas alarmed.

"They put him in a trance and sucked all the information they wanted from his brain," said Aaron, pacing back and forth. "And in trust, too."

"Where are they now?" Jonas picked up his car keys.

"I believe they are at the Gilbert house." Said Elijah before vanishing out the door.

"Well, I think it's time we paid them a visit, don't you think?" Asked Jonas as he looked at Aaron.

"Yes," hissed Aaron, turning and marching towards the doorway.

The two of them reached the Gilbert House in no time and it was a good thing. Jonas dared to stop Aaron for a second.

"Let me go in first and deal with the witch, then you could do whatever you want after that." Said Jonas. "I want to punish her in my own way."

"Very well, but let me witness the whores being all cozy, first!" declared Aaron, annoyed.

"Fine. I bet you could get a good view through the window."

"Yes... I can," hissed Aaron, now that he noticed. Bonnie and Jeremy were surrounded by candles and they were sitting close to one another. Jonas moved in first and the two of them jumped apart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Jeremy but Jonas only threw him into the wall with magic.

"What did Luka tell you?" Roared Jonas grabbing the witch's head in his hands.

"About your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help." Said Bonnie carefully.

"This is for your own good." Said Jonas and started to chant. When he finished he let the both of them go and left.

"They're all yours now!" Said Jonas on the way out and then Aaron came in.

"I find myself in a bewilderment. There I was, enjoying a good evening with Jonas, and Elijah comes to tell me of two people frolicking like whores!" announced Aaron, head tilted back and glaring down at them, arms crossed. "So... which of you should I kill first?!"

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" Asked Jeremy nervously. "You're not killing anyone. Bonnie, go. I'll deal with him."

"Don't **patronize** me!" hissed Aaron, motioning with a finger and sending Bonnie flying against a wall.

"Hey! You don't have to hurt her." Jeremy told him. "We were just practicing magic."

"I don't think you were, just practicing magic," snarled Aaron, fingers doing a famous clenching and Bonnie's hands going to her throat. "How about the truth? I may let her breath again."

"Aaron, stop!" Yelled Jeremy scared for his friend.

"The truth, Jeremy!" hissed Aaron, not even missing a beat. "How long have you been lying to me about this not-so friendship with Bonnie. How long have you been going behind my back?!"

"Yesterday, after you left… I kissed her." Said Jeremy with a low voice. "But nothing more happened!"

"A kiss is a sign of affection, it is damning. But not her fault, I suppose..." said Aaron, letting her down gently, but suddenly appeared before Jeremy and clamped a hand around his throat. "As for you!"

"It was a mistake. You know how I feel about you." Choked Jeremy.

"My father knew how my mother felt about him, didn't stop her cheating on him. Nor did it stop him from massacring her lover and his family," stated Aaron, lip curling. "If not for that one thing, Klaus would never have been!"

"Aaron, put me down so we can talk about this calmly." Whispered Jeremy as he looked into his eyes. "And let Bonnie leave.

"Of course, she may leave. After all... it is all your fault!" sneered Aaron, an eerie smile on his face. "Fortunately, it was stopped before another bastard child could be born, that would be... unrepairable I would think! So... I shall punish you only!"

"Aaron, let him go!" Demanded Bonnie weakly from the floor.

"Speak again Bonnie the former Witch, and I shall rip out your vocal cords!" declared Aaron, kicking up dust in her general direction.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." stated Jeremy.

"You cheated on me, you lied to me. And I have both my parents goodness and evil writhing within me," said Aaron, coldly. "And I have obviously inherited from my dad, hatred of those that betray their principles and loyalty!"

"Just please stop and think about this for a second." Said Jeremy knowing what was coming his way.

"I am glad you are wearing that ring, it makes teaching you a lesson so much easier!" declared Aaron, and with a twist of his wrist, broke Jeremy's neck.

"NO!" Screamed Bonnie with terror.

"Shut up!" yelled Aaron, turning around to face Bonnie again. "Shut up, you useless bag of filth!"

It didn't help on Aaron's mood when Jeremy's phone buzzed with a message from Elena.

_We daggered Elijah again but Sarah will not move from the Lake House even though Damon moved Elijah to a safe place. Maybe you should come and help us. _

"The next time I see you or anyone attempting to gain Jeremy's affections, whether we are together or not, I will kill you and them. Get it?" stated Aaron, a rhetorical question as he marched towards the door.

Aaron saw his opportunity. They didn't know he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

When I finally came too, someone had moved me. I knew where I was and it was the Lake House. How did I get here? What happened before? Then I remembered and shot up from the couch. Elijah. He was dead and I didn't know when I would see him again. The tears started to flow again and I was on the edge of losing my sanity. Elena came into the room after what I suspected was Stefan that heard me first.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Asked Elena as she sat down beside me but I jumped up to get away from her.

"Stay away from me. This is your fault!" I yelled and moved away from her. Stefan came inside when he heard me yell.

"Sarah, calm down, please." Said Stefan as he took a cautious step towards me but stopped when he saw the glow in my eyes.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Elijah was keeping his end of the deal." I cried to the both of them.

"He lied to us about Aaron. They're brothers." Said Elena.

"Well, then dagger me too, because I have known since the start." I spat at them. "And so has Jeremy. Would you kill him too?" Elena didn't say anything. What I didn't know was that the dagger had to stay put but Alaric had pulled it out when he daggered Elijah in the first place.

I hadn't moved from the couch and didn't pay that much attention to what the others were talking about. I could hear Stefan and Elena talking to each other.

"He's here." I heard Stefan say. Did he mean Elijah? As the front door shattered into a million pieces, I ran forward to see him. Out of nowhere, Damon grabbed me and clamped his hand over my mouth. I tried to get out of his grip but I didn't have it in me to fight him off. Then I heard Elijah's voice.

"I am a very patient man, I will wait you out but I am not patient when it comes to Sarah. Give her to me now." Elijah demanded and I fought even more to get away from Damon.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Said Elena, lying her ass off.

"The deal is off. Give. Me. Sarah. Now." Growled Elijah. Somehow, I managed to fight myself free from Damon's grip and ran towards the door. Elena tried to stop me but nothing could. I ran straight into Elijah's waiting arms. I thought I would never see him again and it made me cry yet again.

"I want to renegotiate." Said Elena, breaking up the reunion between Elijah and me.

"You have nothing left to offer me with." Said Elijah almost growling. Elena took out a knife and showed it to us.

"I would like to see you lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls if the Doppelganger bleeds to death." Said Elena.

"Stefan would never let you die." Stated Elijah smugly.

"No he won't but he will give me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did." Explained Elena. "So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before, and promise me you won't harm anyone I love, even if they've harmed you." Elijah only smiled and I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm afraid I have to call your bluff." Said Elijah holding me even closer to him. Elena surprised the both of us and stabbed herself in the stomach.

"No!" Roared Elijah and let go of me to help Elena but she stayed on the inside of the door.

"Yes! Yes you can have your deal!" Said Elijah frantically. "Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" Said Elena in pain.

"I give you my word." Said Elijah and I knew he did this for two reasons. He needed Elena for the sacrifice to lure Klaus out and let's face it, even though I'm not on speaking terms with my sister, it doesn't mean I want her to die like this. Elena stumbled out of the door and Elijah quickly catches her. Everything happened so fast when Elena suddenly stabbed Elijah with the dagger. I watched him once again gasping for air and turning grey. I was completely numb; I couldn't understand what my own sister just did.

"A little tip, leave the dagger in." Said Damon and stepped forward and that was when I lost it. I charged forward to get to Elijah but I couldn't reach him before Damon moved me away.

"No, get off me!" I screamed and I called out for Elijah. He couldn't hear me but I still kept on calling his name. Elena tried to get through to me but I wouldn't listen. Stefan took Elijah's body away and that made me fight Damon even harder.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I never meant to hurt you." Whispered Damon in my ear. I could hear it in his voice, he really were sorry but I didn't care I had to witness the man I love die twice in one night. I never knew until now how much I actually cared about him. I couldn't fight the truth anymore. I loved Elijah and I never got the chance to tell him. Damon finally let me go and I ran back inside and barricaded myself in my bedroom. Elena and Stefan tried to get me calm but I just screamed at them and started to throw things at them. I screamed and yelled and I could see Elena had some regrets for what she did but I didn't want to hear it. All I wanted was Elijah back.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<strong>

Aaron arrived at the Lake house like a hurricane, Stefan didn't see it coming. While he wandering around, hunting probably, Aaron had quickly attacked and staked Stefan not only against a tree but crucified him to it. And upon reaching the lake house, he immediately shattered the now replaced door with a flick of his wrist.

"Doppelganger, come out and play!" declared Aaron, anger empowering his every motion.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to go past the barrier, you're wrong." Said Elena on the inside at the same time as she tried to avoid all the things Sarah was throwing at her.

"Get out of my life! I don't want you here!" Sarah kept on screaming and crying.

"Elena, Stefan is dying. And when I find Damon, I will kill him too and awaken Elijah!" declared Aaron, marching towards the lake house, with a flick of his wrist a part of the lake house began to catch ablaze. "And then, I will kill Jenna, Alaric and everyone you know and care about! You Elena have declared war, and Klaus is the first person I am calling for a tag-team!"

"Sarah is in there losing her mind and you want to bring Klaus into all of this?" Asked Elena.

"Klaus is already on his way, and after Jeremy decided to have a smooching session with Bonnie, I do not much care for the lives of any of the Gilberts at the moment! Sarah can invite me in if she wishes, or I will burn the house's wall foundations until it can no longer be considered a property!" declared Aaron.

"I will not invite you in!" Said Sarah as she suddenly came outside, shoving Aaron in the process. "This is your fault too!"

"I do not care, Sarah. Elijah is daggered, when I have killed Damon and everyone else, I will undagger him!" hissed Aaron, ruthlessly as flames flickered across the walls. "Now I need to perform damage control, to save lives. I will mourn the dead later, and do what I must!"

"If you just had taken the dagger in the first place, Elijah would still be here! You could have prevented this! But instead you ignored it and now he's gone and I don't know where." Sarah said before rushing inside the house again and collected Stefan's car keys.

"I'm not staying here anymore. I'm leaving." Said Sarah and walked towards his car.

"A good idea, go back to Denver. Let me worry about Elijah, you go where it is safe!" agreed Aaron, before picking up a flaming piece of wood and chucking it through the lake house window. "I meanwhile, shall remain here and build this pyre!"

"I may hate my sister for the time being but don't think for a second I will let you hurt her but as far as I'm concerned, I don't care if I see either of you ever again. I can't do this anymore." Said Sarah before getting into Stefan's car.

"As you can see, Sarah isn't very pleased with you either at the moment." Said Elena to Aaron who was looking after the car driving off.

"I snapped Jeremy's neck, crucified Stefan to a tree, I intend to rip Damon's heart out and make you comatose before ringing Klaus on speed dial. Do I look like I care about her petty feelings?" snarled Aaron, bluntly. "I would kill you too, but Klaus needs to kill you personally."

"No matter what you say or do, I don't believe you for a second when it comes to Sarah. You love my sister more than you care to admit and I know even in this anger; you still care about her well-being. Because that's the effect my sister has on everyone!" Yelled Elena.

"That is nice, very colorful!" clapped Aaron, rolling his eyes. "She is not in my killing list, but that is all at the moment. I cared for her, mostly for Elijah, who is lying daggered. And for Jeremy, who cheated on me with the Bennett Witch! Fortunately, she will slip into a magicless depression before long!"

"Did you take her magic?" Asked Elena.

"Maybe, but I promised to kill her next time!" announced Aaron, pleased with himself.

"Would you really do that to Jeremy? Kill his friend?" Answered Elena.

"Yes, I would kill the whore he would make a bastard with!" declared Aaron, throwing his arm out. "In fact, anyone he plans to get close to will die!"

"I'm sure Jeremy made a mistake and I know how he feels about you but let's face it… Maybe you weren't meant to be after all." Said Elena carefully.

"Oh, you dear do not get to judge. You are someone I heard wanted children and a family, how is that going? Has Stefan knocked you up yet? Or have you discovered Twilight is a load of bullshit?!" sneered Aaron, in turn. "As for Jeremy and I, well... he's going to live a very lonely life. If not me, then he shall be with no one!"

"You can't decide that for him. Jeremy decides that for himself." Said Elena. "Aaron please, tell me where Stefan is. Don't do this."

"You killed my brother, Elena. I warned Damon exactly what would happen!" declared Aaron, with a sneer.

"But Stefan is not Damon!" exclaimed Elena.

"I told him what would happen, I would kill everyone. You saw what happened with Jules, did you think any of you would get away with it? And I shall decide it for Jeremy, he cheated on me, and he shall be punished... everyone he comes to love throughout his entire life shall meet their end!" declared Aaron, furiously pacing.

"I didn't know what Damon and Stefan was planning. Not until I had to dagger him myself and I only did it for the people I love. He couldn't be trusted," stated Elena.

"He made a deal, by giving your word you also represented the word of everyone he agreed to protect, by one breaking their word it is the same as you breaking your word. Honestly Elena, would you stick to a promise if it meant for sure you were going to die? I have been daggered, it is a living hell, and what did Elijah do to deserve that?" sneered Aaron, standing in one place.

"Elijah couldn't be trusted. When Elijah makes a deal, he sticks to it. He is the most trustworthy of all the Originals, and Klaus has been nearby for Months. He knows there is a Doppelganger!"

"I know Klaus is coming, there's no going about it but Elijah is an Original and they can't be trusted." Answered Elena.

"I am an Original, Elena. And yet here you are, bargaining with me. My emotions are off, Elena. I do not care, everything you say to me is analysed and calculated. Unknowingly, you are insulting me!" declared Aaron, coldly.

"If you don't care anymore, why are you here?" Asked Elena curiously. "It shouldn't affect you at all."

"A Vampire's personality doesn't change, Elena. I care for family and loyalty, and I avenge betrayal," answered Aaron, simply. "When my emotions are off, I am most like my mother. You wouldn't of liked to see her angry!"

"Sarah isn't your family, so why do you care about her?" Asked Elena again.

"She is family, back before Vampires existed, there was the Original Petrova Doppelganger. She had a sister and a brother, who Elijah and I fell in love with," said Aaron, simply. "My family former coven had cursed us, we must watch those we love die and be reborn in every era!"

"What was her name? The first doppelganger's sister?" Elena looked at Aaron sadly.

"Her name was Sassa," answered Aaron calmly. "And the only reason Damon daggered Elijah anyway, is because she wants her for himself. He wished to defile her!"

"Did Elijah love her more than he loves my sister?" Asked Elena. "And Damon doesn't care about Sarah that way."

"They are the same people, Elena. And yes, Damon does. I used a spell to check, he also declared rather plainly and possessively, that she was too good for Elijah! If he was an associate, sister to his brother's girlfriend, would he speak so highly of her? Think of Damon, does that sound like him?!" sneered Aaron.

"What about Katherine? Did she have a sister too? Someone that looked like Sarah?" Asked Elena, pushing Aaron into boredom.

"No, for you see... after being reborn again and again, their souls became Supernatural. Jeremy's soul would inevitably become that of a Supernatural Hunter. Sarah was born earlier, in fact she was already dead by the time Katherine turned, she was a famous noblewoman. Lady Elizabeth Grey, Elizabeth Woodville, Queen Consort of King Edward IV. Elijah saw that she was happy, and defended it!" snarled Aaron.

"But Sarah was never supernatural, not until she got pregnant with Mason Lockwood." Said Elena.

"Not true, Sarah's past reincarnations have many times been Werewolves or Witches, Elizabeth was in fact a Druid. You know so little, Elena. You toy around, leading along one Salvatore and dating another, you have no idea of the very world you have become part of!" yelled Aaron.

"But why were there never a new Doppelganger throughout every century?"

"Doppelgangers are not reincarnated, a doppelganger is a look-alike, that is all. Asking why you are not a reincarnation of Tatia, is like asking why Katherine is still alive! Because nature declared it so!" replied Aaron, with a scowl. "And it must change!"

"I'd like for you to leave." Said Elena walking backwards.

"And I would like Elijah back!" declared Aaron, with a scowl.

"I don't know where they took him."

"I can magically detect all the Daggers, he is in Mystic Falls. Near, if not in, the Salvatores hovel. You can play dumb or you can wake him up. You can lose everything, or you can gain amnesty!" stated Aaron.

"Then go talk to them. I know nothing of where he is." Said Elena with a plead.

"You daggered him, you make it right! You have... a week, if Elijah is not alive and well after that time span, I will call Klaus in and kill everyone else! I was content on being neutral, but not anymore! In the meantime... I can make you all suffer for your betrayal!" declared Aaron, turning to walk away but stopping at the last moment. "And tell Jeremy he is on an indefinite probation. Touching, kissing or sleeping with anyone and he'll be the Jules of a thousand loves. I will pile their hearts so high, he'll be a greater murderer than Jack the Ripper without even having to lift a blade! Understand?!"

"Yes... "Answered Elena more scared than ever. Aaron did not glance back again, as he sped off.

* * *

><p>Aaron arrived at the Gilbert House just as Sarah walked out of her house towards her car, she looked really upset. Aaron wanted to make a move and talk to her but that was when he noticed the oldest Salvatore leaning against a tree watching Sarah. That ticked Aaron off.<p>

Aaron moved so quickly that he was soon standing silently behind the Salvatore, and with a quick smirk, bit down on Damon's throat and began to drain him of blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Damon careful so Sarah didn't hear.

"Fulfilling my promise," stated Aaron, staking Damon through the shoulder.

"I had to do it. I had no choice!" Sneered Damon through his teeth.

"The reasons are irrelevant, Klaus is already watching, and all his witches need is Elena's name to track her. And he already had that the same time Elijah did!" declared Aaron, with a scowl.

"Then why is he taking so long?" Asked Damon. "Performance issues?"

"He is patient, he will watch everyone, learn about the town, learn about its defenders. Your strengths, weaknesses, your goals, your wishes, your dreams. Then he will come, take what he wants and destroy you all!" said Aaron, calmly.

"Oooh… I'm shaking…"

"You should be, after all... Sarah is leaving the town he is watching," said Aaron, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah is leaving because of us, not him." Answered Damon.

"By leaving, she is entering into his welcoming arms," countered Aaron, rolling his eyes at Damon's stupidity. "Do keep up, if you can't beat me, what hope do you have against someone who has never been Daggered? Even after gaining the ire of the rest of the Originals, more than once and more than one at the same time!"

"Every creature can be killed somehow." Said Damon whilst in pain.

"We Originals destroyed the only weapon that could destroy us permanently . Why do you think there is only White Oak Ash left?" sneered Aaron, stabbing a stake through Damon's stomach too. Damon was grunting in pain, trying to remove the stake.

"I don't know why… Why don't you tell me?" Said Damon.. "You seem like the type of guy that like stories."

They boys were interrupted with the sound of Sarah's car speeding off. Damon tried to fight Aaron off.

"The White Oak Tree that our Immortal lives could be ended, is destroyed!" declared Aaron, with a laugh. "You are just flickers of light, I am forever!"

"Well, lucky for you… What happens now? Are you going to kill me?" Asked Damon sarcastically.

"I have given Elena a time-limit! But yes, my vendetta begins now!" declared Aaron, dragging Damon through the woods, to a familiar well.

"You know about this, do you not?" Asked Aaron smugly as he pointed towards the same well Mason used to hide the moonstone. Damon looked worried for what Aaron was about to do.

"Have a nice time Damon. I warned you and you should know by now, I always keep my promises." Aaron pushed Damon into the well and couldn't help but like the screams Damon made when he came in contact with the vervain. Aaron then just turned around and never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's p.o.v <strong>

I half expected Aaron to already be here when I parked Stefan's car. I was so hurt and angry, and I ran into the house using all my strength. Aunt Jenna and Uncle John were home when they hear me run through the door.

"Sarah? What's going on?" Asked Jenna but I didn't stop, I just walked into my room and started to pack my belongings into a bag.

"Sarah?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and looked at John. He was responsible for Elijah being daggered in the first place. I picked up a picture of the two of us and threw it at him. The picture hit the wall right beside his head.

"Get out of my room John and get out of my life." I said harshly.

"Sarah, you need to understand…." John started but I wouldn't listen.

"NO, uncle John, I do not understand. Elijah is gone and it's your entire fault!" I cried to him.

"If you hadn't given Damon that dagger, Elijah would still be here and I wouldn't be hanging on by a thread." I practically screamed. "Look at me. You did this to me Uncle John. You broke me."

"Sarah, please stay. Don't leave upset. Let us talk about it." Said John as he tried to walk closer to me.

"I never want to see you again John. I'm leaving and I'm not sure when be back or if I ever do come back." I said as I walked through past him and through the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Asked Jenna as she walked up the stairs.

"Why don't you ask my uncle? I'm not staying here. I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever come back." I said and walked away before Jenna could stop me. I took my bags and threw it into my car. I looked up towards the trees because I was certain I saw someone there but when I looked, it was gone.

I just wanted to get out of there. Go away for a while and not think about anything else but myself. The road to Denver was long but I didn't care. I needed to get away from Mystic Falls as soon as possible. I could hear Aunt Jenna call after me but I didn't listen. I got in and drove down the road and I tried my best not to cry again. After about an hour on the road, I decided to call Aaron. I felt so bad for him and I felt horrible because of what I said to him.

_"Hey Aaron. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it… I was hurt and I never stopped to think about that Elijah is in fact your brother. I just need to get out of town for a while and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to Denver. I'm going someplace else and I would appreciate you not following me. I need my time and space. I hope you can understand. I love you Aaron and I'm really sorry for what I said. _

_Bye." _

I hung up the phone and I lied to Aaron. I was going to Denver but I didn't want him to believe I was. I needed to be alone and lock myself up for a while and I didn't want to come find me. My phone started buzzing but I ignored it and turned it off.

I drove into the night, driving towards my goal. **_Colorado Clinical and Forensic Psychology._**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you won't kill me for the things that happened between Aaron and Jeremy. It's just that they needed some "bumps" in the road. The fact that Sarah is leaving town for a bit, has been on my mind for a while. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought of it. <strong>

**until next time :D **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

><p><strong>*grapejuice101: Thank you so much! Chasing Damon is always fun but right now, it doesn't look good for him. He has a lot to make up for now.<strong>

***ThisIsMeAndYou: I think you're right, Sarah does fall in love quickly. At least with Mason. When it comes to Elijah, I don't think she had any choice in the matter. I have no idea how the third season will play out in this story yet but something will happen, that's for sure... I have some plans but I will not reveal them just yet ;) I like that you have all these thoughts, it gives me things to think about as well! **

***kineret: Glad you liked it! I like Elijah as a father, I would love for him to be able to be a father but that's rather difficult.. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well :) **

***Skyeward MusicLover: Thank you so much! Here's your update! I love Elijah and Sarah together as well, and I like Jeremy and Aaron, even though they're going through a rough patch. **

***Bronzelove: Glad you liked it! but what about this one? Now that Elijah is daggered and Sarah left town. I have plans about this, I promise. **


End file.
